Me Encante Outra Vez
by Sukita
Summary: A magia poderia trazêla de volta? Depois de anos num casamento construído em cima de uma mentira, Gina e Harry se separam. Para reconquistála ele precisará usar a magia e encantála. Mais uma vez.
1. Uma carta para Lola

**Capítulo 1- Uma Carta para Lola**

Ela ficou sentada na cama com as mãos tremendo. Depois de 13 longos anos a magia batia à sua porta novamente.

A história é a história da luta de classes. Karl Marx.

Para toda ação há uma reação. Isaac Newton.

Posso não concordar com uma só palavra que dizes, mas lutarei até a morte pelo direito de dizê-la. Voltaire.

Frases trouxas aprendidas durante os últimos treze anos. Trezes anos vivendo como trouxas, aprendendo coisas trouxas e tentando se habituar aos costumes trouxas. E tudo agora havia chegado ao fim. Tinha nas mãos uma carta de Hogwarts. Uma carta para Lola.

-Justamente para ela? Por que ela não é a mais nova?

Ainda segurava a carta nas mãos quando a porta se abriu de supetão. Lola entrou correndo e se jogou nos braços de Gina.

-Bom dia, mamãe!

-Feliz aniversário, Lola –disse Gina dando um beijo na testa da filha.

-O que tem aí?

Gina olhou para a carta e rapidamente a guardou no criado mudo.

-É uma carta. Amanhã conversaremos sobre ela.

A garota deu de ombros. Lola Potter era uma garota de estatura média de olhos incrivelmente verdes, puxando ao pai e a avó, e longos cabelos negros. A pele bem clara e o rosto redondo, com algumas poucas sardas, puxadas da mãe. Ela estava usando um vestido laranjado e tinha os cabelos presos numa trança.

-Papai vai levar Hilde e eu ao parque de diversões. Você não vem com a gente?

-Mamãe tem muitos assuntos a resolver. Inclusive fazer nossas malas. Amanhã iremos para A Toca. Mas que você tenha um dia mágico, minha princesa.

Lola riu desdenhosa.

-Mágica não existe, mamãe –disse a garota dando um beijo no rosto da mãe, para depois sair correndo do quarto.

_Mágica não existe._

Durante trezes anos tentou viver isso, e por todos os onze anos de vida de Lola a garota acreditara nisso. Mais até do que deveria. Lola não só se parecia mais fisicamente com Harry, mas também acreditava muito mais fácil no que ele dizia. Harry dizia "Mágica não existe" e Lola tomava isso como um lema de vida.

Gina suspirou. Sabia que um dia esse comportamento de Harry ia trazer problemas. Seria um verdadeiro choque para a garota. Lola brincara de boneca até os nove anos, mas nunca fora uma brincadeira comum, como a de qualquer garota. Ela sempre era uma professora e estava ensinando coisas racionais para seus alunos. Quando ela tinha oito anos, Gina percebeu que ela sempre falava de um tal de Newton. Começou a observar a filha e achou que Newton fosse algum coleguinha da escola por quem ela estivesse apaixonada, mas logo descobriu que se tratava de Isaac Newton, um dos mais importantes cientistas trouxas, que descobrira a gravidade após cair uma maçã em sua cabeça.

A matéria preferida da filha era matemática. Era muito boa para lidar com os números, e por conta própria lia alguns livros de 'Física para crianças', que Hermione dera de presente e que a garota simplesmente amava. Uma vez Gina comentara com Harry que Lola seria o tipo de neta trouxa que os Dursley adorariam ter. Harry achou o comentário engraçado, mas ela ficara horrorizada. Como iria contar um dia à filha que mágica não só existia, mas como também ela era uma bruxa, e uma bruxa filha de um herói do mundo mágico?

Estava aí todo o problema da questão. A fama de Harry. Após derrotar Lord Voldemort ele se tornara extremamente retraído, ainda traumatizado por tudo o que Voldemort tirara dele. Então um dia ele a pediu em casamento, mas pedindo para dar um tempo para ele, para que pudesse organizar suas idéias. Eles se casaram e foram viver como trouxas até Harry superasse o trauma. Há trezes anos viviam como trouxas.

No início Harry arranjara um emprego de corretor de seguro, e esse fora o motivo da primeira briga conjugal deles, Gina achava que com um emprego desse ele nunca iria voltar a ter vínculos com a magia. Ele largara aquele emprego e passou a ser professor do jardim de infância, para o alívio dela. Ela achava que convivendo com crianças Harry voltaria a ser o mesmo, e como incentivo também passou a ser professora, porem do colegial. Um ano depois eles trocaram de cargo, Harry não tinha paciência com as crianças, tentava inutilmente fazê-las todas acreditar que não existia magia.

Ela sorriu. Lembrou-se de alguns alunos que tivera, e que um dia descobriram ser bruxos. Quando ela descobria que algum filho de trouxa da região era um bruxo, Gina sempre ia fazer uma visita e conversava com os pais e com a criança durante toda a tarde. E nos outros anos quando as crianças voltavam passavam a olhá-la com outros olhos. Não era mais Gina, a professora do jardim de infância. Depois que voltavam de Hogwarts as crianças sabiam que ela era Gina Potter, mulher do Escolhido.

E não eram só as crianças que sabiam quem ela era. Muitas vezes quando ia ao centro fazer comprar, algumas pessoas a paravam e a cumprimentavam com uma constrangedora admiração. Lola não gostava dessas pessoas. "Quem são esses pessoas estranhas que cumprimentam você e o papai?" perguntara ela uma vez. Gina disse que não sabiam quem eles eram e Lola ficou irritada "Então por que os cumprimenta?"

-Eles sabem quem eu sou –disse Gina em voz alta, pensando na filha.

E ela, sabia quem ela era?

-Sou a mãe de uma garota de onze anos que amanhã entrará em crise.

Olhou para o porta-retrato e havia uma foto da família Potter. Harry de mãos dadas com Gina, e na frente deles duas garotas: Lola e Hilde.

-Elas são tão diferentes...

Hilde era cinco anos mais nova que Lola. Ao contrario da irmã, que era o xérox de Harry, Hilde era praticamente idêntica à mãe. Ruiva, de olhos castanhos, pele clara e varas sardas no rosto. Mas não era somente a aparência que as duas eram diferentes. Hilde acreditava em mágica. Não imaginava, é claro, que existia uma escola para bruxos e que em breve iria para lá. Mas Gina sabia que ela o olhar desconfiado que ela dava aos truques de Fred e Jorge estava muito mais perto da verdade que os olhares científicos de Lola.

Hilde não se incomodava com as "pessoas estranhas" que os cumprimentavam na rua. Achava aquelas vestes longas e com cores forte algo engraçado. Tudo o que não havia explicação era fascinante para Hilde, e um desafio para Lola. Quem as visse sozinhas sem saber quem eram seus pais nunca diriam que as duas eram irmãs.

Ela se levantou da cama e tentou afastar todos os seus devaneios. Começou a arrumar tudo manualmente quando olhou para o armário. Ficou parada por uns instantes e então abriu a ultima gaveta do armário. Bem lá no fundo, escondida por vários anos estava a sua varinha.

Olhou para o quarto e girou a varinha, num instante estava tudo limpo.

-Pronto! É tão bom pensar que eu fiz em um segundo o que levaria mais de dez minutos...

-Você fez mágica!

Ela olhou assustada para o lado e deu de cara com uma Hermione indecisa entre o espanto e a alegria.

-Ora, eu gastei quatro horas de trem para vir até aqui, quando eu poderia simplesmente ter aparatado... Mas, não, fui ser uma boa amiga. Vocês não queriam nenhum vestígio de magia...

Gina estava corada. Merlim, há quantos anos não ficava assim?

-Foi um impulso, Hermione...

A morena riu e deu um muxoxo com as mãos, abraçando a cunhada em seguida.

-Estou só fazendo hora com você, fico feliz que tenha voltado a usar sua varinha depois de tanto tempo. O que aconteceu para causar esse milagre?

O semblante de Gina se fechou e ela abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo, mostrando a carta de Hogwarts em seguida.

-A carta de Lola! Finalmente! Afinal, hoje é o aniversário de onze anos dela. Muito bom!

-Bom? Eu ouvi direito?

Hermione olhou confusa para a amiga.

-Algum problema, Gina?

-Hermione! Olhe sobre quem nós estamos falando: Lola! Lola lê "Física para crianças", adora matemática e o ídolo dela é um professor de Química do ginásio... Como você acha que ela vai reagir quando descobrir que é uma bruxa?

Hermione ponderou as palavras de Gina por um segundo, dando um sorriso meio amarelo em seguida.

-Ela vai levar um choque, mas depois que entrar em Hogwarts vai se acostumar.

-Ela vai ter um trauma! Harry colocou na cabeça dela desde o momento em que ela nasceu que mágica não existe, e de repente o pai dela é um dos bruxos mais famosos do século! Ela vai se sentir enganada, traída. E com razão, diga-se de passagem... –Gina conjurou vassouras e baldes que começaram a limpar a casa sozinhos, então se jogou na cama- Tantas vezes eu falei com Harry que devíamos contar a verdade...

Hermione tinha suas dúvidas se a situação era tão grave quanto Gina imaginava, mas começava a perceber que realmente Lola ia fazer um escândalo. Vinha tempestade pela frente.

-Quando você pretende mostrar a carta para ela?

-Amanhã. Hoje é o aniversário dela, vou deixá-la aproveitar o dia. Até porque haverá amigos trouxas dela aqui em casa e eu tenho medo que ela faça um escândalo ou fale demais... Daqui a pouco vou fazer as malas, amanhã cedo nós vamos de carro para A Toca. Antes de nós irmos eu vou conversar com ela.

-E o que Harry diz a respeito?

-Ele nem viu a carta ainda. Levou ela e Hilde ao parque de diversões...

Hermione riu quando pensou em Hilde.

-Aposto que Hilde vai adorar a novidade.

-Claro que vai, creio até que ela já desconfia de alguma coisa. Quem sabe ela não ajuda a irmã a aceitar a situação...

As duas ficaram sentada na cama em silêncio olhando uma para a outra, sem saber o que fazer. O silêncio só foi interrompido quando, alguns minutos depois, a campainha tocou. Gina desceu as escadas e abriu a porta. Fred e Jorge, carregando um embrulho enorme.

-Olá, Gina! –disse Fred entrando de costas.

-Olá, maninha! –acrescentou Jorge- Hey, Fred, cuidado, ou vai cair no chão!

Gina fechou a porta bufando.

-Vocês estão sem bagagem. De novo.

-Ora, Gina. Já está na hora das meninas saberem que nós não pegamos um trem demorado para vir até aqui –disse Fred impaciente.

-Eu pego –disse Hermione descendo a escada.

-Você é louca –riu Jorge- Viajar como trouxa é a pior coisa que existe.

-O que é isso? –perguntou Hermione, olhando para os gêmeos.

-A carta já chegou? –questionou Jorge, ignorando a pergunta de Hermione.

Gina assentiu com a cabeça.

-O que é isso? –perguntou Hermione mais uma vez, desta vez com um tom de impaciência na voz- Vocês não trouxeram nada suspeito, não é? Porque aquele mini-Einstein que explicava a teoria da relatividade do ano passo foi absurdo!

-Ela gostou –disse Fred com naturalidade.

-Mas ficou desconfiada! –acrescentou Gina- Trouxas não fazem bonecos de Einstein, muito menos bonecos animados que respondem perguntas sobre a teoria da relatividade!

As duas mulheres ficaram olhando impacientes para os gêmeos, que fingiam estar ofendidos por serem questionados.

-Afinal, o que é isso? –perguntou Gina, com a mão na cintura.

-Um planetário –responderam os dois em uníssono.

-UAU!

Com um estrondo a porta se abriu e um bolo de cabelos negros se jogou em cima de Fred e Jorge.

-Um planetário de aniversário? –perguntou Lola sorrindo até as orelhas.

-Lola, vocês não deviam estar no parque de diversões? –perguntou uma pálida Gina olhando intrigada para Harry, que estava parado encostado na porta.

-O parque foi fechado hoje de manhã e deve ficar assim pelo resto da semana –respondeu Harry- Os fiscais estiveram lá e fecharam o parque até que todos os brinquedos passem por uma rigorosa manutenção.

Fred soltou Lola, que ficou parada em frente ao presente que era uns poucos vinte centímetros menor que ela.

-Posso abrir?

-Vá em frente!

A menina rasgou os papel de presente e em segundos. A menina ficou paralisada.

-Eu não acredito nisso...

E não dava para acreditar mesmo. Uma enorme bola negra estava fixada em cima de um suporte, dentro da bola negra havia uma luz, o sol, e vários planetas orbitando em volta. Cada planeta do sistema solar com suas respectivas características e luas. Era perfeito.

-Como eles se movem? –indagou ela para si mesma, colocando a cara encostada no vidro- Eu não vejo fios que os sustentem e os desloquem...

-Ah, os presentes que tio Fred e tio Jorge dão são sempre assim meio inexplicáveis –insinuou Hilde olhando o presente da irmã com uma cara marota.

Fred riu.

-Ora, é claro que isso tudo está encantado. E deu muito trabalho.

Gina, Harry e Hermione ficaram brancos ao mesmo tempo que Lola franzia o cenho e Hilde ficava espantada. Gina, que estava atrás das duas filhas, arregalou os olhos para os gêmeos e balançou a cabeça, sibilando "não" com os lábios.

Jorge riu amarelo e olhou para a caixa de correio.

-Acho que uma carta deve ter chegado hoje...

"Mas eu não contei a ela!" sussurrou Gina furiosa. Os dois então forçaram uma gargalhada.

-Poxa, Lola, você acredita em tudo mesmo... –disse Fred.

Lola continuou séria olhando inquisidoramente para os tios.

-O que quis dizer com encantado?

-Que ele conhece os fabricantes e que provavelmente eles tiveram muito trabalho para convencê-los a fazer essa peça exclusiva para você –disse Harry abraçando a filha- Então é claro que não podem contar como foi feito. Seria descortês.

O rosto da garota se iluminou em compreensão e ela abraçou os tios.

-Muito obrigada pelo presente! Imagino o trabalho que deu...

Fred e Jorge olharam diretamente para Harry e Gina quando responderam:

-Você não sabe o quanto...

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos ainda desconcertado. Mas pegou o planetário e o levantou.

-Vamos levar isso para o seu quarto, Lola?

A garota saiu acompanhando o pai e ficaram os gêmeos, Hermione, Gina e Hilde no hall.

-Esse presente é lindo mesmo –comentou Hilde, sorrindo como se desconfiasse de algo- Mágico, não?

Gina suspirou. O fim de semana seria longo.


	2. Um aniversário desastroso

**Capítulo 2- Um aniversário desastroso**

A noite chegou e com elas os convidados. A casa estava cheia.

Lola usava um vestido azul-turquesa e o cabelo estava solto. A garota de onze anos estava no jardim dos fundos brincando com seus amigos da escola. Gina organizava os quitutes na cozinha e com a ajuda de sua mãe e de Hermione servia os convidados.

Toda a família Weasley, alguns amigos trouxas dela e de Harry, alguns amigos da época de Hogwarts, todos andavam pela casa conversando. Muitos deles conversando sobre um assunto que Gina considerava perigoso...

-Gina?

Hermes, seu amigo trouxa também professor, estava parado à porta da cozinha segurando um copo vazio.

-Cerveja, Hermes?

Ele riu e colocou o copo na pia.

-Ah não, já bebi muito. Queria saber sobre Lola.

Gina olhou pela janela da cozinha e viu a filha brincando com suas amigas.

-Está lá, toda feliz. Lola adora aniversários, mesmo que não seja o dela.

-E a carta?

Gina ficou pálida e olhou para Hermes. Sempre achara que ele fosse um trouxa... Como ele sabia sobre a carta?

-O quê?

-E a carta que Lola recebeu? Que carta é essa? Seus pais não param de comentar com todos que Lola recebeu 'a carta' e parecem bem felizes com isso.

Gina olhou furiosa através da porta, tinha que lembrar seus pais que havia trouxas ali.

-Lola foi convidada para fazer um intercambio na Austrália –mentiu ela.

-Austrália? Mas é muito longe!

Gina forçou um sorriso.

-De avião se resolve tudo...

Hermes se aproximou dela e colocou a mão no ombro dela.

-Eu achei que você estava tensa, e agora vejo porque. Você vai deixá-la ir?

-As pessoas têm que seguir o que elas são. É o destino dela ir.

Hermes olhou para Lola pela janela. Então parou pensativo.

-Engraçado, não? Ano passado o filho dos Hunton também foi convidado para um intercâmbio, e não faz mais que três anos que a mais nova dos Ash também foi. E tiveram pelo menos mais uns outros sete que eu não me lembro direito. E se não me engano foram convidados todos aos onze anos.

Sim. Nos últimos treze anos nove crianças de trouxas da região descobriram aos onze anos que eram, na verdade, bruxas. Gina visitou a cada família, ajudou-as a entender essa mudança pela qual passariam.

-Gina?

Harry estava parado na porta olhando sério para ela. Harry tinha ciúmes de Hermes.

-Que bom que está aqui, Harry. Termine de arrumar essa bandeja que eu vou ali. Com licença, Hermes.

Sem ligar para o olhar mortal que Harry lançava para Hermes, ela andou pela sala e parou ao lado de seus pais, puxando os dois pelo braço para fora da casa. Fechou a porta da rua e olhou impaciente para os dois.

-O que deu em vocês? Há trouxas nessa casa! Nós tínhamos combinado que ninguém falaria nada sobre a carta de Lola!

Arthur ficou corado e abriu a boca para falar, mas Molly o interrompeu, visivelmente contrariada.

-Lola é minha neta. Estou orgulhosa!

-Lola é minha filha, mamãe, e nem por isso estou contando para todos os trouxas desse lugar que minha filha vai estudar numa escola de magia e bruxaria!

Um gato saiu correndo por de dentro dos arbustos que havia ali perto, Gina se assustou, mas logo voltou ao normal.

-Estou avisando –disse ela apontando o dedo bem na cara de sua mãe- Nem mais uma palavra sobre carta, Hogwarts, ou qualquer coisa bruxa nessa casa.

Molly estava indignada, o rosto se contraindo de um modo que Gina costumava temer.

-Não falarei nada mais até amanhã. Mas eu a levarei ao Beco Diagonal para fazermos as compras dela.

Gina revirou os olhos e soltou um suspiro de insatisfação.

-Se ela _quiser_ ir ao Beco Diagonal, mamãe, será um alívio para mim.

Entrou novamente na casa e o olhar preocupado de Hermione em sua direção não passou despercebido, mas sua atenção voltou-se para Harry, que a chamou com um aceno de cabeça para a cozinha.

-O que há com você? –perguntou ele.

-Estou nervosa.

-Por qual motivo?

Ela ficou encarando-o. Deu uma risada irônica e olhou para ele com um olhar fulminante.

-Vamos ver porque... Talvez porque o meu casamento foi construído em cima de uma farsa que vai acabar amanhã, ou quem sabe porque a minha filha mais velha terá um choque e fará um escândalo quando souber que é bruxa. Ou ainda pode ser pelo fato de que _toda a minha família está chamando muita atenção dos trouxas_!

Com a ultima fala de Gina, que havia sido num tom bem mais alto que o normal, toda a conversa da sala morreu e as atenções se voltaram para a cozinha. Harry deu um sorriso sem graça e disse algo para distraí-los, fechando a porta da cozinha logo em seguida.

-Agora você está chamando mais atenção que a sua família... –disse ele tentando brincar, ao ver que ela só parecia mais nervosa resolveu ficar sério- Gina, hoje é o aniversário de Lola, vamos nos esforçar para dar tudo certo.

-O que você chama de dar certo? –indagou ela entre dentes.

-Não discutir na cozinha e nem ficar de cara amarrada durante a festa, por exemplo.

Ela o encarou duramente, mas depois suspirou cansada.

-Você está certo. Mas o que você está me pedindo está além das minhas forças... –disse ela abrindo a porta da geladeira e tirando um frasco laranja-berrante- Mas para provar que eu quero que tudo _dê certo _eu vou tomar isto.

Antes que Harry perguntasse o que era aquilo, Gina engoliu todo o conteúdo do frasco. A cara de espantado que ele fazia para ela de repente parecia muito cômica. Então ela começou a rir.

-Gina... O que diabos era isso?

Ela deu uma gargalhada e perdeu levemente o equilíbrio, se apoiando no balcão da cozinha.

-Uma poção que Hermione me deu para eu me sentir mais calma. E eu me sinto calma. Engraçado, não? Agora tudo _dará certo_... –disse ela com uma voz risonha.

-Você parecer uma bêbada não é a melhor maneira das coisas darem certo... –disse ele com um quê de desespero.

A porta se abriu e Harry viu uma Hermione preocupada entrar na cozinha.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? –perguntou ela com um tom hesitante.

-HERMIONE! –exclamou Gina ao ver a cunhada, abraçando-a em seguida- Boa Hermione, você é um gênio!

Harry separou Hermione do abraço de Gina já visivelmente irritado.

-O QUE VOCÊ DEU PARA ELA BEBER!

-Shhhhh! As pessoas estão ali na sala e estão reparando que tem algo errado!

Ele segurou Gina que acabava de tropeçar com o salto e quase cair. Gina ria alto e freneticamente. Alguém bateu à porta da cozinha.

-O que você deu para ela beber? –perguntou ele num sussurro letal.

-Poção Animadora –disse ela empurrando a porta que alguém tentava abrir- Mas eu disse que só um pouquinho bastava...

Alguém bateu à porta e os dois se encararam, Gina estava conversando baixinho com um vaso de plantas.

-Ela bebeu tudo.

-TUDO? ELA BEBEU TUDO?

-Hermione? –veio a voz de Rony do outro lado da porta.

-Só um momento, Rony. O caldo está quase pronto! –gritou ela olhando para a porta, então olhou para Harry- Temos que tirar Gina daqui, a magia dela pode se descontrolar!

Rony bateu à porta novamente, mas dessa vez percebia que mais gente estava tentando entrar na cozinha. Provavelmente toda as pessoas da sala queriam saber o que estava acontecendo ali.

Harry abriu a janela e viu Lola brincando com suas amigas, as meninas não pareciam ter percebido nada. A batida na porta tornara-se contínua.

-O que vamos fazer? –perguntou Hermione desesperada.

A maçaneta estava girando.

-A mais inteligente aqui é você, Hermione!

As pessoas estavam gritando algo do outro da porta.

-Mas foi você quem a fez tomar a poção! Você a irritou!

POW!

Gina abriu a porta e várias pessoas caíram no chão da cozinha, Rony xingou um palavrão e Gina começou a rir descontrolada, caindo por cima das outras pessoas. Arthur a ajudou a se levantar e ela deu um abraço apertado no pai.

-Você estava certo, papai. A carta de Lola chegou! Nós devemos ficar felizes...

Arthur olhou para Harry e percebeu que algo estava errado com a filha.

-Que bom que viu isso, Gina. Por que nós não vamos ali no jardim comemorar com Lola?

Assim que ele saiu dali carregando a filha todos olharam para Harry. Ele sorriu sem graça.

-Lola foi convidada para um intercambio –disse ele como se pedisse desculpas- Gina está com medo de deixá-la ir. Preocupação de mãe...

As mulheres fizeram uma comovida cara de compreensão e saíram dali voltando para a sala, aos poucos todos voltaram para seus lugares e fingiram que a cena da cozinha não acontecera. Jorge ajudou a dispersar a atenção contando algumas piadas.

Harry estava indo para o jardim quando Mione o puxou.

-Você não vai lá. Fique aqui com os seus convidados, afinal esta é a sua casa! Eu vou lá e vou dar um jeito de fazer o efeito da poção diminuir...

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça e ficou na sala, enquanto Hermione foi para o jardim.

-Imagino o quanto Gina está sofrendo –disse Hermes se aproximando de Harry- Ela é tão apegada às filhas.

-Tolice –respondeu ele entre dentes.

Harry nunca gostara de Hermes. Jovem, bonito e financeiramente estável, as mulheres diziam que ele era o melhor partido da região. Isso não faria diferença para Harry se Hermes não fosse determinado a conquistar Gina.

-A Austrália é muito longe, Gina deve estar inconsolável...

"_E você está doido para consolá-la_" pensou ele com raiva.

-Gina já fez esse intercâmbio. Sabe que é muito bom. Ela não precisa se preocupar com isso.

Hermes fez uma cara de compreensão.

-Então talvez ela esteja sendo afligida por outros problemas... Conjugais, talvez.

Harry ia responder a altura quando as crianças gritaram. Ele correu e pôde ver horrorizado Gina fazer as bonecas flutuarem enquanto Hermione e Arthur lançavam feitiços paralisando os brinquedos. Uma menina passou correndo por ele e se afundou no colo da mãe, que olhava aquilo se benzendo e rezando desesperadamente.

-É O DIABO!

Rony sacou a varinha e fechou as portas, janelas e cortinas. Os trouxas dentro da sala gritaram e se encolheram acuados quando Rony, junto com os irmãos estuporaram os que estavam ali. Harry saiu para o jardim e estuporou Gina, que caiu inerte no chão. Por entre as crianças berrando e chorando assustadas ele viu Lola.

Harry não conseguiu agir quando viu o nojo que a filha tinha nos olhos. Arthur e Hermione paralisaram as crianças e antes que lançassem um feitiço em Lola a garota saiu correndo.

-Eu vou atrás dela! –gritou ele correndo em direção à filha.

Mas ele não a pegou, antes foi pego por um homem que o paralisou e o jogou no chão, e com absoluto terror ele viu outro homem pegando Lola. Gritou alguma coisa, e segundos depois desacordou.

Acordou com a cabeça doendo horrores. Ao tentar se mover percebeu que não era só sua cabeça que doía, mas todo o corpo. Sentou-se e percebeu que dormira no chão duro e, muito pior que isso, dormira numa cela.

Estava preso.

Olhou para o lado e viu Rony, Carlinhos e Arthur na mesma cela que ele, onde apenas Carlinhos dormia. Ao lado Fred, Jorge e Gui também estavam desacordados no chão duro. Passou os olhos pelo lugar e viu Hermione e Gina estavam numa cela um pouco distante da sua. Hermione já estava acordada e lhe lançou um sorriso fraco, mas Gina continuava desacordada.

-Gina...? –gritou ele grudado à grade.

-Ela está bem –respondeu Hermione num tom monótono- O efeito da poção já deve ter passado, ela só está dormindo.

Deixou-se cair no chão e olhou desolado para Rony, que lhe devolveu um olhar impaciente.

-O que diabos aconteceu ontem? –perguntou o ruivo.

-Gina e eu discutimos e ela bebeu uma poção Animadora. Só que bebeu muito além da dose normal. Estamos em Azkaban?

-Não, no Ministério –disse Arthur pesaroso- Nós estuporamos quinze trouxas, além de executar magia na frente de sete crianças trouxas e paralisá-las. Infringimos um monte de leis...

-O que vai acontecer?

-Eles já devem ter alterado a mente de todos aqueles trouxas. Talvez estejam agora abafando o caso dos jornais.

-E quanto a nós? –perguntou Harry temeroso.

-Não vamos para Azkaban, se é o que quer saber. Você é Harry Potter, ninguém lhe mandaria para lá, mesmo que você tivesse matado todos aqueles trouxas a sangue frio. Mas provavelmente vamos ter problemas...

-Onde estão Lola e Hilde?

-Com os Aurores. Não faz muito tempo que Olívia Fare esteve aqui, e disse que as duas estão bem.–disse Arthur escondendo o rosto entre as mãos- Nunca pensei que passaria uma noite numa cela, e que meus netos presenciariam um horror daqueles.

Rony revirou os olhou e fez um muxoxo para Harry.

-Na verdade para Doug e Ben a cena foi divertida. Hilary ficou confusa e os bebês nem acordaram...

Doug era seu afilhado de dez anos, filho de Rony e Mione. Ben tinha dezessete anos e era o filho mais velho de Gui e Fleur, que também tinham Hilary, de treze anos. E os bebês eram Paul, de um ano, e Sara, de dois anos. Filhos de Fred e Carlinhos, respectivamente.

"_São Weasleys. São bruxos. Já devem estar acostumados a cenas do tipo_" pensou Harry. Ficava feliz dos sobrinhos não ficarem traumatizados, e ainda mais feliz ao lembrar que Hilde também estava dormindo na hora do incidente, mas não conseguia esquecer a expressão de Lola.

Nojo.

-Eu preciso ver minhas filhas –disse Harry depois de algum tempo.

-Alguém deve vir aqui daqui a pouco –disse Hermione com piedade- Você pode pedir para vê-las.

Ele balançou a cabeça vagamente. Ficaram todos em silêncio, constrangidos demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Harry queria abrir um buraco no chão e se enterrar. Rony colocou a mão em seu ombro.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, cara.

-Espero que sim.

A porta se abriu com um rangido e Draco Malfoy entrou com um sorriso de escárnio.

-Ora, ora, Potter. Anos sumido, mas teve uma volta triunfal, não?

Harry não respondeu nada. Malfoy continuou rindo e abriu a cela.

-Vamos, saia. Queremos fazer algumas perguntas a você e a sua esposa –Draco olhou para Gina ainda desacordada- Bom, por enquanto só para você. Depois você pode ver suas filhas...

Ele se levantou e respirou fundo, tentando pensar em outra coisa que não fosse esmurrar Draco Malfoy. Sua situação já estava ruim o bastante. Entrou numa sala e um homem estava sentado esperando-o.

-Sente-se, Sr. Potter.

Harry se sentou ao mesmo tempo em que Draco Malfoy deixava a sala.

-Bom dia, meu nome é Peter Hue. Arthur, Ronald e Hermione Weasley já prestaram depoimento. E até agora nenhum de nós consegue entender como uma simples poção Animadora pôde ter causado tanto estrago.

O homem o olhava profundamente, aparentemente não acreditava muito na história.

-O problema é que havia trouxas demais na casa, e todos estavam descuidados em excesso, porque estavam felizes por Lola ter recebido a carta de Hogwarts. Gina estava furiosa porque ninguém para de falar sobre isso, e os trouxas estavam ficando desconfiados de algo. Nós discutimos e ela tomou a poção. E pelo que eu me lembro dessa poção ela deve ter tomado uma dose oito vezes maior do que deveria.

-Sua esposa é uma bruxa, sabe a dosagem que deve tomar.

-Há mais de trezes anos que eu e minha esposa vivemos como trouxas.

Peter levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Então você, Harry Potter, passou mais de treze anos sem executar uma única magia?

-Exatamente.

-E a primeira magia que faz em trezes anos é estuporar sua esposa?

Harry sentiu um nó na garganta.

-Ela estava descontrolada, eu quis evitar que a situação piorasse.

Peter bufou de impaciência.

-Vamos, Sr. Potter. Essa sua história é ridícula, e você sabe que eu não acredito. Alguma coisa aconteceu na sua casa noite passada e eu desejo saber o que é. Infelizmente eu não vou poder te prender, nem você nem ninguém, devido ao seu passado. O Ministério seria apedrejado se Harry Potter, o bruxo que derrotou Você-sabe-quem, fosse preso. Eu acho que você fez algo muito errado, mas mesmo que tenha feito a população nunca vai deixar de adorá-lo. Você já sabe que não será prejudicado, então agora me fale: o que aconteceu?

-Eu já disse.

-A sua filha mais nova está com a avó dela, já que na hora do ocorrido ela estava dormindo e não viu nada. Mas a sua filha mais velha está na sala ao lado, e está em estado de choque. Não fala com ninguém, não quis comer nada e não dormiu a noite inteira. E eu acho que ela presenciou algo terrível para ter ficado assim...

Harry abaixou o rosto, o coração apertado. Tinha que ver Lola, tinha que abraçá-la e explicar tudo.

-Me deixe ver minha filha –pediu ele com a voz trêmula.

-Não antes que você me explique o que ela viu.

-Ela viu... Ela viu a mãe dela fazer bonecas flutuarem, e viu o pai dela fazer alguma coisa que desacordou a mãe dela. E tudo isso foi feito com varinhas.

Peter continuou a encará-lo com descaso.

-Lola não sabe que é uma bruxa. Ou não sabia, até ontem à noite.

Peter se levantou impaciente e já ia chamar alguém para levá-lo de volta para a cela quando Harry o interrompeu.

-Me deixe provar o que estou dizendo! Deixe eu ver a minha filha.

Peter encarou Harry, e embora não acreditasse na história dele, percebia que o ele falava sério.

-Acompanhe-me.

Harry saiu da sala e entrou na sala ao lado, onde uma Auror estava sentada lendo entediada ao lado de uma garota estática que olhava fixamente para a parede.

-Lola!

Ele correu e abraçou a filha, beijando o topo da cabeça dela.

-Fale comigo, minha princesa.

A garota continuava a olhar fixamente para a parede.

-Lola, olhe para mim –mandou ele com voz firme.

Ela só moveu os olhos, continuava com o rosto voltado para a parede.

-Você entende o que está acontecendo?

-Não.

-Entende o que aconteceu ontem?

-Não.

-Você é uma bruxa, Lola. Assim como eu, sua mãe, Hilde e todo o resto da família.

-_Bruxos não existem_ –disse ela entre dentes, voltando a olhar para a parede.

-Existem e você viu mágica ser feita ontem. Você viu acontecer, por mais que queria ignorar.

Peter Hue estava perplexo. Ao que tudo indicava a história contada era verdadeira, mas o mais impressionante era a filha de Harry Potter não saber e não acreditar na existência da magia.

-Gina e eu íamos te contar hoje. A carta que sua mãe recebeu ontem... Na verdade a carta é sua. É uma carta de Hogwarts, a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria, na qual você ingressará esse ano.

A garota deu um riso amargo, mas não falou nada e continuou a encarar a parede. A atenção dela só foi desviada pela porta que se abriu num estrondo. Gina estava parada encarando a filha. Depois encarou Harry.

-Eu avisei que esconder a verdade nos traria problemas.

N/A: Hello people! Desculpa a demora, o cap tá pronto há mó tempão, mas eu tive q viajar pra fazer prova, e depois viajei de férias...rsrsr PASSEI No VESTIBULAR! rsrs Tô na Federal aos 17 anos, srsrsrs (não que alguém se interesse...rsrs). Bom, as minhas aulas começam em maio, então acho q por um tempo eu vou poder escrever tranquila... Bom, se vc chegou até aki,participe parte da campanha "Faça uma autora feliz" e deixe uma resenha! Bjusssssssss

carlos bert: Desculpa a demora, os proximos cap serão mais rápidos!rsrs Continue lendo! Bjusss

miaka: Ah, miaka, não foi crueldade, ela estava traumatizado... Só não precisava ter escondido por tanto tempo!rsrs Mas continue lendo, ele ainda vai aprontar!rssr bjusss

leticia.weasley: Tá aí o ca´p 2, Aproveite! Bjussss

mariana weasley??? Espero q esteja gostando da fic... Bjusss


	3. Culpados

**Capítulo 3- Culpados**

-Eu avisei que esconder a verdade nos traria problemas.

Gina invadiu a sala e pegou a garota no colo, mesmo com toda a resistência de Lola em manter o corpo duro numa posição que ficasse difícil para Gina carregá-la. A ruiva passou pelo Chefe do Departamento dos Aurores lançando um olhar fulminante para ele.

-Sra. Potter! –exclamou ele, colocando-se na frente dela para que ela não pudesse passar- Sinto muito, mas a sua filha está sob a custódia do Ministério! E você e seu marido estão presos. Então não complique a sua situação, deixe a sua filha onde ela estava sentada e espere na sua cela até que eu a chame para interrogá-la!

Gina tremeu de ódio. Canalizando toda a sua raiva ela cuspiu na cara dele com toda força.

-Gina!

-Mãe!

Lola saíra do estado apático em que estava e olhou para a mãe num misto de surpresa e admiração. Harry a encarava pasmo e Peter Hue estava totalmente sem ação.

-O senhor pode ser até o Ministro da Magia, se quiser. Mas se tentar me impedir de sair desse lugar com meu marido, minha filha e meus familiares, eu quebro a sua cara. De um modo bem trouxa, que vai doer muito.

Ela colocou Lola no chão e pegou a mão da menina, que já não parecia disposta a fazer pirraça e contrariar a mãe.

-Eu e meu marido estaremos na casa dos meus pais, se quiser me interrogar, vá até lá. Amanhã. Hoje a minha família estará muito ocupada para atender o senhor. Me entendeu?

Peter passou a mão pelo rosto retirando com nojo o cuspe e olhou furioso para ela.

-Eu vou lhe colocar em Azkaban...

-Você pode tentar fazer isso. Amanhã. Porque se aparecer por lá hoje, o senhor vai descobrir pelo pior jeito possível como os trouxas acertam as contas deles.

Gina saiu puxando a mão de Lola, que a olhava admirada. Sua mãe sempre pareceu calma e serena, uma professora e uma dona de casa perfeita. Mas a mulher que estava vendo ali não se parecia com sua mãe, estava descabelada e desarrumada e, além disso, estava violenta. Estranhamente Lola não estava assustada, sua mãe estava defendendo-a.

Gina escancarou a porta de uma sala e Draco Malfoy levantou-se assustado, e apontou a varinha para o peito dela quando ela entrou.

-Potter! Solte a garota e vá para sua cela!

Gina sorriu marota e olhou para a filha como se olhasse para uma criança de 5 anos. Ela abaixou-se e ficou de rosto colado com a morena de olhos verdes.

-Lola, você é uma bruxa e isso é muito bom. Mas você vai aprender que nem todos os bruxos são legais, e esse louro aguado que está apontando a varinha pra mamãe não é uma pessoa legal. Ele é o que nos chamamos de traidor, de vira-casaca. Além disso, ele sempre foi uma pessoa mesquinha, metida e esnobe, nunca foi de bom caráter... Então, o soco que eu vou dar nele é bem merecido. Mas não é certo agredir as pessoas, ok?

Draco abriu a boca para falar algo e protestar, mas Gina o atingira em cheio entre as pernas, e ele caiu de joelhos, urrando de dor. A ruiva estalou os dedos e com a mão direita fechada deu um soco bem no meio do rosto dele, que caiu no chão gemendo de dor.

Harry chegou e viu enquanto Draco caía para trás e Lola olhava de olhos arregalados para a mãe.

-Gina! O que você pensa que está fazendo?

-Aquilo que você não está.

Gina abaixou e pegou o molho de chaves de um Draco Malfoy que se contorcia e gemia no chão e entrou numa porta, saindo segundos depois de lá com o resto de sua família. Hermione correu para Lola, abraçando a afilhada.

Gina abaixou-se para conversar com Draco.

-Onde tem pó-de-flu e uma lareira?

Ele resmungou alguma coisa e ela revirou os olhos de impaciência. Seus irmãos olhavam para ela com uma cara de interrogação.

-Diga logo, Malfoy.

-NasaladePeter –respondeu ele num gemido.

-Obrigada.

Ela pegou a mão de Lola e saiu andando, os outros se entreolharam e a seguiram.

-Essa é a minha irmã... –riu Fred.

Ela entrou na sala onde Peter Hue estava sentado numa mesa escrevendo algo furiosamente.

-Olá, sou eu de novo. Você não se importa de usarmos sua lareira, não é mesmo?

-Sra. Potter! Eu juro que vou...

-Que bom que você não se importa! _Petrificus Totalus_! –lançou ela assim que viu que ele ia oferecer resistência.

Ela pegou um pote em cima da lareira e estendeu para a filha.

-Você vai pegar um pouco disso, vai jogar na lareira e gritar 'A TOCA', ok? Só saia quando vir a grade certa.

Lola não estava muito certa das cosias que sua mãe estava falando, mas era melhor não contrariá-la. Pegou o pó e jogou na lareira.

-A TOCA!

O que ela sentiu foi muito estranho. Tudo girava e ela percebeu que não gostava daquilo. Aliás, não estava gostando de nada desde que descobriu que era uma bruxa. Assim que ela saiu da lareira estava mergulhada numa maré de cabelos brancos e vermelhos.

-Pára com isso, vó!

Molly a abraçava muito forte e ela estava sufocando. Depois que Molly a soltou ela pôde ver Hilde conversando alegremente com Hilary e Doug.

-Olá, Lola! Que bom que você chegou! A Toca está diferente, não?

Sim, estava. Vinha à casa de seus avós poucas vezes ao ano, mas tinha certeza que nunca houvera uma vassoura que varria o chão sozinha ou pratos voando pela cozinha. Mas ela não pôde reparar demais, logo depois dela chegaram seus pais e seus tios.

Molly colocou os dois braços na cintura e seu rosto foi ficando cheio de um modo perigoso, de forma que todos ali sabiam que ela ia explodir em uma briga logo logo.

-Nem uma palavra, mãe –fulminou Gina- Se a senhora der um grito sequer, um berrinho que seja, eu pegarei as meninas e vou embora daqui.

Molly olhou com raiva para a filha. "_Com certeza está me culpando por tudo_" pensou a ruiva.

-A culpa também é sua! Se a senhora e papai não insistissem em falar com todos os trouxas da casa que Lola tinha recebido a carta, eu não teria saído de controle!

-Você não é mais uma garotinha para não aceitar ser contrariada!

-Oh sim, claro. ENTÃO REALMENTE ERA MUITO CERTO ESFREGAR NA CARA DAQUELES TROUXAS TODOS QUE A CASA ESTAVA INFESTADA DE BRUXOS!

_Infestada_.

Sua mãe e sua avó continuavam discutindo aos berros pela casa diante dos olhares atônitos de todos, mas Lola já não prestava atenção. A casa estava _infestada_ de bruxos. Era uma boa expressão, porque Lola se sentia suja ou nojenta como se ela e tudo ligado à magia fosse uma espécie de inseto horrível e grande. Fechou os olhos, já não ouvia nada do que diziam.

Harry entrou novamente na enfermaria. Lado a lado estavam mãe e filha, ambas desacordadas e descontroladas. Ele sentou-se num sofá pouco confortável e ficou observando as duas dormirem.

Era sua culpa?

Ele começara toda a mentira. Ele que insistiu em esconder das filhas que elas eram bruxas. Ele que privou Gina do mundo mágico que ela tanto amava e a fez viver como uma trouxa. Se já tivessem contado toda a verdade há muito tempo, se ele não tivesse insistido em fingir que já não tinha ligação com o mundo bruxo, e se não tivesse fugido de seus problemas e se acomodado por tanto tempo... Havia milhares de 'se' em sua cabeça, e todos eles apontavam a culpa para si mesmo.

A medida que as garotas cresciam, crescia também a preocupação de Gina e os alertas dela. "_Vamos contar a verdade_" ou "_Vamos voltar para o mundo mágico_" e ainda "_Essa mentira não nos levará em lugar algum_". Por que diabos não ouvira a esposa?

-Harry, você é filho da puta mais egoísta que eu conheço –disse para si.

A verdade era essa: egoísmo. Traumatizara-se com a magia e gostava de viver como trouxa, e por isso privou as três pessoas que mais amava de viverem num mundo que lhes oferecia muito mais que algumas viagens pela Europa e parques de diversões.

-Se eu não tivesse feito Lola acreditar tão fortemente que magia não existia...

Mas isso escapou mesmo ao seu controle. Nem ele mesmo pensaria que a filha pudesse ser tão... trouxa. Quem dirá que ela e Hilde eram irmãs? Tão diferentes.

E ainda tinha Hilde. Pelo que Molly contara a garota ficara encantada com qualquer coisa mágica que lhe mostravam, até um pena flutuando, mas a pequena ruivinha estava preocupada com os pais e com a irmã. Principalmente com a irmã.

"_Eu vi Lola se vestindo de preto, papai. Ela não ficava muito bonita_" Foi o que a filha lhe dissera hoje mais cedo, quando ele esteve na Toca para pegar algumas roupas. Hilde estava impressionada com isso tudo, e devia estar tendo pesadelos. Droga, duas filhas para cuidar e não conseguia dar conta de nenhuma delas.

Gina se mexeu e abriu os olhos, e Harry se levantou num pulo para ficar ao lado dela.

-Gina, você está bem?

Ela o olhou com raiva e não respondeu. Levantou-se da cama e foi para o lado da filha.

-Ela já acordou alguma vez?

-Não. Está assim desde a hora em que ela desmaiou na Toca, mas o medibruxo que veio aqui garantiu que ela está bem, só ficou muito perturbada.

Gina acariciou o rosto da filha com cuidado e carinho, depois se sentou derrotada em sua própria cama.

-É minha culpa –disse ela tentando limpar as lágrimas que já desciam pelos seus olhos- Se eu não tivesse me descontrolado na frente dela. Eu tinha que ter sido forte... Ela ficou assustada. Já estava tão desorientada, e eu piorei tudo...

Harry abraçou a esposa bem forte e beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

-Se existe algum culpado nessa história sou eu, que inventei toda essa mentira e coloquei vocês nela. Mas eu te prometo, meu amor, que tudo isso vai passar e nós vamos ficar bem.

Houve um silêncio com o qual nenhum dos dois se importou, Harry continuou abraçando-a. Mas depois de alguns minutos ela soltou-se do abraço e o encarou de maneira firme.

-Eu também tenho me culpa nessa mentira. Como eu me deixei levar por isso durante treze anos? –ela olhou para o chão, e voltou a falar como se fosse só para ela, esquecendo da presença de Harry ali- No início eu estava tão feliz e tão apaixonada, a guerra tinha acabado e nós estávamos casados. Então Lola nasceu e eu pensei que era hora de deixarmos aquela bobeira de trouxas de lado, mas você não quis... E por que eu não te enfrentei? Depois veio Hilde e novamente eu quis contar tudo para Lola, e criar Hilde para que ela soubesse quem realmente era, mas... Eu me pergunto, que amor era esse que eu sentia que me fazia viver uma mentira?

Harry não gostou do jeito que ela estava falando. Tudo no passado e fazendo parecer que nunca tinham sido felizes.

-Gina...

Mas ele não pôde terminar a fala. Lola mexera-se e abrira os olhos. Cada um ficou parado em seu lugar esperando a primeira reação da garota. A pequena morena olhou em volta e olhou para seus pais. Gina sentada na cama ao lado vestida com uma roupa de hospital e Harry, em pé, ao lado dela. Ambos a olhavam com uma expectativa enorme no olhar.

-Onde estou?

-No Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Danos Mágicos.

-Um hospital... Mágico.

-Sim, meu amor.

A garota inflou de raiva e Gina teve medo de que ela pudesse desmaiar novamente.

-Lola? Calma, você não deve...

-O QUE ACONTECEU COM A MINHA VIDA?

Harry deu alguns passos em direção à filha, mas ela estendeu o braço, num gesto de repudia.

-Eu quero que o senhor saia, papai.

Tanto Harry quanto Gina arregalaram os olhos, espantados. Lola sempre fora mais apegada ao pai, sempre pedia apoio para ele quando estava acuada numa discussão. Harry ficou olhando-a por alguns segundos, então girou nos calcanhares e saiu sem falar nada. Mãe e filha ficaram se encarando. Gina extremamente temerosa, Lola com uma expressão dura.

-Isso tem haver com ele, não é? Eu entendi a sua insinuação naquele... Ministério.

Como explicar? Sim, Harry tinha grande culpa, mas não podia fazer a filha pensar que o pai era um monstro.

-Tem muita coisa haver com Harry, sim.

-Como?

Ela fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Tinha que explicar de um jeito simples, mas que passasse a complexidade de tudo.

-Você gosta da área de exatas, mas você também conhece história. Pense em Hitler.

-Hitler?

-Isso. Agora pense se ele só tivesse ficado na Alemanha, e uma única pessoa tivesse o derrotado.

-Não entendo onde você quer chegar.

-Digamos que nós tivemos o nosso Hitler do mundo mágico, chamava-se Voldemort. E foi Harry quem o derrotou.

A menina continuava com um olhar confuso e irritado.

-Pense, Lola. Ninguém derrotaria um Hitler da vida antes que este lhe tirasse várias pessoas amadas. Harry perdeu muitas pessoas.

-Do modo como você fala parece que papai tinha a obrigação de fazer isso –disso ela com descaso.

-E tinha. Havia uma profecia. Em nome dessa profecia Voldemort assassinou os pais de Harry quando ele tinha somente um ano. Ele foi criado sem saber do mundo mágico assim que nem você, só descobriu quando recebeu a carta de Hogwarts.

-Ótimo! É bom mesmo você falar nisso... O que é isso? Que carta é essa?

Estava sendo mais difícil do que esperava. Lola não lhe deixava falar livremente, a interrompia o tempo todo. "Ela está confusa" tentou acalmar-se.

-Hogwarts é uma escola de magia e bruxaria, e aos onze anos você é chamado para estudar nela.

-Não vou para lá.

-Claro que vai. E lá vai ser bastante conhecida. Você é Lola Potter, filha de Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu, e o homem que derrotou Voldemort. Harry é quase uma lenda do mundo mágico.

Ela levantou-se da cama exasperada e irritada, andando de um lado para o outro e gesticulando muito.

-É _isso_ que eu não entendo! Por que esconderam isso de mim? Que tipo de pais são vocês!

Gina se levantou irritada e Lola recuou um passo. Ela viu quando a mãe a pegou e a deitou novamente na cama. Pensou que ela fosse lhe bater ou gritar com ela, mas Gina só deu uma ordem:

-Feche os olhos, Lola.

Ela obedeceu. Durante mais de um minuto ficaram em silêncio, e aquilo era muito confuso. Parecia só haver a escuridão, e por mais que soubesse que a mãe estava ao seu lado, ela se sentia perdida.

"_Imagine que você não tem pai nem mãe. Você é criada por dois tios que te odeiam. A sua infância foi a pior possível_..."

Normalmente ela nunca conseguiria imaginar algo assim, da sua infância só tinha boas recordações, mas no seu atual estado emocional lhe parecia quase realidade que não tinha ninguém e ninguém lhe amava. E isso era horrível.

"_Agora imagine que você encontrou amigos e pessoas que realmente gostam de você. Que estão do seu lado mesmo quando o resto do mundo parece pensar que você é m monstro. Você ama essas pessoas e elas são tudo para você. Amor, paz e segurança, é o que você sente ao lado delas_".

Lola se permitiu um leve sorriu. Esquecendo-se de toda a agitação dos últimos dois dias ela sentia-se novamente aconchegada em sua família. As festas de fim de ano, todos reunidos na Toca. Ela se sentia feliz e segura.

"_Essas pessoas morreram, Lola. Morreram. Elas morreram. Morreram. E tudo isso é sua culpa_."

A garota apertou fortemente os olhos. Não queria que ninguém morresse.

-_Todos morreram por sua culpa_.

Não queria que seus pais brigassem.

-_Morreram por sua culpa_.

Queria sua vida de volta.

-_Morreram por sua culpa. Por sua culpa. Por sua culpa. Por sua culpa. Por sua..._

-PARE COM ISSO!

A garota levantou-se da cama aos prantos. Na verdade todo o seu corpo estava tremendo e ela estava tonta, vendo tudo girar. As lágrimas quentes eram expulsas pelo seu rosto e ela não conseguia parar.

-Pare com isso, _por favor_... –pediu ela num fio de voz.

Gina abraçou a filha fortemente e lhe beijou imensamente no topo da cabeça.

-É isso que seu pai sentiu toda vez que alguém morreu, Lola. Como se fosse culpa dele. Derrotar Voldemort não foi o suficiente para que ele superasse o trauma. Por isso ele se afastou do mundo mágico. Por isso, que nós escondemos tudo de você.

Lola continuou abraçada chorando no colo da mãe.

-Não era culpa dele, meu anjo. Não era culpa dele. Mas Harry sentia-se obrigado pela profecia a derrotar Voldemort, e quanto mais ele demorava a conseguir matá-lo, mais gente morria. E Harry se culpava por isso. Mas não era culpa dele.

Gina abraçou a filha mais forte e a forçou a encarar bem fundo nos olhos dela.

-E a única culpa que eu tive foi amar demais o seu pai.

Lola entendeu o que sua mãe queria dizer. Mas quem é culpado por estragar é que deve consertar. E se dentro de toda aquela história não havia um culpado pela mudança na vida dela... Queria iria consertar tudo?


	4. A vida sem Harry

**Capítulo 4- A vida sem Harry**

Jogou-se em cima da sua cama exausta.

-Inventei toda a Guerra dos Elfos Dourados! –riu a morena.

Meíssa Toller acompanhou a risada da amiga.

-Bom, eu deixei em branco boa parte da minha prova de Poções.

-Meíssa, você é um desastre ambulante!

-Eu agradeço o elogio.

Lola ficou observando a amiga começar a arrumar sua mala.

-Você não vai descansar? Acabaram os nossos NOM's! Você entende o que é isso? –exclamou Lola levantando-se e começando a andar de um lado para o outro- Esse foi o ano mais estressante da minha vida! Tudo era motivo para estudar, os NOM's pareciam um grande monstro gigantesco prestes a devorar a minha cabeça caso eu não me matasse de estudar... E agora, _acabou_ –pronunciou ela baixinho, curtindo a satisfação de dizê-lo.

Meíssa abriu seu malão e tirou toda a bagunça que estava lá dentro.

-Lindo, lindo. Brilhante, amiga. É _comovente_ a sua satisfação, mas acontece que amanhã nós iremos embora, e eu sempre esqueço alguma coisa se eu deixar pra arrumar minhas coisas de ultima hora. Por quatro anos seguidos eu sempre deixei algo pra trás, e esse ano eu quero mudar isso. Vou fechar esse ano direitinho e começar o próximo com o pé direito!

Lola se permitiu um muxoxo

-No próximo ano minha vida vai virar uma droga.

-Por quê?

-Hilde. A pirralha fez onze anos mês passado. Próximo ano ela estará aqui.

Meíssa não deu grande atenção à amiga, fez uma cara de descaso e continuou ajeitando sua mala.

-Ora, Lola. Dá um tempo. Sua irmã é tranqüila. Não se intromete na sua vida, faz tudo o que você quer, não perturba nenhum dos seus amigos quando nós vamos na sua casa... Hilde é uma boa irmã.

Lola olhou-se triste no espelho.

-É... Eu sei que ela é. Eu é que não sou.

O alarme apitou. Ela tirou a mão fora da coberta e o desligou.

-Só mais cinco minutinhos...

Fechou os olhos e se aconchegou na cama. Estava sonhando com flores e bombons, um jantar a luz de velas e violinos no fundo. Isso pareia muito bom. Afundou ainda mais no colchão.

-Bom dia, mamãe.

Ela sussurrou um bom dia e virou para o outro lado.

Hilde abriu as cortinas e ela apertou os olhos.

-Feche isso!

A ruivinha subiu na cama da mãe e começou a cutucá-la.

-Já está na hora de levantar.

À contra-gosto Gina abriu os olhos. Hilde estava descabelada de camisola segurando uma bandeja nas mãos.

-Bom dia, mamãe.

-Hum... Bom dia, meu anjinho! –exclamou ela puxando a filha para um abraço e mil beijos- Que lindo, acordou cedo para preparar o café da mamãe!

Hilde riu e balançou a cabeça.

-Não acordei cedo. Você que acordou tarde.

Gina arregalou os olhos e olhou para o relógio. 11:14!

-AH MEU MERLIM!

Pulou da cama e saiu catando algumas peças de roupas pelo chão. Hilde ficou olhando-a confusa.

-Você não vai tomar o café da manhã?

-Não mesmo. Estou atrasada!

Gina abaixou para pegar um par de sapatos e viu a filha através do espelho. Hilde olhava para a bandeja feita para duas pessoas e com uma flor no meio. Gina sentiu um aperto no peito.

-Bom, eu já estou atrasada mesmo. Meia hora a mais não fará diferença...

A garota iluminou-se num sorriso e começou a servir o café para a mãe. Gina tomou o café com calma e tentou não pensar que seu chefe iria querer matá-la. Ou despedi-la.

Hilde tomou um gole do leite e olhou para o calendário.

-Lola chega hoje, não é?

-Aham. Vou buscá-la às 4 da tarde.

"_Espero que Harry também vá_".

-E o papai irá também?

Como Hilde fazia isso? Gina já se surpreendera varias vezes com a garota falando exatamente o que ela pensava, e pelo que observara, Lola também se surpreendia com a irmã.

-Não sei, Hilde. Harry tem andando muito ocupado.

-Incrível como papai está ocupado todos os dias do ano. _Inclusive_ nos feriados e domingos. Ele realmente deve trabalhar muito...

Gina somente observou o muxoxo da filha. Já estava acostumada com o jeito sarcástico e de desprezo de Lola, mas partia seu coração ver Hilde sendo irônica. Odiava a situação que fazia sua filha mais nova ser irônica.

-Quem sabe nós não o vemos em breve?

-Claro que veremos. No aniversário de Lola. Aparentemente ele só não trabalha no dia do nosso aniversário. Deve ser um tipo de feriado personalizado. Afinal, ele é Harry Potter, qualquer chefe faria isso por ele.

Gina se levantou e pegou sua bolsa.

-Ok, mocinha. Já entendi o recado. Conversarei com o seu pai depois. Obrigado pela bandeja –disse ela dando um beijo barulhento na bochecha da filha- Agora lave essas louças e mande Zilk limpar a casa. Beijoca.

Aparatou no saguão do Instituto Dumbledore e andou bem depressa.

-Bom dia, Sra. Weasley –disse a recepcionista- O Sr. Hopinks deseja vê-la.

-Imaginei que ele quisesse...

Ela entrou na sala e Augusto Hopkins a encarava terrivelmente irritado.

-Augusto, mil perdões! Eu me atrasei e Hilde chegou com uma bandeja de café da manhã, não deu para recusar, ela ia ficar chateada. Me perdoe, eu nunca me atraso.

-Não, Gina, você nunca se atrasa. Só no MALDITO DIA DE REUNIÃO EXTRAORDINÁRIA!

Ela apontou o dedo no rosto dele.

-Você não vai gritar comigo –disse ela mortalmente séria- Eu estou errada, mas somente hoje. E não vai ser por causa de um erro que eu vou permitir que você levante o tom de voz para mim.

Ele pareceu controlar-se e sentou-se olhando desolado para ela.

-Habilitação em Reconhecimento de Magia Antiga na Finlândia. Foi isso que nos ofereceram. Você tem idéia do quanto isso era importante, Gina?

Ela sentou-se com os olhos arregalados.

-E Horcruxes estava incluído no conteúdo do curso. Além de outros tópicos de Magia Negra nos quais nós ainda somos leigos. E você não estava aqui.

Ela fechou os olhos fazendo uma expressão de dor.

-Quem irá no meu lugar?

-Ninguém. Eu já lhes havia falado de você e eles queriam conhecê-la, a vaga era sua. Eles consideraram a sua falta à reunião sem nenhuma coruja de explicação como um insulto e uma recusa. Perdemos a vaga.

Ela parecia ter levado um balaço no estômago. Não só estragara a chance da sua vida como ainda manchara o nome do Instituo. Há doze anos trabalhando independente do Ministério na área de identificação e eliminação de Artes das Trevas, o Instituto Dumbledore, construído com a imagem do maior bruxo dos últimos tempos, tinha a reputação manchada por sua causa.

-Eu... Eu perdi a hora. Quando Hilde me acordou tinha nas mãos uma bandeja de café da manhã. Já tenho uma filha traumatizada pela ausência do pai, não queria outra traumatizada pela ausência da mãe.

-Não tente colocar a culpa na sua filha.

-Não estou fazendo isso!

-Então não tire a culpa de você. Hilde nada tem a ver com isso.

-Augusto, você me conhece, é amigo da família e freqüenta minha casa. Sabe o quanto eu tenho dificuldades com Lola e o quanto eu me esforço para que isso não atinja nem influencie Hilde.

-Sinto muito, Gina. Sou seu amigo da porta para fora. Não posso lhe dar privilégios aqui dentro.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Você está suspensa. O Conselho recomendou um mês de afastamento para que você reveja sua situação e descubra se irá levar o Instituto a serio.

-Levar o Instituto a sério! O que eu faço a três anos! Deixei de passar o ultimo Natal com a minha família para embarcar numa missão que quase foi suicida!

-E agora conseguiu em um dia manchar a reputação de doze anos.

Ela abaixou a cabeça derrotada. Não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo. Augusto levantou-se e abriu a porta do escritório. Ela já estava saindo quando ele acrescentou:

-Você já estaria suspensa mesmo se não tivesse tomado café da manhã, a reunião acabou há mais de uma hora. Não brigue com Hilde.

Ela passou direto e entrou na sua sala. Sentou-se em sua mesa com uma imensa vontade de chorar. Mas segurou as lágrimas quando alguém bateu na porta.

-Entre.

Beth entrou trazendo um copo duplo de café puro.

-Tome. Afogue as suas mágoas.

Ela deu um sorriso amarelo e pegou o copo.

-Achei muito duro o que ela fez a você.

-Tive minha culpa. Não devia ter me atrasado.

-Ora, por favor! Ela está toda cheia de pose desde que entrou aqui, se sentindo a maior...

-Do que você está falando?

Beth sentou-se em cima da mesa de Gina e lhe fez um muxoxo. A gorda inflou como se fosse explodir.

-Amanda Stuart! Ela que fez o Conselho se voltar contra você! Você sabe, ela sugeriu, e o Conselho acatou, afinal, com ela aqui talvez o querido namorado dela aceite a proposta de se juntar a nós... Suja! Hipócrita!

Gina ficou sem entender sobre o que Beth falava, mas sentiu um ódio mortal daquela loira de 23 anos.

-Amanda Stuart sugeriu a minha suspensão!

-Isso mesmo. Aquela maldita loirinha fedelha que mal saiu das fraldas! Está se achando a entendida em Arte das Trevas... E olha que a reunião só terminou há menos de dez minutos, ela os convenceu só com uma insuportável sugestão. A Congregação só tinha acabado de sair quando ela...

-Hey, hey! Beth, pára! Você disse que a reunião só acabou há dez minutos?

-Foi sim. Se você chegasse dez minutos antes dava pra ajeitar tudo e aí nós iríamos mostrar a Amanda Stuart que...

Mas Gina não prestou mais atenção em Beth, pensou em Augusto e sorriu.

O trem parou e ela esperou a multidão sair antes dela. Não gostava de descer do trem junto com os outros. Não gostava que as pessoas a encarassem e a apontassem como a estranha filha de Harry Potter.

Ao sair a primeira coisa que ela procurou foi o cabelo ruivo da mãe, e a achou com relativa facilidade. Gina a olhava e acenava de longe. Sozinha.

"_Ele não veio de novo_" pensou resignada.

-Você vai passar o próximo fim de semana lá em casa? –perguntou Meíssa.

-Tenho que pedir permissão pra minha mãe. Se eu for sem ela deixar o sangue Weasley sobe e eu estou encrencada para o resto das férias...

Meíssa deu de ombros e lhe passou um endereço.

-Papai disse que mudamos de endereço. É esse aí agora, me escreva.

Ela guardou o endereço e se despediu da amiga, caminhou até a mãe e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

-Hey, mãe.

Gina a abraçou forte.

-Como vai o meu anjo?

Lola riu num muxoxo, definitivamente ela não se parecia com um anjo. Hilde talvez, mas ela não.

-Vou bem. Como vai o meu pai?

"_Sempre o pai. Ela sempre pergunta pelo pai primeiro_".

-Não sei, não tenho o visto. Escreva para ele.

-Não vou perder meu tempo escrevendo uma carta que ele vai responder em duas linhas.

-Bom, então não perca seu tempo falando nele. Vamos tomar um sorvete.

-Você não tem que voltar para o Instituto ou coisa assim?

Gina tentou parecer natural.

-Fui suspensa. Mas é só por um mês, não tem problema.

Lola parou e encarou a mãe.

-Por que não me contou?

-Porque foi essa manhã. Ora, vamos, não faça essa cara. Estou bem.

-Por que foi suspensa?

-Digamos que eu dei uma brecha e houve intriga interna. Algo como uma troca de favores.

Lola olhou a mãe tentando não sentir piedade dela. Esse era o sentimento que mais odiava: piedade. Descobrira muito cedo que ninguém precisava que os outros se compadecessem dela. Mas era estranho. Desde seus onze anos a impressão que tinha da mãe é que ela era... Invencível. E agora Lola estava vendo sua mãe triste e chateada, mesmo que ela não quisesse demonstrar isso. Essa aparência deprimida não combinava com sua mãe. Podiam falar o que fossem do grande e heróico Harry Potter, mas era a simples Gina Weasley que ela respeitava.

-Um sorvete seria maravilhoso, mamãe.

Andaram de mãos dadas conversando sobre as trivialidades até que foram parar no Florean Fortescue. Estavam sentadas quando sua mãe olhou para as vitrines e sorriu.

-Já pensou no que quer ganhar de aniversário?

-Esquecer que essa data existe seria um bom presente.

Gina revirou os olhos.

-Ora, Lola. Você deve querer alguma coisa.

A morena deu de ombros. "_Será que eu posso pedir um pai?_" pensou ironicamente.

-Talvez... Tenha algo que eu queira.

-O quê?

Ela fechou os olhos, sabia que a recusa seria imediata.

-Um curso extra de Poções. Estudantes não podem fazer, mas se vocês dessem um jeitinho... Sabe, algo como uma autorização para eu sair de Hogwarts todas as noite às 7 horas da noite.

Gina ficou encarando-a como se Lola tivesse perdido um parafuso.

-Não é um curso qualquer! –protestou ela- Vai ser ministrado pelos dois maiores pocionistas vivos da Inglaterra. E é um curso realmente avançado em Poções, algo equiparado a um mestrado trouxa! É uma oportunidade única! _Por favor, mãe_...

-Primeiramente: a diretora nunca permitiria a saída de uma aluna todas as noites...

-Ora, Tonks é amiga da família!

-... e eu duvido que esses pocionistas sejam lá quem forem aceitariam uma garota de 15 anos...

-Terei 16 em uma semana e meia!

-...além disso eu duvido que esses grande pocionistas queiram dar um jeitinho para qu...

-Um deles é conhecido do papai! E de você também!

Gina fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Sabia que aquele assunto traria discussão por todas as férias.

-Quem é? –perguntou ela tomando um gole de Delicias Gasosas.

-Severo Snape.

Gina cuspiu a bebida longe e engasgou com o que ficara em sua boca.

-Snape! Você está querendo que eu, ou pior: que Harry converse com Severo Snape!

Lola encolheu os ombros acuada.

-Vocês todos trabalharam juntos na Ordem, não foi...?

A voz da garota foi morrendo quanto mais sua mãe parecia espantada.

-Vocês não se davam bem?

-Não.

-Papai nunca falará com o Sr. Snape?

-Não.

-Eu não vou fazer o curso?

-Não.

Lola suspirou derrotada e pensou em jogar o cordão que tinha preso no pescoço fora. Quanto mais descobria que precisava do pai, mais ele lhe faltava.

N/A: Hello people! Enfim, chegamos ao final de mais um capítulo! Não sei se vocês esperavam ver a separação ou coisa assim, mas desde que eu imaginei a fic na minha cabeça começava com a Hilde entrando em Hogwarts, e a Lola já esta lá... Mas fiquem tranqüilos, muita coisa vai ser explicada!Tipo, agora eu só devo atualizar dia 10/03 porque sexta eu viajo para o carnaval e depois tenho que ir pra Viçosa fazer minha matricula, mas do dia 10 não deve passar. Bom, se você chegou até aqui entre na campanha "Faça uma autora feliz" e deixe uma resenha, pra iluminar o dia de uma menina carente! rsrsr Bjusss, Asuka.

miaka: Pelo visto você ta gostando! As meninas agora estão mais crescidas e a Lola entendeu o que a Gina disse, mas digamos que, hum, não aceitou muito bem. Bom, continue lendo. Bjusss

carlos: Obrigada pelo elogio e que bom que você gostou da história. Como você queria, dessa vez não demorei, ta aí o novo cap. Bjusss

Miss.H.Granger: Bom, não deu pra entender se você gostou do capítulo ou não, mas espero que sim! Aproveite! Bjusss

Rk-chan: Lola vai ter alguns problemas até aceitar a vida que ela tem, mas você vai ter que aguardar até que ela aceite tudo. Continue lendo! Bjusss

Mah Potter: Bom, se você gostou dos gêmeos posso adiantar que eles estarão aprontando muuuuuuuuito no próximo capítulo, rsrsrs. Continue lendo e veja o rumo de tudo! Bjussss


	5. O anel, o portaretrato e a taça

**Capítulo 5- O anel, o porta-retrato, e a taça**

Lola acordou cedo e lavava as vasilhas do jantar da noite passada quando viu sua mãe se arrumar para sair.

-Aonde vai? Certamente não ao Instituto.

-Não, não. Eles me mandaram repensar minha situação por um mês...Humf! Digamos que eu tenho algumas semanas de férias. Mas agora eu vou resolver alguns assuntos pendentes.

-E para resolver assuntos pendentes você precisa se perfumar tanto?

Gina olhou irritada para a filha.

-Não comece com suas insinuações.

-Isso não foi uma insinuação, mamãe. Foi uma pergunta. Se eu estivesse insinuando diria que seu assunto tem sorte por você estar tão bonita e perfumada.

Ela deu um sorriso forçado para a morena.

-Você é tão engraçada, Lola. Mas eu vou fingir que só ouvi o elogio. Estou saindo. –já estava com a mão na porta quando se voltou novamente para a filha- Não deixe Hilde dormir até muito tarde.

Mas pouco mais de cinco minutos após Gina sair Hilde já saiu descabelada com cara de sono do seu quarto. Lola estava fazendo uma omelete quando a ruivinha entrou na cozinha só vestindo a camisola.

-Onde está mamãe?

-Saiu para resolver _assuntos pendentes._

-E por que isso a irrita? –perguntou ela vagamente ao pegar uma tigela para colocar o cereal.

-Como você sabe?

Hilde revirou os olhos.

-Você é muito previsível, Lola. Aposto que você pensa que mamãe foi ver algum namorado.

-É isso mesmo que eu penso –disse a morena colocando a omelete num prato e oferecendo à irmã. Então a encarou bem séria- Por quê? Ela está namorando?

Hilde mastigava quando simplesmente balançou a cabeça.

-Prafalaraverdade... Sim –disse ela engolindo- Na verdade ela realmente está namorando, mas não acho que ela tenha ido ver Mark.

-Por que não?

-Porque ele trabalha! Duh... Mamãe não iria incomodá-lo no trabalho. Se tivesse que conversar com ele marcaria um encontro para a hora do almoço ou esperaria até à noite.

-Eles se vêem todas as noites!

-Não –disse ela indiferente, como se aquilo realmente não fosse importante.

Lola sentou-se e começou a comer já contrariada.

-Como ele é?

-Bonito, simpático. Ele é legal.

Lola colocou a língua para fora e revirou os olhos em sinal de descaso.

-Você acha todos os namorados da mamãe legais.

-E você acha todos ruins... Só penso que a mamãe sabe escolher companhias mais agradáveis que o papai.

Lola fez uma careta e continuou comendo. Ficou pensando no assunto quando percebeu o que Hilde realmente dissera.

-Hey, hey! Você quis dizer que o papai também está namorando!

-Sim. Já faz uns oito meses, eu suponho.

Lola arregalou os olhos para a irmã e ficou de queixo caído. Estava arrasada.

-Como eu não fiquei sabendo disso?

-Bom, nós não temos exatamente um relatório da vida do papai, não é? Duas visitas ao ano são suficientes para manter tudo em dia. Eu também só fiquei sabendo mês passado.

Lola afastou a tigela. Tinha perdido a fome.

-E essa aí, como é?

-Bonita, sabe ser divertida, muito inteligente. Se não fosse a falsidade dela eu ficaria feliz pelo papai.

-Falsidade?

-Bom, ninguém notaria à primeira vista, eu acho. Mas eu vi o que ela realmente é. Sou muito perspicaz.

A morena riu e levantou uma sobrancelha. Hilde falava umas coisas engraçadas às vezes.

-Bom, então se ela é falsa assim o papai vai perceber e vai se livrar dela em breve. Então ele vai...

-Eu não contaria com nenhum desses seus sonhos, se eu fosse você –disse a ruiva interrompendo a irmã, em seguida levantando-se e começando a lavar suas vasilhas.

-Por que não?

-Porque eu estive no apartamento dele no dia em que a conheci. Ele pretende pedi-la em casamento.

-O QUÊ!

-Ele vai pedi-la em casamento. Eu vi o anel.

-Ele te mostrou o anel? –choramingou ela.

-Não. Eu vi.

Lola respirou fundo tentando não deixar que seus olhos se enchessem d'água.

-Vamos, Lola. Não fique assim. Você não esperava realmente que eles fossem reatar. Eles estão separados!

Lola não respondeu, começou a juntar as vasilhas sem encarar a irmã.

-Talvez já esteja na hora de você parar de sonhar com a vida que você queria ter e aceitar a que você tem, minha irmã. Desejar que tudo fosse diferente não vai mudar a realidade.

Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Sabia que Hilde estava certa, mas não tinha como não se sentir derrotada.

-Ok, eu vou pensar no que você está me dizendo –disse ela pegando um prato molhado para secar.

Houve um estalo e de repente um elfo doméstico estava parado na cozinha junto às duas.

-Bom dia, meninas Potter.

-Bom dia, Zilk –responderam as duas em uníssono.

Zilk era o elfo domestico da casa, mas era diferente dos demais. Hermione viajara o país inteiro nos ultimo oito anos falando e fazendo palestras sobre o F.A.L.E, e agora ela tinha uma agência de elfos, sendo que todos eles eram livres, recebiam um salário bom no fim do mês e tinham direito a uma folga por semana. Não eram muito elfos que queriam uma vida assim, mas todos os que trabalhavam pela F.A.L.E Consultants estavam realmente satisfeitos, além do que eram ideais para aqueles que não podiam (ou não queriam, como Gina) ter um escravo em seus lares.

Lola largou as vasilhas e fez um cafuné na cabeça de Zilk.

-Arrume tudo direitinho, hein? Hilde, quer me ajudar a escolher um vestido?

A irmã a olhou confusa. Lola nunca pedia sua opinião.

-Claro! Por que não?

Ela teve que esperar meia hora até que ele pudesse a atender. Durante esse tempo ficou sentada na sala de espera folheando as revistas. Madonna tinha lançado um novo cd, um diretor brasileiro era indicado ao Oscar, mas o que mais a surpreendeu foi descobrir que Brad Pitt e Jennifer Aniston estavam separados e ele estava com a Angelina Jolie!

-Sra. Weasley, a senhora já pode entrar. O Sr. Potter já está livre.

Ela fechou a revista e levantou-se, entrando na sala de Harry. Ele terminava de arrumar alguns papéis. Gina não pôde deixar de pensar que ele ficava bonito de terno e gravata, e que o seu ar de 'grande empresário' era bem atraente.

-Bom dia, Harry.

-Olá, Gina. Sente-se –disse ele afastando uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse.

-Quando Brad Pitt e Jennifer Aniston se separaram?

Harry foi até o telefone e apertou um botão.

-Srta. McLancy, compre umas revistas novas para colocar na sala de espera, por favor –disse ele para o telefone, voltando-se para a ruiva em seguida.

-Já faz um tempo, alguns meses. Por quê?

Ela deu de ombros.

-Curiosidade.

-Ah... Mas o que te traz aqui? Qual é o problema dessa vez?

-Problema?

-É. Você só vem aqui quando tem algum problema com as meninas.

Ela o olhou com raiva.

-Você não tem vergonha de dizer isso? Não percebe o pai ausente que você é?

-Ok, eu já ouvi essa parte do discurso mil vezes. Vá direto ao ponto, tenho uma reunião dentro de meia-hora.

-Então talvez eu deva voltar outra hora...

-Ah não. Já está aqui, fale logo. O que aconteceu?

Ela ficou parada olhando-o por alguns instantes, estava enojada.

-Você não deveria ter essa pressa toda se é para cuidar das suas filhas. Deveria dedicar-se a elas, e não ceder meia hora do seu tempo como se isso fosse uma generosidade.

-Gina.

-O quê?

-O que aconteceu?

Ela suspirou derrotada, nada o faria mudar.

-Daqui a três dias é o aniversário de Lola, não sei se você lembra...

-Claro que lembro!

-... e ela me pediu algo meio complicado –continuou a ruiva como se não o tivesse ouvido- Lola quer fazer um curso extra de Poções.

-O quê? O presente de aniversário que ela quer é mais estudo!

-Você fala como se não a conhecesse. Bom, talvez não conheça.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Todas as vezes que se encontravam para falar das filhas Gina lhe lançava insinuações o tempo todo.

-Ok, deixa a garota fazer curso! Se é o que ela quer...

-Não é simples assim. Esse curso é como se fosse um mestrado ou uma pós-graduação trouxa, estudantes de Hogwarts não podem fazê-lo. E é aí que você entra.

Ele olhou para o lado. Já imaginava o que ela fosse falar.

-Você quer que eu use o meu nome para facilitar que ela seja admitida.

-Exatamente. É isso que _ela_ espera de você.

-É só assim que a minha filha mais velha se lembra de mim?

-Bom, levando em conta que você só a visita no aniversário dela... Sim. Ela só lembra de você para pedir o presente.

-Ok, ok. Eu desisto! Com quem eu tenho que falar?

-Severo Snape.

Ele já tinha cansado de discutir, mas quando Gina falou aquele nome, Harry a olhou estupefato.

-Quem!

-Snape. Aparentemente ele é um dos dois maiores pocionistas vivos, ele e mais um tal de Sir Brave Faraday vão ministrar o curso.

Ele a olhava como se aquilo fosse uma piada de mau gosto. Mas ela tinha uma expressão séria e firme no rosto.

-Você veio aqui desperdiçar o meu tempo, não foi?

-Vim aqui falar sobre Lola, mas se você considera isso como desperdício de tempo...

-Não falarei com Snape. Prefiro morrer a pedir um favor a ele!

-Não que eu não me importe com a sua morte, mas esse favor não é para você. É a felicidade de sua filha que está em jogo.

-Não importa o que você fale. Não falarei com Snape.

-Lola significa tão pouco pra você! –exasperou ela levantando-se e batendo a mão na mesa- Todo o seu orgulho vale mais que ela!

-Não fale do que você não entende! –disse ele levantando-se também e encarando-a de perto- Você não sabe o que elas significam para mim!

Ela pegou sua bolsa e colocou no ombro.

-Se uma rixa antiga está à frente dela, então sua filha significa muito pouco pra você –disse ela saindo.

Saiu pisando duro e estava com a mão na maçaneta quando olhou para o lado por acaso. O que ela viu a fez parar. Espantada.

-O que foi agora? –perguntou ele com raiva- Esqueceu de gritar comigo por algum outro motivo?

Ela virou-se para ele com uma interrogação no olhar.

-Você não está namorando?

-Estou e isso não é da sua conta.

-E sua namorada permite que você tenha foto de nós dois no seu escritório? –disse ela apontando para um porta-retrato de madeira em cima da lareira.

De todas as reações de Harry a que veio não foi bem a que esperava. Ele parecia meio envergonhado, mas a olhava como se estivesse vendo-a pela primeira vez.

-Harry...?

Mas ele não respondeu. A olhava num misto de espanto e surpresa. Na verdade ele tinha ficado tão branco que ela pensou que ele pudesse estar tendo um enfarte.

-Você vê o porta-retrato?

-É claro que vejo! A foto é bem grande para não se notar. Aliás, por que há uma foto de nós dois no seu escritório?

Ele balançou a cabeça como espantando alguma coisa.

-N-não é uma foto nossa. Lola e Hilde estão ali também. Só saíram um pouco. É isso.

Eles ficaram se encarando, e ela estava bem constrangida. Era difícil não estranhar que ali do lado havia um Harry e uma Gina apaixonados se beijando. Durante um tempo que não notaram se era um segundo ou um minuto eles se olharam profundamente como se tentassem achar no outro aqueles que um dia amaram. Ele deu um passo a Gina, mas antes que abrisse a boca para falar algo o telefone tocou tirando-os daquele transe.

-Bom, eu já estava de saída. –disse ela recompondo-se. O telefone tocou de novo- Pense bem no presente de Lola. A propósito, a festa será amanhã à noite n'A Toca.

Ela saiu ao mesmo tempo em que o telefone tocou novamente, ao sair ainda pôde ouvir a voz dele dizendo 'alô?'. Parou do lado de fora do escritório e respirou fundo, recuperando o fôlego. Céus, o que havia acontecido ali? Por que tinha as mãos tremendo e por que seu coração estava batendo tão rápido.

-Esqueça, Gina. Harry é um caso perdido... –então olhou para uma revista em cima da poltrona onde se sentara. Se até mesmo Brad Pitt e Jennifer Aniston tinham se separado...

Ajeitou a sua bolsa, entrou no elevador e aparatou.

Gina não contou à filha que tinha ido conversar com Harry, esperava que até a hora da festa ele tivesse engolido seu orgulho e aceitasse conversar com Snape. A ruiva estava sentada conversando com Jorge quando viu o ponteiro de Harry voltar-se para 'em casa'. Ela olhou para a porta e viu ele chegar.

Mas Harry não estava sozinho.

-Boa noite, pessoal –cumprimentou ele sorrindo.

Rony levantou-se do outro lado da sala para abraçar o amigo e Molly também foi abraçar o ex-genro, a quem ainda considerava como filho. Na verdade todos estavam dando boa noite a ele, menos Gina. A ruiva olhava estupefata para a namorada dele.

-Pessoal, essa aqui é minha namorada...

-Amanda Stuart! –disse Gina ela voz alta, atraindo as atenções para ela- Você por aqui!

A loira sorriu para ela e a cumprimentou como se fossem grandes amigas.

-Vocês trabalham juntas, não é? –perguntou Harry.

-Trabalhamos... –respondeu Gina olhando profundamente para Amanda- Pelo menos quando eu sou suspensa.

-Você foi suspensa? –pasmou ele- Você é a melhor daquele lugar!

Gina sorriu amarelo para Harry, mas continuou encarando a loira.

-Alguém se esqueceu disso...

-Lola está lá em cima, Harry querido –disse Molly entregando a ele um pequeno prato com quietudes- Está ajeitando os presentes dela.

-Já volto –disse ele dando um beijo na namorada.

Ele subiu as escadas e encontrou a filha sentada numa cama. Usava um vestido preto até o meio das coxas e uma bota preta de cano longo. Sua maquiagem era meio pesada para uma garota de dezesseis anos. Aliás, o humor dela também não parecia muito bom.

-Toc toc –brincou ele ao entrar no quarto.

Ela olhou para o pai e deu um leve sorriso.

-Quem é? –continuou ela de modo monótono.

-O entregador de presente –disse ele fazendo materializar um embrulho bonito.

-Dizer que era o meu pai já seria um bom sinônimo –disse ela de modo direto e constrangedor para ele.

Harry sentou-se e observou a filha abrir o embrulho. Ele brigava sempre com Gina, reclamando que a ex-esposa só o procurava para cobranças, mas sempre que encontrava a filha percebia que a mãe só refletia o escárnio da filha. Aliás, visto agora Gina parecia muito mais suave.

-É bonito –disse ela de modo não muito convincente, olhando para um cordão prateado escrito Lola com brilhantes.

-Não gostou?

-Não. É breguíssimo. Sinceramente, nunca vou usar... Ok, talvez em alguma festa em família, para fingir que te deixo feliz se usar seu presente.

Ele perguntara, mas não esperava uma resposta tão crua e fria.

-Bom, você pode vender e trocar por algo que queira... –disse ele passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-O que eu quero o dinheiro não compra, papai. Embora...

-Embora...?

-Embora poder e influencia possam me fazer um papel mais eficiente que o dinheiro –disse ela encarando-o de forma inquisitiva.

Ele revirou os olhos e levantou-se.

-Sua mãe me falou sobre o tal curso.

-Imaginei que sim. Ela sempre fala o que eu quero. E você vai falar com o Sr. Snape?

-Nunca.

-Papai!

-Lola! Não é não. Me peça o que quiser. Quer uma viagem para o Egito Antigo para ver a poção utilizada para embalsamar as múmias? Vá! Quer comprar um caldeirão de primeira categoria? Compre! Só não me peça para conversar com Snape. Isso eu não farei.

-Ou seja: eu posso pedir o seu dinheiro, só não posso exigir que você faça um papel de pai!

-LOLA!

Ele levantara-se com raiva. Harry a olhava extremamente furioso, mas ela não teve medo.

-Você é uma eterna decepção, papai –disse ela saindo do quarto e descendo as escadas.

Chegou na sala e todos a olhavam, deviam ter percebido que ela e o pai acabavam de brigar. Mas ela não se importava, ia se sentar ao lado de Hilary quando percebeu que não era a prima, era outra loira. Sua prima Hilary era a única loira da família, portanto... aquela era a namorada do seu pai.

-Ola, Lola. Sou Amanda Stuart –disse ela lhe estendendo a mão.

Lola olhou para mão da mulher com desprezo e saiu, indo para o jardim.

-É brincadeira...

-Lola!

Olhou para trás e sua mãe veio andando até parar ao lado dela.

-O que foi agora?

-Você não devia discutir com seu pai e nem...

-Ora, faça-me o favor! –interrompeu a garota num tom mais alto que o normal. Estava fervendo de indignação- Você sabe que ele está errado, por que o defende!

Antes que a mãe respondesse a morena olhou para dentro da casa, todos viraram os rostos e fingiram que não estavam prestando atenção na discussão. Lá dentro Harry acabava de descer as escadas a tempo de ouvir os protestos da filha revoltada.

"_A velha história, não é? Tudo em nome daqueles que ele perdeu! Esse Snape tirou alguém dele_?" veio a voz alta da garota. Toda a sala olhou para ele estava num silêncio profundo olhando sem jeito para ele. Lá fora ouve um minuto de silêncio quando a filha voltou a gritar. "F_oda-se esse Dumbledore! Ele já está morto! Eu estou viva e não é justo que esse velho impeça o meu pai de me fazer feliz_!".

-Eu vou lá fora –disse Harry sem conseguir encarar ninguém.

Saiu e fechou a porta, lançando um feitiço para que as pessoas lá dentro não pudessem escutar o resto. Olhou e viu as duas de costas, a filha e a ex-esposa estavam meio afastadas da casa, agora Gina brigava com Lola em voz baixa, a menina olhando para o lado oposto. Queria ir até lá e resolver a situação, mas seus pés não queriam ir até lá. Aproximou-se, mas as duas não perceberam a sua presença.

-AS PESSOAS QUE ELE PERDEU! ISSO NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM QUEM ELE PERDEU! E AS PESSOAS QUE ELE _PERDE_? –gritou a menina aos prantos. Então ela respirou fundo e voltou a falar mais calma- Ele perdeu você, perdeu o casamento, e agora perdeu a infância de Hilde, além de estar perdendo a minha adolescência! Papai é um maldito egoísta, que só fica nas pessoas que ele amou... Na verdade, acho que ele não ama ninguém, a não ser ele mesmo!

Gina foi tocar a filha, mas Lola se afastou. Ao fazer isso ela virou-se e viu que Harry estava ali, Gina virou-se também e viu o ex. Nenhum dos três falou nada. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas não conseguir falar nada e só saiu dali. Entrando novamente na casa.

-Você vai voltar lá e vai pedir desculpas aos seu pai e a... À aquela _namorada_ dele.

-Mas...

-Não faça com que ele não venha nem nos aniversários!

-Ora, você também não suporta a namorada dele!

Gina não pode deixar de ouvir a voz de Beth em sua cabeça "_Você sabe, ela sugeriu, e o Conselho acatou, afinal, com ela aqui talvez o querido namorado dela aceite a proposta de se juntar a nós_...". Odiava Amanda Stuart.

-Não desvie o assunto, Lola.

-Você está com ciúmes do papai? –perguntou Lola de modo arisco. Sempre atacava quando não podia se defender.

-Ah claro! Na verdade quero ser igual a Srta. Estrago-A-Vida-Dos-Outros!

Lola parou e olhou confusa para sua mãe.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Nada. Agora você vai voltar para aquela sala e vai...

-O que sabe dela?

-Nada, já disse! Agora, Lola, você vai...

-Ela te fez algo!

Gina bufou de impaciência.

-Ela fez com que eu fosse suspensa em troca de convencer Harry a entrar no Instituto –disse a ruiva finalmente.

-O QUÊ? –gritaram duas pessoas em uníssono.

Elas olharam para trás e Fred e Jorge estavam olhando espantados.

-O que você disse, cara irmã? –perguntou Fred passando o braço por cima do ombro da irmã.

-Amanda, a namorada do Harry, fez com que eu fosse suspensa.

Fred olhou para Jorge, que coçava o queixo pensativo.

-Perdoe-a –disse Jorge por fim.

Lola e Gina abriram a boca pasmas. Fred puxou Lola e colocou o outro braço por cima do ombro da sobrinha.

-Gina, você perdoará Amanda –disse Fred- E você, Lola, você entrará naquela sala agora e pedirá desculpas ao seu pai em frente a todos.

-O que deu em vocês? –perguntou Gina abismada.

-Ora, minha irmã... Isso é óbvio –disse Jorge- Nós agora somos pais, não podemos fazer as mesmas loucuras de antes...

-Isso mesmo –continuou Fred- Nós agora temos que dar exemplo aos nossos filhos...

-E um bom exemplo!

Gina olhou encantada para os irmãos e abraçou os dois.

-Eu vou tentar esquecer o que ela me fez –disse Gina ternamente.

-Lola... –disseram Fred e Jorge inquisidoramente olhando para a sobrinha.

Lola fingiu um sorriso cálido. Sua mãe podia acreditar em toda aquela baboseira, mas ela sabia exatamente o tipo de exemplo que Fred daria a Paul, de seis anos, e o exemplo que Jorge daria a Darry, de quatro. Escondeu um sorriso maroto.

-Eu... Já vou lá. Pedir perdão... –disse ela tentando esconder da mãe o seu riso- _Quero sentar no camarote pra assistir o show_ –sussurrou ela para Jorge quando passou por ele.

Gina abraçou a filha e as duas entraram extremamente calmas e sorrindo, o que espantou positivamente a todos. Lola olhou para a irmã, Hilde sorria de um modo estranho e lhe fez um gesto em sinal de afirmação.

-Papai... –disse Lola parando em frente a Harry. Ela estava nervosa, todos estavam olhando para ela- Eu quero... Eu quero pedir perdão. Eu não devia ter dito nada daqueles bobeiras.

Para a surpresa de Lola, Harry abriu um largo sorriso sincero.

-Claro que sim, meu anjo.

Tentando não fazer uma careta por causa do 'meu anjo', ela se inclinou e deu um beijo no rosto de Harry. Depois voltou-se e sentou ao lado da irmã.

"_O que aconteceu_?" perguntou Hilde baixinho.

"_Dou dez segundos pra você descobrir_" respondeu Lola.

Pouco tempo depois entraram Fred e Jorge com duas bandejas cheias de taças. Lola e Hilde repararam que, de um modo que parecia bem casual, Fred entregou uma taça a Amanda, que a aceitou prontamente. Os gêmeos terminaram de servir a todos, inclusive as crianças.

-E agora, vamos fazer um brinde! –disse Fred

-Afinal, hoje nós comemoramos os 16 anos de Lola! -concluiu Jorge.

Todos levantaram a taça em direção à morena, que sorriu largamente olhando para todos.

-Hip hip!

-Hurra!

-Hip hip!

-Hurra!

Com um gole todos beberam as taças e se sentaram. Jorge sentou-se de frente para a loira.

-Gostando da festa, Amanda?

-Na verdade não. Está um saco –disse a lira, para em segundos depois parecer horrorizada. Harry a olhava estupefato.

Gina arregalou os olhos e olhou para Lola, que tinha a sombra de um sorriso. Como pudera ser tão ingênua a ponto de acreditar nos dois irmãos? Ela ia se levantar e fazer alguma coisa quando Hilde olhou diretamente nos olhos dela e fez um 'não' com a cabeça. Talvez pelo pedido, ou mais provavelmente pelo fato de que Hilde parecia ter adivinhado seu ato, Gina continuou sentada.

-Como assim, 'está um saco'? –perguntou Molly, sentindo-se ofendida e inflando de raiva.

-Vocês são todos insuportáveis. Não merecem metade das honrarias feitas a vocês por causa da luta contra Voldemort. São apenas uma família vermelha e barulhenta demais.

Arthur se levantou com raiva, mas ao invés de discutir com Amanda, ele segurou Molly que parecia ter um ataque.

-Mandy... –chamou Harry- O que você está dizendo?

-A verdade, meu amor. Adoro você, mas que tipo de companhia você me força a ter, hein? Na verdade eu preferia que um balde inteiro de bosta de dragão caísse na minha cabeça do que ter que aturar essa festa insuportável da estranha da sua filha.

-Não seja por isso! –disseram Fred e Jorge em uníssono. E juntos conjuraram um grande balde de bosta de dragão, que imediatamente virou sobre a cabeça da moça.

-AHHHHHHH! SEUS... SEUS, SEUS IMBECIS! –gritou ela levantando a varinha contra eles.

Mas Fred e Jorge foram mais rápidos. Com um movimento da varinha vários morcegos surgiram e começaram a atacar Amanda Stuart, que saiu escoltada pelos estranhos mamíferos. Lola ainda riu sem parar por mais cinco minutos depois da insuportável loira ter deixado A Toca. Aquele era o aniversário mais divertido que tinha em anos.

N/A: Hey pessoal! Terminei o capítulo essa semana mesmo e resolvi publicar de uma vez, já que eu vou ficar fora por umas duas semanas. Serve de compensação! Ahhhh eu to super feliz porque vocês estão gostando, aliás, a fic ta ficando muito maior do que eu esperava do que ela ficasse. Imaginei tudo com o tamanho do primeiro capítulo, mas... Bom, aproveitem o capítulo, deixem resenhas para uma menina carente e até o próximo! Bjussss

Michelle Granger: Que bom que você gostou do capítulo, a intenção realmente era mudar. Só não erre de fic, rsrs Bjusss

miaka: Ao mesmo tempo que é irônico o fato da Lola gostar tanto de Poções, mesmo sendo filha do Harry, não é, já que ela neta de Lílian!rsrs Mas eu não creio que o seboso vai querer aceitá-la tão fácil... Bom, o Harry aparece nessa capítulo, mas você vai ter que esperar pra saber por onde ele andou. Aguarde! Bjusss

Rk-chan: Se você estava com saudades do Harry, que diria as filhas, hein? Rsrs Mas ele aparece bastante dessa vez. Aproveite-o! Bjusss

Miss.H.Granger: Que bom que você gostou dos capítulos anteriores! Atendendo ao seu pedido, está aí a Amanda sendo desmascarada (não que ela esteja inteiramente fora da fic...), mas não garanto muito sobre o fato da Gina conseguir o curso, hehe você vai ter que esperar! Bjusss

carlos bert: Realmente é triste a situação da família Potter, mas no tempo certo eu esclareço tudo! Pode deixar! Bjusss


	6. Quase como uma família feliz

**Capítulo 6- Quase como uma família feliz**

Lola terminou de escrever uma carta para Meíssa dizendo que não daria para visitá-la nessas férias, mas agradecia o convite.

-Coelhinho! –gritou ela, chamando sua coruja marrom- Vamos, leve essa carta para Meíssa, está escrito aí o novo endereço. Agora vá!

Assim que o pássaro bateu as assas e voou, ela foi para a cozinha ajudar a mãe com o almoço.

-Por que Zilk não veio hoje, mamãe?

-Na verdade eu a dispensei por um dia. Queria poder preparar o almoço das minhas filhas –sorriu a ruiva para a filha.

-Isso é um sinônimo de que com a suspensão você não tem nada para fazer e está cansada de ficar à toa?

Hilde, que estava descascando batatas, riu e balançou a cabeça para a irmã. Já Gina fechou a cara e não respondeu nada.

-Você sabe estragar o clima agradável da casa, minha irmã –brincou Hilde.

Sentou-se e ficou olhando a mãe mexer nas panelas e a irmã descascando batatas. Era em hora como essas que costumava se sentir uma estranha na casa. A mãe e a irmã eram ruivas. Hilde era, na verdade, um xerox de Gina. E ela tinha cabelos negros e olhos verdes. Duas ruivas de olhos castanhos e... Uma morena de olhos verdes. Ficar totalmente a sós com sua mãe e irmã costumava ser meio depressivo para Lola.

-Faça o suco, Lola –pediu Gina empurrando uns limões- E coloque açúcar dessa vez. Só você gosta de limonada pura.

A morena levantou-se e começou a atender o pedido da mãe. Na verdade estava achando que tinha alguma coisa diferente na casa. Hilde parecia contente. "_Embora ela sempre esteja com um sorriso bobo no rosto_" pensou Lola rindo. Não, mas a irmã estava mais alegre que o normal. E sua mãe parecia... Distante.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-SIM! –exclamou Hilde jogando a faca para cima. Lola e Gina ficaram lívidas, mas a menina pegou a faca ainda no ar e continuou falando animadamente- Recebi minha carta, Lola! A carta!

-Isso... Parece ótimo, pirralha –respondeu ela colocando uma mão sobre o peito- Você é louca! Não devia brincar com essa faca!

-_Nunca mais faça isso _–disse Gina num fiasco de voz, ainda tomada pelo susto.

Mas Hilde não estava prestando atenção ao susto das duas, tinha começado a falar sobre Hogwarts e sobre tudo o que lera. O teto do Salão Principal era encantado. Havia fantasmas por lá. Ela seria da Grifinória. Estudaria muito e pediria ajuda pra Lola quando tivesse dificuldade.

-Ah, nem vem –riu Lola, dando as costas para a irmã e voltando-se parta o suco- Pode tratar de se virar sozinha.

Gina lhe olhou de cara feia, mas Hilde nem sequer ouvira a irmã.

-E eu já sei todas as matérias que eu vou ter! Transfiguração parece bom, mas Trato das Criaturas Mágicas deve ser _muito_ mais legal –falou alongando o 'u' de 'muito'- Além do que há História da Magia! É verdade que é ensinada por um fantasma? Eu estava pensando, deve ser muito divertido ter aula com um fantasma...

-Eu devo desmentir? –perguntou Lola para a mãe. Gina riu e balançou a cabeça.

-E eu não acho que Poções deve ser tão legal quando você diz, Lola. Vi algumas poções que têm que cozinhar por mais de um mês! Imagina esperar isso tudo só para ter uma Poção! Herbologia não parece tão legal assim, mas nunca se sabe. Você diz que o professor é lindo e...

Lola olhou para a mãe e corou violentamente, tacou o pano de prato na cara da irmã.

-Hey, hey! Como você sabe disso!

-Dei uma olhada nos seus livros e nas suas anotações –respondeu ela de forma inocente.

-MÃE! Briga com ela! Hilde não pode fazer isso –olhou para irmã e estendeu a mão- Me dá essa faca! Eu vou te ensinar a brincar com ela...

-Lola! –exclamou Gina, batendo na mão da morena.

-Ela está mexendo nas minhas coisas!

Gina ia responder, mas a campainha tocou. Ela limpou as mãos no avental e o tirou, saindo da cozinha para ir atender a porta. Hilde riu para a irmã, mas Lola fez uma careta e deu as costas a ela.

-Ora, Lola, não fique assim. Prometo não contar a ninguém que você doaria todo o seu estoque de pó de fada hilariante para que Joshua Lew sorrisse para você.

Ela tacou um copo de plástico na cabeça da irmã, mas milímetros antes de atingi-la o copo parou no ar.

-Não deveria atacar sua irmã mais nova, Lola –riu Harry.

Lola olhou para sua Gina, atrás de Harry, que estava com uma cara de espanto tão grande quanto a que ela mesma deveria estar fazendo naquele momento.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? Papai? –acrescentou ela percebendo que devia ter parecido rude, e essa não era sua intenção.

-Vim ver vocês –disse ele dando um beijo no topo da cabeça de Hilde e andando em direção a ela, dando-lhe um beijo logo em seguida- Droga, vocês estão fazendo o almoço. Pensei que pudéssemos sair para almoçar fora.

Gina olhou para as filhas. Hilde largou as batatas na mesma hora e saiu dizendo que ia tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, mas que em dois segundos estaria de volta. Ficaram os três na cozinha, se encarando num silêncio constrangedor.

O aniversário de Lola havia sido uma semana atrás e embora garota tivesse se divertido muito no final da festa, ela e o pai haviam brigado no início e a namorada dele havia sido desmascarada logo após, saindo imunda de bosta de dragão e com morcegos em seu encalço. Harry devia estar chateado.

-Tudo bem? –perguntou ele, olhando de uma para a outra.

-Claro! Por que não? Vamos para a sala? –disse Gina, e com um movimento da varinha todas panelas se desligaram e tudo começou a se guardar.

Lola seguiu os dois. Harry sentou-se confortavelmente no sofá e Gina ficou de frente para ele. Lola preferiu ficar de pé.

-Como vai Amanda? –pergunto Gina, tentando soar casual- Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo que...

-Não, você não quer. Você deve querer matá-la com as próprias mãos e tem razões para isso. Fred e Jorge me contaram o que ela te fez.

-Ah...

-E nós terminamos.

-Isso! –exclamou Lola contente. Os dois a encararam e ela corou, começando a mexer no vaso de plantas na janela.

-Se é por minha causa ou...

-Gina, você me conhece. Sabe que nunca gostei da minha fama, mesmo quando eu estudava em Hogwarts. Não vou continuar com uma pessoa que me usa como instrumento para ganhar uma promoção ou tirar uma rival do caminho.

-Eu não sou rival dela!

-Ela não pensava assim...

Lola riu e novamente seus pais a encaram.

-Eu vou tomar banho também –disse ela indo para o seu quarto.

Assim que a filha saiu, ele se inclinou para Gina e sorriu.

-Apesar de não gostar da minha fama, ela é útil de vez em quando.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Pode voltar para o Instituto na segunda. O Conselho admite que errou com você e vão tentar uma nova negociação com os Acadêmicos da Finlândia.

Gina ficou estática.

-Harry... Eu realmente não sei o que dizer!

-Pode agradecer, pra começar.

Ela riu e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Muito obrigada! Você não tem idéia do que isso significa para mim!

-Sei, sim. Agora vá tomar um banho também. Você está fedendo alho.

Ela riu e o deixou só na sala. Ele olhou as paredes laranjadas... Não eram azuis? O pequeno e aconchegante apartamento estava bem diferente da última vez que o visitara. "_E isso faz mais de dois anos, Harry_" pensou ele tristemente. Levantou-se e olhou as fotos numa pequena mesa ao lado. Algumas fotos da infância das garotas, quando ainda eram trouxas, e outras fotos mais recentes. Ele reparou que nas recentes Lola sempre estava vestida de preto e não sorria nem olhava para a foto, sempre estava olhando para a direção oposta.

"_Papai é um maldito egoísta_" ouviu a voz de Lola em sua cabeça. Olhou para uma foto em que ela segurava o mini-Einstein e sorria. Isso foi há tanto tempo... "_Na verdade, acho que ele não ama ninguém, a não ser ele mesmo!_" ecoou a voz da filha novamente.

-Não é verdade... –disse olhando triste para uma foto em que a morena lhe virava o rosto.

-O que não é verdade?

Ele olhou para trás e a filha mais velha estava parada o encarando. Vestida de preto.

-Nada, estava pensando alto.

Ela olhou a mesa cheia de porta-retratos e deu um muxoxo.

-Mamãe insiste em colocar fotos de quando eu era criança...

-Só assim nós te vemos sorrir –disse ele sem pensar, num tom triste.

Ela corou e desviou seu olhar do pai. Sentou-se no sofá esperando a mãe e a irmã e tentou mudar de assunto.

-Mas o que te trás aqui? Quero dizer... Se há algo especial...

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela.

-Tem várias coisas especiais acontecendo.

-Por exemplo...?

-Hilde recebeu a carta.

Ela revirou os olhos. Seu pai podia pensar que receber a carta de Hogwarts era algo legal, mas seu maior trauma estava ligado ao maldito dia em que recebera essa carta.

-Algo mais especial que _isso_?

-Bom, você está crescendo. Eu não vou querer perder a sua adolescência, vou? –sorriu ele, piscando um olho para ela.

Ela sorriu meio fraco e não respondeu nada. Hilde voltou num vestido rodado que arrancou risos de Lola.

-Você já tem onze anos, pirralha. Parece que tem sete!

Hilde fez uma careta e Harry brigou com a morena.

-Pare com isso. Hilde está linda.

-Se você acha...

Mas linda mesmo estava a mãe delas. Gina chegou usando um solto vestido florido com os cabelos soltos e umas pulseiras coloridas no braço. Pegou sua bolsa e olhou para Harry, que a olhava meio hipnotizado.

-Vamos?

Ele balançou a cabeça e se levantou. Assim que Hilde abriu a porta virou-se para o pai e perguntou:

-Onde vamos?

Ele corou um pouco e tentou não olhar para Gina ou Lola.

-Eu pensei em ir a um parque de diversões.

-Ótimo! –respondeu a pequena.

Mas Gina e Lola não estavam achando aquilo ótimo. Elas lhe encaravam com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Um parque de diversões –repetiu Lola com descaso- Trouxa?

-A não ser que você prefira almoçar com todo o restaurante observando a nossa mesa... –rebateu, tentando encarar a filha e a ex sem corar novamente.

Lola passou por ele sem responder nada e Gina ajeitou a bolsa revirando os olhos. Saíram do prédio e entraram no carro de Harry. Ele ligou o som e puxou assunto sobre coisas triviais, e todos foram conversando até o parque. Todos, exceto Lola.

Num dia de verão como esse seu pai havia saído de casa para levar ela e Hilde ao parque de diversões. O parque estava fechado e eles tiveram que voltar. Foi só a primeira coisa a dar errado naquele dia. Bonecas voando e varinhas lançando feitiços eram mais difíceis de esquecer que um dia de parque fechado.

Harry estacionou o carro e todas elas desceram. Ele ofereceu o braço para Gina, mas ela ficou relutante em aceitar.

-Eu acho que não fica bem, Harry...

-Como quiser –deu ele de ombros. Ela ainda hesitou um instante então aceitou o braço dele.

-Nós vamos nos brinquedos primeiro ou almoçar? –perguntou Hilde.

-Nos brinquedos, sonsa –disse Lola, impaciente- Você não deve ir em nada disso depois do almoço... Faz mal.

A morena tinha os braços cruzados e olhava todo o lugar com um ar de desdém. Hilde parecia realmente uma criança trouxa animada com o lugar.

-Eu nunca fui na montanha russa –comentou ela, olhando inquisidoramente para a irmã.

-E nunca irá se estiver esperando a minha companhia...

-Lola, vá com a sua irmã –pediu Harry.

-Vá o senhor se quer tanto agradá-la!

Mas ela olhou para o pai e entendeu que ele queria ficar a sós com Gina. Escondeu o sorriso e revirou os olhos, como se estivesse entediada.

-Vamos logo, Hilde. Mas já vou avisando, se você gritar no meu ouvido eu te belisco! E nem pense em vomitar...

As duas saíram e Harry apontou para um pequeno restaurante logo em frente.

-Vamos esperá-las lá. A gente pede uma cerveja enquanto isso.

-Há muito tempo eu não tomo uma cerveja trouxa –comentou Gina, rindo.

-Bom, então vamos quebrar esse seu jejum!

Ela riu e o observou bem. Havia muito tempo que ele não parecia de tão bom humor, tão espontâneo ou divertido. O tinha dado nele?

-Harry... Por que está fazendo isso? Digo, não que não esteja sendo legal da sua parte ou coisa assim, mas... Por quê?

Ele tomou um gole da cerveja gelada e olhou na direção em que Lola e Hilde haviam partido.

-Lola disse coisas muito duras sobre mim, na semana passada –disse ele como se só estivesse pensando em voz alta. Gina ficou calada, sem saber se devia dizer alguma coisa, mas ele voltou a falar, ainda distante- As palavras dela me atormentaram durante toda a semana e tive as piores noite da minha vida. E sabe por que tudo o que ela disse me incomodou tanto, Gina?

Gina parou de brincar com o copo e o encarou, Harry olhava em seus olhos também. Ele estava sério e carregava uma sombra de tristeza.

-Não, Harry. Não sei.

-Porque tudo o que ela disse era verdade.

Ela não encontrou nada para responder. Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos e ele tomou outro gole e sorriu fracamente.

-Nada do que Lola gritou a plenos pulmões teria me machucado tanto se, no fundo, eu não soubesse que era verdade. Do mesmo jeito, as suas cobranças me incomodavam porque eu sabia que estava sendo um pai ausente –respirou fundo e tentou dar um sorriso maior- Mas agora as coisas vão mudar. Como a própria Lola disse, minhas atitudes fizeram eu perder muito mais coisas nos últimos anos e eu resolvi dar um basta nisso.

-Será muito bem-vinda a sua mudança de atitude –disse ela, sorrindo, tentando não parecer que estava fazendo mais uma cobrança- Só peço uma coisa, Harry: não desista no meio do caminho. Acho que se você continuasse alheio seria ruim para as duas, mas digamos que ambas já se acostumaram a não ter um pai. Então se você agora decidiu mudar... Não as decepcione novamente.

-Pode deixar que não farei isso. Além da minha consciência que resolveu funcionar pela primeira vez em cinco anos, eu tenho um outro estímulo para não desistir.

-Posso saber qual é?

-Eu descobri que você ainda me ama.

Ela ficou parada encarando-o sem acreditar no que ouvira. Levantou uma sobrancelha e ia falar algo quando Hilde e Lola chegaram ofegantes e sentaram-se com eles. "_Terei que conversar com ele depois sobre isso_" pensou ela, tentando não demonstrar para as filhas seu desconforto. Hilde estava eufórica, talvez a presença inesperada do pai ou quem sabe a carta de Hogwarts estavam a deixando elétrica. "_Provavelmente as duas coisas_" riu Gina. E mesmo Lola parecia alegre, com uma expressão mais suave que a normal, apesar de toda aquela maquiagem pesada. A filha mais velha estava menos irônica e até mesmo ria das coisas que Hilde falava pelos cotovelos.

Harry deixou que Hilde falasse o quanto quisesse, e isso durou bastante tempo. Conversaram, pediram o almoço, almoçaram e a garota continuava falando animadamente. Não lembrava que sua filha mais nova era tão tagarela. Ele aproveitou um momento em que ela se calou e voltou-se para Lola.

-Mas e você, Lola? Falou pouco.

-O quer que eu fale?

-Sobre o que você quer falar? –perguntou ele, inquisidoramente.

Normalmente responderia algo rude e que o deixasse constrangido, mas dessa vez havia algo diferente. Parecia que ele queria que ela falasse sobre _aquele_ assunto. Parecia estar incentivando-a a falar sobre o curso extra de Poções.

-Sobre o que eu quero falar, você não iria querer ouvir, papai –disse ela tentando soar o mais suave possível.

-Por que não?

-Porque você já deu esse assunto por encerrado.

-Eu creio que nós podemos tentar conversar sobre isso novamente.

Os olhos dela se iluminaram e mesmo Gina pareceu espantada. Ele não ia fazer aquilo, ia?

-Você vai conversar com o Sr. Snape, papai?

-Esse não é o ponto principal –disse ele tomando calmamente um gole de cerveja- A questão é: você diz que é a melhor pocionista de Hogwarts. Até que ponto essa frase é verdadeira?

-Do inicio ao fim. Sem dúvida.

-Não há nenhum setimanista que seja melhor que você? Que tenha mais conhecimento?

-Não mesmo! Eu leio tudo sobre poções nas minhas horas vagas! Todas as técnicas, novas descobertas, as discussões mais polêmicas... Além disso, faço alguns experimentos por conta própria, e quase todos eles têm um resultado muito satisfatório!

Não só ele, mas como também Gina e Hilde ficaram espantados com a garota. Ela falava daquilo com um brilho no olhar que eles nunca tinham visto. Ao que parecia, o amor dela por Poções era muito maior do que qualquer um podia imaginar.

-Você vai conversar com o Sr. Snape, papai? –repetiu ela, ansiosa.

-Não. Snape foi meu professor em Hogwarts e ele me odiou e me humilhou da primeira até a última aula. E o ódio era recíproco.

Ela murchou automaticamente e ficou com uma cara de surpresa e decepção. Se ele não ia fazer nada, por que a iludiu com uma nova esperança?

-Calma aí, mocinha. Nada de revirar os olhos. Se eu entrei nesse assunto é porque pensei em outra solução.

Ela tentou fazer com que seu coração parasse de se debater tão violentamente e tentar prestar atenção sincera ao que o pai dizia.

-Snape odiava o meu pai e esse ódio se estendeu a mim, então é óbvio que isso também se estenderia a você. Seu eu fosse pedir um favor para você, ele não só não a aceitaria, como cuidaria pessoalmente para que sua carreira futura como Pocionista não desse certo.

Ele a olhou profundamente e ela não respondeu nada. "_Levando em conta que estamos falando de Lola, o silêncio dela é um bom sinal_" pensou ele aliviado.

-Snape não deve lhe conhecer pelo seu sobrenome, mas sim pelo seu talento. Vamos forçá-lo a pedir para que você entre nas aulas dele.

Ela sorriu sarcástica e abriu a boca para falar algo, seu pai só podia ter enlouquecido! Severo Snape, um dos maiores pocionistas vivos do mundo, ia _pedir_ para que ela, uma simples estudante de Hogwarts, entrasse em uma de suas turmas?

-Eu não estou brincando, Lola. Mas se você não quiser levar isso a sério nós podemos encerrar o assunto e ir para casa.

-Me desculpe, papai. Mas... Como ele poderia me conhecer sem saber que eu sou sua filha?

-Pelo seu talento, já disse. Pensei em uma coisa, mas já adianto que se der certo e tudo correr do jeito que planejei, você nunca, nunca mesmo, irá revelar que tudo foi feito só para que você conseguisse essa vaga. Prometa isso, Lola.

Ela olhou para a mãe e a irmã. Gina estava ligeiramente espantada e admirada, e Hilde tinha um olhar pensativo na direção do pai. O que ele estava pensando? Por que todo esse mistério? Suspirou fundo e aceitou as condições que Harry lhe oferecia.

-Eu prometo que nunca vou contar a ninguém o que quer que aconteça.

Ele sorriu satisfeito e fez um gesto para o garçom, pedindo outra cerveja. Então olhou novamente para ela.

-Como você mesma frisou da última vez que tocamos nesse assunto: poder e influência podem fazer um papel mais eficiente que o dinheiro. E a minha influência pode ir a vários cantos da Magia, exceto Poções. O caminho mais curto seria pedir a Snape uma vaga para você, mas já que não podemos fazer isso, teremos que dar uma longa volta até essa vaga. Eu conversei com Tonks e falei sobre ela promover um pequeno e rápido concurso para descobrir jovens talentos em cada uma das matérias de Hogwarts, os melhores seriam premiados. Neville é meu amigo e certamente abriria as estufas do Ministério para um aluno que se destacasse em Herbologia, caso eu pedisse. Quim Shacklebolt ficaria satisfeito de receber um aluno que tivesse aptidão para ser Auror, como destaque em Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. E por aí vai... Em todas as matérias eu posso conseguir alguém famoso para receber um aluno brilhante. Só não posso ajudar você, Lola.

-E é aí que Tonks entra... –continuou Lola, percebendo o plano do pai- Ela, como diretora de Hogwarts, finge ter pensado em tudo isso e convida Snape a aceitar o melhor aluno de Poções!

-Exatamente! –exclamou ele contente.

Ela ficou olhando encantada para o pai. Como ele poderia ter pensado em tudo isso só para realizar um desejo dela? Seus olhos brilhavam e ela por um momento esqueceu que durante cinco anos sofreu pela ausência dele. Naquela hora era como se ele simplesmente tivesse estado ao seu lado durante todo aquele tempo. Amava seu pai.

-É perfeito... Brilhante, papai –disse ela com uma voz fraca pela emoção.

Gina e Hilde também estavam atônitas. Gina estava totalmente perplexa, há muito tempo que não via esse Harry que estava na sua frente agora, muito menos essa Lola. Pai e filha pareciam estar voltando no tempo para uma época em que eram cúmplices. Estava dividida entre a alegria de ver uma cena dessas e o ciúme que estava sentindo pela filha.

-Você tem certeza que pode ganhar esse Concurso, Lola? –perguntou ele novamente, tentando conter sua euforia.

-Estudarei durante todas as férias. Vou revisar todas as receitas. Vou ler todos os artigos. Vou cuidar do meu estoque. Limpar meu caldeirão...

Ele sorriu e levantou a mão, indicando que ela não precisava falar mais nada. Ela corou, mas sorriu também.

-Só uma pergunta: eu pareci com Hilde quando me empolguei e comecei a falar sobre Poções?

Gina e Harry se entreolharam, então olharam para ela e riram, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. Ela sorriu corando novamente e olhou para a irmã, que lhe fazia uma careta.

-A que nível eu desci... –brincou ela, olhando para a irmã caçula.

Harry ficou observando as duas filhas começarem uma nova discussão e percebeu que essa única tarde tinha lhe trazido mais paz que qualquer outra coisa que fizera nos últimos cinco anos. Já estava reconquistando Lola, Hilde sempre estava predisposta a ser conquistada. Olhou para o lado e viu a ex tentando separar as duas filhas. Difícil seria reconquistar Gina.

-----------------------------------

N/A: Hello pessoal! Depois de um mês estou de volta! Desculpem a demora, mas depois do Carnaval estive em Viçosa para fazer minha matrícula e depois tive que me dedicar à minha outra fic: Sociedade dos Heróis Mortos. Mas finalmente ta aí mais um cap, um tanto quanto fofo, mas não garanto que o próximo será assim... Bom, como sempre, se você chegou até aqui, seja um leitor consciente e bonzinho e entre na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz" e deixe uma resenha! rsrs Bjussss, Asuka

miaka: Finalmente a Amanda é carta fora do baralho, mas como eu disse, talvez ela não esteja fora da fic, rsrsr Agora o Harry a quer de volta... Vamos ver o quanto ele vai lutar para isso!Bjusss

Mah Potter: Eu não resisti! Eu tive que falar do Brad Pitt e da Jennifer Aniston... fiquei revoltadíssima quando eles terminaram! rsrs Os gêmeos vão dar uma sumida por agora, mas o nosso casal 20 vai estar bem evidente daki pra frente...rsrs Bjusss

Michelle Granger:É, o veritasserum costuma causar situações bem desconfortáveis (e engraçadas) mesmo!rsrs Principalmente nas mãos de Fred e Jorge! E como vc queria, o Harry foi decente! rsrs Bjusss

Rk-chan: Comepensando o desastre que o Harry foi no último cap, agora ele vem bem bonzinho!rsrs E, não... A Lola é muito racional para isso que vc imaginou! Bjusss

-Nay Black-: HEy moça, q bom que vc tá gostando da fic! Bom, se ela vai conseguir participar do curso são outros 500, mas pelo menos o Harry tá se empenhando! Aproveita a atualização! Bjusss


	7. Pensamentos demais

Capítulo 7- Pensamentos demais

_-Olá, Lola. Sou Mark Vix._

_-Você sabe que eu quero que os meus pais reatem?_

Ela abriu os olhos com o coração disparado e olhou para o lado, Mark ainda estava ali com ela. Aninhou-se no peito nu dele e serenou a respiração. Tinha que parar de se descontrolar, parecia uma adolescente.

-Acordou novamente, Gina? –disse um sonolento Mark.

-Pela terceira vez essa noite.

-Quarta –disse ele tateando o criado mudo e acendendo o abajur- Você está se esquecendo da vez que você somente gritou, olhou pro lado e voltou a dormir.

Ela riu envergonhada e o olhou. Mark havia sentado na cama e a encarava carinhosamente.

-Você se recusou durante todo o jantar em me contar o que está acontecendo. Vai continuar calada?

-Não é nada... São só besteiras da minha cabeça.

Ele pegou as mãos dela e as beijou.

-São besteiras que estão lhe tirando o sono, e eu não quero te ver preocupada assim.

-Não que eu tenha realmente medo de que isso aconteça, mas...

-Mas...?

-Mas eu sinto que Harry quer tirar as meninas de mim.

Mark riu e a beijou carinhosamente na cabeça.

-Você está louca, Gina? Nem durante a separação ele pensou em pedir a guarda de Lola e Hilde, por que faria isso agora, depois de cinco anos de ausência?

Ela sentou-se e olhou preocupada para os lados. Precisava desabafar, estava enlouquecendo ao guardar tudo aquilo dentro de si.

-Ele vai fazer com que Lola entre no curso ministrado por Snape –disse ela com uma voz catastrófica. Ele levantou a sobrancelha sem entender aonde ela queria chegar- Você não vê! Ele some por cinco anos e de repente volta fazendo agrado para as duas! É claro que está tentando roubá-las de mim!

-Pois me parece que ele tomou consciência de que tem sido uma bela merda de pai e resolveu mudar. Você devia estar feliz por isso.

Seus olhos encheram-se d'água e Mark limpou as lágrimas que escorreram pelo seu rosto.

-Eu me matei para criar as duas desde a separação. Ele ofereceu todo o dinheiro do mundo, mas eu não aceitei nada. Criei minhas duas filhas com o meu amor e trabalho... Agora ele chega todo carinhoso, ilumina o coração puro de Hilde, derrete o de Lola e parece o _melhor pai do mundo_! Você precisa ver Lola, ela não pára de falar no pai e nem de estudar para esse bendito concurso que Harry arranjou para que ela consiga a vaga no curso!

Mark enrolou-se no lençol e levantou da cama sem falar nada. Foi até a cozinha e voltou com um chá quente para ela. Gina sorriu em agradecimento e bebeu o chá, tentando parar de chorar com uma criança.

- Ou seja, você está com ciúmes.

-O quê? –disse ela levantando os olhos para encarar o namorado.

-Você está com ciúmes das suas filhas, Gina.

-É claro que não! –protestou ela, colocando o chá de lado- Você não percebe o plano de Harry?

Ele levantou a sobrancelha para ela e a encarou firmemente.

-Preste atenção ao que você diz, Gina. Parece que seu ex-marido é um estranho forasteiro que chegou no meio da noite e vai roubar o coração das suas duas filhas. Elas vão fugir com ele e você ficará sozinha no mundo, sem o amor delas para morrer solitária numa cadeira de balanço olhando o horizonte a espera da volta delas! –falou ele com uma voz mais melodramática do que o normal.

-É exatamente isso que eu penso –admitiu ela, tentando não rir de si mesma.

­-E não lhe parece absurdo?

-Parece, mas... Eu não consigo me lembrar a última vez que Lola deu um sorriso sincero para mim. A última vez que ela riu livremente, sem aquela sombra de ironia por trás do seu rosto. Não consigo me lembrar de um único momento que ela tenha acordado de bom humor e não implicado com Hilde, comigo ou Zilk. Mas nesses últimos dias...

Ajeitou-se na cama e respirou fundo. Sabia que ela estava com medo e com ciúmes, mas não podia deixar que ela continuasse assim.

-Pense bem, meu amor. Lola se tornou uma garota retraída desde que descobriu que era uma bruxa, e isso foi escondido dela porque o pai dela quis que assim fosse. O pai. Além disso, houve a separação na qual ele não manifestou desejo de ficar com elas, nem tampouco exigiu dias da semana em que obrigatoriamente as duas ficassem com ele. O pai novamente. E por último ele esteve ausente durante cinco anos, machucando ainda mais o coração dela, entende? Todos os traumas de Lola estão relacionados ao pai, portanto somente ele que cura os machucados dela. Infelizmente, você não pode, assim como nunca pôde, retirar os traumas dela, simplesmente porque não foi você quem os colocou lá.

Sabia que ele estava certo, mas era horrível ter que ver Lola sorrindo sabendo que esse sorriso nunca teria sido arrancado por ela.

-Então todo o meu amor não valeu de nada?

Ele revirou os olhos e a puxou para um abraço. Ficaram assim abraçados durante muito tempo, durante o qual ela chorou baixinho e ele afagou os cabelos dela. Não adiantava falar, ela estava insegura e pronto.

-Claro que adiantou. Lola poderia ser muito mais problemática se não visse um porto seguro na mãe e se não tivesse uma irmã tão doce.

Ela pensou em Hilde e sorriu. A menina continuava exatamente a mesma. Talvez um pouco mais eufórica e tagarela que o normal, mas isso era devido a carta de Hogwarts, e não ao pai.

-Você não pode demonstrar para suas filhas que está com ciúmes, Gina. Vai dar a impressão de que você gostaria que elas continuassem sem pai.

-Às vezes eu penso que gostaria mesmo...

-Ora, você só está desacostumada a ter que dividi-las! Mas é claro que está feliz por ver as duas de bom humor.

Ela deu um meio sorriso e afundou-se no peito dele.

-Bom, se ele não estivesse com as duas esta noite, nós também não estaríamos juntos. E Merlim sabe que nós realmente estávamos precisando ficar a sós –riu ele de modo maroto.

Ela deu uma gargalhada sincera e o abraçou forte, fazendo com que ele se deitasse na cama e ficando por cima dele.

-Realmente, desde que Lola entrou de férias nós não tivemos um momento só nosso...

-Então pare de reclamar que seu ex resolveu cumprir as obrigações dele e me beije logo.

Ela fechou os olhos e o beijou intensamente. Precisava dele mais que nunca.

-------

-Esse apartamento é bem bagunçado, não? –disse a morena tirando algumas revistas do caminho.

Harry riu e com um movimento da varinha as coisas começaram a se guardar em seus devidos lugares.

-Achei que não fazia magia, papai –disse a morena olhando através da janela.

-Não vivo no mundo mágico, mas já não há motivos para eu gastar mais de uma hora limpando e arrumando o que pode ser feito em muito menos tempo –disse ele abrindo uma pasta e analisando algo com cuidado.

-O que é isso?

-Cardápio de bons restaurantes. Tenho certeza de que vocês não vão querer comer a minha macarronada.

-Por que não?

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e ela entendeu que ele não devia ser grande coisa na cozinha.

-Então é assim? Você pede a comida fora todos os dias?

-Ah não... Eu costumo andar pelas ruas durante a noite. Assim, sem direção mesmo. Quando sinto fome entro em algum lugar e como o que quero. Esses cardápios estão aqui porque Amanda não gostava de caminhar pelo mundo trouxa. Preferia usar o telefone.

-E ela sabia fazer isso?

-Claro que sim. É necessário a carreira dela entender diversos comportamentos do mundo trouxa, embora ela não gostasse muito.

O apartamento era amplo e bem espaçoso, ao contrário do que ela morava. Seu pai não possuía muitos móveis e não fazia questão de uma decoração muito interessante. Era só um grande apartamento de poucos móveis.

-Esse lugar é meio sem vida, não é?

Ele não respondeu nada e Hilde apareceu rindo, trazendo uma bacia de pipoca.

-Nós vamos jantar, pirralha. Não devia comer porcaria antes das refeições.

-Se você não quer, não coma –riu a ruivinha colocando uma mão cheia na boca.

Harry riu e pegou um pouco, mas ainda concentrado nos cardápios.

-O que vocês vão querer comer?

-Comida chinesa –disse Hilde.

-Comida italiana –disse Lola.

As duas se olharam e fizeram uma careta para a outra. Antes que começassem a brigar ele interveio falando que pediria as duas coisas. Assim que desligou o telefone, Harry olhou para as duas que lhe devolveram o olhar.

-Então, o que faremos agora?

-Para começar o senhor pode nos explicar o que está acontecendo, papai –disse Hilde largando a bacia de pipoca.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Ora! Você sumiu durante cinco anos sem dar nenhuma explicação. Sumiu por quê? Voltou por quê? E não venha com respostas incompletas, vazias ou que não explicam nada. Sinto lhe informar, mas você nos deve uma justificativa. E que seja boa.

Ele corou um pouco e encarou as duas. Hilde estava séria, embora tivesse uma expressão suave. Lola parecia tensa, e pelo visto ela não fazia questão de nenhuma justificativa.

-Eu pensei que hoje pudéssemos nos divertir, Hilde. Quem sabe deixamos esse assunto para depois?

-Então o senhor pensou que a gente pudesse se divertir –disse ela com uma falsa cara pensativa- Ok. Então vamos nos divertir... O que pensou em fazermos?

Ele mexeu-se incomodado no sofá. Droga, no que tinha pesando mesmo?

-Entende o que estou falando, papai? Você perdeu muito tempo! Você não sabe o que eu gosto, o que Lola gosta... E se soubesse ia saber também que é muito difícil que nós duas possamos nos divertir juntas. Lola é estranha demais para isso –acrescentou ela, rindo para a irmã que lhe atirou uma almofada.

Houve um silencio constrangedor e Lola se levantou, saindo da sala e indo para o quarto de hóspedes.

-Você não devia ter dito isso, Hilde. Vá lá e peça desculpas para sua irmã.

-Ela não saiu por minha culpa, papai. Na verdade ela levou na brincadeira o que eu falei. Sempre leva. Ela está perturbada com outra coisa.

-O quê?

-Não sei. Desde ontem de manhã ela está estranha.

Os dois ficaram se encarando e o olhar de Hilde era bem imperativo. Ele podia ler nos olhos dela que a ruiva pensava que ele estava desviando a conversa.

-Ok, vamos conversar sobre o que você quer. Por que eu sumi? Porque eu fui um tolo, foi um erro que eu cometi conscientemente, mas pensei que as conseqüências seriam outras. Quando tudo deu errado, eu então...

-Como assim? –interrompeu ela- Você tinha um plano ou coisa assim?

-Coisa assim. E quando não deu certo, ao invés de tentar recomeçar e fazer tudo certo, eu fiz outro plano, e mais outro, e outro... E toda vez que um dava errado eu pensava em outro, mas tudo sempre dava errado até o ponto que eu desisti de vez. Aí eu pensei que já era tarde demais para tentar consertar tudo e por isso continuei afastado.

A resposta era meio vazia, mas ela fazia uma estranha cara de compreensão. Na verdade ela estava rindo dele, e Harry estava se sentindo um tolo. Estava ali ele, um adulto de 38 anos, sendo interrogado por uma pré-adolescente de 11. E o pior: ele se sentia acuado.

-Entendo... Então o senhor tem outro plano –concluiu ela.

-É... Acho que sim. Não tem nada definido. Começa com "reconquistar minhas filhas" e por aí vai...

-E termina com "reconquistar a mãe das minhas filhas"? –questionou atrevida.

-É o que eu queria... Se você me entende.

-Não, não entendo –disse ela, com uma falsa cara de desentendida.

Ele respirou fundo e revirou os olhos. "_Paciência, Harry, paciência_". Anos sem lidar com as filhas tinham feito com que ele se desacostumasse a situações como essa.

-Achei que nós estávamos indo bem. Você parecia entender tudo.

-Não, não. _Você_ parecia entender tudo, papai. Pelo visto eu achei que você tinha entendido que isso é a vida real, não é um jogo de tabuleiro que se faz planos para ganhar. E que mamãe, Lola e eu não somos peças, mas pessoas, e nós podemos não agir como você espera.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Que mamãe está feliz com Mark! Não é certo você voltar do nada e querer acabar com o namoro dela e revirar a vida dela para o ar. Aliás, também não é certo você usar eu e Lola como um instrumento para chegar até mamãe!

Ele estava corado e novamente tinha a sensação de estar acuado. Como aquela menina tão nova podia falar daquele jeito? Respirou fundo e tentou consertar a situação.

-Primeiro: não estou usando você e sua irmã como instrumento para chegar até a sua mãe. Estou me reaproximando porque vocês são minhas filhas e eu as amo, e nunca deveria ter me afastado de vocês. Segundo: talvez eu não devesse fazer "planos", somente viver a vida calmamente e esperar pelo melhor, mas seria bom que você substituísse "plano" por "sonho", como se fosse um sinônimo. As pessoas precisam de um sonho para levar a vida adiante. Terceiro e último: não pretendo agir como um vilão para acabar com o namoro da sua mãe. Descobri que ela me ama e somente vou mostrar isso a ela. Se ela quiser me aceitar de volta e nós tentarmos outra vez eu serei imensamente feliz. Se ela não quiser, eu continuarei a viver a minha vida, a ver as minhas filhas e deixarei Gina em paz.

Hilde pareceu satisfeitas com a resposta, mas tinha uma sobrancelha levantada.

-O quer dizer com "descobri que ela me ama..."?

-Essa frase me parece bem fácil de entender –brincou ele- Ok, como você já percebeu, eu estou omitindo muitas coisas...

-Muitas mesmo.

-... e faço isso porque acho que a explicação completa eu devo a sua mãe, primeiramente. E isso também é algo que eu falarei primeiro com ela, quando Gina estiver disposta a ouvir. O máximo que eu posso te dizer é que existem dias que amanhecem comuns, que permanecem comuns para todas as pessoas a sua volta, mas que mudam a sua vida.

Ela o olhou sem entender nada e riu.

-Essa é a grande resposta?

-Sim, é o máximo que eu vou te dizer -sorriu ele.

A campainha tocou e ela levantou-se para atender a porta.Antes de sair da sala ela o olhou com ternura.

-Faça o que fizer, papai, tente não meter os pés pelas mãos.

Ele ficou observando a filha mais nova ir buscar a comida que havia chegado e olhou para a porta do quarto de hóspedes. O que tinha acontecido com Lola?

-------

A morena fechou e ficou parada na janela olhando a vista. Amava lugares altos, onde a vista ia longe. Não que ali a vista fosse muito longe, não com aquele tanto de prédios altos em volta, mas ela legal ficar vendo as pessoas passando na rua lá embaixo.

O vento forte brincava com os seus cabelos e ela ficou se distraindo com isso durante algum tempo. Queria não pensar no que Hilde e seu pai estavam conversando, não tinha certeza se estava pronta para ouvir o que ele tinha a falar. Já bastava o fiasco do jantar de ontem. Não precisava estragar o jantar dessa noite também.

Abaixou a cabeça e riu de nervosismo. Como tivera coragem de fazer aquilo? Ok, já tinha feito coisas muito piores, mas nos últimos dias se sentia tão diferente do que tinha sido nesses últimos anos. Jogou-se na cama e ficou encarando o teto branco.

O jantar de ontem tinha sido combinado com três dias de antecedência e ela não tinha ficado tão nervosa com isso. Aliás, tinha enfrentado melhor do que imaginara. O fato de que o namorado de sua mãe, Mark, ia jantar em sua casa não pareceu um fantasma tão grande quanto teria sido em outros tempos. Até escolhera um vestido simpático para a noite passada. Então...

_-Olá, Lola. Sou Mark Vix._

_-Você sabe que eu quero que os meus pais reatem?_

Um velho hábito de ser rude com os outros? Nervosismo? Ou estava abalada demais para agir com sensatez? Um pouco dos três, mas principalmente da terceira opção. Enlouquecera assim que vira aquele homem bonito, elegante, e praticamente ideal para a sua mãe. A cara de espanto que sua mãe fizera para ela quando falara isso fora tão grande que ela se envergonhou na hora e tentou consertar a situação. Mas era tarde demais, sua mãe lhe lançou olhares furiosos de decepção durante toda a noite, e nem mesmo o ar simpático de Hilde salvou o jantar de ser uma tragédia.

"_Porque eu tinha que ver aquilo? Eu estava tão bem..._"

Pela primeira vez em cinco anos ela estava aceitando que seus pais estavam separados e talvez nunca reatassem. Aos poucos estava abandonando aquele antigo sonho de voltar a ter uma família unida, completa e feliz, mas...

O maldito sótão tinha mudado tudo.

Flash Back

_Abriu o guarda roupa, tirou as gavetas, vasculhou todas as suas caixas, conferiu em baixo da cama. Onde estava o seu primeiro "Poções, Faça Você Mesmo"? Depois de usar esse livro por quatro anos seguidos o livro estava velho e desgastado e ela comprara um novo, aposentando o velho. Mas tinha várias anotações no antigo e precisava dele para passar tudo a limpo._

_-Livrinho... Cadê você? –pensou em voz alta, tentando arrumar novamente o quarto._

_Depois de deixar tudo organizado ela perguntou a Zilk se tinha visto o livro e talvez o guardado em algum lugar. O elfo realmente tinha guardado em um lugar: no sótão. Na verdade não era bem um sótão, era o segundo andar. Era um apartamento duplex, com a parte de cima sendo uma grande sala com dois cômodos pequenos. Como a parte de baixo sempre dera perfeitamente para as três, a parte de cima ficara somente como um lugar para se guardar coisas velhas._

_Ela encontrou o livro. Do lado da penseira._

_-Não há mal nenhum em dar uma espiadinha, certo? –riu marota. Entrou na penseira. _

_Tudo estava confuso, ela viu sua mãe indistintamente, parecia vestida com uma roupa de hospital. Então alguém abriu a porta e gritou alegremente "Ele acordou! Ele acordou". A pessoa saiu correndo e gritando pelos corredores, enquanto se ouvia alguns vivas explodindo em cada canto._

_A fumaça mudou e ela estava na Toca, um a Gina jovem estava sentada à mesa ralando uma barra de chocolate quando seu pai desceu as escadas e sentou-se em frente a ela. Ambos tinham alguns machucados pelo corpo, marcas de uma batalha recente. Ele sorriu fracamente e ela respondeu ao sorriso. Harry fez um gesto indicando que queria conversar com ela lá fora._

_Novamente a fumaça mudou e Harry corria atrás de Gina, ela jogando o véu e a grinalda para trás, que o vento carregava até cair nas mãos dele. Ele gritava alguma coisa como "Eu tenho que te carregar" e os dois se acabavam de rir._

_Tudo ficou esfumaçado e Gina tinha uma grande barriga e lia um livro de contos de fadas. Harry estava sentado no braço do sofá e lia por cima do ombro dela. "Lola?" leu ela. Ele fez uma cara pensativa e então sorriu. "Eu gosto de Lola..." disse ele._

_A cena ia mudar novamente quando ela tentou sair da penseira. Tudo girou e girou, até que parou numa cena aparentemente recente. Gina estava no escritório de Harry e olhava espantada para ele._

_-E sua namorada permite que você tenha foto de nós dois no seu escritório? –disse ela apontando para um porta-retrato de madeira em cima da lareira._

_Eles ficaram se encarando, e ela estava bem constrangida. Durante um se olharam profundamente, ele deu um passo a Gina e o telefone tocou. Tudo esfumaçou novamente._

_Ela gritou e se afastou da penseira. Seu rosto estava molhado de lágrimas e seu coração estava disparado, batendo violentamente no peito. Enxugou as lágrimas, pegou seu livro e saiu dali correndo._

Fim do Flash Back

Porque ela estava se livrando dessas memórias? Era isso que mais lhe atormentava. Sempre quis que seus pais reatassem, sempre lançou indiretas os dois para que saíssem juntos, mesmo quando tinha certeza absoluta que seu pai não significava mais nada para sua mãe. E agora... Tudo estava de cabeça para baixo.

Esperara tanto por um momento como esse, e agora tudo parecia errado.

Não era mais como se Gina fosse indiferente a Harry, mas como se fugisse dele. "_Eles têm alguma chance_?" era o que martelava em sua mente. Hilde sempre dizia que ela estava feliz com Mark, e ela própria pensara isso da mãe ao vê-la sorrindo e cantarolando pelos cantos, mas... E a penseira?

Havia tantos 'mas' e tantos 'se' em sua cabeça que ela estava ficando tonta. Era como se ela reprimisse um amor antigo pelo seu pai? Ou talvez estava tentando concentrar pensamentos bons para provar a si mesma que não tinha se casado com um traste? E há quanto tempo aqueles pensamentos estavam sendo colocados ali?

Olhou novamente para a porta, a campainha tinha tocado. "_A comida chegou_" concluiu. Enxugou o rosto e olhou-se no espelho. Estava com uma cara péssima. Foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto, tomando o cuidado para que não parecesse que estivera chorando ou coisa assim, não queria perguntas constrangedoras.

Hilde bateu na porta chamando-a e ela forçou um sorriso.

-Não vá estragar outra noite, Lola –disse para si mesma, respirando bem fundo antes de abrir a porta.

-------

N/A: Olá pessoal! Tá aí mais um cap, sem nada muito fofo, como eu já disse que seria!rsrs Não que eu seja má, mas eles tem uma roupa suja pra lavar, não é? Então até que certas coisas sejam devidamente esclarecidas entre eles, nada de capítulos fofos!rsrs Como sempre, se você chegou até aqui, entre na campanha "Eu Faço Uma Autora Feliz" e ilumine o dia de uma menina carente! Bjussss

-Nay Black-: A tendência da Lola é ser mais suave daqui pra frente, agora que o pai está empenhado em ajudá-la! Que bom que está gostando! Bjusss

Miss H. Granger: Já era hora do Harry querer recomeçar, não acha?rsrs Que bom que você achou o capítulo anterior tocante, era a intenção!rsrs Bjusss

aNGeLa: Que bom que vc resenhou o cap! E que bom tb que vc está gostando, eu realmente tento não demorar com as atualizações, mas as vezes não dá. Mas dessa vez está tudo dentro do prazo! Aproveite! Bjusss

Michelle Granger: Foi fofo o cap, não? O Harry tinha que começar a mostrar quem ele realmente é, e não o traste q estava sendo nos últimos tempos!rrsrs Que bom que está gostando! Bjussss

miaka: E qual será a resposta da gn para o Harry, hein? rsrsr As meninas chegaram no instante em que ela ia falar... Vamos aguardar!rsrs Só não acho que a Gina vai ser tão fácil não, tá muito magoada, sabe, além do que o Mark é um cara legal!rsrs Bjusss

Thalita: Que bom que vc está gostando! Tá aí mais um cap! rsrs Bjussss

Matt McGregor: Ahhhh fikei super feliz com a sua resenha!rsrs Que bom que está gostando! Tá aí outro capítulo, e só demorei duas semanas... Bjussss

Camila Carvalho: Aêêêê! Que bom que você resolveu resenhar a fic! Faz muita diferença para a autora, sabe?rsrsrs E quanto a Hilde... veja a resposta logo abaixo! rrsrs Bjusss

Nyx Black: Que bom que vc está gostando da fic e que a resenhou!rsrs Realmente, é meiod e se estranhar uma gótica como filha do Harry, mas ele tb tinha suas crises, não é?rsrs E quanto a Hilde... vc e a Camila combinaram isso? rsrsr Bom, aparentemente ela ésó linda, fofa, apaziguadora e muito observadora mesmo!rsrs Na verdade eu a imagino de bochechas grandes e rosadas e com duas maria-chiquinhas no cabelo!rsrs Continue Lendo! Bjusss


	8. Oportunidades de ouro

**Capítulo 8 – Oportunidades de ouro**

O som da porta se abrindo interrompeu a sua concentração. Ela respirou fundo e afastou os cadernos, espreguiçando-se na cadeira. Olhou para o relógio e percebeu que a mãe tinha chegado mais tarde que o normal.

-Eu realmente perdi a noção da hora... –pensou alto, juntando suas coisas e guardando-as.

Ainda fechava o último livro quando ouviu as risadas. Tinham visitas. E ela tinha uma suspeita bem forte de quem seria. Terminou de guardar tudo e se olhou no espelho. Deu um sorriso forçado.

-Seja simpática –disse para si mesma.

Saiu do seu quarto e se dirigiu à cozinha, de onde vinham as vozes e as risadas. Estava certa quando pensou que Mark estaria ali, mas não esperava quem estava ao lado dele: Harry.

-Pai?

Seu pai sorriu e levantou-se para lhe dar um beijo. Ela o olhou interrogativamente, mas ele não entendeu sua pergunta ou não quis responder.

-Olá, Mark –disse meio desconcertada.

-Olá, Lola.

Gina entrou na cozinha e deu um beijo na filha, virando-se então para os outros dois presentes.

-Hilde já está dormindo.

-Ela sempre dorme cedo assim? –perguntou Harry.

-Ela passou mal agora à tarde –respondeu Lola, antes que a mãe abrisse a boca.

Gina ficou branca e fraquejou das pernas.

-O que ela teve?

-Febre alta, vomitou um pouco... Chamei a vovó. Ela esteve aqui a tarde toda e cuidou dela. Foi embora há pouco mais de meia hora –olhou para o relógio novamente e deu um sorriso amarelo- Ou melhor, há uma hora e quarenta minutos.

A ruiva saiu da cozinha novamente em direção ao quarto da caçula, sendo seguida por Harry. Lola ficou sozinha com Mark na cozinha.

-Hum... E aí? Por que demoraram? –disse na voz mais casual que conseguiu, ainda que não conseguisse parar de torcer seus dedos- Encontros depois do trabalho?

-Eu fui buscar sua mãe no trabalho, para passearmos juntos um pouco antes dela vir para casa. Encontramos com seu pai na loja dos gêmeos e fomos os cinco beber e conversar um pouco no Três Vassouras.

-Ah...

Um silêncio constrangedor caiu sobre eles, e ela olhou para a porta da cozinha, esperando que alguém aparecesse. Mas tanto sua mãe como seu pai estavam se certificando que a filha mais nova deles estava bem. Bom, talvez fosse hora de pedir desculpas a Mark.

-Escute...

-Não precisa pedir desculpas –disse ele interrompendo-a e adivinhando seus pensamentos- Eu sei o que passou na sua cabeça, é natural.

Ela nunca era simpática, nunca pedia desculpas nem se arrependia de suas ações. Na primeira vez que fazia isso aquele ser insuportável se comportava como um senhor da verdade e lhe fazia passar por uma garotinha estúpida. Quem ele pensava que era?

-Não. Você não sabe o que se passou na minha cabeça.

-Bom, eu tenho uma idéia geral...

-Ah é mesmo? –desafiou ela, estava apertando seus punhos firmemente para não se descontrolar e não fazer mais nenhuma burrada.

-Minha mãe faleceu quando eu tinha doze anos, Lola. Menos de seis meses depois meu pai já tinha outra e pensava em se casar com ela. Bom, eu volto a afirmar que eu tenho uma idéia geral do que você sentiu.

Ela o encarou profundamente e lentamente expulsou o ar dos pulmões, sentindo-se mais calma. Na verdade, sentia-se mesmo um pouco envergonhada.

-Desculpe –disse ela, por fim- Eu não tive a intenção de ser mal educada daquela vez, e também não queria discutir agora.

Ele sorriu e se ajeitou mais confortavelmente na cadeira.

-Não tem problema. –disse ele, e parando para pensar um pouco, ele sorriu novamente e voltou a falar- Olhe, não quero ser um novo pai, você já tem um e isso é o bastante para uma pessoa. Também não quero ser seu amigo, imagino que você já os tenha suficiente.

Ela o olhou sem entender.

-Então...?

-Então eu só quero uma convivência pacífica, ok? Seria muito legal que nós nos tornássemos amigos, mas se você não quiser, eu não vou forçar nada. A única coisa que eu quero é ver Gina feliz, e isso se torna muito difícil se você não me aceitar como namorado dela. Você e sua irmã são as pessoas mais importantes na vida dela, e não é confortável para ela que uma de suas filhas não goste do seu namorado.

Ela afirmou com a cabeça, com um sorriso fraco.

-Bom, eu posso tentar uma convivência pacífica.

-Seria ótimo.

O assunto havia morrido, mas não deu tempo para que um novo silêncio caísse sobre eles, naquele instante Harry adentrava a cozinha com um ar aliviado.

-Sua mãe está terminando de ajeitá-la. Ela já está melhor, pelo menos a febre já passou.

-Muito bom –disse Mark- Por que será que ela passou mal assim de repente?

Os dois olharam para Lola e ela deu de ombros.

-Eu estava estudando quando ela entrou no meu quarto dizendo que não se sentia bem. Aí eu chamei a vovó...

Gina entrou calma, mas com uma sombra de preocupação no rosto. Mark se levantou e lhe deu um beijo, arrastando-a para a sala.

-É melhor eu ir, já está tarde e todos nós acordamos cedo amanhã.

Ela o abraçou forte e o acompanhou até a porta. Harry deu um abraço e um beijo na testa da filha e os seguiu.

-Está na minha hora também. Amanhã venho aqui cedo para ver como Hilde está.

Ele se despediu da ex e saiu acompanhando Mark. Assim que os dois foram embora ela virou-se para a mãe, comentando no tom mais normal que pôde:

-O dois se deram bem, não?

Gina sorriu.

-Pois é, conversaram muito e Harry inclusive me disse à parte que o achou um cara muito legal e que foi uma boa escolha.

A morena franziu o cenho e arregalou os olhos, mas Gina estava com a porta da geladeira aberta e não viu nada disso.

-Mãe... Não é bom ficar com a porta da geladeira aberta, sabe?

Gina riu e pegou uma pêra, fechando a porta em seguida.

-Eu sempre abro a porta da geladeira pra pensar. –disse num sorriso, beijando a filha então- Boa noite, minha princesa. Estou cansada, preciso descansar bastante essa noite.

-Boa noite, mãe –disse a morena sentando-se à mesa para comer um pedaço de pão.

A ruiva lhe sorriu de um modo diferente e já estava com o corpo para fora da cozinha quando voltou-se e olhou para filha.

-À propósito... Muito obrigada. Eu estou orgulhosa que você e Mark tenham se entendido.

-Como você...?

-Ora, você é minha filha e ele meu namorado. Eu sei.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco e observou a mãe ir para o seu quarto. Respirou fundo e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos. Quando perguntaria à mãe sobre tudo o que vira na penseira? Ou deixaria isso de lado? A verdade é que já nem pensava tanto nisso, estava muito ocupada estudando e deixou-se convencer pela felicidade de sua mãe com aquele namoro. Bom, talvez aquilo tudo não passasse apenas de algumas lembranças esquecidas.

Abandonou o pão e levantou-se indo para o seu quarto também. Não sabia porque, mas nesse momento sentia-se extremamente cansada.

----

O som das cortinas sendo afastadas e a repentina claridade fez com que ela abrisse os olhos de muito mal-humor.

-Que é? –resmungou ainda sonolenta.

Sua coberta foi arrancada fora e ela forçou suas vistas a ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Vó?

-Acorde rápido, Lola –disse a rechonchuda senhora impacientemente.

Levantou-se atordoada observando a avó ajeitar seu quarto em questão de segundos.

-Onde está sua Gina?

-No Instituto.

Molly bufou.

-Ela não tinha sido suspensa?

-Faz duas semanas que papai fez com revissem a suspensão –disse pegando uma muda de roupa para se trocar e dando uma conferida no calendário- Aliás, de qualquer forma ela já estaria de volta.

Molly saiu do quarto com pressa resmungando algo que ela não entendeu. Lola trocou-se rapidamente e entrou no banheiro para lavar o rosto e terminar de acordar. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

-Vó...? –chamou entrando na cozinha.

Mas quem andava apressada de um lado para outro não era Molly, e sim Zilk, que fervia água no fogão e preparava algumas ervas na mesa.

-Onde está...?

-Aqui, Lola! –veio a voz de sua avó da outra parte da casa.

Passou pelo corredor e viu que ela tinha entrado no quarto de Hilde.

-Mas o que...?

Antes que terminasse a sua pergunta ela viu a irmã. Hilde estava deitada na cama, com o corpo ensopado de suor, manchas avermelhadas na pele e uma palidez incrível no rosto. Correu para o lado de sua avó para ajudar.

-Como ela ficou assim?

-Isso era eu que deveria perguntar! –impacientou-se Molly.

-O que quer que eu faça?

-Corra para o Instituto e avise sua mãe que Hilde está no St. Mungus!

-Certo!

Ela saiu correndo do quarto e pegou com as mãos trêmulas o pote de pó de flu.

-INSTITUTO DUMBLEDORE!

Saiu pela lareira da recepção e correu até o elevador, mas foi impedida por dois guardas parados na entrada.

-Identificação, por favor –disse um deles.

-Não trabalho aqui, mas...

-Tem horário marcado?

-Não, mas...

-Apresente o passe livre, então.

-Esqueci em casa, mas...

-Você não pode passar, então.

-EU PRECISO FALAR COM A MINHA MÃE!

Todo o saguão olhou para ela e um dos guardas se apressou para tirá-la dali.

-Hey, você! Me solta agora ou eu...

Ela não pôde terminar de falar porque outro guarda a pegou por outro braço e os dois a arrastavam para fora do edifício. Quando estavam próximos da saída, ela viu uma esperança surgindo.

-Hey Stuart! Amanda Stuart!

A loura parou e a olhou com desprezo.

-Diga a eles, por favor! Diga que me conhece porque eu realmente preciso falar com a minha mãe! Diga logo!

Os guardas olharam para a mulher, mas ela fez uma cara estranha e olhou Lola de cima a baixo como se ela fosse um inseto.

-Nunca vi essa garota antes –disse ela antes de recomeçar a andar.

Lola arregalou os olhos e xingou um palavrão que fez as pessoas a olharem com raiva.

-Sua falsa! É importante! Eu PRECISO FALAR COM A MINHA MÃE –gritou enquanto era arrastada para fora.

Ao ser deixada do lado de fora ela olhou para a loura que entrava no elevador. Amanda Stuart lhe sorriu vitoriosa e deu um tchauzinho, mandando um beijo no ar logo em seguida.

-Eu não acredito... –disse tentando sufocar uma risada.

-Disse alguma coisa? –perguntou uma senhora a seu lado.

Amanda forçou-se a ficar séria e olhou para a senhora fazendo um muxoxo com as mãos.

-Não. Eu não disse nada.

Assim que a porta se abriu no seu andar, ela saiu andando séria, mas assim que viu Gina Weasley conversando com Beth Sumers não pôde resistir. Deu uma gargalhada.

A ruiva e a morena olharam a loura passar e se entreolharam sem dizer nada. Gina estava confiante até agora, porque Amanda estava muito atrasada para a reunião, e isso certamente a atrapalharia, mas agora... Quando viu a loura gargalhar de sua cara parte da sua confiança foi pro espaço.

-Ela sabe de algo que eu não sei –disse ela para Beth.

-Bobagem. Só está tentando não passar por tola. Não que ela consiga, é claro. –disse a gorda arrastando Gina para a reunião.

Antes que as portas se fechasse, Augusto virou-se e deu uma ordem para a secretária.

-Não deixe que ninguém nos incomode. Nem que o próprio Ministro esteja sendo assassinado. Perder essa reunião pela segunda vez é tudo o que não queremos.

A secretária meneou a cabeça e sorriu positivamente. Augusto então respirou mais calmo e entrou na sala, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele olhou para os três membros da Congregação da Finlândia. "Mau sinal. Haviam sete da última vez". Duas mulheres e um homem, os três muito pálidos, de cabelos louro platinados e olhos tremendamente azuis. As bochechas estavam coradas, certamente não estavam acostumados com o calor do verão inglês, que era bem mais quente em relação ao finlandês. A mulher ao centro tinha uma expressão dura e o olhar rápido que lançou a Gina não fez com que ela se sentisse bem.

-Bom, devo agradecer imensamente a nova chance que nos deram –disse Augusto pomposamente. Seu orgulho britânico sendo dobrado com dificuldade- É realmente gentil da parte de vocês.

-Não temos nenhum interesse em ter um inglês no nosso curso –disse a mulher ao centro, mantendo um semblante indiferente- Aliás, já dissemos que esse assunto está encerrado por nossa parte e que dificilmente vocês nos convencerão do contrário. A Inglaterra nunca obteve grande representatividade em Magia Negra, e nos parece desnecessário a presença de vocês.

O rosto de Augusto manteve-se impassível.

-Como vocês bem sabem, há quase duas décadas finalmente foi derrotado um poderoso bruxo das trevas neste país. E isso nos alertou sobre o perigo de não ter conhecimento de como detê-los, afinal, essa guerra durou por volta de três décadas, com alguns falsos períodos de paz.

O homem deu uma olhada para um relatório que tinha em mãos.

-A Sra. Weasley, pelo que consta, já teve contato com Horcruxes.

-Sim. Dois, para ser mais exata.

-E foi a Sra. quem os destruiu? –perguntou a outra mulher, que exibia um ridículo lenço vermelho na cabeça.

-Não, foi o meu ex marido. Mas acompanhei o processo de descoberta e destruição.

-Tem idéia do que um Horcrux realmente é? –perguntou a mulher ao centro, com um inconfundível tom de arrogância.

-Perfeitamente.

-Então sabe que muito poucos foram feitos nos últimos quinhentos anos.

-Se você considera sete, feitos pela mesma pessoa, um número pequeno... Bom, _eu_ não sei nada sobre poucos.

-Esse foi um caso incomum –resmungou o homem, revirando os olhos.

Gina o olhou atentamente e respirou com calma por um segundo, passando a imagem de ser superior que ele.

-É exatamente esse o motivo pelo qual o Instituto Dumbledore existe. Para vencer o incomum. Bruxos medíocres nós deixamos para o Ministério.

Um silêncio constrangedor recaiu sobre a sala. Ela olhou de soslaio para Augusto e ele tentava reprimir seu sorriso de satisfação. Já a Congregação da Finlândia parecia ter engolido bosta de dragão.

-Nós podemos não ter representatividade em Magia Negra –Gina retomando sua fala- Mas tornou-se vital para nós o conhecimento de como destruí-la. E nós apreciaríamos muito uma vaga no curso de vocês.

A mulher ao centro de um sorriso falso que Gina não pôde compreender muito bem.

-Se não foi você quem destruiu os Horcruxes, por que estou perdendo meu tempo com você? Onde está Harry Potter?

Aquilo foi um soco na boca do estômago. Lola sempre perguntava por Harry. Sua mãe sempre perguntava por Harry. E agora até mesmo a Congregação perguntava por Harry! Abriu a boca para responder, mas Beth apertou sua mão fortemente por debaixo da mesa. Augusto aproveitou a chance.

-Harry Potter não trabalha neste lugar nem em qualquer lugar bruxo. Ele não está disponível. Agora se nos permitem voltar ao foco dessa reunião, Gina é perf...

-Mas nós temos grande curiosidade conhecê-lo, mesmo que seja a sua esposa que vá para a Finlândia...

-Ex. –disse Gina entre dentes- Ex esposa.

-Ah, é claro. Como queira –disse a mulher displicentemente.

Gina se manteve séria por uns instantes, então olhou para Augusto e murmurou:

-Me desculpe.

Antes que ele perguntasse qualquer coisa ela levantou-se e bateu com sua pasta fortemente contra a mesa.

-Se vocês querem Harry Potter, fiquem com ele. Eu est...

Ela ainda falava quando a porta foi estrondosamente arrombada. Caídos no chão meio desajeitados estavam Harry e Lola.

-Harry...?

-Mas o que...? –exclamou Augusto levantando-se.

Harry levantou-se num pulo e olhou desconcertado para todos.

-Desculpe a intromissão, é urgente! –e voltou seu olhar para Gina- Hilde está no hospital!

-Aquela piranha! –exclamou Lola apontando para a ex de seu pai- Ela me viu na portaria, sabia que eu queria falar com você, mamãe! _Fingiu que nunca tinha me visto_!

Gina apoiou-se na mesa e olhou ao redor. Augusto e o Conselho a olhavam com a pior expressão possível, enquanto a Congregação parecia dividida entre a raiva e o espanto. Respirou fundo e desculpou-se perante a todos, mas sem conseguir encará-los, mantia seu olhar fixo em Harry.

-Se vocês me dão licença. Eu já estava fora de qualquer maneira.

Pegou a mão da filha e saiu puxando-a, não sem antes lançar um olhar mortal para Amanda. Harry olhou para todos e deu um sorriso amarelo.

-Er, me desculpe... Não foi-

Mas o que não tinha sido ninguém soube, porque ele deixou a frase no ar, deu de ombros e seguiu a ex e a filha. Entrou no escritório de Gina e esta estava parada em frente a lareira.

-Lola já foi. Vamos! –disse ela pegando um pouco do conteúdo de um pote e jogando este para Harry- ST. MUNGUS!

Ele viu a ex sumir e ficou um segundo parado, atordoado demais para pensar no que fazer. A porta do escritório abriu-se novamente. "Beth, provavelmente" pensou ele. Mas quando olhou para trás lá estava Amanda, encarando-o piedosamente.

-Se eu puder ajudar...

Ele cerrou os punhos fortemente.

-Conversaremos depois, pode apostar. ST. MUNGUS!

Saiu no hospital e olhou em volta. Gina não esperara por ele. Aproximou-se da recepção.

-Por favor, minha filha foi internada agora pela manhã... Hilde Potter.

Por um momento fez-se um silêncio na recepção e todos olharam para ele, as pessoas que estavam por ali começaram se cochichar umas com as outras, mas ele tentou não dar atenção a isso.

-Segundo andar. Ala Flyn Djlar. Próximo!

Ele olhou para o elevador, mas dispensou-o. Correu pelas escadas até dar de cara com uma Molly desesperada.

-Harry! Que bom que está aqui! –disse a senhora abraçando-o. O fato de que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ela assoava o nariz não lhe pareceu um bom sinal.

-Como está Hilde?

-Os medibruxos dizem que ela está bem, mas que talvez ela tenha que ficar internada por um ou dois dias. Eu disse a Gina que ela realmente não parecia bem e q...

Mas ele não podia mais ouvir a ex sogra. Suas pernas fraquejaram e ele caiu num banco que havia a seu lado. Ouviu passos e virou-se. Sua filha mais velha vinha numa expressão atordoada. Ele levantou-se custosamente e foi até ela.

-Lola! Onde está Gina? O que falaram de Hilde?

A morena ficou olhando pro nada por um segundo, ainda transtornada.

-É uma epidemia. Ontem onze bruxos e dois abortos deram entrada com os mesmos sintomas de Hilde. Os medibruxos ainda não sabem o que está causando isso, dizem que chamaram uma equipe particular para ajudá-los...

-E Hilde? –inquietou-se Molly.

-Está fora de perigo agora, mas eles não descartam uma recaída e por isso ela continuará internada por um tempo ainda. Aparentemente o fato de ela ser uma criança e ter um organismo mais fraco fez com que a doença se manifestasse de modo mais grave. Mamãe está tirando algumas dúvidas com o medibruxo.

Harry abraçou a filha apertado. Não sabia se estava tranqüilizando a garota ou a si mesmo. Provavelmente ambas as coisas.

Gina voltou com um semblante preocupado, mas menos tenso do que ele esperava.

-Ela vai ficar bem. O doutor Tartus disse que desde ontem cedo algumas pessoas se internaram com os mesmo sintomas, e que desde ontem já começaram a estudar o caso para um antídoto que reverta tudo isso. Parece que vão ter que noticiar isso ao Profeta Diário, para alertar a população.

Ela sentou-se e ficou com o olhar perdido.

-Mas eles não sabem como isso começou? –indagou Molly.

-Não. Nunca viram isso. Pode ser um desdobramento de alguma doença mágica, ou uma nova que tenha surgido por mutação de algum vírus e coisa assim...

-Vírus?

-Esqueça, mamãe.

Molly inflou de raiva, mas continuou calada em respeito à filha. Harry sentou-se ao lado da ruiva.

-Aquela reunião... Era importante?

-Deveria ser. A Congregação da Finlândia aceitou nos receber novamente.

Ele arregalou os olhos e sua boca escancarou-se. Ao vê-lo ela não pôde reprimir um riso.

-Ora, não fique assim. Eu já estava de saída, de qualquer forma. Eu não tenho o perfil que eles procuram.

Ele preferiu não perguntar que perfil era esse, podia chateá-la ainda mais. Ficaram todos em silêncio durante muito tempo, talvez por mais de meia hora. Lola levantou-se para ir até a lanchonete do quinto andar e perguntou se alguém queria ir com ela. Por final foi sozinha mesmo. Apertou o botão do elevador e esperou ele chegar, tendo uma surpresa quando a porta se abriu.

-Você! –exclamou indignada.

-Vim prestar minha solidariedade –disse Amanda saindo de dentro do elevador.

A loira saía quando Lola a segurou pelo braço e jogou novamente para dentro do elevador.

-Hey! Que diab...?

A porta se fechou e o elevador colocou-se em movimento. Lola apertou Amanda contra a parede.

-Primeiro: minha irmã não está morrendo, então guarde sua maldita solidariedade para você! Segundo: como você pode pensar que meu pai lhe dará qualquer confiança depois de tudo que já aconteceu? Terceiro...

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas a raiva lhe subia a cabeça e não lhe deixava organizar seus pensamentos. A loura curvou os lábios num sorriso maldoso, rindo de sua cara.

-Ora, criança, dos homens entendo eu...

Lola soltou-a e a encarou profundamente. Dessa vez o sorriso curvou-se em seus lábios. Estava sozinha com a Stuart. Ela olhou para os lados percebendo que o elevador ainda se movia.

-Já percebeu como esse elevador balança?

Amanda franziu o cenho. De tudo que esperava ouvir, isso certamente não estava na lista. Antes que falasse algo, Lola pulou fortemente. Assim que os pés da garota pousaram no chão, com um estalo ruidoso o elevador parou.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? –rugiu Amanda.

Um sorriso sombrio continuava crispado nos lábios da morena. Ela sentia-se como a boa e velha Lola. Cruel e inconseqüente, numa ótima combinação. Ela estalou os dedos das duas mãos e estalou o pescoço também.

-Já ouviu falar no sangue quente dos Weasley, _Amanda_?

Pela cara de espanto da loura, sim, ela já tinha ouvido falar. E sabia que estava encrencada.

----

N/A: Olá pessoal! Aff, eu sei que eu demorei dessa vez, e não tenho nenhuma justificativa boa, mas... Ok, me desculpem! Tipo, eu nunca dediquei capítulos a ninguém, mas dessa vez não dá! Rsrs Esse é pro Dé e pra Kmillinha, que ficaram presos comigo no elevador por mais de uma hora desde que eu tive a estúpida idéia de pular lá dentro! Rsrsr E pra minha amiga Gi Potter com quem eu não conversava há muito tempo, que veio me dizer que estava gostando da fic! Bom, acho que é isso aí... Mas como sempre, se você chegou até aqui, entre na campanha "Eu Faço Uma Autora Feliz" e ilumine o dia de uma menina carente! Bjussss

Michelle Granger: rsrs Bom, o Mark tinha aparecer, né? rsrs Não dava pra ser um personagem fantasma... E se vc achou a Lola meio insensata no capítulo anterior, q dirá nesse, hehe. Brigadinha pelo elogio da penseira! rs Bjusss

Mah Potter: O.o O capítulo anterior fazia chorar? rsrsr Bom, isso deve ser um bom sinal! rsrs Aproveita a ação do capítulo! rsrs Bjusss

miaka: Contar ao Harry? Ela está mais dividida entre tirar satisfações coma mãe! Afinal, as lembranças eram da Gina, né? rsrs Bjusss

Nyx Black: Ahhh, aff as bochchas da Hilde não estão rosadas nesse cap, coitadinha! rsrsr Mas a Lola está provando ser bem filha do pai e se metendo numa encrenca atrás da outra! rsrs Bjusss

Pulcher: Sim, a Lola ainda vai questionar bastante a mãe sobre o Harry, mas não agora...rsrs Nada fofinho nesse tb, mas teve bastante ação!rsrs Bjusss

Camila Carvalho: huahua Até agora somente a lingua da Lola tinha sido arisca, agora ela todo! huahuah E vc gosta de teorias, não e? Bom, terá q aguardar pra saber, hehe. Só uma coisa, a Hilde tem sardas sim! Puxou dos Weasley! rsrsr Bom, agora ela é uma Hilde completa na sua cabeça! rsrs Pena q nesse cap ela tá mal...rsrs Bjusss

Barbie Weasley: Ah, vc me add no orkut! rsrs Q legal... Tá aí mais um cap, uma semana depois do q eu previ pra vc, mas... rsrsr Aproveite! Bjusss

Miss.H.Granger: Aff, mundo injusto, não? Ela tem um ex e um atual perfeitos, e eu aki sozinha!rsrsr Acho q vou escrever alguém pra mim tb, huahuah Bjusss

Matt McGregor: Sim! Reviews sempre fazem pessoas felizes! hehe A mim fazem bastante... rsrsr Eu tb achei o cap anterior meio curto, mas se eu continuasse escrevendo, falava demais! rsrs E esse é um lado da Hilde, tentar ajudar todo mundo a fazer as cosias certas... rsrs Aquela cena me lembrou o filme Menina dos Olhos, q a garota pega o pai e a mulher no chuveiro e vai conversar com eles, isto é, sem a parte engraçada e tal...rsrs Bjusss


	9. A doença do amor

**Capítulo 9- A doença do amor**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, e soltou um gemido de dor.

-Maldito sofá... –gemeu.

Ele levantou-se e olhou para a filha mais nova, dormindo calmamente. Aquela que sempre parecera um borrão vermelho, agora realmente o era. As manchas estavam ainda maiores que no dia anterior, embora já tivesse sido previsto. Mas ele achava que o fato de que ao expirar ela expelia um pó roxo talvez não estivesse dentro do que tinha sido calculado. Suspirou cansado. Ainda que estivesse tão perto dela, não podia tocá-la. Os medibruxos tinham conjurado um escudo protetor, que não permitia a propagação da epidemia.

Olhou o relógio e viu que já era relativamente tarde. Acordar às nove horas, para alguém que já estava acostumado a acordar às sete, era bem tarde. Conferindo se Hilde estava bem, ele deixou o quarto. Assim que deixou o quarto procurou logo a lanchonete. Estava faminto.

-Bom dia, Sr. Potter –disse o medibruxo responsável por Hilde- Podemos conversar um segundo.

-Hilde...?

-Não, sua filha não piorou. Estive hoje mais cedo no quarto e ela está dentro do quadro previsto.

Pensou no pó roxo e imaginou aquilo como 'sendo previsto'. Bom, se ele dizia...

-Então sobre o que quer conversar? Eu só estava indo a-

-Não vou tomar muito do seu tempo.

Harry encarou o homem então deu-se por vencido.

-Se você faz questão.

-Siga-me, por favor.

Viraram um corredor e andaram mais um pouco. Harry estava incomodado. Como se já não bastasse o homem não lhe deixar nem tomar um café-da-manhã, ainda tinha que agüentar as pessoas o encarando estranhamente. Estranhamente mesmo. Não era como uma admiração, algumas enfermeiras olhavam desoladas em sua direção, alguns homens meio curiosos, e outras pessoas ainda olhavam com profundo desgosto. Uma ou outra parecia mesmo indignada.

"Voltamos à fase 'odiamos-o-menino-que-sobreviveu'" pensou ele entediado. Quando essas pessoas iam tomar conta de suas próprias vidas e lhe deixar em paz? Já tinha derrotado Voldemort, já tinha feito o seu serviço, elas agora podiam deixar de vigiar cada passo seu.

Entraram numa sala e ele percebeu que estava na diretoria do hospital. O diretor, vestido impecavelmente de branco, lhe olhava num misto de admiração, vergonha e raiva. Assim que o diretor o convidou a sentar, o medibruxo de Hilde saiu da sala.

-Posso saber o que se passa? –perguntou ele, com um traço de impaciência na voz.

O diretor deu um sorriso sem graça e tentou não corar.

-Posso lhe pedir um favor, antes de tudo?

Ele meneou a cabeça.

-Pode assinar um autógrafo para o meu filho caçula? Ele é fanático por quadribol e diz que você foi o mais novo apanhador do século. Ele ficaria muito feliz.

Por um segundo Harry ficou estático, tentando perceber se o diretor falava sério. Deu um sorriso amargo e olhou para os lados quando percebeu que falava. Mas talvez por ele ter mencionado o quadribol, e não Voldemort, ou pela imagem de uma criança feliz em sua cabeça, Harry pegou o papel de má-vontade e autografou o papel para o filho do diretor.

-Muito obrigado –disse o diretor olhando com um sorriso sonhador para o papel. Então seu semblante ficou sério- Pronto. Agora vamos ao assunto. Er, bem, eu digo que tentei evitar que isso acontecesse, na verdade eles conseguiram por muito pouco, mas...

O que o diretor tinha evitado que acontecesse? Olhou para a cara do homem na casa dos 40 anos e pensou se tinha feito alguma coisa errada.

-É claro que as pessoas devem ter privacidade, principalmente num hospital! Ainda mais que sua filha está adoentada por essa epidemia... Aliás, esse foi o motivo pelo qual deixamos eles entrarem!

-Eles...?

-Sim! Chegaram tão humildes, com apenas um repórter e um fotógrafo, disseram que queriam fazer uma matéria sobre a epidemia. Você sabe, queriam alertar a população e tudo mais...

Ele prendeu a respiração quando ouviu as palavras 'repórter' e 'fotógrafo'. Fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo. Algo lhe dizia que não gostaria da notícia que estava por vir.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou ele, escondendo seu rosto entre as mãos.

-O senhor ainda não viu? Ah!...

Ambos ficaram se encarando de modo constrangedor por quase um minuto, até que o diretor, ainda sustentando o olhar de Harry, empurrou o Profeta Diário para ele.

Harry desviou seu olhar para o jornal. Duas manchetes figuravam a primeira página. A primeira, mais ao alto, dizia em letras grandes: Epidemia ataca! Pessoas se internam com sintomas de uma doença estranha, que os medibruxos ainda não sabem o que é. Para combatê-la foram... Leia mais, página 6.

Baixou seus olhos e não conseguiu ler o que estava escrito. _Uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras_, diz o ditado popular. E por aquela foto ele já sabia bem o que estava escrito.

----

Gina desaparatou furiosa no St. Mungus. Estava faltando o trabalho sem justificar, mas isso realmente não importava agora. Sua filha estava em primeiro lugar. E sua vida pessoal também.

As pessoas olhavam todas para ela, e isso a deixou ainda mais irritada. "Pense em Hilde. Pense na sua filha doente. Não faça uma bobeira" repetia para si tentando ignorar os outros. Entrou no quarto da filha e viu que Harry não estava lá, saiu logo para procurá-lo. Parou na porta do elevador e decidiu ir a recepção. "Ignore-os. Ignore-os. Eles _não estão olhando para você_!".

-Por favor, eu gostaria de uma informação. Amanda Stuart, internada ontem com sérios hematomas...

Estava absurdamente difícil ignorar os olhares que os outros lhe lançavam, mas até agora ela tinha conseguido. Mas, mais difícil foi não matar a recepcionista, uma loira falsificada, que a olhou por cima dos óculos com uma cara espantada. Respirou fundo e fingiu não ouvir o que os outros comentavam.

-Onde ela está? –perguntou entre dentes.

-Já foi liberada, Sra Potter.

-WEASLEY! –gritou ela para a mulher. Todos se calaram e olharam espantados para ela, mas ela não se importou- Sra. Gina W-e-a-s-l-e-y!

Saiu pisando duro, mas sentindo-se melhor por ter descontado parte da sua raiva naquela indefesa recepcionista. Maldita reportagem! "Por que tudo era mais simples quando ele não estava aqui?".

Voltou para o quarto de Hilde e a encontrou acordada, conversando com Lola e Molly. Respirou fundo e expulsou o ar dos pulmões. Precisava se acalmar.

-Bom dia, princesa! –disse, aproximando-se o máximo que era possível da filha.

-Bom dia, mamãe! Dia de cão, não?

Ela olhou furiosa para a mãe e para a filha.

-Não olhe assim para as duas. Eu já tinha percebido que algo estava acontecendo.

-Ah, é mesmo? –retrucou ela para Hilde, mas sentando-se ao lado da filha mais velha e encarando-a.

-É sim –respondeu rindo a pequena- Quando você entrou no meu quarto furiosa, olhou pro lado, não viu que eu estava acordada, e bateu a porta novamente... Bom, eu desconfiei que alguma coisa não ia bem.

Ela corou e abaixou a cabeça, rindo de si mesma.

-Desculpe, Hilde. Eu devia ter visto com você estava.

Abraçou Molly e lhe desejou 'bom dia', virando-se novamente para Hilde.

-Onde está o seu pai?

-Não sei. Acordei com ele fechando a porta ao sair.

-Típico –pensou alto, sem conter um muxoxo- Ninguém nunca sabe onde ele está...

-Pronto -disse Molly de modo imperativo, colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Pronto o quê? –exasperou Gina, imitando o gesto da mãe.

-Fale logo o que aconteceu! Você não deveria tê-la espancado por nenhum motivo!

-MAMÂE! É óbvio que eu não...

-A gente cria os filhos com tanto amor –lamentou-se Molly dramaticamente, sem prestar atenção ao que Gina dizia- E um dia eles fazem coisas que nunca se poderia imaginar...

-Eu-não-toquei-na-Stuart!

-Até se Harry estivesse pensando em te trocar por ela, mas não. Vocês já reataram!

-Nós-definitivamente-NÃO-REATAMOS!

Molly não sabia o que era pior: Gina ter esbofetado uma colega de trabalho, não ter reatado com Harry ou ter gritado com ela. Continuou a inflar.

-Conserte tudo isso agora mesmo, Ginevra Molly Weasley!

-Mas, mamãe! Eu não fiz nada!

-Como pôde? Ela era insuportável, mas isso...

Gina ficou roxa de um jeito que a própria Molly calou-se. Mãe e filha fixaram se encarando furiosamente quando a tensão foi cortada por Hilde, que balançava a cabeça negativamente e fazia um muxoxo.

-Tsc, tsc.

Todos olharam para a ruivinha e ela sorriu.

-A vingança nunca é plena. Mata a alma e a envenena.

Gina arregalou os olhos, então olhou ofendida para a filha.

-Eu não fiz nada disso!

A ruiva tirou uma mexa de cabelo do olho e sorriu novamente.

-Claro que não, mamãe.

Gina e Molly continuaram olhando para Hilde sem entender, até que Lola riu e desviou a atenção das duas. Gina reconheceu muito bem _aquele_ olhar e o sorriso de escárnio que o acompanhava.

-Mas eu fiz, mamãe –disse ela com orgulho.

----

Ela subiu até a lanchonete para tomar algo bem forte que lhe acalmasse o espírito. Lola lhe deixava louca! Mas o pior é que não conseguia brigar com a filha. Se falasse que a colocaria de castigo, Lola ria e daria de ombros. Se ameaçasse lhe dar uma surra merecida, ela correria para perto das saias da avó. Céus, quando perdera o controle da situação?

"Você nunca teve, Gina" concluiu lamentavelmente "Lola nunca esteve sob o seu controle. Nem quando era uma pequena e inofensiva criança trouxa".

Olhou para o balcão e viu quem estava querendo encontrar desde que recebera o jornal pela manhã. Harry também estava com uma cara péssima. Sentou ao lado dele e pediu um café forte sem açúcar. Ele nem sequer a olhou.

-E então? –disse ela num tom como se comentasse sobre o tempo.

-E então o quê? –resmungou ele.

Ela suspirou e deu um falso sorriso.

-Já viu o jornal?

-Já.

Ela tomou um gole do café sem encará-lo também. Ao lado dele o Profeta Diário estava aberto. Na primeira manchete lia-se sobre a "Epidemia ataca!" e logo abaixo "A doença do amor". Pegou o jornal de mau-humor.

-Leu a matéria? –perguntou ela, com uma curiosidade sincera.

-Sinceramente não –suspirou ele- A foto me bastou.

Abaixo da manchete havia uma foto dos dois juntos. Provavelmente algum fotógrafo flagrou os dois num momento em que ele a consolava. Harry estava a abraçando por trás e beijava sua cabeça carinhosamente, enquanto ela fechava os olhos e suspirava profundo.

-É uma bela foto –disse ela sem ânimo.

Ele não respondeu nada e pela primeira vez ela parou para o olhar. Estava horrível. Ele tinha olheiras características de quem havia dormido pouco e dormido mal. Além disso, seu cabelo estava mais atrapalhado que o normal e sua roupa amassada. Ele estava mais sério que o normal e visivelmente mau-humorado. Ele nunca gostara de publicidade, muito menos de matérias falsas que falassem sobre sua vida amorosa.

-Há algo que se possa fazer?

Ele deu um sorriso amargo e pousou o copo duplo de café no balcão.

-Ignorar. Somente ignorar. Qualquer tentativa de provar o contrário só piorará a situação. Conversei ainda há pouco com Meg e ela falou muitas coisas do tipo mandar uma nota para a imprensa desmentindo e... –ele deu um suspiro de cansaço- Bom, no final, achei melhor simplesmente ficar quieto.

-Quem é Meg?

-Minha assessora. A única trouxa com quem eu convivo que sabe da minha verdadeira identidade.

Ambos ficaram calados, cada um com seus pensamentos. As pessoas não paravam de olhar e cochichar, mas estavam tão absorvidos em suas mentes que não reparavam isso. Tudo o que martelava na cabeça de Gina eram as últimas palavras de Harry: minha verdadeira identidade.

Ele terminou de beber seu café e levantou-se sem falar nada. Mas ela segurou o seu braço, impedindo-o de andar.

-Você devia parar de se esconder –disse ela, encarando-o profundamente. Esquecia-se que a lanchonete estava cheia e que provavelmente ela estava dando mais motivos para que as pessoas falassem.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Você se esconde das pessoas para não ter que enfrentá-las. Bom, você já parou de fazer isso com a sua família, agora pare de fazer de conta que você não é o bruxo mais famoso dos dias de hoje.

Ele se soltou do braço dela e virou-se totalmente para encará-la. Estava irritado.

-O que você quer que eu faça então? –exasperou, num tom mais alto que o normal. As pessoas ao redor param de conversar, prestando atenção a briga do casal- Quer que eu corra para eles e diga: olhem, vocês podem falar de mim que eu não ligo, afinal, eu sou só um objeto para reportagens?

Ela empurrou seu café e levantou-se, deixando-o para trás. Já saía da lanchonete quando se virou para ele.

-Eu não quero nada de você, Harry. Foi só uma opinião.

Uma senhora levantou-se e deu o que seria um tapinha amigável em suas costas.

-Está certa, minha filha. Ele não te merece.

Ela não conteve um sorriso fraco, e continuou encarando Harry ao dizer:

-Nunca mereceu.

Deu as costas para ele e saiu andando lentamente para o quarto de Hilde. Dia cheio! E ainda nem mandara uma coruja explicando a Augusto toda a situação. "Bom, se eu ganhar um mês de suspensão dessa vez será muita sorte. Eu devo ser demitida assim que pisar naquele prédio novamente". Pensou na Congregação da Finlândia, em como se auto excluíra do curso e em como Harry e Lola invadiram a sala. Era sem dúvida a funcionária mais problemática de todas. E agora ainda havia toda essa história com Amanda...

Reparou que estava com o jornal na mão e parou no meio do caminho, sentando-se numa poltrona de uma sala de espera para reler o jornal. Da primeira vez havia lido com muita pressa, afinal, sua mãe a deixara nervosa ao acordá-la batendo com o jornal em sua cabeça.

_A doença do amor_

_Por Sunsan Moore, Fotografia de Amir Attia._

_Há dois dias uma nova e estranha epidemia tem feito diversas vítimas na Inglaterra, e uma dessas vítimas é a jovem Hilde Potter, 11 anos, filha do separado casal Harry Potter e Gina Weasley._

_O casal, o mais famoso desde Ernest Feleti e Celestina Warbeck, passou incógnito por anos a fio, só voltando a figurar novamente nos últimos cincos anos depois da separação. Gina Weasley, a caçula de uma família heróica e respeitada, tem exercido excelente função ao lutar contra artes das trevas e Harry Potter, ao que tudo indica, continua vivendo sob aparência trouxa._

_Mas a doença da pequena Hilde pode ter unido novamente o casal, que foi flagrado no St. Mungus em um abraço profundo e demorado. Para afirmar sua decisão de reatar, Gina Weasley teria discutido com a mais recente ex namorada de Harry Potter e sua colega de trabalho, Amanda Stuart, e depois passado para uma agressão física, da qual Stuart saiu seriamente ferida._

_A diretoria do St. Mungus nega que Amanda Stuart tenha sido atacada por Gina Weasley, já que no suposto momento da agressão, Weasley estaria conversando com os medibruxos a respeito da saúde da filha. Mas não há uma resposta para quem teria feito tal barbaridade. _

_Nenhum dos envolvidos foi encontrado para comentar a situação._

Ela fez uma careta e jogou o jornal no lixo. Afundou-se na poltrona. Ontem o medibruxo responsável por Hilde disse que um antídoto estava sendo estudado, e que talvez no fim da semana já tivessem como curar a doença. Torcia seriamente para que isso acontecesse. Senão, além da filha, ela também precisaria ser internada. Fechou os olhos e permitiu-se um momento de paz, em que o cansaço estava tomando conta do seu corpo. Ao abri-los novamente, Harry estava parado em sua frente.

-O que foi agora? –perguntou ela, ajeitando-se na poltrona.

-Podemos conversar em outro lugar? Onde não haja ninguém querendo ouvir a conversa?

-Onde?

Ele deu um sorriso enigmático.

-Bom, o diretor me pediu um favor esta manhã. Certamente não me recusará um agora.

Ela o seguiu calada. Não queria conversar, nem discutir, nem fazer nada. Só queria que Hilde ficasse curada, que não fosse demitida e que sua vida voltasse ao normal. A verdade é que sempre Harry estava por perto, as coisas nunca eram normais.

Entraram na sala da diretoria do hospital e ela se jogou num sofá que ali estava. Ele preferiu ficar de pé.

-Você não fez o que dizem, fez? –perguntou ele, sem jeito.

Ela pensou em nem responder, deu um sorriso irônico e falou:

-Não, não fiz. Mas adivinha quem foi?

Ele ficou calado por um segundo até entender a ironia do olhar dela.

-Lola –disse ele sombriamente- Agora sabemos porque ela nunca voltava da lanchonete...

-E ela parece muito orgulhosa disso, se quer saber.

Ele sorriu e encarou o chão.

-É bem a cara dela mesmo. Mas ela ficará de castigo.

-Tente –disse Gina, dando de ombros- Parece que você se esquece o tipo de filha que tem.

Ele sentou ao lado dela, mas sem encará-la.

-Eu me esqueço de muitas coisas, Gina. E é difícil quando você não está ao me lado para me lembrar.

Ela tentou fazer com que seu coração não disparasse, inutilmente.

-Sabe, –ele voltou a falar- os treze anos que vivi com você foram os mais felizes da minha vida... Eu acho que eu nunca te disse isso.

A voz dele estava rouca e ela começou a suar frio. Não estava gostando nada do rumo daquela conversa. Mas simplesmente não conseguia levantar e sair dali.

-Aonde você quer chegar, Harry?

-Lugar nenhum. Só quero desabafar.

Ela revirou os olhos, ainda que mostrasse um sorriso.

-Não é uma hora meio ruim para isso?

-Achei que era nas horas ruins que a gente desabafasse.

O coração dela realmente estava disparado, e de repente ela percebeu que sentia o calor do corpo dele próximo a ela. Estava com pena dele. Ou melhor, não estava. Estava se sentindo do mesmo modo que se sentia quando tinha doze anos e o via triste. Queria consolá-lo, abraçá-lo e fazer tudo mudar. "Não! Não! Não, Gina! Você não deve fazer nada disso!". Ele a encarou e ela agradeceu a Merlim por estar sentada, porque suas pernas estavam tão bambas que certamente ela não agüentaria ficar de pé.

Ele a abraçou e ela desmontou nos braços dele. Naquele momento só ele entendia como ela estava se sentindo, porque ele estava da mesma forma. Envolveu seus braços em volta dele também. Ficaram assim durante um tempo, até que ele afundou seu rosto nos cabelos dela e suspirou, enquanto a apertava mais forte.

Ela soltou um gemido fraco quando ele beijou seu pescoço, e inclinou a cabeça para trás. Ele tirou uma de suas mãos da cintura dela, para segurar sua cabeça e fazer com que ela se voltasse para ele. Os dois olhares se cruzaram e ele soube que devia. A beijou como queria fazer há muito tempo.

O hálito quente dele e a respiração pesada estavam fazendo com que ela perdesse a noção de tudo. De repente esqueceu onde estava e porque estava ali e se viu deitada no sofá com ele por cima dela. Tudo que importava nesse momento era deixar que Harry a beijasse infinitamente.

Ele estava aumento o ritmo do beijo quando a porta se abriu. Pela expressão dela ele sabia exatamente quem estava parado ali, embora não tivesse coragem de olhar para Mark. A porta se fechou novamente e ela o empurrou, levantando-se apressada para sair dali. Ele segurou um dos punhos dela.

-Gina, espere!

-Não! –gritou ela. Então abaixou o rosto e o escondeu entre as mãos- Isso foi errado e nós não deveríamos ter feito nada disso!

-Seria errado dizer 'eu te amo' agora?

Ela levantou o rosto e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Você não me ama, Harry. Você ama o seu passado. E você não mudou nada.

Ele levantou-se também, agora com um traço de irritação nos seus gestos e na sua voz.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Você só quer reatar porque não aceita que tudo acabou e que a vida muda! –gritou ela. Sua respiração ainda pesada pelo beijo e pesava ainda mais pela raiva que sentia no momento- Olhe para você! Você vive como se fosse trouxa até hoje! Escondendo-se! Você quer a mim e a suas filhas de volta para reconstruir o seu modelo de vida ideal!

Ele a encarava de olhos arregalados, pasmo de mais para manifestar sua fúria.

-Você está entendendo tudo errado...

-Não estou não. Você não muda nunca, Harry. E eu não vou deixar que você estrague a minha vida só porque você não consegue evoluir a sua.

Ela ainda o encarou por um segundo, antes de lhe dar as costas e sair para ir atrás do namorado.

-Pois eu vou lhe provar, Gina –disse ele cerrando os punhos- Eu vou lhe provar que eu mudei.

----

N/A: Olá pessoal! Aê, eu não demorei dessa vez! É que os próximos dias serão meio corridos e eu com certeza não terei muito tempo para escrever, então me dediquei a esse capítulo para não deixar vocês na mão! Ah, que emocionante! Enfim os dois se beijaram! Rsrsr comemora E eu acho que nós estamos caminhando para o final da fic. Uns dois ou três capítulo, eu acho (mas não dou certeza...). Bom, e como eu sempre digo, se você chegou até aqui, entre na campanha 'Faça uma autora feliz' e deixe uma resenha! rsrs Até a próxima, Bjusss

Mah Potter: huahua Eu realmente queria ter mostrado a Stuart sofrendo, mas apologia a violência é foda! rsrsrs Mas digamos q o rosto dela sofreu algumas alterações depois do ocorrido! huahua E olha q bom, dessavez vc não teve q esperar muito! Embora o seu lado cruel não tenha aflorado nesse capítulo, rsrsrsBjusss

Camila Carvalho: Ora, o Harry não teria nada a ganhar se implicasse com o Mark, ia ser um ponto negativo pra ele! E a bem da verdade, o Mark é um cara legal...rs Ah, doeu muito fazer isso com a Hilde, mas pelo menos o bom humor dela não foi afestado pela doença!rsrsrs E tipo, sobre a fic NC-17, é um projeto novo q eu tenho, tô trabalhando nele, será uma fic romance/angst H/G chamada Absinto (meu sonho d consumo!rs) e o resto eu não digo senão estraga a surpresa! huahua Aff, mas akela teoria da poção do amor foi ridícula, a maior baboseira q eu já vi! Mas vc mandou super bem no tópico!rs E sim, eu não só pulei no eleavdor, como convenci meus dois amigos a fazerem o mesmo! huahua Não é a toa q ele parou! huahuahua Bjussss

Matt McGregor: Sim, ela apanhou muito! E de uma garota de 16 anos desarmada d varinha!rsrsrs Demoralização total...rsrsr Eu continuo atualizando e vc continua comentando, ok? rsrsrsr Bjusss

Pulcher: Enfim, atendendo ao seu pedido está aí! Soltei parte do jogo! rsrsr Mas ainda tem coisa pra acontecer, aliás, depois d uma assim, sempre tem muito pra acontecer! rsrsrs E como o Harry vai fazer o Mark dançar? Só lendo pra saber! huahuahuahua E não tema pela Hilde, eu não teria coragem d fazer ela sofrer mais, ela é tão fofa!rsrs Bjusss

Gabiii: Sim! Ela levou uma surra! huahuahua E posso adiantar q a Lola tem prática nisso, então foi um serviço bem feito! huahuahua Q bom que vc está gostando!rs Bjusss

miaka: Ah, desculpa se eu parei na melhor parte! rsrs Pelo menos eu não fiz isso nesse capítulo! huahuahu E a Lola chamando a Amanda d piranha realmente foi demais, rsrs eu tenho uma lista (de tamanho razoável...) d pessoas com quem eu adoraria fazer a mesma coisa! hushuahu Bjusss

Arika T Weasley: Q bom q vc gostou da fic!rsrsr E até agora é unânime, todos amam a Hilde! rsrsr E q bom q vc bota fé na Lola, pq ela realmente vai precisar disso!rsrsrs Bjusss

Izabelle Malfoy: Ah, muito obrigada! Eu fico feliz q vc esteja gostando! rsrsNa verdade ele já está correndo atrás, só ela q num vê! rsrsr E confesso q as Amandas q eu conheço tb não são grande coisa, exceto uma! rsrs Bjusss

tuty: Hey, q bom q vc está gostando! Tipo, eu comentei onde sobre outra fic? Eu tb estou escrevendo Sociedade dos Heróis Mortos, mas é uma fic meio d aventura, com bem pouco d H/G (embora eles já tenham morrido nessa fic...rsrs É, mas eles aparecem!). Qualquer coisa vai no meu profile e vê as minhas fics. Tem uma fic antiga d romance q é HG, chama Sentidos do Coração. Duas songs tb HG, Just the way you look tonight e O último pôr-do-sol. E uma de aventura tb HG, Memórias de um tempo.Bom, as HG são essas!rsrs Qualquer coisa dá uma passada lá! Bjusss

Biazinhaaa: Ahhh q bom q vc gostou!rsrsr E do jeito qvc pediu, não demorei a atualizar!rsrsr Bjusss

Barbie: Ah eu tb adoro a Lola, ela é meio doidinha e tal, mas é uma grande garota! rsrs E calma, ele foi simpático com o Mark, mas ele e a Gina vão se entender sim! Eu tb quero os dois juntinhos! hehehe Bjusss


	10. Pra terminar

**Capítulo 10- Pra terminar...**

"_Pra terminar_

_Dizer que o amor chegou ao fim_

_Esqueça de me perguntar_

_Se ainda há amor em mim"_ (Pra terminar, Ana Carolina)

Ela estava sentada no sofá dele, e pensou que nunca se sentira tão desconfortável no móvel mais macio da casa. Lady, a gata persa, lhe encarava como se perguntasse como ela tinha coragem de estar ali depois de tudo o que havia acontecido. "Deixe de ser tola, Gina!" brigou ela consigo "Ela é só uma gata...".

Mark voltou da cozinha trazendo biscoitos e duas xícaras de chocolate quente. O verão estava terminando. Ele se sentou numa poltrona de frente para si e lhe estendeu uma xícara.

-Como está Hilde? –perguntou ele, com sincera preocupação.

-Bem –disse ela- Ás vezes ela tem alguma recaída. Febre, tosse, mas nada com que se preocupar de verdade. Recebi uma coruja ontem do St. Mungus e os medibruxos continuam a procura de um antídoto mais forte e eficaz que o último, mas eu não me preocupo muito por enquanto. Hilde tem tomado os remédios na hora certa e está ótima.

Ela parou de falar como se lembrasse de algo ruim, porque fez uma careta. Mark lembrou-se de algo também e se mexeu incomodado, mas ela não percebeu.

-Céus, foi um período horrível –disse ela como se não o enxergasse- O que inicialmente era pra ter sido uma semana, acabou se transformando em duas semanas e meia de hospital. Tivemos que revezar para ficar com ela durante o dia e à noite. Até mesmo os gêmeos ajudaram... Você acredita nisso? –perguntou ela sorrindo?

Ele sorriu também e tomou mais um gole do chocolate. Lady levantou-se do sofá e pulou para o colo do dono, amaciando o local por alguns segundos antes de deitar novamente.

-Nenhuma informação sobre o que pode ter causado essa epidemia? –indagou ele.

-Não, não –disse ela balançando a cabeça- As causas ainda não foram descobertas. Ou então foram e eles não querem divulgar por algum motivo. Mas eu não acredito muito nisso –ela deu um profundo suspiro e então sorriu novamente- Mas e você, como está?

Ele sorriu e ela sentiu-se mais confortável, o sofá ficando até mesmo mais macio. Mark estava tentando levar como se tudo estivesse normal. Estavam sem se ver há mais de três semanas, durante a qual nenhum escreveu para o outro ou fez questão de saber como estavam. Ela sentia que tinha agido mal, mas no estado em que estava não poderia tê-lo procurado para esclarecer nada. E ele aparentemente lhe entendera.

-Bem –disse ele sem encará-la direito- Os últimos dias foram bem ocupados com uma socialite em crise. Ela não tem saído em muitas colunas sociais, então...

-E o que você aconselhou a ela?

-Eu não aconselho nada, Gina –disse ele num tom monótono, como se repetisse aquilo pela milésima vez- Eu só ouço. Não é meu papel dizer o que as pessoas devem ou não fazer.

-Ok, ok! –riu ela- Eu me esqueci. Mas o que aconteceu?

-Ela decidiu tirar férias num safári africano –riu ele- Provavelmente voltará de lá cheia de manias e objetos estranhos, e então terá muito espaço nas revistas...

Eles sorriram e um silêncio os recobriu. Ele mexeu-se novamente e a olhou com um olhar que ela não soube decifrar.

-Nós dois sabemos porque você está aqui.

Ela somente confirmou com a cabeça, encarando sua xícara de chocolate.

-Primeiramente eu quero que você saiba que eu não fui lhe vigiar ou coisa assim. Fui até aquela sala porque queria saber como você estava, e se quer saber, imaginei que encontraria vocês dois discutindo –ele falou como quem se desculpava e ela não pôde suportar. Ela o traíra e ele ainda agia com decência- Eu devia ter batido na porta, mas acho que mesmo que eu tivesse feito isso e vocês pudessem se desgarrar antes que eu entrasse, não teria adiantado muito.

-Eu...

-Eu não sou burro, Gina.

Ela não corou por muito pouco, afinal já não era nenhuma garotinha, mas a muito custo conseguiu sustentar o olhar dele.

-Nunca achei que você fosse.

-Eu sei disso. Mas você veio até a minha casa tentar me convencer de que você fez aquilo sem querer, que aquilo não significou nada para você e, se tiver como ainda, pedir para que tudo volte ao que era antes.

Estava sentindo-se uma tola. Não sabia se ela que era tão previsível assim, se ele que conseguia decifrá-la tão fácil ou se ele estava tentando apenas desestabilizá-la.

-Eu... Ora! É exatamente o que eu vim dizer, mas não me faça soar como se eu fosse uma ridícula adolescente! –esbravejou ela- Eu sofri muito por sua causa nesses dias e...

-Isso era o mínimo que você podia fazer...

-...e eu realmente gosto de você!

Lady balançou o rabo indicando que o tom alto de voz de Gina estava a incomodando.

-O que você realmente veio fazer aqui, Gina? Como a pessoa digna que você é, sei que veio aqui esclarecer tudo, mas certamente você sabe o que quer de mim. E é isso que eu te pergunto: o que você quer de mim?

-Quero que me perdoe.

Ele acariciou o pêlo da gata e voltou a falar sem encará-la.

-Eu pareço bravo com você?

-Não, mas parece decepcionado –respondeu ela de imediato.

-Eu _estou_ decepcionado.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e tentou pensar em alguma coisa para dizer, algo que mostrasse que ela quisesse ficar com ele.

-A quem você ama, Gina? –perguntou ele, fatalmente.

Ela abriu a boca, mas não respondeu nada.

-Eu nunca disse que te amava, Mark. Nunca. Nunca te iludi com um sentimento que fosse maior do que realmente o era. Você sabe que eu amo estar com você, que você me faz feliz e que tudo o que eu mais quero é te fazer feliz também, pra sempre. Mas eu nunca te iludi.

Ele balançou a cabeça confirmando e deu um sorriso com um leve traço de ironia.

-Concordo. Eu sei disso. Mas também nunca me disse o básico: você ainda ama o Harry?

Ela sentiu-se acuada. O certo é que respondesse de supetão, sem nem mesmo parar para pensar que não o amava, mas algo a deixava sem reação.

-Eu não vou voltar para ele –disse ela por fim.

-Eu não lhe perguntei isso –disse ele levantando os olhos para ela. Ele sorriu fracamente- Aliás, a quem você quer convencer disso: a mim ou a você?

Ela ficou estática, certa de que estava fazendo tudo errado. Droga, como tinha ensaiado mesmo? Em casa parecera tão fácil fazer Mark ver que deveriam ficar juntos! Ele tirou a gata do colo e a colocou de lado, então levantou-se e foi até a porta.

-Vá embora, Gina –disse ele olhando no fundo dos olhos dela. Toda a mágoa e decepção estampados- Eu não vou servir como uma tática para que você se mantenha afastada dele.

-Mark, eu ainda não...

-Eu não quero ouvir o que você veio dizer, porque eu acho que você mesma ainda não sabe o que você tem a dizer. Não quero gastar a minha noite ouvindo coisas que me farão mal, entendeu? Vá embora.

Ela levantou-se pasma e derrotada. Parou ao lado dele antes de sair.

-Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nos últimos tempos. Eu estava decidida quem nem mesmo Lola poderia me separar de você dessa vez. Eu estava disposta a enfrentar minha filha mais velha para ficar ao seu lado. Talvez isso signifique alguma coisa pra você...

Ela deu de ombros e já saía quando ele voltou a falar.

-Eu não estou lhe dizendo que acho que você o ama –disse ele com um traço de esperança na voz. Ela se manteve ainda de costas para ele- Só estou dizendo que você está fugindo de um problema que está acabando com a gente. Resolva seu assunto com ele e, se não tiver mais nada mesmo, venha me procurar. Porque _eu_ te amo.

A porta foi fechada num baque surdo e ela ficou ainda de costas, tentando não pensar que parecia uma tonta que nem conseguia articular suas próprias frases.

"Um banho quente... é tudo o que eu preciso!" pensou ela antes de desaparatar.

Entrou em casa e encontrou Lola na mesa da cozinha, estudando.

-Já voltou? –perguntou a morena, levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Não, ainda estou lá –rosnou Gina, entre dentes.

Gina pegou um copo d'água e sentou de frente para a filha.

-Quer comemorar agora? Eu e Mark estamos separados.

-Vocês terminaram? –perguntou a menina surpresa. Não havia nenhum tom de felicidade na voz da garota, o que acalmou Gina um pouco.

-Algo assim. Na sua linguagem eu acho que nós "demos um tempo".

Lola fechou os livros e cadernos, guardando sua pena também. Estava preocupada com a mãe.

-Mas... como ele disse isso?

-Algo como "resolva seu assunto com se ex e depois volte a me procurar".

Lola abriu a boca para falar algo, mas então balançou a cabeça e mordeu os lábios, se censurando.

-Quer que eu faça uma massagem? –perguntou ela, por fim.

Gina olhou para a cara da filha e então deu um sorriso.

-Seria muito bom. Só vou tomar um banho primeiro.

A garota sorriu também e Gina se preparou para levantar. A ruiva pegou um biscoito do pote e saía da cozinha quando Lola tomou coragem para perguntar o que queria.

-Mãe... O que exatamente aconteceu para as coisas chegarem a esse ponto?

Gina encarou a filha com o cenho franzido. Sabia que ela acabaria perguntando isso mais hora, menos hora. Aliás, achava que tinha demorado até demais. A menina já havia percebido que algo estava errado.

-Naquele dia eu estava muito furiosa, e Harry estava muito furioso também e... Bom, a gente descontou a raiva um no outro e depois... Depois... Depois ele resolveu desabafar.

Gina falava olhando perdida para o nada, a filha a encarando confusa.

-O desabafo da discórdia! –brincou Lola- Mark ouviu papai dizer que era muito mais bonito, divertido e esperto que ele?

Gina riu e balançou a cabeça.

-Não, ele viu... –ela começou a falar e então parou, lembrando de algo- Sabe a minha velha penseira, Lola? Está no meu quarto. Eu vou tomar um banho e se você quiser pode dar uma espiada. Pelo menos o dia de alguém vai ser feliz.

Ela saiu e a morena ainda ficou sentada um tempo, sem saber se sua mãe tinha falado sério ou não. Hilde tossiu no quarto e ela levantou-se para ver se a irmã estava bem.

-Hilde? –bateu ela na porta- Está acordada?

Ninguém respondeu e ela entrou no quarto. A menina adormecera brincando de boneca. Desajeitada, pegou a irmã no colo e a levou para a cama e a cobriu.

-Depois não sabe como fica doente... –resmungou Lola.

Saiu do quarto da irmã e deu de cara com a porta do quarto da mãe. A porta estava aberta, um convite para entrar. E a penseira estava cama.

-Ok, ela estava falando sério...

Pegou a penseira e entrou cuidadosamente nela. Encontrou seu pai sentando-se ao lado de sua mãe.

_-Eu esqueço muitas coisas, Gina. É difícil quando você não está a meu lado para me lembrar._

Ela ficou observando a cena. Sua mãe estava mais pálida que o normal. Ela ouviu seu pai voltar a falar e seu coração disparou quando os dois se abraçaram. Tinha a leve impressão de que Mark não ouvira coisa alguma. Mas uma visão valeria por mais que um milhão de desabafos.

Viu o beijo que ele deu no pescoço dela e fez uma careta, não queria ver aquele tipo de coisa entre seus pais! Queria os dois juntos, mas assisti-los era demais! Começaram a se beijar e ela arregalou os olhos, realmente não acreditava no que estava vendo.

-Hey, vocês dois! –disse ela, com certo nojo- Parem com isso! Eu sou filha de vocês! Não devo ver algo assim!

Mas não aconteceu mais nada do que um beijo muito ardente, pois a porta se abriu de súbito e um preocupado Mark deu lugar a um surpreso e por último indignado Mark. A cara de Gina estava corada e ela parecia que só então tomava consciência do que estava fazendo.

Lola não precisou ver mais nada, saiu dali imediatamente. Encontrou sua mãe enrolada na toalha, sentada na cama, passando um creme hidratante no corpo.

-Foi por um desses que você esteve esperando durante esses anos? –perguntou Gina, meio divertida pela expressão da filha.

-Acho que sim –respondeu Lola, ainda enojada- Mas eu não precisava ter presenciado isso...

Gina riu e começou a se trocar.

-O que mais que você viu? Alguma cena do divórcio, do casamento, nascimento seu ou de Hilde?

-Hoje eu só vi a cena do beijo, e foi mais que o suficiente se quer saber! –disse Lola, ainda pasma.

Gina parou e encarou a filha profundamente.

-O que você quis dizer com " hoje eu só vi..."?

Lola corou profundamente e tentou não desviar o olhar da mãe. Esquecera-se de omitir que já andara espionando a penseira da mãe em outras ocasiões.

-Lola? Eu fiz uma pergunta!

-Ora, mamãe –disse ela, totalmente sem-graça- Vai dizer que você não imagina a resposta?

Gina fechou os olhos e suspirou, como se pedisse paciência a Merlim.

-Você é bem filha do seu pai, mesmo. Ele também invade penseiras alheias –ela olhou para a filha, que brincava com um fio solto em sua colcha- Quando? Quantas vezes? O que você viu?

-Há mais de um mês. Uma só vez. Flashes felizes de vocês dois –respondeu a garota imediatamente.

Gina levantou a sobrancelha.

-Flashes felizes!

-É, e não foi por querer! Eu fui buscar um livro no sótão, então eu vi a penseira e, bem... Ah, você entendeu!

Gina sentou-se na cama olhou a filha sem entender nada.

-Não há flashes felizes nessa penseira, Lola. Todos os pensamentos que eu depositei aí me perturbavam.

A morena ficou como se tivesse levado uma goles na boca do estômago.

-Mas... como? Você estava no hospital e alguém gritava "ele acordou" e você sorria. Você estava n'A Toca e ele te convidava a ir lá fora pra conversar e você sorria. Você corria vestida de noiva e ele corria atrás de você dizendo que devia te carregar. Você lia um livro e falava 'Lola?' e ele sorria! Isso não são flashes felizes?

Gina a encarou por um instante então sorriu.

-São, são felizes, Lola. São felizes quando eles não te trazem lembranças de momentos ruins que vieram a seguir. Pra você eles são felizes, pra mim são perturbadores... E foi por isso que eu os coloquei na penseira.

O coração da morena disparou. Fez tantas hipóteses para responder por que aqueles pensamentos estavam ali, e no final a resposta era tão óbvia e tão desanimadora.

-Mas... –começou a morena a dizer, então mordeu o lábio, freando sua frase.

-Pode perguntar –disse fazendo um muxoxo com a mão.

-Uma cena... aparentemente recente. Você na sala dele. Um porta-retrato. Vocês dois se encarando...

Gina revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

-Pare de colocar coisas na sua cabeça –disse Gina levantando-se novamente- Fui lá conversar sobre o seu presente, e como sempre nós discutimos. Nada demais. –ela ia falar mais alguma coisa quando parou e encarou a filha- Essas visões na minha penseira têm alguma coisa a ver com o fiasco de jantar de quando Mark veio aqui?

-Eu vi na noite anterior ao jantar –disse a morena, encolhendo os ombros.

-Bom, isso explica muita coisa... –suspirou Gina. As duas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, então a ruiva voltou a falar- Mas você não viu nem uma cena sequer do divórcio?

-Não –disse Lola, estranhando a pergunta- Só cenas felizes.

Gina fez uma espécie de careta e de um sorriso torto.

-Estranho, parece que de algum modo você bloqueou as minhas memórias que poderiam te perturbar.

-É, eu sempre soube que eu tinha algum poder oculto... –brincou Lola.

As duas se encararam e então sorriram uma para a outra. Gina não conseguia se lembrar de um momento tão íntimo com a filha mais velha. Bom, alguma coisa para salvar o seu dia.

-E que tal aquela massagem agora, hein?

----

No outro dia Gina teve que acordar cedo para ir ao Instituto. Depois de uma licença por motivos de saúde da filha ela finalmente voltava à ativa. Ou não. Tinha uma reunião marcada com Augusto, torcia para que a sua situação não estivesse tão ruim como imaginava.

Zilk ficou arrumando a casa, e normalmente Lola e Hilde ficavam lá também. Mas o aniversário de Paul seria dentro de dois dias e as duas foram para A Toca ajudar na preparação dos doces.

-Festa de criança sempre tem queter muitos docinhos... –disse Molly pela qüinquagésima segunda vez em menos de duas horas- Eu acho se nós paramos por agora e recomeçarmos amanhã estará bom. O que você acha, Lola?

A morena viu todos os olhares voltarem para si e ficou sem-graça.

-Eu... não sei. Quem entende de festa de criança é você, vovó.

-Ora, mas quem é boa em matemática é você!

A garota deu de ombros e Hilde sorriu.

-Será mais o suficiente, vovó. Pode ficar tranqüila.

A senhora de cabelos grandes sorriu de orelha a orelha e mandou um beijo no ar para a neta.

-Eu tenho que parar de comer doces –lamentou Hilary, olhando desesperada para o monte que a cercava- Eu engordei dois quilos só de olhar e cheirar tudo isso...

A loira levantou-se e foi para o jardim. Ela estava lá fora quando gritou:

-Lola! Hilde! O pai de vocês está aqui!

Hilde levantou-se num pulo e saiu correndo, jogando-se nos braços de Harry. Já Lola ficou sentada na cozinha ao lado da avó que lhe fazia cara feia.

-Vá cumprimentar o seu pai, Lola!

-Ele vai entrar aqui agora, vó.

E realmente entrou. Vestido num traje verde claro e com um chapéu pontudo preto meio discreto.

-Papai? –exclamou Lola.

-Olá, Lola! –disse ele colocando Hilde no chão e abraçando a filha mais velha- Como está?

-Eu, eu...

Mas ele não esperou a resposta, foi abraçar Molly, quem ainda considerava como mãe e sogra.

-Harry, querido! –exclamou a rechonchuda- Que bom ver você por aqui! Há quanto tempo não vem nos ver espontaneamente!

Ele sorriu e sentou-se ao lado da filha, que ainda o encarava como se estivesse vendo um extraterrestre.

-Receio dizer que a freqüência talvez não mude por um tempo, Sra. Weasley. Mas eu trago boas notícias!

-O quê? –perguntaram Hilde e Molly ao mesmo tempo.

-Larguei meu emprego trouxa! –disse ele jogando os braços para o ar.

A boca de Lola se escancarou totalmente, não conseguia acreditar que seu pai tinha conseguido fazer isso. Hilde e Molly pulavam no pescoço do moreno, sufocando-o. "Isso explica o fato de ele estar trajado como um bruxo" pensou ela "E pra falar a verdade, acho que é a primeira vez que eu vejo isso acontecer". Mesmo em seus aniversários e nos aniversários de Hilde, Harry sempre aparecia vestido em vestes trouxas.

-E você, Lola? Não diz nada? –perguntou ele, visivelmente ansioso pela aprovação da filha.

Ela parou por um segundo e o olhou como se não o visse. Então sorriu.

-Isso, isso é maravilhoso papai –disse ela sorrindo de verdade e se jogando nos braços dele também- Eu não acredito que você conseguiu largar sua vida trouxa.

-Meg chorou muito quando me despedi dela, e o pessoal da empresa fez uma festa de despedida para mim. Claro que só Meg sabe porque eu larguei tudo... –disse ele sorrindo. Ao ver a cara de interrogação das três, esclareceu- Meg é uma amiga trouxa, a única para quem eu contei sobre... tudo.

-Ah...

-E o aniversário de Paul? Depois de amanhã, não é mesmo? –perguntou ele.

Harry e Molly começaram a conversar entusiasmados, mas Lola observava tudo sem conseguir acreditar de verdade. Parecia bom demais para ser real. E pra falar a verdade, ainda parecia que ele não estava falando tudo. Sim, ele parecia esconder alguma coisa. Como se fosse fazer uma surpresa.

Olhou para Hilde e percebeu que a menina estava agitada demais, como se esta também estivesse escondendo alguma coisa. "Eles combinaram algo" pensou ela "Aliás, Hilde parecia saber que o papai viria. É, eles estão tramando algo".

Bom, a pirralha era doida, mas não doida o bastante para torcer contra o casamento dos seus pais. Então se Hilde estava ajudando seu pai, aí estava tudo bem. Até por que ele realmente precisava de ajuda, porque sempre fazia alguma burrice que estragava tudo.

-Mas e você, Lola? –a voz do pai lhe chamou de volta à razão- Animada para o início das aulas? É semana que vem!

-Sim! –disse ela contente. Estava aí um assunto que vinha lhe deixando animada e ansiosa- Eu estudei muito, muito mesmo. Mal vejo a hora desse concurso chegar logo!

-Curso? –perguntou uma Gina atordoada entrando na cozinha.

A expressão da ruiva já não era muito boa, e quando ela viu Harry vestido em trajes bruxos, fez uma cara ainda mais estranha.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? –perguntou ela, olhando para os lados como se esperasse que alguém gritasse "brincadeirinha!".

Harry levantou-se e exclamou orgulhoso, como uma criança que conta uma façanha aos pais:

-Larguei minha vida trouxa!

Ela espantou-se e olhou para os outros presentes na cozinha, esperando uma confirmação deles.

-Sério? Bom, meus parabéns! –disse ela, meio sem-jeito.

Todos olharam para ela percebendo que tinha alguma coisa errada. Harry se adiantou.

-Gina, nós podemos conversar lá fora?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e deixou sua bolsa na mesa.

-Isso seria realmente bom, Harry.

Ele levantou-se e a seguiu para fora da casa. Ao passarem por Hilary que separava Paul dos gnomos do jardim, Gina fez um sinal à garota para que ela entrasse.

Ela andou mais um pouco e despencou num balanço, olhando direto para o chão e suspirando profundamente, esquecendo-se de que Harry estava ao seu lado.

Harry sentou-se naquele banco sorrindo, tanto pelas suas boas notícias quanto pelas lembranças. Estavam os dois naqueles balanços quando ele a chamou para conversar e a pediu em casamento. Ele continuou sorrindo de si até que olhou para a expressão sombria dela.

-Gina?

-Hã? –disse ela, como despertando de seus pensamentos- Você falou alguma coisa?

-Bom, eu contei que eu larguei o meu emprego trouxa...

-Isso, é muito bom, Harry! Muito mesmo!

-Sim, e agora eu vou ter tempo de me dedicar às meninas, de cuidar delas, de puxar a orelha delas quando precisar! Tempo pra elas!

As palavras dele tiveram um efeito realmente positivo nela, a expressão do rosto dela aliviou-se muito e ela sorria e a balançava a cabeça a cada palavra que ele falava.

-Você não faz idéia do quanto isso me deixa aliviada, Harry –disse ela suspirando, parecendo mais tranqüila. Ele ficou sem entender muito.

-Isso a deixa feliz, você quer dizer?

-Sim, isso também. Estou feliz por você. Parabéns –disse ela, como se a ação dele em si fosse algo secundário e não muito significante.

Então o sorriso dele extinguiu-se. Não tinha gostado da reação dela. Não sabia exatamente o que esperava, mas certamente não isso.

-O que aconteceu, Gina? Você chegou com uma cara estranha, agora essa reação... O que te alivia?

Ela balançou com os pés e parou de encará-lo, olhando para frente.

-Tive uma reunião com o Augusto agora que me deixou muito transtornada –então ela sorriu novamente e voltou a encará-lo- Mas você acaba de me tranqüilizar.

O coração dele disparou. Aquela frase e aquele sorriso saindo da boca dela eram mais que suficiente para lhe deixar louco. Estaria ela lhe dando algum sinal de que ele podia ter esperanças?

-O que você quer dizer com isso? –perguntou ele, com a boca seca.

Ela ficou mais séria e deu um suspiro.

-Estava preocupada com as meninas. Mas agora eu sei que elas vão estar com você e vão estar bem.

Ele não disse nada. Ficou a encará-la sem ainda entender o que estava acontecendo. Ela percebeu a confusão dele e explicou:

-Eu vou pra Finlândia, Harry. A Congregação acaba de me chamar.

----

N/A: Olá, pessoal! Não me matem, eu sei que eu demorei demais, um mês! Eu não pretendia fazer isso, mas acontece que a situação não foi favorável! Eu mudei de cidade, não tenho pc em casa, dependo do laboratório da faculdade, que praticamente só tem Linux, e eu me perco toda! Além do fato de que escrever com um monte de gente conversando ao seu lado (sim, há eventuais ruídos incômodos) e sem música não dá! sem música é realmente triste... Foi mal MESMO! Vou tentar não demorar tanto com o próximo capítulo, ver se eu começo escrever à mão Nãããããõ, eu odeio escrever à mão, vamos ver. Muito obrigada a todos que me cobraram esse capítulo, sem isso eu continuaria numa crise criativa devido às condições de trabalho, rs isso foi muito importante. Não esqueçam de me cobrar novamente se eu voltar a demorar como dessa vez tomara que isso não aconteça!. Bom, é só isso, então! Bjusss, Asuka

Mah Potter: Ahá! Eu apareci novamente! rsrsr Bom, eu espero que a sua curiosidade continue sendo grande, rsrsr Pq ainda tem coisa pra acontecer! Ah, eu também fico com pena do Mark, mas alguém tinha que dançar nessa história, ou ele ou o Harry!rsrsrs E a Stuart recebeu as suas condolências e agradeceu muito, mas ainda ficou indecisa se vc a agrediria tb. Acho q é trauma...rs Bjusss

miaka: Ah, você gostou da cofusão que teve no cap anterior, né? rs Mas sempre q o Harry está por perto é assim? Mas agora finalmente ele tomou uma atitude decente e vai correr atrás dela de verdade, isto é, isso se ela não for embora antes! rs Bjusss

Barbie Weasley: Ah, eu adoro as suas resenhas!rsrs E tb os seus scraps no orkut!rsrsr Mas continue torcendo pra esse casalzinho pq sempre tem algum obstáculo no meio do caminho pra atrapalhar! rsrsrsr Bjusss

Izabelle Malfoy: Sim, sim, um beijo!rsrsr Mas se o Harry não correr, será o único!rsrsr Vamos ver como ele vai lidar com essa viagem...rs E bom, eu também fico com pena do Mark, mas... ele dançou nessa!rsrsr Tá aí esse cap, espero que goste! rs Bjusss

Géia: Ah, que bom q vc gostou da fic! rsrsr Ela tem dado algum trabalho, mas eu a amo muito!rsrsr Espero que vc goste do novo cap e desculpe a demora, rsrs justo quando vc tinha começado a acompanhar..rsrs Sorry! rs Bjusss

Gabiii: Arrependimento do Harry? Ah isso tá guardado pra frente, rsrsr e eu prometo q será lindo!rsrsr Mas agora quem tá muito arrependida é a Gina!rsrs Esse povo só se mete em confusão...rs Aproveite o cap! Bjusss

Camila Carvalho: Ah, eu realmente lembrei da Tita Skeeter na hora de criar aquele artigo! rs A cara dela mesmo! Aliás, eu sempre vejo um tom meio sensasionalista n'o Profeta!rsrsr E ahhhhh eu tb pirei com aquele beijo, rsrsrs se eu tivesse um Harry desses pra mim...rsrs suspiro Bom, mas pelo menos agora o Mark já era, um problema a menos pro Harry!rsrs Vamos ver o quanto ele se esforça...rs E sobre a minha fic nova, eu queria começar a publicar agora, já tenho o 1º cap escrito, mas eu tô em dúvida se espero um pouco, escrevo amis antes d publciar, pq eu tô pensando no problema d atualizar, pq eu num tenho pc e tal. Quer dar uma olhada como tá o primeiro cap? aliás, se alguém quiser ver me manda um e-mail ou um scrap no orkut Aí eu t falo umas idéias q eu tenho pra fic, mas não, por enquanto não R/H, embora nada impeça d ter!rsrs Bjusss

Cathy Forthery: Ah, q bom q vc gostou da fic!rsrs Eu sei q eu disse na comu H/G q talvez a fic rendesse mais do dois ou trÊs caps, mas devido as minhas citadas condições, talvez ela esteja terminando mesmo!rsrs Mas eu nem comento nada, pq sempre q me dá a louca eu saio escrevendo..rsrs Mas aproveite esse cap, rs Bjusss

Lisa Black: Ah, q bom q vc gostou! olhinhos brilhando tb!rs E q beijo, não?rsrs Eu quero um assim tb... Isso é q dá viver d ficção!rsrs Agora continua acompanhando pra saber no q vai dar! rsrs Bjusss

biazinhaaa: Aceite as minhas desculpas, plisss! Não foi por mal!rsrsr Culpe os meus irmãos q não deixaram eu trazer o computador pra Viçosa!rsrsr Mas tá aí o novo cap, aproveite!rsBjusss


	11. Separação

**Capítulo 11- Separação**

A foto mostrava uma criança de pele clara, com o cabelo negro preso numa trança e um sorriso enorme no rosto.

-Dá pra acreditar que essa é a Lola? –perguntou Gina mais para si que para Harry.

O moreno esticou o pescoço e observou o retrato. A menina devia ter uns seis anos de idade na época, Hilde provavelmente era só um bebê.

-Não, não dá pra acreditar.

Gina ficou olhando para a foto com um sorriso nostálgico, mas ele não conseguia sorrir. Essa filha do retrato não existia mais, e parte disso era sua culpa. "Daqui uns anos pegarei uma foto de Gina e perceberei que a perdi também" pensou ele encarando a ruiva. Na verdade, a batalha contra Gina já havia sido perdida há muito tempo. Ela estava deixando-o.

-Eu andei pensando, Harry. –disse a ruiva desviando a atenção da foto- Acho que seria bom pras meninas passarem esses últimos dias na casa da minha mãe. Não está fazendo muito bem pra elas me verem empacotando caixas.

"Não é só pra ela que isso está fazendo mal" pensou ele novamente, ao desviar seu olhar do dela.

-Claro. Eu tenho mesmo achado Lola muito abatida.

-E n'A Toca ela vai ter um ambiente melhor pra estudar, porque aqui ela levanta o tempo todo para ver o que nós estamos fazendo.

-Ok.

Ele abriu mais uma caixa e viu o que continha, tentou não fazer seu coração disparar quando percebeu que eram presentes de casamento que nunca haviam sido usados.

-O que tem aí? –perguntou ela, ao ver a mudança na expressão dele.

-Presentes.

Ela franziu o cenho sem entender e se aproximou dele, dando um muxoxo quando viu o que continha na caixa.

-Presentes inúteis, você deveria ter respondido.

-Ora, Gina, são nossos presentes de casamento! –indignou-se ele- Por que eles nunca foram usados?

Ela repetiu o muxoxo e nem o encarou.

-Ah, faça-me o favor! Nós vivíamos como trouxas, porque usaríamos um "gnnomicida em forma de flor com agradável perfume" ou "porcelana chinesa de chá que se serve sozinha"? E mesmo como trouxas eu nunca soube fazer fondue, então de nada adiantaria essa panela de fondue. E por aí vai... Não, não! Essa caixas aí também são presentes, não precisa verificar!

Ele ficou parado frente a três caixas grandes olhando estático para ela.

-Nós possuíamos quatro caixas de presentes que nunca foram usados?

Ela pensou por um momento, e quando respondeu tinha um tom indiferente na voz.

-Na verdade só duas caixas de presentes não usados, as outras duas são presentes que foram pouco usados. –então ela diminuiu o tom de voz, como se a partir daquele momento só estivesse pensando alto- Eu acho que eu tinha separado isso pra dar pros outros...

Ele não conseguiu se mover por um momento, sentia-se meio tonto. A vida conjugal deles teria sido _dada_ para os outros, isso se ela não tivesse _esquecido_ da vida conjugal que tiveram. Estava em dúvida do que era pior.

-Algum problema, Harry? –perguntou ela com alguma preocupação, quando viu a expressão pálida e estranha dele.

Ele balançou a cabeça e passou para a próxima caixa.

-Não, Gina. Está tudo bem.

-----

Ela fechou o livro de Poções. Não estava adiantando nada ficar lendo e lendo. Sentia que quando mais passava os olhos por aquelas páginas, mais burra ficava.

Sua mãe não podia estar indo embora.

Cinco anos para o seu pai tomar uma atitude, e quando isso finalmente acontecia, ela ia para fora do país fazer um curso maldito! Sempre achara que sua mãe voltaria para o seu pai num piscar de olhos, assim que ele virasse gente de novo, mas... Não era assim que estava acontecendo. Ele tinha mudado, mas isso simplesmente não a afetara.

O beijo entre os dois, as memórias da penseira, o fim do namoro de Mark. Achava que tudo isso eram sinais de que ela pensava nele, mesmo que ela própria não soubesse que estava alimentando um amor sufocado. A verdade era bem essa, sempre achou Gina sufocava seu amor por Harry, mas agora percebia que não era isso. Não havia o que sufocar.

E muito mais que isso, sua mãe estava deixando-a!

"Eu só tenho 16 anos, ela não pode me deixar assim" pensava desesperada, enquanto balançava a pena freneticamente tentando acalmar sua angústia. Todos dias Lola levantava esperando ouvir sua mãe dizer que havia desistir de ir embora, que ela e Hilde estavam muito pequenas para ser abandonadas, mas... Ela não era pequena, muito menos Hilde. Hilde talvez fosse muito mais madura do que ela própria.

Jogou-se na cama e ficou olhando para o teto. Há muito se considerava órfã de pai, agora recuperava o pai para virar órfã de mãe. Isso não estava certo.

"E se ele nunca tivesse voltado?" perguntava-se. Se Harry não tivesse mudado e abandonado de vez o mundo trouxa, se ainda as ignorasse totalmente, será que sua mãe teria coragem de ir embora? E se essa resposta fosse sim, quem ela preferiria perder: o pai ou a mãe?

Harry foi o herói de sua infância, o pai perfeito, o cúmplice, o amigo. Mas sua mãe havia sido a guerreira da sua adolescência, a mulher forte, o espelho, uma pessoa a quem amava, admirava e queria seguir. Se pudesse escolher entre um e outro, qual ela escolheria?

Esses pensamentos estavam na sua cabeça há mais de uma semana, desde que a ruiva anunciara que iria embora. E isso sempre a levava na mesma questão: se seus pais tivesse disputado sua guarda no divórcio, com quem ela teria ido? Como teria sido sua vida? Olhou novamente para a maldita penseira.

Sua mãe já a havia emprestado desde que ela convidara a própria Lola a ver suas memórias, mas o que Gina queria que Lola conseguisse enxergar nunca aparecia diante dos olhos dela. O divórcio dos dois era uma lacuna impreenchível naquele quebra-cabeça. Por mais que mergulhasse na penseira, ela sempre via as mesmas cenas felizes e alegres. Nada de brigas, discussões, tristezas ou lágrimas. Por que não conseguia vê-los?

Ouviu o barulho novamente de caixas sendo arrastadas no andar de cima. Saiu do quarto pela milésima vez para ir ver o que eles estavam fazendo. Ficou parada à porta despercebidamente por uns instantes, antes de atrapalhá-los.

-Será que eu preciso comprar novas roupas de frio? –perguntou a ruiva para Harry.

-Eu não sei, Gina –respondeu ele em tom enfadonho.

Lola sorriu ao ver que seu pai estava tão triste quanto ela. Sabia que os dois não voltariam, mas vê-lo assim fazia suas esperanças permanecerem vivas.

"É só o que me resta" pensou ela.

-Precisam de ajuda? –perguntou Lola, tomando coragem para interromper os dois.

Gina a olhou e revirou os olhos, visivelmente aborrecida. Harry a olhou com uma cumplicidade antiga, agradecendo-a mentalmente por estar ali e tornar as coisas mais leves para ele.

-Não, Lola –respondeu, Gina- Pode voltar aos seus estudos.

-Decidi parar por hoje. Vocês fazem barulho demais, não me deixam concentrar o suficiente...

Antes que Gina abrisse a boca, Harry chamou a filha.

-Então venha aqui, Lola. Dê uma olhada nas coisas que estão naquela caixa ali.

Ela foi até o pai tentando não reparar o modo fatal como sua mãe a encarava.

-Qual caixa, papai?

-Aquela ali, à sua esquerda.

Ela abaixou-se e observou o que estava dentro: seu antigo planetário.

-Meu Deus... –ficou ela observando o objeto admirada. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, aquele presente ainda era fantástico. A mágica que movia os planetas e satélites não havia se perdido.

-Por que ele não ficou no seu quarto durante esses anos? –perguntou ele, realmente curioso- Era uma bonita peça para decoração.

-Não sei –disse a garota tocando o vidro- Acho que porque o meu quarto teria pouco espaço se eu o colocasse lá...

Não, não era por isso. Nos primeiros dias depois da descoberta, olhar para aquele planetário lhe lembrava toda a verdade que tinham escondido dela e a mentira em que vivera. Mas agora isso parecia meio distante e achava novamente o presente dos seus tios uma coisa maravilhosa para se ter por perto.

-Antes da minha festa de aniversário começar –revelou ela ao pai- eu fiquei muito tempo observando esse planetário. Tinha chegado a conclusão de que os planetas e satélites eram movidos por campos de força... –ela sufocou um riso- Estava me preparando mentalmente para começar a estudar isso, só para entender o funcionamento do planetário...

Harry soltou o riso que ela havia sufocado, dando uma sonora gargalhada. Gina havia parado por uns instantes e observou os dois.

-Eu que fui criado como trouxa nunca sequer soube que isso existia. Você era mesmo uma criança muito precoce, Lola.

Ela sorriu como se o pai lhe tivesse feito um grande elogio.

-Ainda é –disse ele a olhando com carinho.

-Ainda sou uma _criança_ precoce? Posso concordar com o precoce, mas...

-Sim, você ainda é uma criança precoce.

Gina tentou ignorar a pontada no seu coração. Os dois voltavam a se dar bem justo no momento em que ela teria que partir. "Melhor assim" pensou ela.

-----

O resto da semana passou num piscar de olhos. Lola vira o tempo escorrer por suas mãos sem que pudesse fazer nada, via sua mãe preparando para partir sem que pudesse impedi-la.

A morena olhou o pai se despedir e passar pela porta, indo embora. Ela agora estava ao lado de Hilde, e sua mãe estava em frente as duas. Mas aquele não seria um jantar como outro qualquer.

Hilde conversou bastante enquanto comiam, mas nem de longe parecia a mesma de sempre. Estava falando pelos cotovelos, mas como se fosse uma obrigação para não deixar que a cozinha ficasse em silêncio.

-Está quieta, Lola. Algo errado? –perguntou Gina ainda no meio da refeição.

A morena não respondeu nada, só encarou a mãe. Seu olhar foi a maior ironia que poderia ter usado, e a ruiva entendera bem o recado. Virou o rosto e voltou a dar atenção para Hilde.

-Eu mesma fiz a sobremesa! –disse Gina animada, dirigindo-se para a geladeira. Tirou de lá um enorme e suculento pavê de chocolate, que só de olhar já engordava dois quilos.

"Sim... Era disso que eu precisava!" pensou Lola olhando o pavê "Nada como um bom e calórico chocolate para aliviar a tensão".

Deu a primeira colherada e soltou um suspiro de satisfação. Bom, agora talvez a noite não estivesse tão ruim.

-Gostou? –perguntou Gina ansiosa.

-O quê? Você ainda pergunta? –ela abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas não encontrou as palavras então somente comeu outra colherada e soltou mais um suspiro, arrancando sorrisos de sua mãe.

-Achei que tinha que fazer algo especial hoje... –disse Gina de modo contente.

Mas a frase não provocou uma reação contente nas duas garotas. Lola fechou seu sorriso e Hilde passou a encarar seu pavê com uma expressão muito séria.

-Ok, não dá pra fugir desse assunto –disse Gina se ajeitando em seu lugar- Bom, amanhã vocês duas irão para Hogwarts, e eu irei para a Finlândia. Chegarei com dois dias de atraso, mas achei mais importante levar vocês duas à estação do que começar o curso na data certa.

Hilde brincava com bagos de arroz que haviam se espalhado na mesa, enquanto Lola apertava o copo fortemente, tentando se controlar.

-Eu escrevei toda semana para as duas, mas quero que vocês obedeçam ao seu pai. Aliás, é com eles que vocês vão ficar durante os feriados e recessos. Estamos combinadas?

Lola apertou tanto o copo que este se espatifou, voando alguns cacos e sujando a mesa de sangue. Gina olhou para a filha com uma expressão preocupada, mas a morena simplesmente saiu do campo de alcance da mãe.

-Eu não acredito que você está falando sério! –esbravejou Lola, levantando da sua cadeira e gesticulando forte.

-E eu não acredito que você pense que eu estou brincando –disse a ruiva com a voz controlada.

Gina levantou e segurou com força o braço da filha, fechando o sangramento com um feitiço, depois limpando a cozinha.

-Eu achei que isso já estivesse mais do que decidido, Lola.

A morena lhe deu um olhar ameaçador, mas ficou calada. As duas se encararam por um segundo, então Lola saiu correndo para o seu quarto. Gina olhou para Hilde e deu um suspiro de cansaço. Tentou não olhar para a porta por onde a filha tinha fugido.

-Estamos combinadas, Hilde? –perguntou ela, tentando forçar um tom calmo.

-Você não vai embora, mamãe –disse Hilde. A garota estava vermelha, em sinal de nervosismo, e tinha falado com tanta ânsia que sua resposta mais parecera uma afirmação que uma tentativa de negar a verdade.

-Vou sim, Hilde. E você obedecerá ao seu pai e aos seus avós. Eu lhe escreverei toda semana e você me responderá. Será tudo como se você estivesse simplesmente em Hogwarts, nós nos veremos nas férias de julho. Estamos combinadas?

A menina olhava a mãe fixamente sem mover um músculo, com os olhos cheios d'água. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela, mas ela nada disse. Gina ficou encarando a filha mais nova com o coração partido, mas tinha que ser forte.

-Você não vai –repetiu a ruivinha antes de se levantar e ir direto para o seu quarto.

-Hilde! –chamou Gina- Olhe para mim.

A menina parou d andar e continuou de costas para a mãe.

-Estou falando com você, Hilde. Olhe para mim.

Ela encarou a mãe com o rosto ainda mais vermelho e com os olhos banhados de lágrimas.

-Isso é importante para mim, minha filha. Esse curso é tudo o que eu podia esperar, e mais um pouco ainda. Essa é uma chance única que eu não posso desperdiçar. Além disso, eu não estou morrendo, o curso só dura três anos. Depois disso eu volto.

A ruiva se calou e ficou esperando a resposta da filha, que demorou alguns segundos para vir.

-Importantes, mamãe, são as coisas. O meu relicário é importante, a sua pérola rara colhida por acaso no por do sol é importante, colar de Lola é importante...

-Colar de Lola?

-...o piano louco que o vovô enfeitiçou é importante, a velha penteadeira que a vovó não troca por nada é importante. Objetos que têm valor sentimental para nós é que são importantes. As pessoas são imprescindíveis.

Gina parou de segurar suas lágrimas e ficou encarando a filha, as duas num choro silencioso.

-Você é imprescindível, mamãe. E é por isso que você não pode ir embora. Por isso que você não vai.

Antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa, Hilde novamente lhe deu as costas e foi para o seu quarto. Pela primeira vez estava vendo Hilde ser infantil. "Ela tem esse direito" pensou Gina, limpando suas lágrimas. Mas tinha certeza que Hilde ficaria bem. A menina se adaptava bem às mudanças, e ela aceitava o consolo dos outros com maior facilidade. Ia superar.

Estava preocupada mesmo era com Lola.

Secou totalmente as lágrimas e dirigiu-se ao quarto da filha mais velha. Deu dois toques na porta e chamou pela filha.

-Lola?

A garota nada respondeu, Gina então abriu a porta. Lola estava deitada de bruços na cama, abraçada com o travesseiro e de costas para ela. A ruiva puxou a cadeira da escrivaninha e sentou-se de frente para a filha.

-Está na hora de nós deixarmos certas coisas claras, Lola.

A garota continuou de costas para ela, abraçada com o travesseiro. "Bom, ela não tentou tapar os ouvidos, isso deve ser um bom sinal". Mas não era o suficiente.

-Lola, vire para mim e vamos conversar –disse ela num tom de impaciência.

A garota se moveu num gesto brusco e violento, encarando a mãe com raiva no olhar.

-Conversar? Você não veio conversar! Veio impor uma viagem estúpida e me fazer parecer ridícula por não aceitá-la!

-E você acha que você tem o direito de não aceitar? –perguntou Gina com naturalidade. Na verdade, a calma com que Gina falou foi tão grande que foi como um soco na boca do estômago de Lola. – Você realmente acha que tem esse direito?

A menina não respondeu nada, ficou respirando ofegante, sentindo-se acuada.

-Você fez o seu pai criar um concurso só para que você pudesse participar desse curso de Poções. Passou a barreira do ético e do certo...

-Hey! Eu vou ganhar honestamente! Eu sou a melhor!

-É a melhor, mas não tem idade nem a qualificação exigida para tal curso. Portanto você não pode fazê-lo. E mesmo assim você fez o seu pai criar um jeito de contornar isso só para satisfazer o seu desejo.

-Não é um desejo supérfluo! –esbravejou ela.

-Não entra em questão se é supérfluo ou não. A verdade é que você não poderia fazer isso... Mas você vai. Por que é importante para você.

Ela desviou do olhar da mãe, olhando para o chão e depois fechando os olhos, num longo suspiro. A batalha estava perdida.

-Você já me entendeu, não é mesmo?

Ela balançou a cabeça com muito custo. Gina então sorriu fracamente e se levantou para dar um beijo em sua testa.

-Eu vou levar vocês duas na estação amanhã. Tente dormir bem.

Ela ficou imóvel até que a mãe saísse do quarto. Essa noite seria um inferno.

-----

No outro dia todos acordaram cedo, com cara de quem não havia dormido direito. Lola não havia dito uma só palavra desde que acordara, já Hilde não sorrira nem fez nenhum comentário sobre Hogwarts.

A campainha tocou. "Até que enfim" pensou Gina indo atender a porta. Harry estava parado com as chaves do carro na mão.

-Todas prontas?

-Não. Entre.

Ele olhou as malas das meninas em um canto e as malas e caixas de Gina em outro. Então percebeu a expressão abatida da ex-mulher.

-Como estão as coisas?

-Pior do que o esperado –disse Gina num suspiro- Tente conversar com as duas, animá-las. Mas não toque no assunto da minha partida. –ela parou e pensou um pouco- Faça Hilde ficar novamente animada por ela estar indo para Hogwarts.

-Eu posso tentar... –disse ele passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Ele entrou sozinho na cozinha e as duas terminavam de tomar o café-da-manhã sum silêncio total.

-Que clima de velório, hein? –gracejou ele.

Lola nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de olhá-lo, enquanto Hilde o encarou com um ar irônico. Ele não se abalou, esperava essa reação. Sentou entre as duas e se serviu também do café.

-Ora, vamos! Isso não é tão ruim assim...

-Não? –perguntou Loa com voz estupefata- O que você consideraria pior, _papai_?

-Eu considero muito pior, _Lola_, não ter tido pais. A sua mãe está indo viajar, mas lembre-se de que eu sequer tive uma mãe.

A morena abaixou a cabeça envergonhada, odiava quando os outros estavam certos. Mas isso também não era o suficiente para aplacar a dor dela.

-Vocês duas estão estragando um momento que deveria ser importante para Gina e estragando um momento especial de vocês também. –voltou ele a dizer, olhando então para Hilde- Principalmente para você. Não deixem que esta viagem abale vocês duas. Vocês estariam longe dela de qualquer forma, pois hoje vão para Hogwarts, e lá nem teriam tanto tempo assim para sentir saudades da mãe de vocês que ficaria sozinha aqui nessa casa. Pelo menos agora ela estará feliz lá, fazendo o que ela gosta de fazer.

Hilde olhou para a irmã, como se dissesse que o pai poderia ter razão. Mas Lola desviou o olhar da irmã, olhando para o pai.

-Muito bonito tudo o que você fala, papai. Mas você só diz isso porque também não tem um jeito de prendê-la aqui.

Harry deu uma gargalhada e passou a mão na cabeça da filha.

-Um dia você vai aprender que não se prende um amor. Deixa-se livre. O que é seu volta para você...

A morena abriu a boca para retrucar, mas ele a cortou antes disso.

-...e como ela não voltou para mim, simplesmente não me pertence. Gina tem o direito de ir para onde quiser, e nós todos devemos entender e respeitar isso. Pela nossa felicidade e pela dela.

Finalmente o ar de guerra contra todos fugiu do olhar de Lola, dando lugar a um desamparo total. Os olhos da menina se encheram de lágrimas, e Harry a abraçou, dando um beijo na testa da filha.

-É só uma viagem...

Ele fez sinal para Hilde e a pequena também se aconchegou no pai. Ficaram assim por um tempo, até que ele separou o abraço.

-Agora terminem com isso. Vocês têm um trem para pegar.

As duas obedeceram e ele levantou-se, ia já colocar as malas no carro. Passou por Gina quando saía do apartamento, ela lhe deu um sorriso de piedade, ao qual ele respondeu com um beijo na testa dela.

-Obrigada –disse ela.

Ele lhe deu outro beijo e continuou descendo as escadas. Assim que todas as malas estavam devidamente ajeitadas no carro as três desceram, Gina lhe entregou as chaves do apartamento.

-Não se esqueça de tomar conta daqui também, e de pagar o salário de Zilk, a menos que você mesmo queira limpar o apartamento.

-Ah claro! –sorriu ele- Sempre pensei em ser zelador...

Ela sorriu e todos entraram no carro. A viagem foi menos tensa do que ela estava esperando. Harry estava agindo naturalmente e isso fez com que Hilde se sentisse mais solta também. Aos poucos o gelo que havia no carro estava praticamente todo quebrado.

Quando desceram a estação estava fervilhando de gente. Hilde finalmente parecera se dar conta de que estava finalmente indo para Hogwarts, olhava para os cantos extremamente agitada, fazendo comentários nem sempre oportunos.

-Lola! –a morena ouviu alguém a chamar. Olhou para trás e Meíssa vinha em sua direção- Como sempre atrasada, não?

-É um mal da minha família... –respondeu ela, abraçando a amiga.

-Animada, Hilde? –perguntou Meíssa, sem deixar de rir da pequena.

-Sim, sim!

-É, percebe-se... –riu ela novamente, então se voltou para Harry e Gina- Olá, Sr. Potter. Olá, Sra. Weasley.

-Olá, Meíssa.

A garota se aproximou um pouco mais da amiga então perguntou:

-É verdade que os dois reataram?

-Não –disse Lola num sorriso triste- E eu tenho péssimas notícias a respeito disso... Mas lá dentro a gente conversa.

Meíssa assentiu e ajudou a amiga a levar seu malão e o de Hilde para dentro do trem, mas deixou as duas despedirem à sós da mãe.

Gina ficou encarando as filhas, tentando encontrar palavras que pudessem explicar o que ela sentia, mas não conseguiu. Abraçou as duas muito forte e deu um beijo em cada uma.

-Eu vou voltar em breve. Vocês nem vão reparar a minha falta.

Hilde abraçou novamente a mãe, e Lola seguiu o exemplo da irmã. O apito do trem soou e elas tiveram que entrar. Ficaram na janela observando a imagem da mãe diminuir a medida que o trem se afastava, até que ela desapareceu de vez numa curva. Então as duas se encararam.

-Então... –disse Lola.

-Pois é...

Lola deu um sorriso amarelo e passou o braço pelo ombro da irmã.

-Vamos logo para a cabine. Você não vai querer ficar dando mole por aí...

-Por que não? –perguntou Hilde curiosa.

-Porque...

-POTTER! –cortou uma voz. As duas olharam para trás e Lola empalideceu um pouco- Achei que eu nunca veria o seu pai... Não é que ele existe mesmo?

-Deixe o meu pai fora dessa história, Lew. Ou você não sabe o que irá te acontecer...

O garoto tinha um jeito despojado, meio malandro. Olhou para Hilde com um olhar simpático e então sorriu para Lola.

-Essa é a pequena Hilde! Da família também... Dá cá um abraço, cunhadinha! –sorriu ele abraçando a ruivinha.

Lola puxou a irmã de supetão.

-Ela não é sua cunhadinha, você não é da família e pare de nos atormentar! –rugiu ela puxando a irmã pelo braço- Vamos, Hilde!

Ele parou na frente dela, impedindo a passagem.

-Ah, não, Potter. Voe já vai assim?

Ela tentou se desvencilhar e acabou por rebentar o seu cordão, que caiu no chão. Ele a olhou extremamente sem-graça e pegou o colar do chão.

-Desculpe, eu não tive a intenção... Olhe, está bom agora –disse ele consertando o objeto.

-_Muito obrigada _–disse ela com ironia- Agora com licença.

Lola saiu batendo o pé e a pequena seguiu a irmã ainda confusa. Então parou de andar de repente e olhou para Lola.

-Mas ele não é o menino que você gosta?

Lola ficou vermelha como um pimentão, então deu um beliscão em Hilde.

-Nunca mais repita isso, ouviu?

-Mas...

-Mas nada! Cale a boca e pronto!

As duas entraram na cabine e essa estava vazia. Meíssa devia ter ido cumprimentar alguém. Lola sentou e viu um livro grosso ao lado do seu malão.

-Ah sim, esqueci que tinha emprestado esse livro para Meíssa... –disse ela mais pra si mesma. Hilde pareceu meio assustada quando viu o livro, mas a morena não notou.

Lola abriu seu malão e tirou a penseira de lá, deixando-a no banco enquanto ajeitava o livro. Hilde olhou com interrogação para o objeto.

-A penseira da mamãe? Por que trouxe isso?

-Ela me deu. Disse que é pra eu usar quando ficar estressada por conta do curso...

Hilde deu um sorriso maroto.

-E que tipo de recordações será que a mamãe guardava aí?

Lola ficou séria olhando para a penseira.

-Um tipo de recordações que eu não consigo ver...

A menina a olhou confusa, mas Lola não se deu o trabalho de explicar.

-Posso tentar? –disse Hilde.

-Como quiser... –disse Lola com indiferença, ainda ajeitando suas coisas.

A pequena mergulho na penseira e Lola a observou. Será que a menina só veria as coisas felizes, assim como ela? Bom, já estava cansada de ver aquelas mesmas memórias, mas de repente sentiu vontade de acompanhar a irmã. Mergulhou na penseira também.

Mas o cenário ali estava muito diferente.

-----

Harry parou o carro novamente e acompanhou a ruiva até o portão de embarque. Os dois se encaram profundamente e de repente ele não sabia aonde colocar as mãos ou o que fazer.

-Então é isso, Harry –disse ela exibindo um sorriso sem-graça e dando um abraço pouco caloroso nele.

-B-boa viagem –disse ele com a voz trêmula.

Ela abriu a bolsa e tirou um pequeno pedaço de papel.

-Aí tem um telefone pelo qual você pode me encontrar. Eu não sei como eles fazem isso, mas há certos aparelhos que eles próprios construíram experimentalmente que resistem à magia. –então ela deu um sorriso irônico- Bom, devem estar encantados também...

Ele pegou o papel e viu que não havia somente um número, mas também um endereço.

-E aí está o endereço de onde eu vou estar. Me escreva se algo acontecer.

Ele não respondeu nada, apenas a encarou e deu um meio sorriso. Seu estômago estava se remexendo todo. A mulher da sua vida estava indo embora e ele não estava fazendo nada.

Ela ficou parada ainda mais um tempo encarando-o, como esperando a reação final dele. Harry não faria nem um escândalo? Nenhuma última tentativa antes dela partir? Não faria declarações de amor tentando impedir que ela fosse embora? Quando percebeu que nada disso ia acontecer, simplesmente sorriu novamente e passou pelo portão, encaminhando-se para a lareira internacional, que oferecia menos riscos a viagens longas, embora fosse menos confortável.

Ela ficou em uma das filas como o coração na mão. Olhava sua passagem carimbada e não conseguia crer que estava abandonando uma vida inteira para ficar três anos afastada de todas as pessoas que amava.

"Vai passar num pulo" pensou ela, tentando se controlar "Quando eu mal perceber já estarei de volta".

Desejava que isso fosse verdade.

Faltava só duas pessoas para que ela fosse também quando ouviu o grito.

-GINA! GINAAAAAAA!

Ela olhou para trás com o coração saindo pela boca. Ele realmente ia fazer um escândalo. Harry vinha correndo e driblando todos os seguranças, até que parou em frente a ela e a segurou bem firme pelos dois braços.

-Você... não pode ir. Não pode. Eu já te perdi uma vez por mentir, te perdi outra vez por me omitir. Não posso te perder agora que resolvi parar de me esconder!

Os guardas se aproximaram, mas ele conjurou um escudo protetor, sem parar de encará-la.

-Quando você me deixou o meu mundo caiu. N-não parecia real que você pudesse ter ido embora. –ele dizia tudo freneticamente, deixando-a mesmo um pouco tonta. O corpo dele tremia da cabeça aos pés, e ela estava sentindo suas pernas bambearem também- Então eu pensei em ir atrás de você e te forçar a ficar comigo, mas aí eu pensei "o que é seu volta pra você". E aí eu te soltei. Deixei você livre, não te procurei nem procurei as meninas. Mas você não voltou. Aliás, voltou com um pedido de divórcio.

Ele estava chorando publicamente. Harry Potter, aquele que sempre se recusara a expor sua vida amorosa estava chorando por amor no meio de todos.

-Eu aceitei o divórcio porque pensei "ela não vai resistir muito tempo sem mim". Mas você resistiu. Não pedi a guarda das meninas porque pensava que você não daria conta delas sozinha, e viria pedir a minha ajuda, pedir pra voltar pra mim. Mas você sempre foi muito mais forte do que todos supunham... –ele abaixou a cabeça e limpou o rosto, voltando a encará-la sério- Eu arranjei outras namoradas porque pensei "ela vai ter ciúmes". Mas você não tinha. Eu sumi porque pensei "ela vai sentir falta". Mas você não sentia. Eu deixei a minha vida toda passar porque pensava que a sua também não teria sentido sem mim. Mas tinha. Você aprendeu a viver sem mim, mas eu nunca aprendi a viver sem você.

Ela só não caiu porque ele a segurava muito forte, de modo mesmo que acabava por machucar seus braços, embora ela não estivesse reclamando. Ele a encarava profundamente, aguardando uma reposta, com um olhar muito ansioso.

-Gina...

-Harry...

Ele parou de falar e sentiu o peito doer de tão forte que o seu coração batia. Ela então deu um sorriso amarelo.

-Me ligue ou me escreva se algo acontecer –disse ela se soltando dele.

Gina ainda deu outro sorriso amarelo, como se pedisse desculpas, então olhou morrendo de vergonha para todos que observavam tudo extremamente estupefatos e tomou coragem. Ajeitou sua bolsa e embarcou. A Finlândia a esperava.

-----

N/A: Ê capítulo grande! Meo Deos...rs Eu tive que me virar muito pra atualizar dessa vez, mas... Valeu a pena! Bom, pelo menos pra mim valeu! Rsrs Espero que pra vocês também. E voltando a minha velha campanha, se vc leu e gostou, deixe uma resenha e faça parte da campanha 'Eu faço uma autora feliz'!rsrs Depois de todo o esforço eu acho que mereço...rsrs Bjusss

Mah Potter: Ah, tem que acabar de modo que vcs queiram ler o resto!rsrs Pq se ninguém ler eu fico triste!rs Mas ô, dá muita dó do Harry mesmo, coitado... Depois de uma declaração dessa ela ainda vai embora... Pô, é triste mesmo! Mas ele supera! rsrs Eu acho... Vamos ver no proximo cap, né, q se Deus quiser não demora muito...rsrs Bjusss

miaka: Sim, seria uma idéia muuuuito interessante o Harry ir com a Gina, rs ele iria adorar, eu acho, mas ela ainda não está totalmente na dele (se estivesse ela ficava, ainda mais depois d uma dessa...). Mas a Gina realmente não pôde desistir da Finlândia, não ia ser justo mesmo, então... Bom, eles querem coisas diferentes no momento, mas quem sabe no futuro...rsrs Bjusss

Barbie Weasley: Aff, eu ODEIO discutir relação!rsrs Eu me identifiquei muuuuito com o Mark naquela cena, rsrs sou curta e grossa daquele jeito...rsrs Ok, não tão grossa, mas é a idéia. E sobre os momentos angustiantes depois d memórias felizes, ah, é tipo assim, vc lembra uma coisa boa, mas em seguida vc fica triste pq sabe q terminou... Algo assim. rsrs Mas naquelas memórias q a Lola já tinha visto não tinha nada demais mesmo não, rsrs Naquelas...rs E sim, eu não demorei (tanto) a postar dessa vez1 Fiz um esforço danado pra arranjar tempo pra vir no Laboratório d Informática, mas valeu a pena!rsrs Espero q vc goste! Bjussss

Camila Carvalho: rsrsr A intenção incial do nome do cap anterior era bem essa mesma, rsrs dar a impressão d q a fic tava terminando (e está...rs), mas fica tranquila, ainda tem coisa pra acontecer!rs Ah, brigada pela ajuda com Absinto, assim q der eu começo a postar!rsrs Só não abandona essa fic...rsrs Bjusss

Michelle Granger: Vc tá q nem a Lola, confiando só nas esperanças, pq a situação tá feia! rsrs Fiquei muito feliz em saber q eu realmente consegui fazer vc gostar da fic, espero q eu tenha mantido o nível!rsrs Bjusss

renata hirschle: Hey, q bom q vc tá gostando da fic! Tipo, eu não tenho certeza, mas acho q essa fic só rende mais dois caps, três se eu fizer muito, muito esforço. E muito obrigada pela critica, mas a idéia q eu tenho da Lola é realmente essa: uma gótica. E mesmo q isso possa não existir no mundo bruxo, lembre-se q ela cresceu no mundo dos trouxas. É isso aí, espero q esteja gostando. Bjusss

Cathy Forthery: huahua Se fazer de difícil é o q há! rsrs Embora nem seja muito o caso da Gina. Coitada, o Harry confunde muito a vida dela...rs Mas olha q bom, dessa vez eu não demorei muito a atualizar, rsrsr e espero q eu não demore muito com o próximo cap tb, mas não garanto. E eu não posso avisar no orkut q a fic foi atualizada, simplesmente pq eu não consigo entrar no orkut. Aki na faculdade tá bloqueado em todos os pcs...rs Sorry! Mas espero q esteja gostando! Bjusss


	12. O telefone que nunca toca

**Capítulo 12- O telefone que nunca toca**

_Não alimento amor por telefone, isso é ilusão  
Não adianta falar de amor ao telefone, isso é ilusão  
Pra que tanto telefonema se o homem inventou o avião  
Pra você chegar mais rápido ao meu coração_

-Lola? -chamou a voz de Hilde- Onde nós estamos?

A morena olhou em volta. Seu coração estava disparado, nunca havia chegado ali.

-Lola?

-No divórcio dos nossos pais, Hilde -respondeu ela estática.

Havia duas mesas uma de frente para a outra. Harry estava sentado ao lado de seu advogado e de frente para Gina que também estava acompanhada pelo advogado. Numa mesa um pouco mais a frente e no centro estava um senhor de aparência simpática sentado olhando firme para os dois.

-É de comum acordo? -perguntou o juiz.

-É sim -respondeu Gina, sem encarar Harry.

O moreno fitou a esposa, ou ex-esposa, e nada respondeu. Os dois advogados olharam meio irritados para ele.

-Vamos acabar com isso logo, Sr. Potter -disse o advogado dele, tentando não parecer nervoso.

-É de _comum _acordo? -perguntou o juiz novamente, dessa vez olhando diretamente para Harry.

Gina desviou seu olhar da porta e o encarou com raiva. Ele abaixou a cabeça derrotado.

-É sim, Meritíssimo.

A cena embaçou e foi cortada, pelo visto para o mesmo dia, mas depois que a audiência tinha acabado.

-Tem certeza de que é isso que quer, Gina? -perguntou Harry, abordando-a enquanto ela tomava um café.

-Achei que isso já estivesse claro -respondeu ela, seca, ainda sem encará-lo.

-Você vai jogar treze anos da sua vida fora?

Ela pousou o café na mesa.

-Já devia ter jogado antes. Você não é o homem com quem eu me casei.

A cena foi cortada e outra vez as duas irmãs estavam na audiência. Gina olhava pasma para Harry, mas ele não esboçava nenhuma reação.

-O senhor tem certeza de que não quer a guarda das suas filhas? -perguntou o juiz.

-Não.

-E nem quer estabelecer dias para que elas fiquem o senhor?

-Não.

-Também não quer que...?

-Harry! -interrompeu Gina. Ela o olhava como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo- Elas são suas filhas, sabe? Você tem que cuidar delas!

Ele continuou com a expressão vazia.

-Não estou dizendo que não vou cuidar delas... Mas tenho certeza de que você as educará muito bem e que me permitirá vê-las a qualquer momento.

-Vai nessa... -resmungou Lola, olhando para aquilo tudo pasma também- Bonitas palavras, papai.

Os dois ficaram se encarando. Ele com o rosto indiferente, ela com uma expressão num misto de indignação e espanto. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas a cena foi cortada para outra. Gina carregava um bebê no colo, enquanto tentava fazê-lo dormir. Hilde olhou para a irmã e sorriu.

-Sou eu!

Lola deu um meio sorriso, mas prestou mais atenção na conversa dos dois.

-Você não acha... -disse Gina com uma voz melosa- Que já não é hora de contarmos a verdade para Lola?

-Não -disse ele tranqüilo- Está tudo bem assim.

Gina fez uma cara não muito boa, e a cena foi cortada novamente. As cenas se juntavam e se misturavam, e tudo que sempre se ouvia era a voz de Gina falando sobre contar a verdade. Lola estava se sentindo tonta naquele redemoinho, até tudo parou na antiga casa que moravam. Com Gina sentada na cama de casal segurando uma carta de Hogwarts com as mãos trêmulas.

-Justamente para ela? Por que ela não é a mais nova?

Ainda segurava a carta nas mãos quando a porta se abriu de supetão. Lola entrou correndo e se jogou nos braços de Gina.

-Bom dia, mamãe!-Feliz aniversário, Lola –disse Gina dando um beijo na testa da filha.

-O que tem aí?

Gina olhou para a carta e rapidamente a guardou no criado mudo.

-É uma carta. Amanhã conversaremos sobre ela.

Lola reconheceu a cena e deu alguns passos para trás. Era incrível como aquilo estava afetando-a. Até então parecia ser as memórias de Gina, mas de repente era as memórias dela também.

-Lola? -perguntou Hilde observando a irmã.

A cena mudou e novamente um redemoinho de cenas passavam diante delas.

-O senhor tem certeza de que não quer a guarda das suas filhas?

-Gina, quer casar comigo?

-Eu não tenho certeza, Harry, mas acho que estou grávida.

-Lola... Gosto de Lola.

-Você não é o homem com quem eu me casei.

-Voldemort está morto.

-Carlinhos será o padrinho de Hilde!

-Eu quero o divórcio, Harry.

-A sua namorada permite que você tenha uma foto de nós dois?

-Você quer jogar treze anos da sua vida fora?

-Você não é o homem com quem eu me casei.

Lola tapou os ouvidos e deu um grito. Não queria ouvir nem ver mais nada.

_Não alimento amor por telefone, isso é ilusão  
Não adianta falar de amor ao telefone, isso é ilusão_  
_A fome de amar é real, não se traduz em fios  
Meu ouvido não ama, apenas ouve os seus reclames_

"Mamãe,

A primeira semana foi muito agitada. Conheci muitas pessoas e já sei muitas das quais gosto e das que não. Tem uma menina da minha sala que se chama Kirsten e você também iria gostar muito dela. Mas o que eu acho mais engraçado é ver Tonks mais séria, ela não é desse jeito nas festas d'A Toca! Se os alunos vissem o focinho de porco dela...

Lola está bem, embora eu mal tenho falado com ela. Ela fica da aula pra biblioteca, aula e masmorra, masmorra e biblioteca. Tem estudado muito para o tal concurso, e ela vai ter trabalho, porque muita gente se interessou também. Aliás, essa foi uma idéia e tanto, porque o colégio todo está alvoroçado com isso, até alunos do primeiro, segundo e terceiro ano, que não podem participar. Escreva para ela com urgência, acho que em breve ela terá um ataque.

A comida no castelo é ótima! Muito melhor que a de Zilk, e quase igual a sua, só não supera a da vovó. Aliás, ela tem me mandado coisas todos os dias, e tem reclamado muito de você. Escreva para ela também, ela está carente.

E não deixe de me responder! Te amo,

Hilde"

A ruiva pousou a carta no criado-mudo e secou as lágrimas. Estava morrendo de saudades das filhas. Sabia que se sentiria da mesma forma se tivesse ficado em casa com as duas em Hogwarts, mas pensar que havia quilometros e quilometros separando-as fazia tudo se tornar pior.

Não podia reclamar do curso. Se Hilde achava que a primeira semana de aula dela havia sido agitada, que diria se visse a sua! E olha que seria um curso de dois anos! Olhou para o porta retrato em que estava abraçada com as duas.

-Será que eu agüento?

Tinha que agüentar. Cada um devia seguir o seu destino, e o dela já não estava mais na Inglaterra, pelo menos por enquanto. Reparou que seus olhos tinham pousado sobre o telefone. Instrumento curioso aquele, isso para não dizer inútil. Não sabia para que tinham colocado aquilo ali se nunca era usado. Ela não recebia telefonemas, os coordenadores não recebiam telefonemas, ninguém recebia telefonemas! A única vez que um dos telefones tocou foi para informar para um graduando que o tio distante que morava na África havia falecido.

-Foi a única utilidade... -resmungou ela com desdém.

E realmente foi útil, porque a família desse homem trouxe vários ingredientes só encontrados na África, e isso ajudaria e muito. Mas ingredientes raros africanos não a deixavam quieta.

A única pessoa para a qual ela dera seu telefone foi Harry. Era o único bruxo que saberia usá-lo corretamente, e que não a atrapalharia para conversar sobre futilidades. Ainda assim não esperava que o telefone ficasse tão parado.

-Pare com isso, Gina, você não veio para aqui para ficar conversando no telefone.

Jogou o corpo na cama e ficou observando o teto. Sabia que não devia, mas que estava esperando que Harry ligasse. Não para falar de Lola ou de Hilde, mas para falar deles.

"Como eu pude partir sem falar nada?" era o que a atormentava.

Ficara totalmente sem reação. Ele fazendo aquela declaração toda em frente àquela multidão. Ok, ela também já esperava por isso, mas não imaginava sinceramente que realmente fosse acontecer.

-Invertemos os papéis, Harry -exclamou ela, derrotada.

Quem é que estava agora fugindo de seus problemas, hein? Justo ela, que reclamara tanto dessa posição do ex-marido, agora fazia a mesma coisa. Pensava às vezes em ligar para ele, tentar esclarecer alguma coisa, mas... Esclarecer o quê?

-Eu não vou dizer que o amo também... Eu não o amo -repetia para si mesma.

Mas seria verdade? Olhou para a porta do quarto. Tinha que controlar aquela vontade incessante de sair por ela para nunca mais voltar.

_Vou desligar, não me ligue mais  
A obrigação da tua voz é estar aqui  
Vou desligar, não me ligue mais  
A obrigação da tua voz é estar aqui..._**  
**

Ela pousou a carta na mesa e tentou em vão engolir alguma coisa.

-Carta de quem, Lola? -perguntou Meíssa, engolindo de uma só vez toda a sua torrada- Sua mãe?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Não, meu pai -respondeu a morena, olhando com cara de nojo para o suco que tinha à sua frente- Escreveu para me desejar boa sorte hoje.

Meíssa riu e olhou para os lados.

-É, eu acho que você vai precisar mesmo... -riu a garota.

Lola levantou os olhos e olhou para a amiga.

-Que bom incentivo você me dá, não?

Meíssa riu e lhe deu um tapinha nas costas.

-Foi só brincadeira. Estou tentando aliviar a tensão. Se você ficar assim não vai conseguir se concentrar.

-É, eu sei...

A morena levou uma rosca até a boca com dificuldade e tentou fazer o seu estômago não embrulhar enquanto mastigava. Precisava comer, tudo o que não precisava era desmaiar na hora da prova por falta de alimentação. Olhou para Tonks pelo canto do olho e podia jurar que ela havia lhe piscado rapidamente. "Se esse povo soubesse que tudo isso foi criado por minha causa... Mas ainda assim, os jurados vão decidir justamente, e eu tenho que me esforçar se quiser aquela vaga".

-Bom dia, Lola -disse Hilde sentando em frente a irmã- Como está se sentindo?

-Mal...

Hilde riu e suas bochechas ficaram um pouco coradas, como quando ela parece saber mais do que os outros. As tranças que a menina usava lhe conferiam um ar ainda mais infantil, mas reconfortante.

-Fique tranqüila, vai correr tudo bem.

Lola revirou os olhos, às vezes não conseguia suportar o excessivo otimismo da irmã.

-Aconteça o que acontecer, Lola, vai dar certo.

-Isso mesmo! -veio uma voz por detrás dela- E como sempre a pequena Hilde tem razão!

Ela fechou os olhos e nem olhou para trás, já sabia quem era.

-Saia daqui, Lew. Não quero nem preciso discutir com ninguém hoje, portanto você não tem utilidade.

-Bom dia, Joshua -cumprimentou Meíssa.

-Bom dia, Meíssa -disse o moreno, voltando-se então para Lola- Preparada?

-Certamente que sim -rosnou Lola, num tom desafiador- Se você tiver alguma intenção de...

-Nem comece, Potter! Eu não vou participar.

Lola arregalou os olhos. Joshua Lew era uma das únicas pessoas que faziam ela temer esse concurso.

-Não?

-Não mesmo! -respondeu ele, com um sorriso maroto no canto dos lábios- Dizem que o tal de Snape foi um dos professores mais chatos que Hogwarts já teve. Se ele pegava no pé de alunos normais, o que dirá num tipo de curso desse. Tô fora! -disse ele passando um de seus braços pelo ombro dela.

Ela revirou os olhos em desdém. Eis um dos motivos pelo qual ela se irritava fácil com a presença dele: ele era folgado.

-Tire as patas de mim, Lew -disse ela, retirando o braço dele e se levantando- E se vocês me dão licença...

Ela saiu andando e ele olhou para Hilde, que tomava seu café-da-manhã com um ar divertido.

-O que eu faço de errado?

A ruivinha sorriu e deu de ombros.

-Nada.

-Então por que ela me evita?

Meíssa revirou os olhos impaciente e se levantou também, fazendo uma careta para ele antes. Ele pegou um pão e olhou novamente para Hilde.

-Você sabe alguma coisa.

Hilde riu e as suas bochechas coraram novamente.

-Eu sei de muitas coisas, Lew. Tanto que não consigo organizar tudo... Mas se quer um conselho: fale a verdade.

Ele ficou de queixo caído. Essa família Potter era estranha, talvez fosse o preço da fama. O pai sumia, a mãe era durona, a filha mais velha era uma fechada e a mais nova era engraçada, mas estranha.

-Falar a verdade?

Hilde revirou o olhos e ele se mexeu incomodado, era a terceira mulher que revirava os olhos para ele na mesma manhã, em tão pouco tempo.

-Tem alguma coisa que você gostaria de falar para Lola que até hoje você não falou? -disse a menina, e sem esperar a pergunta, continuou- Se tem, talvez você tenha hoje a oportunidade de dizer. Aproveite.

A ruivinha saiu andado também. Tinha a cabeça fervilhando. Pelo menos agora tinha um problema a menos.

_No ouvido do meu coração  
No ouvido do meu coração_

Gina entrou na sala e olhou para os lados, procurando um lugar melhor para se sentar. Ajeitou-se na cadeira e organizou tudo o que iria precisar para aquela aula. Terrível aula.

-Também acho... -disse um italiano a seu lado, com um sotaque inconfundível.

-Hã? Pois não? -perguntou ela, sem entender nada.

-Você suspirou alto e murmurou algo sobre a aula ser terrível. Somente concordei -sorriu ele. Ela levou alguns segundos para perceber que ele estava tentando puxar um papo para fazer amizade.

-Ah sim, pois é. E eu ainda nem me acostumei com o frio que faz aqui. E ainda tem... -ela parou de falar e suspirou.

-A saudade? -completou ele.

Ela olhou meio perdida e sorriu.

-Sim. Ainda tem a saudade.

-De quem?

-Tenho duas filhas -respondeu ela, já tirando uma foto da carteira para mostrar- Lola é a mais velha, e Hilde a caçula.

O italiano pegou a foto e deu um sorriso bonito. Céus, ele era moreno dos olhos verdes, assim como Harry. Tudo estava fazendo ela lembrar do ex, e ela estava relutando a aceitar isso. Mas estava difícil.

-Então você é a casada? -perguntou ele, entregando a foto de volta para Gina.

-Viúva -respondeu ela, sem pensar direito. Ainda ficou uns segundos encarando o homem, sem saber direito porque havia mentido, mas o fato é que não corrigiu sua resposta.

Ele fez uma cara de piedade.

-Sinto muito. Já faz muito tempo que seu marido faleceu?

-Cinco anos -disse ela, então balançou a cabeça- Dezoito anos.

O italiano a olhou sem entender nada.

-Perdão? Cinco ou dezoito anos?

-Fisicamente morreu há cinco, mas antes disso passou treze anos adoentado.

Céus! Por que estava inventando aquilo tudo? Harry estava vivo, e muito vivo por sinal. Vivo para cuidar das suas filhas, vivo para lhe fazer declarações, vivo para arranjar outras... Se ele quisesse. Será que ele ia querer?

-Ah, entendo... -disse o homem vagamente, deixando o assunto morrer.

O homem se ajeitou na sua mesa e um clima constrangedor ficou no ar. Ele estava sem graça por ter tocado num assunto tão ruim, e ela estava perdida porque não entendia a sua reação. Por que mentia?

-Você acha... -perguntou ela, com um tom como quem pede desculpas por interromper- Que se por um momento eu pudesse falar com ele, ele gostaria de falar comigo?

O homem a olhou totalmente desolado, nunca pensara que puxando conversa sobre um assunto banal poderia cair numa situação dessas.

-Ele... virou um fantasma?

-Não.

Ela respondeu tão imediatamente que o homem não sabia o que fazer. Como ela conversaria com um morto?

-É só uma hipótese -disse ela, percebendo o estrago que estava fazendo- Que se por acaso houvesse um telefone especial que fizesse com que nós dois pudéssemos conversar...

Ele ficou encarando-a sem saber o que fazer. O resto da sala aparentemente percebera que havia algo errado ali e passara a prestar atenção. Ela estava lutando para não corar desesperadamente e sair correndo dali.

-Você... Gostaria de falar algo para ele? -perguntou o homem, olhando para os lados, como que tentando achar uma saída.

-E-eu não tenho certeza -disse ela, mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Hummm. Então, vamos ver, você acha que ele teria algo a lhe dizer...?

Ela parou e pensou um pouco, fazendo uma careta em seguida.

-Acho que ele já disse tudo -respondeu, derrotada.

-Ele morreu antes que você tivesse tempo de responder? -perguntou uma outra mulher, com uma aparência indiana e com um turbante na cabeça.

Gina percebeu então que realmente todos olhavam para ela. Merlim, ela estava matando Harry numa sala com pessoas dos mundo inteiro!

-Eu não sabia o que dizer -respondeu Gina, com a voz encolhida. Tinha que dar um jeito de encerrar o assunto.

-E hoje você sabe o que dizer a ele? -perguntou um senhor no fundo da sala.

-Eu...

-Vocês estão conversando sobre necromancia? -perguntou a mestre, entrando na conversa.

Gina estava cada vez mais pálida e acuada.

-Não exatamente...

Mas a mulher não prestou muita atenção ao que ela respondeu. Começou a falar sobre necromancia, mesmo que esse não fosse o assunto da aula. Gina olhou para os colegas meio que se desculpando, então se afundou na sua cadeira e tentou fingir que era invisível.

Ficou olhando para a mestra, via a boca dela se movimentar, ouvia a sua voz, mas não entendia nada. Sua mente estava distante. Ela sabia o que dizer a ele? E se soubesse, será que ligaria?

_Não alimento amor por telefone, isso é ilusão  
Não adianta falar de amor ao telefone, isso é ilusão_

Hilde observou de longe a parede de vidro. Do lado de dentro havia somente três competidores: Lola e mais dois. A irmã passara a manhã e a tarde inteira envolvida no concurso e agora estava disputando o que seria uma final. Mas ela não estava indo tão bem como deveria.

Lola parecia estar fazendo tudo certo, porque a cada passo ela esperava um pouco e fazia uma cara de alívio. Além disso, era perceptível que a garota estava tensa demais, enquanto os outros pareciam mais calmos.

-É, o corvinal parece mais calmo mesmo -comentou Meíssa, com cara de poucos amigos- Mas em compensação, a fumaça que sai da poção dele não lembra nem de longe a névoa esbranquiçada que sai da poção de Lola e daquela sonserina.

Hilde fechou os olhos por um momento e passou a mão pela testa suada. Estava começando a se sentir tonta, talvez com um pouco de falta de ar também.

-Potter, você está bem? -perguntou Joshua, que estava sentado próximo à Meíssa.

A garota que estava sentado ao lado do menino fez uma careta ao vê-lo dirigir-se para Hilde, mas a não ser a ruivinha, ninguém havia notado isso.

-Eu estou com dor de cabeça -disse ela, abrindo os olhos- E estou começando a sentir falta de ar.

O moreno levantou-se do seu banco e foi até ela, pegando-a no colo.

-Vou te levar a enfermaria.

Meíssa fez sinal de se levantar, preocupada com a irmã da amiga, mas quem se levantou mesmo foi a garota que acompanhava Joshua.

-Agora é demais! -rugiu ela. Toda a movimentação por perto aquietou-se, mas a menina pareceu não se importar- Eu já tive que aceitar você conversando com a Potter-velha por vezes demais, agora ainda ter que aturar você cuidando da irmã dela é o cúmulo!

Joshua não moveu um músculo do rosto, continuando impassível. Olhou para Meíssa que revirou os olhos e deu de ombros, levantando-se então para pegar Hilde.

-Solte-a, Joshua. Vá resolver seus problemas, eu levo Hilde a enfermaria.

O garoto colocou Hilde no chão, mas ainda assim ncontinuou segurando o braço da ruivinha, dirigindo-se a outra garota com um leve tom de irritação.

-Você não é meu problema. Há muito tempo. E seria bom que você parasse de me perturbar.

Meíssa tentou soltar Hilde dela, mas a própria menina parecia não se importar em estar no meio de uma briga de ex-namorados.

-Você não vê o papel ridículo que você está fazendo! -exclamou a ex, indignada- Potter nem lhe dá atenção, não quer nada com você! Sempre foi assim!

-Olha quem está falando sobre papel ridículo... -desdenhou ele, dando uma curiosa olhada em volta.

A menina inchou de raiva, mas antes que ela respondesse, Hilde se intrometeu:

-Você não devia se meter nisso. Ele não vai voltar para você. Lew sabe muito bem que você não foi fiel e que o traiu com um dos melhores amigos dele. Da mesma forma, ele também sabe que você sabe que ele se vingou te traindo com a sua melhor amiga. Vocês estão quites, não há necessidade de escândalos ou de se fazer de vítima. Aliás, você só quer voltar para ele porque quer provar a si mesma que é melhor que a sua suposta melhor amiga, que ele só está cantando para te irritar -disse Hilde rapidamente e em tom enfadonho, como se estivesse lidando com duas crianças. Então ela suspirou- Já que está tudo esclarecido, será que você poderia cedê-lo para que ele me leve a enfermaria?

As pessoas ao redor riram e cochicharam da cara de besta que a garota ficou, mas o maior espanto mesmo estava nas caras de Meíssa e Joshua. Meíssa olhou através do vidro e viu que Lola nada havia percebido, então de modo estranho para Hilde. Joshua deu um leve sorriso e murmurou algo como "garota esperta", para então pegar a ruivinha no colo novamente e sair do Salão Principal.

Meíssa estava indo atrás dos dois quando olhou novamente através da parede de vidro. A sonserina comemorava histérica, enquanto Lola parecia que cairia em prantos a qualquer momento.

_Pra que tanto telefonema se o homem inventou o avião  
Pra você chegar mais rápido ao meu coração  
Vou desligar, não me ligue mais  
A obrigação da tua voz é estar aqui  
Vou desligar, não me ligue mais  
A obrigação da tua voz é estar aqui..._

Ela jantava quando viu que a Superiora lhe fez um sinal para que a seguisse. Levantou-se e se retirou do refeitório, mas ninguém deu grande atenção ao fato.

-Pois não? -disse Gina, olhando com curiosidade para a mulher.

A mulher a olhou por um instante e não respondeu nada, somente começou a andar em direção ao lado de fora do castelo. Gina entendeu que deveria segui-la e aguardar em silêncio até que a mulher começasse seu discurso. Obedeceu ao que lhe era imposto silenciosamente.

Enquanto caminhavam, Gina olhou pelo canto do olho duas ou três vezes para a mulher. Lembrava de ter sentido-se intimidada por ela durante a reunião da Congregação com o Instituto, e desde que chegara à Finlândia, nada a fizera sentir o contrário.

-Você é uma boa aluna, Sra. Weasley -disse a mulher por fim, sentando-se em um dos bancos do jardim frontal.

Gina sentou-se também, tentando não tremer de frio e de ansiedade.

-Obrigada.

-É uma das pessoas mais competentes que já vi -continuou a Superiora, ainda sem encarar Gina- Tem uma ótima combinação de humildade, sagacidade, percepção, ousadia, talento, determinação, coragem, força... Enfim, várias qualidades necessárias à uma Auror e à uma guerreira.

Gina somente sorriu levemente em agradecimento e concordou com a cabeça, mas não disse nada. Onde a mulher queria chegar com isso tudo.

-Porém você não é nem de longe a aluna mais aplicada desse curso, nem tampouco a mais brilhante, ou a mais esforçada ou ainda a que pega as coisas com mais facilidade. Por quê, Sra. Weasley?

Gina ficou calada por um segundo, o que deveria responder.

-E-eu não sei a razão disso, Sra. Koskorva.

A mulher suspirou e deu uma risada de escárnio.

-Pois eu sei.

Gina continuou calada, então a mulher olhou bem fundo nos olhos da ruiva.

-Porque você deixa os seus problemas pessoais lhe afetarem.

O coração de Gina acelerou e ela não conseguiu impedir a sua respiração de ofegar um pouco. Droga, não gostava do rumo que a conversa iria tomar.

-Você tinha tudo para ser a melhor, Ginevra, e no entanto passa por uma pessoa comum. Quer meu conselho?

-Sim, é claro! -pediu Gina, com olhos atentos.

A resposta lhe veio como um tapa na cara:

-Vá embora.

O silêncio reinou por vários minutos, durante os quais Gina a encarava com perplexidade, mas a Superiora sustentava o olhar de quem acredita que está certo.

-O quê? -perguntou a ruiva por fim.

-Essa é uma oportunidade única. O Instituto Dumbledore precisa que você a aproveite, a sua carreira precisa que você aproveite e até mesmo a sua satisfação pessoal precisa que você aproveite, mas você não consegue aproveitar. Não consegue porque não se desliga da vida e dos problemas que você deixou para trás. E se você não consegue se desligar, é melhor que parta.

A mulher se levantou e deixou Gina sentada olhando perdida para o nada, ela já havia dado alguns passos quando se dirigiu a Gina novamente, ainda de costas.

-Claro que você pode me provar que eu estou errada. Aliás, eu gostaria muito que você o fizesse. Mas em todo caso... Eu lhe dei um dos meus melhores conselhos.

A mulher saiu e Gina ficou ainda sentada no banco frio, olhando a paisagem branca e quase sem cor ao redor. Olhou para o céu estrelado e deixou-se ficar assim por muito tempo. Então levantou e foi até o seu quarto.

O telefone não servia somente para receber ligações. Ele as fazia também.

Pegou sua bolsa e tirou sua agenda, achando rapidamente o número que precisava. Ainda teve que tomar coragem até tocar no objeto. Devia mesmo fazer isso?

-Bom, esse foi um dos melhores conselhos dela... -disse ela para si mesma, como se justificasse seu ato e o seu momento de impulso.

Discou os números e aguardou impaciente. Um toque. Nada. Dois toques. Nada. Três toques. Nada. Quatro toques.

-Vamos, atenda -impacientou-se ela.

Ela já ia desligar o telefone quando do outro lado da linha alguém atendeu.

-Harry...?

_No ouvido do meu coração  
No ouvido do meu coração  
Do meu coração...  
Meu coração  
Não alimento amor  
Isso é ilusão, isso é ilusão_

--------------------------------------

N/A: Olá, pessoal! Bom aki está o penúltimo, ou antepenúltimo capítulo. A fic pode ou não acabar no próximo, dependendo de algumas coisas. E antes que alguém pergunte, sim, o nome desse capítulo foi literalmente roubado do anime/mangá Evangelion! Rs Tem um capítulo que tem esse nome e eu sempre achei muito fofo, rs sempre quis roubar e eu tive a chance! Rsrs Bom, só pra esclarecer, uma das inspirações dessa fic inteira, e entenda isso como a idéia primeira de fazê-la, foi justamente essa música(Telefone, do Jota Quest), que eu estava ouvindo num dia muito feliz. Una-se isso ao meu amor pelo filme O Brilho Eterno de uma Mente Sem Lembranças, sobre o qual eu não poderia escrever porque já tem um a fic assim. Então eu uni o que eu queria falar: sobre um telefone que nunca toca, um amor interrompido e muitas lembranças. Daí surgiu a fic. E das minhas muitas viagens! rs Bom, se você chegou até aqui e está satisfeito (ou não) com o andamento da fic, deixe uma resenha e entre na campanha 'Eu faço uma autora feliz'! Rs Bjusss e até o próximo capítulo, Asuka

Gabiii: Não precisa xingar a GIna, coitada! rs Ela fez o que achou certo na hora...rs Mas se quiser pode pular de alegria, eles vão ficar juntos! rs Eu acho...rsrs Bjusss

Tichha Potter: SIm, deu pena do HArry mesmo, mas ele supera! rsrs Q bom q vc tá gostando da fic! BJusss

Camila Carvalho: É engraçado como todas as pessoas do mundo quiseram matar a Gina nesse último cap! rs Já perdi a conta d quantas vezes eu tive q justificá-la, mas... Ela fez o q devia fazer, durante toda a vida dela ela abriu mão d várias coisas por causa do HArry, tava na hora d dizer um não! rsrs E sim, finalmente nós vimos as lembranças q atormentavam a Gina, e se quer uma dica: elas são a solução d tudo!rs E aí tá um pouquinho mais do Lew, mas o principal dele vem no próximo cap!rs Até lá aproveite esse! rs Bjusss

miaka: Não, o HArry não foi vê-la, finalmente um pouco de orgulho e amor próprio cairam bem nele! rsrs Não acho q ia adiantar muito se ele chegasse lá do nada. Como a propria GIna admitiu, ele já tinha dito tudo, agora tá na vez dela dizer algumas palavrinhas.,..rsrs Bom, aproveita o cap! Bjusss

barbie30: Meo Deos! Eu arrepie TODA com a sua resenha! Nunca pensei q isso pudesse acontecer d verdade, só em ficcção mesmo... Fikei lendo e fikei boba, d queixo caído! Pô, vcs realmente tiveram uma chance q poucos tem, fiko feliz q vcs tenham aproveitado!rs Ah, e a faculdade tá boa, a vida aki em Viçosa é linda, só a saudade q mata! rsrs Mas eu aguento... E espero q vc aguente até o próximo cap! rsrs Bjussssss

Geia: Bom, talvez ela não o ame mesmo, afinal é o q ela veio tentando se convencer durante toda a fic, vamos ver o q acontece...rs Bjusss

Mah Potter: Eu ri muito com a sua resenha, rsrs me transmitiu um sentimento d ansiedade e curiosidade q eu conheço muuuuuito bem! rs Mas aki tá o cap, e espero q vc tenha gostado! rsrs Só não bata na GIna, pq se todas as pessoas q ameaçaram fizerem isso, ela não sobrevive pro próximo capítulo! rsrs Bjusss

Michelle Granger: Eu sei q foi chocante a atitude dela, mas acredite, ela tinha motivos sólidos pra ter feito aquilo, embora ela não consiga perceber isso conscientemente! Mas não precisa perder as esperanças, ouça o conselho da Hilde: aconteça o que acontecer, vai dar tudo certo! rsrs Bjusss

Cathy Forthery: Eu acho q eles ouviram o seu protesto! rsrs Não é q hj, por um acaso muito grande, eu não achei um pc em q milagrosamente o orkut não está bloqueado? rsrs Mágico, não? rsrs Ok, piadinha infame...rs Mas sobre a Gina, é, ela deu uma d dificil durante a fic sim, mas pode ficar tranquila q ela tem motivos pra se justificar! rs E quanto à Lola, sim, o amor bateu à porta dela tb, vamos ver se ela não segue o péssimo exemplo da mãe, né? rsrs Bjussss


	13. À procura do noivo perfeito

Capítulo 13- À procura do noivo perfeito

Lola pousou os pés no chão e olhou ao redor. Um redemoinho de pensamentos e lembranças acabaria por deixá-la tonta. Ela olhou então para Harry que acabava de pousar a seu lado.

-Teremos trabalho... -disse ela, com uma expressão cansada.

Ele não falou nada, só concordou com a cabeça olhando para os lados.

-Se Hilde estivesse aqui seria mais fácil -suspirou a morena.

-É bom que ela não esteja -disse ele, meneando a cabeça- A saúde dela não está boa, então é melhor que descanse. Além disso, é bom que eu descubra isso sozinho.

-Mas eu estou aqui, você não está sozinho, papai.

Ele sorriu e fez um carinho na cabeça dela.

-Você me entendeu.

Ela deu um sorriso tímido.

-É, entendi.

Ele suspirou também e olhou adiante.

-Vamos começar?

--------

O telefone não servia somente para receber ligações. Ele as fazia também.

Gina pegou sua bolsa e tirou sua agenda, achando rapidamente o número que precisava. Ainda teve que tomar coragem até tocar no objeto. Devia mesmo fazer isso?

-Bom, esse foi um dos melhores conselhos dela... -disse ela para si mesma, como se justificasse seu ato e o seu momento de impulso.

Discou os números e aguardou impaciente. Um toque. Nada. Dois toques. Nada. Três toques. Nada. Quatro toques.

-Vamos, atenda -impacientou-se ela.

Ela já ia desligar o telefone quando do outro lado da linha alguém atendeu.

-Harry?

Mas não foi a voz de Harry que ela ouviu de volta.

-Ah não, o Harry deu uma saída. Quem gostaria de falar com ele?

Gina ficou calada, um instante sem reação. Uma mulher estava atendendo o telefone de Harry. Mal sinal.

-Alô? -chamou novamente a voz do outro lado- Quem é que gostaria de falar com ele? Quer deixar recado?

Deixar recado? Oh, sim, ela falaria "Fale que a ex-mulher dele ligou, ela está na Finlândia se sentindo uma idiota e resolveu ligar para ele". Idéia estúpida, nunca deveria ter tocado nesse telefone.

-Alôoooo? -chamou a voz pela terceira vez, dando sinais agora de impaciência.

Gina desligou e ficou imaginando o quanto a mulher ficaria irritada do outro lado da linha. Bem feito.

-Bem feito para mim... -lamentou ela- No final, quem ficou sozinha fui eu.

Aliás, para quem há menos de uma semana lhe fizera toda aquela declaração de amor, Harry estava lhe saindo um belo de um cachorro. Mas, afinal, ela não podia reclamar. Ela também tinha feito sua escolha.

-Agora é hora de agüentar as conseqüências, Ginevra -suspirou ela para si- É ficar e levar esse curso da melhor maneira possível.

Olhou para o telefone e sentiu uma raiva muito grande daquele aparelho. Levantou sua varinha e o explodiu. Era um bem que fazia a sua sanidade.

--------

Algumas horas antes...

-E esta é a poção vencedora! -exclamou Sir Brave Faraday, olhando entusiasmado para a sonserina. Lola ainda encarou os dois como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo, mas o grito histérico da garota penetrava os seus tímpanos de modo ensurdecedor. Não havia dúvidas. Perdera.

Ela olhou para os lados e forçou a si mesma a dar um sorriso para o participante da Corvinal, e também para o senhor Snape, um homem velho, de traços fortes e cabelos brancos oleosos. Ainda olhou para a sonserina e deu seu melhor sorriso, indo cumprimentá-la pelo resultado.

-Parabéns -disse ela, sem fraquejar a voz, erguendo a mão para cumprimentar a garota.

Ainda olhou para Sir Brave Faraday e deu um meio-sorriso, então pediu licença e se retirou dali. Enquanto via pessoas a observando, seus passos eram serenos e firmes. Ainda viu Meíssa pelo canto do olho, a amiga lhe encarava pasma, tão pasma quanto ela própria se sentia, apenas não demonstrava.

Assim que virou o primeiro corredor ela deixou seus passos ficarem mais rápidos, para que seus pés lhe levassem a qualquer lugar que ninguém a pudesse ver. Queria morrer, queria sumir. Sua vontade era de voltar e cuspir na cara daquela sonserina estúpida que todo aquele concurso fora criado única e exclusivamente por sua causa. Mas não podia fazer isso, não porque prometera a seu pai nunca contar sobre isso a ninguém, mas porque contar isso seria admitir para todas as pessoas que ela estava se remoendo por dentro por ter perdido, seria admitir que a derrota lhe era muito amarga. E ela não faria isso nunca. Perder sim, se rebaixar jamais.

Entrou no banheiro interditado do segundo andar com cautela, vendo se não havia nenhum casal de namorados se agarrando ali, ou se alguém estava usando o lugar para fazer coisas proibidas. Quando constatou finalmente que estava sozinha, então ela se olhou no espelho. Ficou encarando a própria imagem por um bom tempo, até que se aproximou do seu reflexo, apoiando suas mãos na pia.

-Onde eu errei? -lamentou ela, não mais segurando as lágrimas- Estava tudo certo... Tudo estava certo!

-Nem tudo -disse uma voz fria atrás dela.

Ela tomou um susto e levantou o rosto, encarando com surpresa a pessoa que lhe fazia companhia.

-Esse é uma banheiro feminino -disse ela com a voz fria também, encarando pelo espelho a figura de Severo Snape.

-Eu penso que sei disso -respondeu ele, sem dar nenhum indício que sairia dali.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas com raiva, deixando o seu rosto novamente impassível.

Não precisava de consolo de ninguém, não queria o consolo de ninguém.

-Então porque o senhor não retoma a sua educação e se retira? -rugiu ela entre dentes, ainda encarando-o pelo reflexo do espelho.

Ele esboçou o que deveria ser um sorriso, então conjurou uma cadeira para si, na qual se sentou e a observou com sincero interesse.

-Achei que pudéssemos conversar... -disse ele, agora já se divertindo com a expressão brava no rosto dela.

Ela virou-se para ele e deu um sorriso irônico.

-Talvez achar não seja a sua maior qualidade, Sr. Snape.

Ele balançou a cabeça com desdém.

-Me diga, Srta... -ele fez sinal de indagar o nome dela, mas ela não respondeu. Não daria a ele o gosto de debochar sobre a sua família. Ele ignorou a falta de educação dela e continuou a falar- Me diga, onde foi que você errou?

-Eu-não-errei! -resmungou ela, a raiva dominando-a. "Fique calma Lola, fique calma" repetia para si. Não ia perder o controle na frente de um estranho.

-Então por que você perdeu? -indagou ele com uma cruel sinceridade.

Ela não respondeu nada, não sabia porque perdera. Na verdade as duas poções estavam muito parecidas, um leigo as veria da mesma forma. Havia uma nuance muito sutil entre o roxo da poção sonserina e o seu roxo. Ela própria duvidava se a sonserina conseguia distinguir a diferença. Mas ela conseguia ver claramente que a poção da outra estava melhor, e os dois maiores pocionistas vivos da Inglaterra também conseguiam.

-Exatamente... -disse ele, fazendo uma clara leitura da sua mente- Havia uma diferença muito sutil entre a sua poção e a da Srta. Rose. Você não sabe onde pecou?

Ela deixou cair sua máscara de auto-controle. Ele conseguia lhe ler a mente, não adiantava ficar representando um papel. Deixou sua voz ser tomada pelo nervosismo que sentia.

-Eu não sei! -disse ela gesticulando fortemente- Eu adicionei todos os ingredientes na hora certa, piquei todas os ramos de salgueiro num ângulo de 45°, misturei nos sentidos indicados... Eu não sei aonde eu falhei.

Ele a olhava sem emoção alguma.

-Sabe de uma coisa, Srta.? Poucos pocionistas sabem que cortar os ramos de salgueiro em 45° otimiza a sua utilização. É admirável que você tenha esse conhecimento.

Ela fez um muxoxo e encarou seus joelhos.

-Isso não me adiantou muita coisa hoje...

Ele limpou sua garganta e sentou-se mais ereto.

-Só lhe faltou uma coisa hoje, Srta -disse ele, encarando-a com um olhar repreensor. Ela não desviou seu olhar- Você não teve sangue frio ao manipular seus ingredientes, você se deixou dominar pelo nervosismo.

Ela deu uma risada de escárnio.

-Não acho que o meu nervosismo se transferiu por osmose para a poção.

Ele ignorou a ironia dela e lhe rebateu.

-Seu nervosismo fez com que você deixasse três gotas de suor cair na sua poção. O suor diluiu então a sua poção, diminuindo o efeito dela.

A resposta dele lhe veio como um tapa na cara. Não podia acreditar que tinha perdido por causa de três gotas de suor.

-Eu e Faraday percebemos o momento exato em que isso aconteceu, e nós dois concordamos naquela hora que você perderia por isso.

Ela fechou os olhos. Não queria acreditar nisso.

-Porém -disse ele com um tom mais alto, chamando-a a abrir seus olhos- Nós dois discordamos em uma coisa.

-O quê? -perguntou ela com tom enfadonho, percebendo que ele queria que ela fizesse essa pergunta.

-Faraday acha que se você não teve sangue frio, você não está qualificada a participar do curso. Eu, pelo contrário, não penso assim.

O coração dela disparou. O que diabos ele estava querendo dizer com isso?

-Eu lhe observei cautelosamente... -ele falava pausadamente e com uma voz baixa, em sinal de concentração- Todo cuidado é pouco para se observar um pocionista, mas você passou pelo meu teste. Você tem talento, menina. Vim aqui lhe chamar para participar do curso que vou ministrar.

Por um instante ela pensou que seu coração tinha parado, mas tamanha era a força com que ele batia que até doía dentro do seu peito.

-Você está brincando comigo? -perguntou ela, crente que aquilo não fazia sentido.

-Eu pareço ser uma pessoa que faz qualquer tipo de brincadeira? -perguntou ele irritado. Como ela continuava a encará-lo sem nada responder, ele voltou a falar, novamente em tom enfadonho- Eu acho uma besteira ter que aceitar adolescentes despreparados no meu curso, mas se é para fazer isso, eu quero o melhor. E você é a melhor, não importa quem tenha vencido aquela bobeira de concurso.

Ela deixou o sorriso largo transparecer, mas não sabia o que falar. Abria e fechava a boca sem dizer nada. Queria abraçá-lo de tanta felicidade que sentia, mas ele a jogaria longe se o fizesse.

Ele se levantou e fez a cadeira desaparecer. Então a olhou meio ressabiado.

-Esteja todos os dias as sete da noite na sala da diretora. E não se atrase, eu odeio falta de pontualidade.

Ela balançou a cabeça entusiasticamente. Ele já saía quando a olhou novamente.

-E afinal de contas, qual é o maldito do seu nome?

Ela deixou seu sorriso morrer, e se ele voltasse atrás?

-Vamos, menina, já lhe conheço pelo talento, agora preciso saber o seu nome.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, então manteve-se ereta, numa postura formal. Com toda a firmeza e orgulho que tinha ela respondeu.

-É Potter, Sr. Snape. Meu nome é Lola Weasley Potter.

Ela viu toda a pouca cor do rosto dele sumir.

-Você está caçoando de mim, certo? -perguntou ele, com um leve tremor no lábio inferior.

-Não senhor -disse ela sem se intimidar- Não estou brincando.

Ele a encarou seriamente, e por um momento ela pensou que ele fosse voltar atrás.

-Eu permaneço com a minha palavras, Srta. Potter. -disse ele, com a face se contorcendo, mas com um olhar que ela não conseguia definir- Você tem uma vaga.

Ele deu as costas para ela, mas se pronunciou antes de sair.

-Mas não pense que eu não percebo que tem dedo do seu pai nessa história. Sempre tem.

Ela esperou que ele saísse para relaxar a tensão de seus músculos. Merlim! Não podia acreditar! Começou a pular e dançar uma estranha dança da vitória quando ouviu um novo barulho. Seu rosto corou quando viu que Joshua estava na sua frente.

-O que faz aqui, Lew? -rugiu ela, ainda corada- Não vê que esse é um banheiro feminino?

Ele manteve o rosto impassível, e falou com calma:

-Hilde pediu que eu lhe chamasse.

Ela revirou os olhos e se ajeitou, preparando para sair.

-Ok, muito obrigada pelo recado... Onde ela está?

-Na enfermaria -disse ele, receoso.

Toda a cor fugiu do rosto de Lola. Ela o olhou no fundo dos olhos por um instante, como que para confirmar que ele não estava brincando, então saiu correndo.

Chegou ofegante na enfermaria, louca para falar com a irmã, mas esta já estava adormecida.

-Eu dei uma poção a ela -explicou a enfermeira, com uma voz doce- Ela estava com uma dor de cabeça muito forte.

Lola segurou firme na cabeceira da cama e tentou afastar as lembranças de Hilde doente no hospital.

-O que ela tem? É só isso? -perguntou receosa.

-Creio que sim -respondeu a enfermeira, ainda serena.

Lola mordeu o lábio inferior, então voltou a falar:

-Ela esteve hospitalizada há pouco tempo. Você acha...

A voz da garota morreu a medida em que falava, só ficou olhando ansiosa para a enfermeira.

-Posso lhe assegurar que ela está bem -disse a mulher, que embora ainda tivesse a voz calam, seu rosto já não expressava a mesma serenidade- Pode ficar aqui um pouco, mas depois terá que sair.

Lola assentiu com a cabeça e se sentou na cama, ao lado da irmã. Passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos da menina, empapados de suor. Fechou os olhos e tentou se conter. Hilde estava adoecendo demais e aquilo não lhe parecia um bom sinal.

Sentiu uma mão apertando firme o seu ombro, abriu os olhos e viu que Joshua estava ali.

-Eu espero que não seja nada sério -disse ele, com a voz grave.

-Eu também -suspirou ela, fazendo novo carinho na cabeça da irmã.

O garoto sentou-se na cama em frente a ela e ficou um tempo calado, sem saber o que dizer. Lola olhou para ele e a impressão que teve era de que o menino estava nervoso.

-Lew... Você está bem?

Ele se remexeu na cama, sem jeito.

-Sabe, é estranho dizer isso, mas...

A voz do garoto foi cortada pela voz de Hilde, que resmungou enquanto dormia.

-A chave... -disse a pequena.

Os dois pararam e observaram a menina, mas por um instante ela não disse mais nada.

-O que é "a chave"? -perguntou Joshua.

-Eu não sei -disse Lola, dando de ombros- O que você falava?

Ele corou um pouco e voltou a se mexer desajeitado.

-Eu dizia que era estranho, mas que hoje de manhã Hilde me disse eu teria um momento com você, e que nesse momento eu poderia lhe dizer algo.

Lola franziu o cenho e olhou para a irmã.

-Ela disse, é? -falou ela, com um estranho brilho no olhar.

-Disse... Pois é, e eu queria dizer pra você... Eu queria dizer...

-O que mais ela disse? -cortou Lola, sem olhar para ele. Joshua se sentiu aborrecido, mas ao olhar para a morena, ele percebeu que havia algo errado.

-O que isso importa? -aborreceu-se ele.

Ela o olhou de forma enviesada, mas nenhum dos dois falou nada.

-A chave... -voltou Hilde a resmungar.

-Afinal, que maldita chave é essa? -perguntou Joshua.

Lola estava dividida entre sentir raiva de Joshua e dar atenção ao que a irmã falava. Por fim uma idéia surgiu na sua cabeça.

-Como você sabia onde eu estava, Lew? Como sabia que eu estaria naquele banheiro?

O menino finalmente começou a entender o ponto a que a morena queria chegar.

-Hilde me disse -falou ele, com uma seriedade mórbida- Aliás...

-Aliás...? -incentivou ela, para que ele continuasse falando.

Joshua de repente se sentiu estranho. Parecia que várias coisas começavam a fazer sentido.

-Aliás, ela pediu para que eu não interrompesse a sua conversa -disse ele, sentindo um estranho solavanco no estômago.

Os dois ficaram olhando para a menina que agora dormia inquieta. Tinha algo errado acontecendo ali.

-Como ela poderia saber? -questionou Lew- Como ela poderia saber que você estava naquele banheiro, e que estaria conversando?

Lola não respondeu nada, tinha os pensamentos perdidos.

-Além disso, hoje de manhã ela disse que eu teria um momento com você, e minutos antes de eu trazê-la para cá, ela falou de coisas sobre o fim do meu namoro que... Você alguma vez comentou sobre o meu namoro com ela?

-Sinto te desapontar -ironizou Lola, com desprezo na voz- Mas eu tenho coisas mais interessantes a fazer.

Apesar do desprezo com o qual falara com o menino, Lola não estava desinteressada como parecia. Havia algo diferente com Hilde. Além de todas as coisas que ela tivesse dito a Joshua, ela também naquela manhã lhe garantira que não importava o que acontecesse, no final daria certo. OK, isso era meio clichê de se dizer a alguém, mas... Lola havia perdido o concurso, e mesmo assim conseguira a vaga. Coincidência?

-Isso já aconteceu tantas vezes... -disse a morena em voz alta, esquecendo da presença de Joshua.

-Então ela sempre faz umas previsões assim?

-Desde pequena. Digo, desde quando ela era menor. -a garota ficou com o olhar perdido nos cabelos suados da irmã, então voltou a falar- Às vezes você se questionava sobre a data do aniversário de alguém, e curiosamente ela vinha com um comentário do tipo: "Fulano faz aniversário dia doze de abril, não é?". Ou então você estava procurando um livro, e ela coincidentemente o achava. -Lola suspirou, custava a crer no que estava acontecendo- Mesmo quando a gente vivia como trouxas, mamãe sempre diz que Hilde parecia adivinhar a verdade.

Um silêncio constrangedor estava preenchendo o lugar. Lá fora a enfermeira cantarolava baixinho, e nos jardins havia pessoas conversando. Mas a enfermaria estava num silêncio aniquilador.

-Você não está dizendo... -negou Lew, não podendo acreditar- Você não quer dizer que a sua irmã...

-Tem o Dom da Visão? -cortou Lola, rispidamente- Sim, é o que eu acho que eu estou tentando dizer.

-_Isso não existe_ -negou ele mais uma vez.

Era aceitável que ele pensasse assim. Joshua Lew, assim como ela própria, tinha a mente voltada para a área exata da magia. Ele era um pocionista também. Mas ela sabia que isso existia, uma profecia havia ligado seu pai à Voldemort. Toda a sua vida sofrera influência da maldita profecia que um dia Sibila Trewlaney fizera.

-Sabe de uma coisa Lew? Quando Hilde recebeu a carta de Hogwarts, ela ficou toda empolgada e começou a fazer vários comentários, alguns deles baseados em comentários meus. Ela disse que Herbologia não parecia legal, apesar de eu achar o professor lindo. Eu perguntei como ela sabia disso, e ela disse que vira uma anotação num livro meu.

Joshua a encarava indignado, momentos antes tentara se declarar a Lola, e ali estava a morena lhe falando que achava o professor lindo.

-E daí? -resmungou ele, com raiva.

-E daí que ela não poderia ter lido isso, simplesmente porque esse livro estava emprestado para Meíssa, que só me devolveu dentro do trem, há uma semana atrás.

Os dois se encararam e então olharam para Hilde.

-Então ela realmente...?

A voz de Hilde encheu a enfermaria outra vez:

-...você não é o homem... -disse a menina, meio ofegante.

-Eu acho que ela está piorando... -disse Joshua, levantando-se- Eu vou chamar Madame Cleanny e já volto.

Lola o seguiu com os olhos, mas a sua cabeça estava em outro plano.

_...você não é o homem..._

A enfermeira olhou para dentro da enfermaria e caminhava em sua direção.

_Lola sentia que já ouvira aquilo antes..._

Lew acompanhava a enfermeira e falava algo sobre Hilde.

_Não era o homem._

Onde diabos tinha ouvido algo assim?

Joshua parou ao lado de Lola e ela se levantou de supetão, assustado o garoto e a efermeira.

-Você não é o homem com quem me casei! -exclamou ela, sorridente.

Joshua se apoiou na cama para não cair, e tanto ele como a enfermeira a olhavam de modo estranho.

-O que disse, Potter? -perguntou ele, estupefato.

-Essa é a chave: o homem com quem me casei! -exclamou ela, com os olhos brilhando.

O garoto ainda a olhava de modo estranho, mas ela deu um beijo na testa da irmã e saiu correndo. Precisava achar o seu pai. Invadiu a sala de Tonks, e a mulher pareceu realmente furiosa, estava em reunião com todos os mestres que acolheriam alunos em suas respectivas áreas.

-Desculpe... -disse a menina com um sorriso maroto- Prometo que é só por um instante.

-LOLA! Sinto muito, mas eu terei que lhe punir por isso! Você não pode...

Mas Lola não prestou atenção, pegou o pó-de-flu e enfiou a cabeça na lareira. Encontrou seu pai sentado no sofá, conversando com uma mulher que ela não conhecia.

-Hilde está na enfermaria -disse ela, ofegante.

Harry ouviu a movimentação atrás da garota, os gritos de Tonks e até mesmo a voz conhecida e irritante de Snape.

-Lola, o que me faz pensar que você não deveria estar nessa lareira?

-Venha para cá rápido, papai! -ofegou ela, sabendo que lhe tirariam dali.

Lola foi puxada ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia Harry pedir a mulher que anotasse recado caso alguém ligasse, que ele não devia demorar. Logo em seguida ela se viu novamente na sala de Tonks, com uma dúzia de pessoa a olhando de modo nada amigável.

Tonks a olhava num misto de fúria e decepção e o rosto de Snape estava contorcido.

-Sinto muito, mas eu precisava -disse ela, acuada.

-E eu agora preciso lhe punir -respondeu Tonks, com sarcasmo.

Nesse momento Harry surgiu da lareira. Lola pôde ver que o tanto que Snape odiava seu pai, provavelmente todas as histórias eram verdade. Mas Tonks não ficava atrás, o cabelo da mulher espontaneamente estava adquirindo uma cor negra que indicava que o tempo estava fechando.

-Harry -pediu Tonks, tentando controlar a voz a custo- Eu tenho que lhe pedir que saia daqui.

-Papai, nós precisamos conversar! -exclamou Lola, novamente ignorando Tonks.

As pessoas olhavam para Tonks, como exigindo uma providência dela. A própria Tonks começava a ter o rosto contorcido.

-Harry, você voltará para o lugar de onde veio -disse a diretora- E você, Lola, está de detenção pelo resto do mês, todos os fins de semana.

-Hilde... -disse Lola, continuando a ignorar Tonks, e segurando o braço de Harry bem forte, para que ele não fosse embora- Nós temos que conversar sobre ela.

Harry olhava da expressão ansiosa de Lola para a expressão furiosa de Tonks.

-Lola, você perderá a sua vaga no curso do Sr. Snape agora mesmo se não me obedecer! -ameaçou Tonks.

A menina olhou para Tonks e para o pai, então deu um sorriso amarelo.

-Sinto muito... Tonks. -então olhou para o pai- Ela está na enfermaria.

A cor abandonou o rosto da diretora, então a menina não esperou mais nada, puxou o pai para fora dali.

Andavam apressadamente pelos corredores, Harry ainda sem entender nada, e com a péssima impressão que Gina desaprovaria se soubesse que ele deixara Lola desobedecer Tonks daquela maneira, e que ainda seguia a filha apesar de tudo. Perto do quadro da Mulher Gorda, que levaria à sala comunal da Grifinória, a menina puxou o pai para uma sala vazia.

-O que diabos está acontecendo, Lola? -perguntou ele, com um traço de irritação na voz- Precisava fazer isso tudo? Por que você não me escreveu? Se ganhou o bendito concurso, por que largou tudo justamente agora?

A menina sorria de orelha a orelha, sentia as pernas bambas de tão ansiosa que estava.

-Primeiramente: eu não ganhei o concurso, mas isso não importa agora...

-Lola...

-Hilde é uma adivinha!

Foi a vez da cor do rosto de Harry sumir. As palavras da filha mais velha tinham trazido uma expressão de horror a ele.

-O quê?

-Me diga, papai -começou ela, extremamente agitada- Alguma vez você pensou em pedir Amanda Stuart em casamento? Comprou um anel de noivado?

-Comprei, mas o que isso tem a ver com Hilde? Eu nunca mostrei isso a ela, nem comentei...

O sorriso de Lola só aumentava.

-E esse anel estava em algum lugar em que ela pudesse encontrar? Como numa gaveta do criado-mudo?

-Não mesmo -lamentou Harry, percebendo onde essa conversa iria dar- Estava no cofre do meu escritório, na empresa.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um instante, mas pelo sorriso que ela exibia, ele sabia o que viria a seguir.

-Pois dias antes do meu aniversário ela me disse que tinha visto o anel. Visto, entendeu?

Ele balançou a cabeça. Negando. Aquilo não podia ser verdade.

-Olhe, Lola. Eu sinto lhe desapontar, mas isso provavelmente é só uma coincidência.

-E se eu lhe disser que Hilde descobriu porque mamãe lhe abandonou? -desafiou a menina.

Harry ficou inquieto, não queria acreditar que a filha fosse uma vidente, mas... E se ela fosse? Afinal, desde que a ruivinha era pequena já dava sinais disso.

-Nós é que sempre evitamos esse assunto, papai -concluiu Lola- Mas todo mundo sempre reparou algo diferente nela...

Harry conjurou uma cadeira para si e se largou nela. Sua cabeça começava a doer e a rodar.

-O que Hilde disse? -perguntou ele finalmente.

Lola sentou-se no colo do pai e suspirou profundamente antes de começar.

-Antes é necessário que eu explique que mamãe deu a penseira dela para mim.

-Por quê?

-Não vem ao caso -deu ela de ombros- O fato é que ela não esvaziou os pensamentos dela, deixando-os lá para que eu os visse. Só que parte desses pensamentos nunca estavam acessíveis a mim. Eu sempre mergulhava e via as mesmas cenas, mas eu sabia que havia mais lá. Semana passada, no trem, finalmente eu consegui ver o resto. E Hilde estava comigo nessa hora.

Harry estava sentindo uma coisa estranha em seu estômago. Não queria nem imaginar que tipo de cena pudesse haver na penseira de Gina.

-E o que vocês viram? -perguntou timidamente.

-Entre outras coisas, a cena do divórcio de vocês.

Os dois ficaram se encarando em silêncio por uns instantes. Lola foi a primeira a falar.

-Eu não sei se você se lembra, mas após a sessão, você discutiu com mamãe, disse que ela estava jogando treze anos da vida dela fora.

-E ela disse que já devia ter jogado antes -repetiu ele, com raiva.

O sorriso dela se iluminou.

-E você lembra o que ela disse em seguida?

-Que eu não era o homem com quem ela tinha se casado -disse ele de modo enfadonho.

Ela ficou sorrindo animada e ele continuava com a expressão perdida. Ela encarou o pai profundamente e ele então entendeu.

-É isso? -questionou ele, indignado- Só isso?

-Só isso. E é exatamente por ser tão pouco e tão simples que você nunca deu valor a essa frase. E por isso que eu também não dei valor a essa frase quando a ouvi. Mas Hilde deu.

Ele a afastou e levantou-se, começando a andar de um lado para o outro.

-Você não pode estar falando que eu estou sem Gina todo esse tempo só porque eunãosouohomemcomquemelasecasou! -rugiu ele, bufando.

Ela ficou séria de repente.

-Não, papai! Você ainda não entendeu?

Ele parou de andar e olhou para a filha mais velha.

-Não é algo que mamãe fez conscientemente. É algo que ela sentiu. Você deixou de ser aquele a quem ela amava, e começou a torná-la infeliz. Você só terá a mamãe de volta se souber conquistá-la do jeito certo.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, pensativo. Droga, mas como diabos era o jeito certo?

-E-eu não sei como fazer isso, Lola. Não sei em que parte do tempo eu mudei, e como eu mudei.

Ela voltou a sorrir.

-Mas eu sei.

--------

Lola pousou os pés no chão e olhou ao redor. Um redemoinho de pensamentos e lembranças acabaria por deixá-la tonta. Ela olhou então para Harry que acabava de pousar a seu lado.

-Teremos trabalho... -disse ela, com uma expressão cansada.

Ele não falou nada, só concordou com a cabeça olhando para os lados.

-Se Hilde estivesse aqui seria mais fácil -suspirou a morena.

-É bom que ela não esteja -disse ele, meneando a cabeça- A saúde dela não está boa, então é melhor que descanse. Além disso, é bom que eu descubra isso sozinho.

-Mas eu estou aqui, você não está sozinho, papai.

Ele sorriu e fez um carinho na cabeça dela.

-Você me entendeu.

Ela deu um sorriso tímido.

-É, entendi.

Ele suspirou também e olhou adiante.

-Vamos começar?

-Vamos -disse Lola, animada- Mas não se esqueça do que estamos procurando, papai.

Ele olhou para o redemoinho de pensamentos e suspirou profundamente.

-O homem que eu era quando a pedi em casamento.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez e olhou para ele pedindo confirmação. Juntos entraram no redemoinho.

------------------------------

N/A: Olá, pessoal! Desculpem a demora, mas eu estava há duas semanas fazendo trabalhos e provas finais (e o meu curso faz muuuuuuito trabalho), portanto realmente não dava pra ter tempo livre pra escrever. Sorry, mas acontece! E outra desculpa por ter posta ccom uma semana d atraso aki, já q no Floreios e Borrões já está postado, mas é q os pcs da universidade não queriam entrar no ffnet e eu tive q esperar chegar em casa... Enfim, eu desisti de prever quando essa fic acaba, por hora fica assim: ela está perto do final!rsrs Se você está gostando (ou não...) deixe uma resenha e faça parte da campanha Eu Faço uma Autora Feliz! Rs Bjusss, Asuka

N/A2: Ok, estou de férias mas chego em casa e descubro q o pc se fudeu. Ou seja: _eu_ me fudi. Então não me matem se eu demorar pra atualizar o próximo cap! Bjusss

miaka: É, a Gina tá meio devagar, mesmo a prof deixando claro q ali não é o lugar dela, ela resolver continuar ali... Mas a coisa vai andar, espere! Aproveite o cap! Bjusss

Lyla Evans Higurashi: Sim, a Lola perdeu, e embora tenha conseguido a vaga mesmo assim, ela a jogou fora!rsrs Mas não se preocupe com isso...rsrs E a Hilde finalmente foi revelada!rsrs Espero q goste do cap, bjussss

Mah Potter: Nem quando a gente acha q a Gina vai tomar uma atitude ela toma d verdade, inverteram-se os papéis, ela q reclamou tanto do Harry está fazendo as mesmas coisas!rsrs Mas fique calma, vai dar tudo certo! rsrs Bjusss

Lee Brito: Sim, deu muita raiva da Gina, ela tem feito muita besteira ultimamente, ainda bem q o Harry está entrando nos eixos. E só pra esclarecer, o fora da Hilde não foi na Meíssa, foi em outra garota. Sorry!rsrs E é uma pena q a fic esteja no final, mas se te animar, depois dessa fic eu começo outra fic H/G!rsrs Bjusss

Cathy Forthery: Ahá, pode torcer pelo Lew e pela Lola, q isso ainda vai dar pano pra manga, rs, afinal ele nem conseguiu se declarar ainda!rsrs E a Gina tá meio tapada mesmo, ter q viajar isso tudo pra descobrir o q sente e aidna assim não seguir o coração, mas... vamos deixar q o Harry encaminhe as coisas! E a música do Jota Quest é tudo, né? Agradeça a ela pela fic, foi uma das inspirações principais!rsrs Espero q goste do cap, bjussss

barbie30: Sim, sempre há uma segunda chance e, nesse caso, uma terceira também!rsrs E agora finalmente as cosias vão dar certo, espero q tenha valido a pena esperar!rsrs Bjusss

darklokura: Não q eu seja má, rsrs mas eu sacaneei!rsrs Brincadeira, só não dava pra entregar o ouro todo d uma vez...rsrs Sobre "continuar rápido" eu não tenho muita certeza, mas espero q vc naum abandone a fic!rsrs Bjussss

JulyBlack: Espero q agora eu esteja fora da lista negra d extermínio!rsrs Eu sei q é foda quando a atualização demora, mas realmente não dava!rsrs Sorry! Mas aí tá a fic, espero q goste do cap! E obrigada por ter me incluído na sua categoria d "melhores autores"!rsrsr Bjusss

Kate-Ns: Eu sei muuuuito bem como é pegar uma fic e não parar d ler d jeito nenhum, mesmo com coisa importante pra fazer!rsrs Fico feliz q a minha fic tenha sido uma dessas! rsrs Só desculpa a demora, mas é q tava difícil! Espero q goste do cap! Bjusss

Rk-chan: Olá, vc voltou! rsrsr tinha sumido!rsrs E falando em volta... se depender da Gina ela não volta mesmo, mas o Harry provavelmente mudará isso!rsrs Aproveite o cap! Bjusss


	14. Mar de memórias

Capítulo 14- Mar de memórias

Lola não via seu pai real a um bom tempo, mas em compensação já havia perdido as contas de quantas versões diferentes dele já havia encontrado. Já fazia muito tempo em que se separara de seu pai, cada um indo para um lado buscar memórias diferentes.

Era estranho, mas Hilde estava certa. Seu pai realmente havia mudado, e muito. O Harry que muitas vezes via não correspondia com o Harry que ela conhecia. As atitudes tinham mudado, a personalidade, o comportamento. E se sua mãe havia se apaixonado por um desses Harry's que estava no passado, não era de se admirar que ela não gostasse tanto do que estava no presente.

Agora ela estava vendo um Harry de treze anos, irritado por Snape ter tirado vinte pontos da Grifinória por Harry ter derrubado uma estátua no corredor. Lola estava vendo o que seu pai tantas vezes tentara lhe explicar, o ódio mútuo entre ele e Snape.

-Eu já disse –rugiu Harry entre dentes- O Malfoy me empurrou.

Snape o olhou com nojo, com um meio sorriso de sarcasmo.

-Sr. Potter, você se acha superior a ponto de questionar a atitude de um professor. Certamente deseja visitar a minha sala hoje às 19 horas.

O pequeno Harry permaneceu calado, mas pelo olhar dele entendia-se tudo que o menino queria falar.

-Ótimo, é bom que entenda o seu lugar –desdenhou Snape, antes de sair.

Assim que o professor de Poções sumiu de vista, Harry xingou um palavrão que fez Hermione brigar com ele também. O Harry adolescente resmungou qualquer coisa à amiga e saiu pisando forte, e ao virar um corredor por pouco não esbarrou na versão de doze anos de Gina. Mas a ruivinha pareceu não se importar tanto com isso, apenas ficou olhando sonhadora por onde o garoto havia sumido. A pequena Gina voltou a andar e Lola queria segui-la, mas a memória de seu pai não permitia isso e então Lola se viu fora de Hogwarts.

"Novamente nos Dursley" constatou ela ao ver a cara feia de Tia Petúnia.

-Ainda bem que eu não a conhecia... –suspirou em alívio.

Lola observou Petúnia brigar com Harry e pouco depois entrou o primo gordo e chato, Duda, para completar a cena.

-É melhor passar isso...

Lola já havia presenciado várias cenas da infância de seu pai, era melhor buscar outro tipo de memória. Talvez ainda tivesse traços de uma antiga personalidade de Harry que ela ainda não conhecia.

-------------------------------------------

Harry já não via a filha há algumas horas, estava já cansado e com fome. Seu corpo estava pedindo para que parasse com isso, mas a sua mente não conseguia se desligar nem por um segundo. Estranho pensar que até horas atrás ele estava justamente reclamando com Meg que sentia que nada estava acontecendo em sua vida. Então, Lola apareceu com a cabeça em sua lareira e tudo mudou drasticamente.

E pensando em mudança, era estranho notar o quando mudara ao longo dos anos. Muitas vezes estava em alguma memória e sentia-se dividido. Uma parte de si sabia como seu antigo eu iria reagir e sentia que esse era o jeito certo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, uma nova parte pensava que poderia fazer tudo de outra maneira. Estranho, muito estranho.

Passou por uma memória onde viu as três mulheres da sua vida, e não pôde deixar de pensar em como elas lhe afetavam, e como nesse dia estavam afetando de maneira especial. Primeiro Lola, depois Hilde e, se tudo desse certo, então Gina. Primeiro a filha mais velha aparecera em sua lareira, e fez com que ele desrespeitasse Tonks na escola onde ela própria era a diretora. Depois descobria que Hilde tinha poderes dos quais ele não era muito fã. Adivinhação. Ramo ruim da magia para se ter ligação. Mas se um dia a adivinhação quase destruíra sua vida, hoje estava ajudando a reconstruí-la. Correndo tudo bem, talvez ainda hoje pudesse ver sua Gina.

A cena diante de si mudou e ele se viu no QG da Ordem, em Grimmauld Place. A sua versão de dezenove anos estava sentada na sala de reuniões, Moody e Remo conduziam e o clima era tenso. O rosto do seu eu antigo estava fechado e concentrado, de modo carregado. Através de uma memória não dá para saber o que as pessoas ali sentiram, mas ele sabia como havia se sentido. Culpado. Culpava-se pela demora em vencer Voldemort, e culpava-se pelas mortes que a cada dia só aumentavam. Naquele garoto via traços mais adultos do que via em si.

-Talvez eu tenha ficado mais jovem... –brincou consigo.

O garoto Harry desviou seu olhar por um instante e então sua cabeça começou a divagar. Ali, a três cadeiras à esquerda, ali estava o motivo que sempre o fizera esquecer tudo, a sua perdição. Uma Gina de dezoito anos, de cabelo ruivos presos num rabo-de-cavalo, estava sentada ali, acompanhando séria a reunião. Harry viu o seu eu antigo abaixar a cabeça por instantes e rabiscar algo em um papel, de modo que continuava ouvindo Moody, mas que não o encarava.

Ele terminou e dobrou o papel, e com toda a discrição possível, ele fez o papel flutuar até a mão de Gina. A garota se assustou brevemente com um papel que pousou na sua mãe, mas olhou de rabo de olho e viu quem havia mandado. Ela estava tentando disfarçar o sorriso enquanto abria o papel, mas então viu um "eu te amo" desenhado ali e não se conteve.

-Se o casalzinho não dá valor ao que está sendo dito aqui -rugiu Moody, com o mau-humor

Harry corou um pouco, ao contrário de Gina, que ficou totalmente vermelha. O garoto tentou se manter firme e respondeu sério:

-Não senhor. Me desculpe, pode continuar.

Moody o encarou por um segundo, então respirou fundo e voltou a falar. A reunião continuou normalmente. Harry ouviu a sua própria fala. Era preciso continuar.

------------------------

Gina bateu à porta da diretora, logo em seguida ouviu um "entre". A mulher estava sentada, com os óculos na ponta do nariz, lendo algumas coisas.

-Pois não, Ginevra –disse ela, um certo ar enfadonho no olhar.

Gina aproximou-se, estava contorcendo os dedos. Suspirou bem fundo e a encarou nos olhos.

-Eu pensei no que conversamos...

A mulher largou os papéis que lia e a ajustou os óculos, encarando Gina profundamente.

-E...?

-Eu decidi ficar –disse ela, com convicção.

A mulher fechou os olhos por um instante e depois balançou a cabeça. Ela suspirou e retirou os óculos, deixando-os de lado na mesa.

-Sente-se, Ginevra –pediu ela.

Gina sentou-se com o rosto sério. Aquela mulher podia ser quem fosse, mas quem mandava em sua própria vida era ela, e ela estava decidida a ficar.

-Pensei que eu tinha sido clara... Mas pelo visto não fui tanto assim.

Gina balançou a cabeça.

-Foi sim, foi clara mais que o suficiente. E eu refleti sobre o que conversamos, mas decidi que quero ficar. Vou deixar de lado os problemas que me atormentam e vou me dedicar incansavelmente a este curso.

-Ótimo, eu fico feliz que esteja pensando assim –disse ela, ainda com a expressão receosa- Mas penso que você já tinha tomado essa decisão antes de vir pra cá. A questão não é que você não _queira_ se afastar dos seus problemas, é que você não _consegue_.

Gina cerrou o cenho instintivamente, odiava ser subestimada.

-Então a senhora acha que eu não tenho capacidade de controlar minhas emoções? –atacou ela, arisca.

A mulher fez uma expressão estranha que Gina não conseguiu interpretar, então ela deu um sorriso amarelo.

-Não me leve à mal, Ginevra. Mas, resumidamente, é exatamente isso que eu estou tentando dizer.

-Eu estive numa guerra, sabe? –irrompeu Gina, já ameaçando levantar o tom de voz- Eu não teria sobrevivido se não soubesse controlar meus sentimentos! Além disso, meu atual trabalho sempre me exigiu isso também. É totalmente despropósito você falar isso de mim.

A mulher deu de ombros e recolheu seus óculos novamente, colocando-os na face.

-É justo o que você diz.

Gina sorriu triunfante e levantou-se.

-Muito obrigada pela atenção. Boa noite.

Ela já estava fora da sala, mas ainda assim ouviu a mulher pronunciar:

-Eu adoraria estar errada, Ginevra. Mas eu ainda tenho dúvidas sobre a sua permanência neste curso...

---------------------------------

A cena mudou e ela estava n'A Toca. Ela se viu na sala vazia, e estava se perguntando o que havia para ver ali, então um Harry de pijamas e cabelos despenteados desceu as escadas. Pegou um biscoito num pote e saiu da casa. Ela já o seguia quando uma Gina de camisola desceu as escadas também. Lola riu.

-E toda aquela conversa de namoro comportado...

Lola seguiu a memória e viu quando ela se jogou nele, que estava de costas.

-A lua está bonita hoje... –disse ela.

-Não mais que você –disse ele, virando-se para ela.

Lola riu e passou à mão pela cara.

-Que cantada barata, papai.

Os dois começaram a se agarrar e Lola decidiu sair dessa memória. Tudo escureceu e de repente ela estava na guerra. O local era escuro, frio e úmido. Seu pai estava agachado, escondido atrás de uma pedra. Havia um corte acima do supercílio direito, e a roupa dele estava meio rasgada.

Alguém se aproximou e por um instante ela achou que pudesse ser um membro da Ordem, mas seu pai começou a correr desenfreado e ela entendeu que era um inimigo. Ela corria também para acompanhar seu pai, mas então tudo foi ficando escuro, e mais escuro.

---------------------------------

Harry estava no escritório de Dumbledore, o diretor havia lhe chamado para cobrar a memória de Slughorn. Ele não havia tentado mais pegá-la, pois estava ocupado demais tentando descobrir o que Malfoy estava tramando.

-Eu pensei que depois que Rony estivesse recuperado você se dedicaria a conseguir a memória.

O Harry de dezesseis anos ficou calado por um tempo, não conseguindo encarar a decepção dos olhos do diretor. Harry lembrava bem dessa memória, e já saía dela quando sentiu que algo não estava bem.

"Lola", pensou ele.

Ele correu por entre as memórias. Visitou os Dursley e o dormitório masculino de Hogwarts, o QG da Ordem e antiga casa onde viviam como trouxas, até que encontrou Lola numa briga que estava tendo com Rony.

Lola estava caída no chão, desmaiada. Fome e cansaço, provavelmente.

-Mas pode ser coisa pior... –falou consigo, preocupado.

Já não bastava Hilde com a saúde debilitada, não precisava de outra filha doente. Saiu da penseira. Olhou a sala vazia e escura e pegou a filha no colo, precisava levá-la para a enfermaria.

"Harry, que tipo de pai é você que não sabe cuidar das suas filhas?" repreendeu-se.

Assim que entrou com Lola na enfermaria, a enfermeira arregalou os olhos.

-Será que é alguma doença hereditária? –indagou ela, fazendo os primeiro socorros à garota.

-Eu creio que não –respondeu Harry sem jeito- Creio que é fome.

A mulher o encarou de cima a baixo com um olhar de desdém, então foi providenciar algo. Ele ficou sentado ao lado de Lola, na cama de Hilde. Incrível como as duas filhas estavam fazendo de tudo para que os dois pudessem reatar. Passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos de Hilde e pelos cabelos negros de Lola e deu um beijo na testa de cada uma.

A enfermeira voltou e junto dela estava Tonks, de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos.

-Eu espero que você tenha uma boa explicação, Harry –rugiu ela.

Ele balançou a cabeça e deu de ombros.

-Vim porque descobri algo importante sobre Hilde, que por acaso descobriu algo importante sobre mim.

Tonks ficou ainda mais pálida, e ele desconfiou que a resposta não tinha a satisfeito.

-Hilde é uma vidente, Tonks. Ela tem o Dom da Visão.

Tonks continuou pálida, mas dessa vez por outro motivo. A expressão dela era totalmente espantada.

-E-eu, eu não posso crer nisso!

Ele sorriu amarelo e olhou para a filha mais nova.

-Pois acredite. Só não espalhe, não vamos constranger a menina.

Ela sentou a cama ao lado de Hilde, com os cabelos tomando uma coloração mais clara. Pela sua expressão ainda estava pasma.

-E Lola? –perguntou ela, olhando a outra cama.

-Hum... Ela teve um leve problema com comida –disse ele, desconcertado.

-Mas as duas ficaram bem? –perguntou ela, visivelmente preocupada. Conhecia as duas desde pequenas, e se importava muito com elas.

-Lola eu tenho certeza que sim, mas Hilde ainda me preocupa.

Tonks ficou pensativa por uns instantes, então voltou a falar.

-Eu chamarei especialista no assunto amanhã. Nós vamos ver o que ela tem.

-Obrigado Tonks –agradeceu ele.

A enfermeira terminou de cuidar de Lola e pousou uma bandeja ao lado dele.

-Você deve estar com fome também. Coma.

O seu estômago roncou, agradecendo a bondade. Ele colocou a primeira garfada na boca e gemeu de felicidade, há muitos anos não comia a comida de Hogwarts.

Harry olhou para o robe de Tonks e enquanto comia se deu conta que deveria ser muito tarde. E ele havia dito à Meg que não demoraria, a amiga devia ter ficado irritada e ir embora.

-Quantas horas são, Tonks?

-Já são quase 11 da noite –respondeu ela, fazendo uma expressão curiosa, como se ele precisasse se desculpar.

Ele a olhou constrangido por um segundo, então abaixou a cabeça e pediu desculpas sinceramente.

-Me perdoe, Tonks, eu não quis causar esse transtorno para você.

-Está tudo bem –disse ela, fazendo um muxoxo com as mãos- Eu só não entendo uma coisa: todo esses concursos não foram criados só para que Lola pudesse fazer o tal curso do Snape? Por que ela largou tudo assim, de uma hora pra outra?

Ele olhou para a filha mais velha e sorriu.

-Ela achou uma causa mais nobre para lutar –respondeu ele, passando as mãos no cabelo dela- Mas eu farei o que for preciso para ela conseguir esse curso de volta.

-Bom, eu não tenho certeza se Snape vai querê-la –disse ela, fazendo uma careta ao lembrar da expressão com que ele saíra de Hogwarts- Mas em todo caso, você sempre dá um jeitinho.

Ele riu e terminou de comer. Deu um beijo em cada filha e despediu-se de Tonks.

-Eu ainda tenho algo a fazer... –disse ele, mais para si que para a amiga.

Tonks o acompanhou até os portões de Hogwarts, e quando ele chegou lá desaparatou direto no fluporto.

-Uma passagem para a Finlândia, por favor.

-Três galeões, senhor –respondeu ela.

Ele pagou e pegou o pó-de-flu para viagens internacionais. Dirigiu-se até a lareira e esperou pouco tempo na fila, e em pouco tempo ele já estava naquele país desconhecido.

O vento frio da noite finlandesa era muito mais cortante que o frio inglês, e ele não estava agasalhado.

-Não importa –disse ele, soprando as próprias mãos e se esfregando para aquecer.

Ele andou até o guichê de informações.

-Por favor, onde fica a Escola Krünch Superior de Magia Avançada?

-------------------------------------------

N/A: Olá, pessoal! E esse capítulo nem demorou!rs Aê! Bom, eu creio que o próximo também não demorará, mas isso não é uma promessa. Dessa vez eu nem tenho recadinhos para dar, então, se você está gostando da fic (ou não...rs) deixe uma resenha e entre na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz!". Bjusss, Asuka

miaka: É, miaka, eu vi sua resenha na floreios também! Obrigada por acompanhar a fic!rsrs Bjusss

Gabiii: Tá aí a continuação, e eu nem demorei dessa vez! Aproveita o capítulo! Bjusss

barbie30: Sim, provavelmente a Gina também falhou como esposa, se não pecou por querer mentir para as filhas, pecou por não enfrentar o marido. Mas eu garanto que não é tarde demais para os dois! Aguarde e confira! Bjussss

Lyla Evans Higurashi: Sim, a Lola realmente perdeu a vaga dela no curso, mas ela não vai se importar muito não. E a mulher q estava com o Harry era a Meg, a amiga trouxa dele! A Gina é q tirou conclusões muito precipitadas...rsrs Aproveita o cap! Bjusss

Rk-chan: Pois é justamente o contrário! Harry e Gina se juntam antes que o Joshua possa se declarar para a Lola!rsrs Mas pq ele está t decepcionando? Aposto q vc, como a própria Gina, tirou conclusões precipitadas! Era só a amiga trouxa dele!rsrs Mas aproveite o cap! Bjusss

darklokura: Realmente a Gina ficou puta por besteira! rs Mas a Lola não vai se importar em perder a vaga no curso do Snape, acredite em mim. Ela vai ter coisas mais interessantes pra se preocupar...rsrs Aproveite o cap! Bjusss

Mah Potter: Sim, tenha certeza d q o Harry encontrou o jeito certo d reconquistar a Gina!rsrs Até q enfim! E sobre a Lola entrando daquele jeito no escritório da Tonks, bom, digamos que ela tem a quem puxar!rsrs Aproveite o cap! Bjusss

JulyBlack: Ok, se eu não saí da sua lista negra, pelo menos não tô no topo, pq dessa vez eu não demorei!rsrs E não era nenhuma vaca com o Harry não, era só a amiga trouxa dele! Vc e a Gina tirando conclusões precipitadas demais...rsrs Aproveite o cap! Bjusss

Mirtoca: Q drama foi esse d "pobres leitores", hein? rsrsrs Mas deu certo! Tá aí novo cap, aproveite! Bjusss


	15. Invasão

Capítulo 15- Invasão

Ele estava usando uma vassoura alugada, e agora pensava por que não havia alugado um grosso casaco também. O vento cortante estava quase congelando seus músculos e, por alguns instantes, seu cérebro também. Era impossível não pensar em recuar e tentar buscar Gina só quando o verão chegasse. Mas ele ia em frente.

Harry sentiu uma ponta de alívio quando viu uma sombra negra na noite escura. Lá estava o castelo. Era relativamente pequeno e isso o animava. Como procuraria Gina se o lugar fosse enorme? Ele estava pensando nisso quando sentiu uma pressão intensa e de repente todo o ar sumiu.

Durante um tempo que ele não soube definir, tudo o que sentia era dor, muita dor. Ficou de olhos fechados por muito tempo, e o corpo imóvel no frio parecia cada vez mais pesado. "Harry, você não tem mais quinze anos. Devia abandonar esse tipo de vida..." pensou amargurado. Abriu os olhos com relutância e enxergou o céu estrelado. Ele estava estatelado no chão, com um corte na têmpora esquerda e talvez tivesse algum osso quebrado. Despencara de uma altura de mais de 200 metros.

-Mas como...? –indagou ele, tentando sentar a muito custo.

Sua cabeça estava latejando, e a hipótese de desistir de entrar na escola parecia cada vez a mais sensata. Olhou para o lado e viu a vassoura totalmente estraçalhada. Tudo estava girando demais para que ele conseguisse pensar direito, mas continuou ainda sentado, olhando do céu para a vassoura, da vassoura para a escola e da escola pro céu, até que tudo fez sentido.

-Encantamento contra invasores de vassoura –concluiu penosamente- Como eu não pensei nisso antes?

Passou a mão pela cabeça e viu que estava molhada de sangue, mas pelo visto o sangramento já estancara. Apoiou-se no que restara do cabo da vassoura, como se fosse um cajado, e levantou-se.

-Ai...

Realmente tinha se machucado muito na queda, mas não parecia ter quebrado nada. Ainda estava inteiro. Ficou de pé encarando a escola onde Gina estava dormindo nesse momento. Desistir ou não? O corpo maltratado exigia cuidados médicos, além de descanso. É, talvez fosse melhor voltar. Deu um passo no sentido contrário à escola e viu o horizonte vazio. Não havia nada num raio de muitos quilômetros, mas a escola estava ali, bem pertinho dele. Gina estava bem perto dele.

-Dane-se esses machucados! –exclamou, alongando o corpo- Eu vim aqui buscar minha mulher e só saio com ela ao meu lado.

Forçou a visão, mas os seus óculos também haviam se espatifado. Tirou a varinha do bolso com muito receio de que ela houvesse quebrado, mas ela havia sobrevivido.

-Ainda bem que ouvi Moody e deixei de colocá-la no bolso de trás...

Consertou os óculos e então olhou para os lados. Devia haver guardas por ali. Uma escola de magia avançada deve guardar todo tipo de pesquisa, objeto e segredos. Protegeriam-se de todas as maneiras contra invasores.

-Mas eu vou entrar aí. Já venci coisa muito pior, não vai ser um sistema de segurança que vai acabar comigo.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo por alguns segundos, tinha que esvaziar a mente. Não podia permitir um só erro. Voltou a abrir os olhos e apurou bem se havia guardas por perto, lembrou-se das técnicas utilizadas na guerra para encontrar inimigos camuflados e ficou a espreita por um tempo. Não havia ninguém, por enquanto.

Tirou os sapatos e novamente praguejou contra o frio, mas ainda assim sua mente estava concentrada, não havia frio que lhe impedisse. Andou cautelosamente até se aproximar mais dos portões, observando os possíveis guardas e tendo cuidado para não pisar em galhos secos ou qualquer outra coisa que fizesse barulho.

Estava realmente muito próximo dos portões quando finalmente avistou os guardas. Eles estavam imóveis e camuflados, bem como Harry supôs. Mas desse jeito ele não saberia quantos eram, nem como passar por eles. Mas havia um jeito.

Conjurou um espelho e foi levitando-o rente ao chão até um canto oposto ao que estava, e o deixou em posição oblíqua. Pegou uma pedra no chão e lançou-lhe um feitiço de estouro retardado, jogando-a para trás, num ângulo reto com o espelho. Assim que a pedra estourou, lançou fagulhas por todos os lados, e essas foram refletidas pelo espelho, dando a impressão de que alguém atacara do lado de lá.

Como o esperado, os guardas correram para lá, não todos, alguns continuaram guardando os portões, mas estavam com a atenção voltada para o outro lado. Harry lançou sobre si o feitiço para se camuflar e passou correndo por entre os guardas que não notaram a sua presença.

Ele não parou de correr até chegar à escola propriamente dita, e já entrava nela quando ouviu o rumor dos guardas. Alguém gritara alguma coisa que ele não entendera, pois não falava aquela língua, mas Harry tinha certeza de que haviam encontrado o espelho e entendido como fora usado. Agora tinha pouco tempo.

Pela dimensão do lugar e pela quantidade de mesas e cadeira, percebeu que estava no Salão Principal. Lembrou-se novamente de Hogwarts e seu estômago ameaçou a roncar, mas ficara quieto. Se tudo desse certo, em pouco tempo estaria com Gina em casa, e ele faria alguma coisa para os dois comerem.

"Certo" pensou com urgência, os passos dos guardas vinham em direção ao local onde estava "Essa escola também deve ter seus segredos, vou ter que procurar aleatoriamente. Só espero que os quartos não sejam guardados por quadros que exigem uma senha para entrar."

Os passos dos guardas estavam muito perto quando ele finalmente saiu correndo dali. Embrenhou-se por uma infinidade de corredores, e ao contrário do que imaginava, não viu quadro algum. Não havia quadros, estátuas ou qualquer coisa que diferenciasse um corredor do outro. Nem mesmo portas. Estava andando, andando, andando e até agora não vira uma só porta na qual pudesse entrar. Parecia que a todo o momento ele saia e entrava no mesmo corredor, como se estivesse dando voltas.

-Merda...

Sua respiração estava mais ofegante do que ele gostaria. A idade finalmente dava seus sinais. Não era mais jovem, e há muitos anos que sequer fazia uma caminhada. Seu condicionamento físico fora por água a baixo há muitos anos. Ficou parado apoiado numa parede, tentando normalizar um pouco a respiração. Não conseguia mais correr. Não tinha como. O ar não estava mais chegando aos seus pulmões.

-MERDA! –enraivou-se ele, dando um soco na parede.

Harry gelou quando ouviu o eco do seu grito. Um eco longo e muito alto, propagando por cada corredor semelhante do castelo. Tudo pareceu ainda pior quando ouviu as vozes dos guardas dizerem alguma coisa. Haviam descoberto a localização dele através do eco.

"Eu tenho que sair daqui" pensou, desesperado. Mas assim que deu o primeiro passo, duas grades despencaram do teto, cada uma de um lado do corredor. Estava preso.

----------------------------

Gina acordou assustada. O sonho que estava tendo já não era muito agradável, então ela ouviu aquele grito horroroso ecoando por toda a parte. Isso acontecera, não acontecera?

-Eu não imaginei esse grito... –disse ela, esfregando os olhos.

Calçou as pantufas e olhou para o relógio: 3:15 da madrugada. Estranho. Foi até a mesinha tomar um copo d'água e afastou as cortinas. Lá fora os guardas estavam muito agitados.

-Eu nunca nem vi esses guardas... –reconheceu, franzindo o cenho- Eles sempre estiveram camuflados. Mas agora são muitos deles, bem visíveis.

É, aquele grito tinha sido real, bem real. Ela aproximou-se da porta do seu quarto e colou o ouvido lá, tentando ouvir algum outro ruído, mas estava ligeiramente silencioso. Ela descolou o ouvido da porta e ficou parada, a espera de algum outro barulho qualquer.

-Eu não sei se eu devo sair...

Abriu a porta e colocou a cabeça para fora. Olhou para os lados, mas ninguém mais estava com sua cabeça para fora conferindo a situação. Ela enrolou o robe e deu um passo para fora do quarto. Olhou até o próximo corredor e olhou para os lados e novamente vazio. Embora de longe ela escutasse algumas vozes ecoando de forma baixa.

-Eles devem estar resolvendo tudo.

Sair e andar pelo castelo poderia ser uma ajuda para os guardas. Ou não. Ela balançou a cabeça e voltou para o quarto. Tirou o robe e deixou-o largado na cadeira. Estava já coberta e agasalhada quando ouviu os guardas passando por um corredor vizinho.

----------------------------

Harry apontou sua varinha para as grades e tentou lançar todo tipo de encantamento que conhecia, mas nada adiantava. O que iria fazer? Estava ouvindo os guardas se aproximarem, e até agora não havia nenhuma esperança de escapar. Era assim que iria terminar? Preso em outro país, sem que ninguém soubesse que ele estava ali?

"Pelo menos Hilde pode adivinhar onde eu estou..." pensou, desanimado.

Se ao menos tivesse feito tudo da maneira correta. Se tivesse telefonado, ou escrito uma carta... Mas não, ele tinha que invadir uma escola no meio da madrugada! Pensou nisso e não conseguiu evitar um meio-sorriso. Se tivesse feito tudo da maneira correta não seria a mesma coisa.

Ainda estava com o sorriso bobo na cara quando a parede se abriu. Uma senhora de cabelos roxos o encarava com a sobrancelha franzida e uma varinha apontada para o seu peito. Ela falou algo na língua local, mas ele não a entendia. Ela fez uma cara de tédio e voltou a falar, desta vez no que parecia francês, depois italiano, espanhol, português.

-Você não pode falar em inglês, por favor? –pediu ele, de forma humilde.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Odeio ingleses –resmungou ela, seguido do que parecia ser um palavrão em francês. A varinha dela ainda estendida para o seu peito- Quem é você?

-Vim aqui buscar minha esposa... –disse ele, sem jeito- O nome dela é Ginevra Weasley.

A senhor lançou-se um feitiço que doeu e fez todo o seu corpo contrair, mas que durou apenas um segundo, como um choque.

-Pare de mentir –rugiu a senhora- Quem é você e o que quer aqui?

Os passos dos guardas estavam cada vez mais próximos. Se aquela senhora acreditasse nele, ela poderia ser sua salvação.

-Por favor, tem que acreditar em mim –implorou ele, mostrando a carteira, com uma foto antiga da Família Potter- Ela é minha ex, mas será minha esposa novamente em breve. Eu só preciso encontrá-la. Por favor, me deixe ir.

Ela lhe olhava com um olhar de tédio, mas ele percebeu que seus olhos reconheceram Gina na foto. Ela voltou a lhe olhar como se ele fosse um mentiroso.

-Sabe de uma coisa? –disse ela, ajustando a varinha- Eu não acredito em você. Não acredito e tenho razões para isso.

Ele fechou os olhos e deixou uma expressão de desalento preencher o seu rosto. Já esperava por isso. Por que aquela senhora acreditaria num homem que invade uma escola de magia avançada no meio da madrugada? Estava perdido.

-Mas eu vou ajudar você –disse ela. Antes que ele pudesse se alegrar com a notícia, ela fez um giro rápido com a varinha e lhe arrancou a sua. Estava desarmado- Ajudo você a encontrá-la. Mas não vou deixar que fique com isso.

Harry estava desarmado e à mercê de uma senhora que usava cabelos roxos. Ela realmente o ajudaria? Os guardas estavam já bem perto, a julgar pelo som dos passos.

-Vamos, entre no meu quarto! O que diabos você está esperando? Que os guardas cheguem?

Ele entrou e ela o empurrou para dentro do guarda-roupa. Falou algo com ele, mas ele não entendeu, porque ela já tinha voltado a falar em finlandês. Ficou em dúvida se deveria perguntar o que ela dissera, mas, na dúvida, ele resolveu continuar quieto e encolhido dentro do guarda-roupa.

Harry ouviu os guardas chegando, e ela começou a falar histérica. Ele não entendia uma só palavra, mas pelo tom da voz dela, parecia estar fazendo uma boa encenação. Um dos guardas falava rápido também, parecia estar fazendo perguntas, e ela só aumentava a voz e falava ainda mais rápido.

"O que eu não daria para entender o que eles estão conversando..." pensou, com a sombra de um sorriso. A mulher bateu forte a porta do quarto e por instantes tudo o que ele ouviu foi os guardas trocando informações entre si, com tom de urgência em suas vozes. Harry pensou em sair do guarda-roupa, mas era melhor esperar até que a senhora lhe desse um sinal.

Aos poucos os guardas saíram dali, correndo em outra direção. Quando os passos haviam sumido, ele ouviu a porta ser aberta novamente, e fechada logo em seguida. Então ela abriu o guarda-roupa com um sorriso maroto.

-Eles se foram. Vamos, saia daí!

Ele saiu meio desajeitado, o corpo ainda doía por causa da queda recente e da corrida sem condicionamento físico. A senhora tinha se enrolado num robe vermelho e o encarava com cara de interrogação. Ela sentou numa confortável poltrona e o olhou de cima a baixo.

-Então...?

Ele continuou de pé, calado, sem saber o que fazer. Ela tinha sua varinha, então mesmo que ela tivesse afastado os guardas, ele ainda não se sentia seguro.

-Então o quê? O que quer saber?

-Primeiramente o seu nome e a que veio –disse, de cenho franzido.

Ele respirou fundo, tentando não parecer nervoso. Mas não deu certo.

-Meu nome é Harry Potter e vim aqui buscar minha ex esposa, Ginevra Weasley.

-Ela lhe pediu para ser buscada? –indagou ela, a face tornando-se obscura.

-Não, porém eu sei que ela irá comigo –respondeu ele com cautela- Se eu conseguir convencê-la...

-Diga-me, Sr. Potter, o que lhe leva a crer que ela abandonará um curso importante para a formação profissional dela para ir com um ex que invade a escola onde ela está no meio da madrugada, todo rasgado como se fosse um bêbado?

Ele ficou calado por um tempo, tanto para assimilar o que ela falara de modo muito rápido com aquele sotaque carregado, quanto para pensar numa resposta.

-Ela me ama –respondeu, por fim- Ela só se esqueceu disso. Por isso eu vim lembrá-la.

A abaixou a cabeça e riu, uma sonora gargalhada.

-Prazer, Sr. Potter, sou Amélie Pordue. Vou levar você até o quarto dela. Será divertido ver ela lhe dar um fora.

-Ah, prazer... –respondeu, sem ânimo.

Tinha dúvidas se aquela era a melhor aliada para se ter, mas levando em conta as condições em que se encontrava, ter uma aliada já era muita coisa.

-Vamos, o que está esperando? Mexa-se! –resmungou ela, já parada do lado de fora do quarto.

Ele saiu receoso de encontrar guardas ou algum outro morado do castelo, mas ela andava a frente com segurança. Sua única e melhor opção era segui-la.

-Esse castelo não tem muita graça, não é? –disse ela baixinho, ao olhar para as paredes- Aposto que isso lhe confundiu um pouco. Eles dizem que é para isso mesmo, confundir invasores. Mas eu preferiria que tivesse mais vida. Uns quadros e estátuas, quem sabe...

-É, é –respondeu ele, mas estava a fim mesmo era de ficar calado, até mesmo para não fazer barulho.

Amélie olhou para ele e lhe deu nova encarada com desprezo, depois balançou a cabeça e riu. Ele não sabia exatamente do que ela ria, mas por todos os motivos do mundo, era melhor não perguntar.

-É esse o corredor –avisou ela, virando a esquerda.

Ele começou a suspirar mais aliviado. Os guardas poderiam até lhe achar, desde que ele já estivesse com Gina, pois ela explicaria toda a situação. Ok, estava perto de tudo se resolver. "Só mais alguns passos e tudo ficará bem" consolou-se.

Andaram muito pouco e pararam em frente a uma parede vazia, então Amélie bateu delicadamente à parede.

-Weasley? Sou eu, Pordue –disse baixinho.

Mas nenhuma resposta veio do lado de dentro. Amélie bateu um pouco mais forte e repetiu suas palavras, novamente sem nenhuma resposta, abrindo então a porta. O quarto estava vazio.

------------------------

Um novo grito ecoou pelo castelo quando Gina deu de cara com o italiano. Ela havia saído do quarto, não agüentara ficar deitada a espera de que a situação foi resolvida. E, pelo visto, seu colega italiano também não conseguira esperar quieto.

-Fome súbita durante a noite? –perguntou ele, fazendo gracinha.

Ela sorriu e olhou para os lados.

-Pois é –disse, dando um sorriso. Então ficou séria novamente- Acha que é um invasor?

-Com toda certeza- respondeu o moço, apertando com mais força a varinha- Eu já tinha ouvido passos no meu corredor antes mesmo daquele grito ecoar. Acordei com os guardas passando e já fiquei a espera de qualquer coisa que me fizesse sair do quarto.

-Mesmo que as ordens digam exatamente o contrário... –completou ela, num sorriso cúmplice.

Sim, desde o primeiro dia que chegaram ali, foram instruídos para permanecerem em seus quartos caso o castelo fosse invadido. A ordem era puramente uma formalidade, já que até então o castelo nunca havia sido invadido, mas na primeira chance que tinham de cumprir essa regra, estavam desobedecendo sem nenhum pudor.

-É impossível pedir que nós fiquemos parados enquanto há um possível ladrão ou assassino aqui –disse ele, voltando a andar. Ela o seguia de perto, olhando bem para os corredores em volta- Até se fôssemos crianças, tudo bem, seria expor pessoas despreparadas a um risco enorme, mas, por favor, nós somos Aurores!

Ela simplesmente concordou com a cabeça, estava concentrada demais para ficar dando corda à conversa. Ele também não fez questão de retomar o fio da meada. Pararam novamente, tentando ouvir alguma coisa que lhes desse uma direção, mas o castelo estava no mais absoluto silêncio.

-Não seria o caso de voltar para os nossos quartos? –perguntou ele, guardando a varinha- Talvez os guardas já tenham resolvido essa situação.

Ela não respondeu nada, tampouco abaixou a varinha. Ainda ficou em silêncio para tentar ouvir alguma coisa, achava que um eco muito baixo vinha da direção do Salão Principal.

-Eu duvido muito –respondeu ela, por fim- Eu acho que nós saberíamos se alguém tivesse sido capturado.

Havia algo que não saía de sua cabeça por nada. Durante todo o tempo em que esteve deitada, aquele grito ficou ecoando em sua cabeça, e ela ficou cada vez mais convencida de que ouvira um "merda" num perfeito inglês. O castelo abrigava vários estrangeiros, a maioria europeus, mas de inglesa só havia ela. E isso poderia ser um mal sinal.

"Ainda há Comensais da Morte soltos" pensou "Sempre há um por aí".E se por acaso fosse um Comensal que estivesse ali, e ele teria vários motivos para estar, então quem saberia como pegá-lo provavelmente seria ela. "Há muita coisa nesse castelo com que um Comensal poderia fazer uma festinha. E saber que aqui há uma Auror que ajudou a derrotar Voldemort seria um ótimo pretexto para invadir um lugar desse".

-Você está séria –constatou o italiano- Por acaso não têm nada a ver com o que está ocorrendo, tem?

Ela sustentou o olhar inquisidor dele.

-Tenho uma lista de inimigos razoável. Posso ter sido seguida.

Ele arregalou os olhos, mas se recompôs em seguida.

-O que a leva a crer nisso? Afinal, muitos de nós têm uma grande lista de inimigos.

-Mas você tem na sua lista algum inimigo que seja inglês? –perguntou ela, olhando-o com um olhar de desdém- Ouça, aquele grito foi em inglês, e a menos que eu esteja enganada, nenhum finlandês, italiano, francês ou o que quer que seja costuma xingar em outra língua que não seja a sua língua natal. E a menos que eu esteja enganada novamente, eu sou a única inglesa deste lugar.

Ele ficou calado, observando-a com cuidado. Então voltou a falar:

-E se por acaso algum inimigo tivesse te seguido, o que ele buscaria?

-Eu não sei. Pode ter vindo me matar, ou soube para onde eu vim e ficou sabendo desse lugar, que é um prato cheio para qualquer bruxo das trevas. Eu não sei, as hipóteses são imensas.

-Certo, então é melhor nós continuarmos –disse ele, tirando a varinha do bolso.

Ela só havia balançado a cabeça quando um novo ruído propagou pelo castelo. Não como se fosse só um grito, mas toda uma confusão.

-Vem do Salão Principal –disse ela.

Os dois correram em direção ao Salão com as varinhas preparadas para atacar. Ela entrou no Salão e a primeira coisa que viu foi a senhora francesa presa, amarrada e vigiada por guardas.

-Sra. Pordue..? –perguntou ela- Por que prenderam a senhora? O que está acont...?

Ela ainda falava quando viu Harry, também amarrado, atrás da senhora de cabelos roxos. O Salão estava cheio de guardas, mais os próprios moradores que, como ela, também saíram do seu quarto para checar a situação. Ela não podia confessar na frente de todas essas pessoas que o invasor que tirara o sono de todos ali era seu ex marido. Deu dois passos para trás, na esperança de que Harry não a visse, mas foi tarde demais.

-GINA! –gritou ele, os olhos iluminando-se.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e tentou tampar o rosto com uma das mãos. O italiano deu dois passos a frente dela, apontando a varinha para Harry.

-É algum inimigo seu? –perguntou o italiano à Gina, mas sem deixar de encarar Harry.

Ela olhou para o ex e não conseguiu responder nada. Não podia falar que sim e deixar que ele fosse tratado como um assassino ou um ladrão, mas não queria revelar que aquele homem, que causara toda aquela confusão, era seu ex marido, pai de suas filhas.

Harry olhava para a ruiva totalmente atônito. Gina só estava ali há uma semana, mas aquele homem estava protegendo-a de um jeito que daria para pensar que... Não, ela não podia estar flertando com ele.

-Gina... Quem é esse homem? –perguntou ele sério, já com os punhos cerrados.

As pessoas cessaram as conversas paralelas e olhavam do invasor para Gina, curiosos. O italiano sentiu-se ofendido e olhou para Gina também, a espera de uma explicação.

-É somente um colega –respondeu ela, tentando controlar-se. Então fechou seu semblante e o encarou- E você, o que faz aqui?

-Conhece esse homem? –perguntou o italiano- É seu inimigo?

Harry ficou calado, a espera de que ela falasse para todos quem ele era. Ele olhava para a ex num tom de ameaça, desafiando-a a mentir para aquelas pessoas de que ele era um inimigo.

-Não, ele não é um inimigo –disse, sem encarar ninguém. Depois levantou os olhos para Harry- Responda, Harry, o que faz aqui?

-Pensei que pudéssemos conversar –respondeu ele, muito sério.

-Ah, pensou? Eu acho que nos últimos tempos você vem pensando demais, Harry. E falando também! –ela levantou o tom de voz, esquecendo-se das pessoas ao redor- Olhe, eu já ouvi tudo o que você tem a dizer, e não me interessa! Vá embora, suma e vá fazer o que você deveria estar fazendo: permanecer na sua casa,ter notícia das meninas e tomar conta delas! Será que você não consegue fazer isso, cuidar das suas filhas?

-Aconteceram algumas coisas recentes que eu gostaria de compartilhar com você –disse ele, amenizando a voz, dando a entender que queria conversar com ela fora dali.

Antes que Gina respondesse, Amélie abaixou a cabeça e entrou numa nova gargalhada. O Salão inteiro foi preenchido pelo som do riso, mas todas as outras pessoas estavam pasmas e confusas demais com a situação para expressarem qualquer reação.

-Imagine você, meu filho, que ela inventou que era viúva só pra não ter que falar de você...

Algumas pessoas foram lembrando, uma a uma, que ela havia dito que era viúva. No entanto, o pai das filhas dela estava amarrado ali. Gina corou furiosamente e olhou com ódio mortal para a francesa.

-Muito obrigada, Sra. Pordue, por piorar a situação.

Ela olhou para Harry e não soube o que fazer, ele olhava totalmente desolado, chocado demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

-Solte-o –disse ela para um guarda, olhou para a francesa e voltou a falar- Ela você pode deixar aí...

-Hey! Eu o ajudei a achar você! –protestou a senhora.

-Nossa, que _grande_ favor você me fez! –ironizou Gina.

O guarda soltou Harry, mas ele continuou sentado, encarando-a.

-Vamos, Harry, pare com isso! –resmungou ela, gesticulando muito com as mãos- Levante-se dessa cadeira, pegue uma vassoura e vá embora. Volte para a Inglaterra, de onde você não deveria ter saído.

Um guarda o cutucou e ele levantou-se, e passou por ela sem dizer nada. Ela suspirou cansada, mas não olhou para trás. Preferia não ver aquela cena. Ele já havia saído do Salão e do castelo quando uma indiana tocou o seu ombro.

-Vamos, vamos dormir. Essa noite foi terrível para você -a indiana a abraçou e juntas saíram do Salão, indo em direção ao quarto dela.

Já estavam no meio do caminho quando os gritos recomeçaram. As duas pararam no corredor, a indiana a olhando com piedade.

-Nós podemos simplesmente ir para o quarto. Por mais que ele rode esse castelo, não achará você.

Gina balançou a cabeça.

-Não. É melhor que eu vá lá...

Ela voltou ao Salão e ele estava lá berrando o nome dela, vários guardas o seguravam, mas ele estava resistindo a todos, exigindo que queria falar com ela novamente. As pessoas que já tinham ido para os seus quartos voltaram novamente. Ela olhou para os guardas, e eles deixaram Harry em paz.

-Achei que você já tivesse ido, Harry –disse ela, num tom entediado.

Ele ajeitou a roupa rasgada e passou a mão pelo cabelos sujos de sangue.

-Eu estava indo, quando me dei conta que vim longe demais para não fazer nada.

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou. Sabia que Harry não a deixaria em paz enquanto ele não falasse o que queria.

-Você me deixou para trás há uma semana, Gina, mesmo depois de eu ter lhe feito a maior declaração que eu podia. E eu prometi a mim mesmo que se fosse para a agente ficar juntos, quem daria o próximo passo seria você...

-Digamos que eu dei! E foi uma mulher quem atendeu o telefone! –rugiu ela, cansada das declarações dele.

Harry parou de falar pasmo. Não imaginava que ela tivesse ligado para ele.

-Q-quando...? Quando foi isso?

-Ontem à noite –disse ela, encarando seus pés. Era lamentável assumir para todas aquelas pessoas que ela ligara para o ex e uma outra mulher havia atendido ao telefone.

-Hei, hei, espere! Não é nada disso que você está pensando... –disse ele se adiantando.

-Ah, não? –cortou ela, colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Aquela era a Meg! –disse, tentando se aproximar dela, mas ela estava dando tapas nas mãos dele.

-Meg? Quem é Meg? –rugiu ela.

-A minha amiga trouxa, lembra? –falou ele com cuidado- A única que sabia que eu era um bruxo...

Ela inflou de raiva, mas se manteve quieta. Aparentemente não tinha o que retrucar.

-Você me ligou –disse ele, num tom de vitória.

-Foi um gesto estúpido –disse ela, corando.

-Mas você ligou –repetiu ele, sorrindo- O que você iria falar?

Ela continuou calada olhando para os próprios pés, não queria ver aquele sorrisinho besta na cara dele.

-Vamos, Gina, admita que você quer voltar para mim tanto quanto eu quero voltar para você que aí eu não preciso convencê-la a fazer isso.

Ela o encarou com raiva.

-_Eu-não-quero-voltar-para-você_! –resmungou, cuspindo as palavras lentamente- _Eu-só-quero-que-você-vá-embora_!

-Mas você me ligou... Ia falar o quê?

Ela inflou de raiva novamente e começou a bater nele.

-Eu ia falar que eu sou uma estúpida! –rugiu, enquanto batia nele- Que estava me sentindo mal por ter te deixado para trás daquele jeito! –mais vários tapas- Queria falar sobre nós, qualquer coisa! –ela parou de bater e se afastou. Gina sentiu-se ainda mais deplorável ao ver que estava chorando- Há algumas horas atrás eu queria só ouvir a sua voz, mas ouvi a de outra mulher em seu lugar. Neste momento a única coisa que eu quero é que você suma daqui. E quando eu for ver as minhas filhas, não quero que você apareça na minha frente!

Ele tentava apagar o sorriso do rosto, sabia que isso deixava Gina com raiva, e enfurecê-la não ajudaria em nada. Mas parar de sorrir era difícil. Durante todo o tempo ela evitara confessar que ainda o amava, mas neste momento estava involuntariamente confessando não só para ele, mas para aquele monte de pessoas, o que ela sentia.

-Gina... –chamou ele, tentando se aproximar com cuidado, para que ela não voltasse a bater nele- Lembra-se do porta-retrato que você viu no meu antigo escritório? Lembra que você achou estranho e perguntou se a minha namorada permitia que eu tivesse uma foto com você no meu escritório?

Ela não disse nada, ficou de braços cruzados olhando para o lado contrário ao que ele estava. Ele deu mais dois passos em direção a ela e tocou o seu braço, mas ela se esquivou dele com raiva.

-Lembra-se disso? –voltou ele a falar- Eu te respondi que Lola e Hilde estavam no retrato também, só tinham ido dar uma volta... Mas era mentira, assim como você imaginou que fosse.

-E daí, Harry! –explodiu ela em lágrimas novamente, se afastando dele- Eu não ligo! Pegue o seu porta-retrato, a sua foto e _suma-da-minha vida_!

-Você não acha que seria estranho se eu tivesse uma foto da minha ex? Não acha que a minha namorada iria brigar? –ele olhou em volta e perguntou as pessoas- Vocês permitiriam que seu namorado ou namorada tivessem uma foto da ex? –as pessoas confirmaram e Gina abaixou a cabeça, morrendo de vergonha- Viu, Gina? Amanda nunca teria permitido aquela foto!

-Pouco me importa se você escondia a foto quando ela entrava! –gritou ela, afastando-se cada vez mais e tentando limpar as lágrimas- Agora saia daqui! Saia! Saia!

Ela parou de andar na direção dela, se Gina resolvesse correr para o seu quarto, ele nunca a acharia.

-Eu não escondia nada, Gina –disse ele com ternura- Amanda simplesmente não podia ver. Ninguém podia ver. Qualquer pessoa que entrasse no meu escritório e olhasse para aquele lado não veria nada além de uma estante praticamente vazia.

Um coro de "ohhh" foi ouvido e as pessoas faziam uma estranha cara de compreensão, muitas esboçaram um sorriso. Todas elas olharam para Gina na expectativa, mas a ruiva não sabia porque eles estavam agindo assim. Olhou para Harry, e ele tinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

-Aquele era um porta-retrato encantado, Gina. Eu o encantei. Encantei a sua foto porque não podia encantar você. Coloquei naquele porta-retrato uma foto da pessoa que eu amava, e que no momento em que a foto foi tirada também me amava. Guardei sua foto num encanto porque não podia guardar você.

As mulheres presentes se derreteram, e mesmo muitos homens pareceram menos turrões. Somente Gina que ainda parecia alheia a isso. Ela balançou a cabeça e deu de ombros.

-Você não entende, Gina? Talvez você não conheça esse feitiço, ou talvez não lembre. Há um encanto em que você transmite um laço sentimental para um objeto, e ele cria uma espécie de vida. Esse objeto só se mostra para aqueles que compartilham do mesmo sentimento que o criou, e é por isso que é usado para guardar segredos ou como presente para pessoas queridas. E eu só nunca te entreguei o presente, porque pensava que você não poderia ver. Mas você viu.

Ela ficou parada, com o coração disparado. As pessoas nem mesmo piscavam, estavam com a respiração presa ao olhar para ela. Harry estava parado sem saber o que fazer. Já sabia que ela o amava, não só ele como todas aquelas pessoas sabiam disso, mas ela ainda assim poderia não voltar para ele, assim como ela fizera durante todos esses anos.

-Eu disse que vim porque aconteceram algumas coisas recente que eu queria compartilhar com você –disse ele, com ternura, mas voltando a se aproximar dela com cuidado- Bom, o dia ontem foi cheio. Eu arranjei um emprego! Olhe, e você é a primeira pessoa a saber, aconteceu tanta coisa que não deu para eu contar para Meg, e para Lola eu esqueci...

Ela abaixou a cabeça e tampou o rosto, estava morrendo de vergonha, queria sumir. Todas aquelas pessoas agora sabiam que ela amava o marido, mas que fugia dele de modo infantil.

-Harry, porque você não vai embora? –pediu ela, escondendo mais o rosto.

-Há ainda outras coisas para se contar... Sabe o concurso de Lola? Ela perdeu, mas conseguiu a vaga, mas jogou isso fora. –Gina levantou o rosto, assombrada com a notícia- E sabe porque Lola fez isso? Porque ela invadiu a sala de Tonks e me chamou pela lareira.

-E para quê ela faria isso? –perguntou ela, curiosa, enxugando as lágrimas.

-Para me contar que Hilde estava na enfermaria.

-Hilde o quê? –assustou-se ela, andando na direção de Harry- Me diga que a minha filha está bem, me diga que...

-Hilde está bem –disse ele, segurando-a pelos dois braços- Ou pelo menos eu acho que está, ou vai ficar –Gina franziu o cenho, mas ele continuou falando- Hilde tem passado mal, e tudo indica que isso tem a ver com um certo poder especial que ela tem.

-Poder? Harry do que você está falando? –perguntou ela, totalmente confusa.

-Hilde é uma vidente, Gina. E não faça essa cara surpresa, porque nós sempre percebemos que ela fazia coisas estranhas.

Gina ficou calada, era verdade que sempre percebeu que a filha mais nova fazia coisas esquisitas, mas...

-E você sabe o que Hilde adivinhou? –perguntou ele.

Ela balançou a cabeça, não encontrava mais forças para falar. Ele aproximou o rosto do ouvido dela, falando de modo que só ele pudesse ouvir.

-Ela adivinhou porque você me deixou –sussurrou ele.

Gina se afastou e o encarou nos olhos.

-Seja lá o que Hilde tenha dito, desista, Harry. Não existe um motivo sólido com o qual eu possa justificar porque eu te deixei. Não se iluda achando que...

-Pare de falar tolices! –cortou ele- Não existe um motivo sólido, eu sei. Existem vários motivos subjetivos. Você me deixou porque eu não roubava mais flores dos jardins alheios para te dar. Porque eu parei de confiar na minha intuição e querer as coisas concretas. Porque eu era turrão, desconfiado e impulsivo, e foi esse Harry cheio de defeitos e manias que salvou a Pedra Filosofal, que te salvou do Tom Hidle, que foi atrás de Sirius e que fez todas as coisas que me mandavam não fazer. Vivendo como trouxa eu deixei de fazer o que mandavam não fazer, mas só o que mandavam. Eu deixei de ser o homem que você amava.

Ela lembrou da frase de que havia dito há cinco anos. Ficou encarando-o deslumbrada por segundos, mas então seu sorriso morreu e ela deu dois passos para trás.

-É muito lindo o que você diz, Harry, mas eu duvido que você mude de um dia para o outro...

Ao contrário do que ela imaginava, ele sorriu.

-Eu por que só eu tenho que mudar, Gina?

Ela ficou de boca aberta, sem saber o que responder.

-Quem garante que só eu causei os motivos da nossa separação? –perguntou ele, maroto- Revendo as minhas memórias eu achei uns defeitozinhos em você.

-Como? –perguntou ela, indignada.

-Uns pés-de-galinha, umas manias estranhas... Aliás, depois que Hilde nasceu você ganhou vários quilos, hein?

Ela inflou de raiva e colocou as mãos na cintura. Ele fez uma cara de entediado e apontou para ela.

-É, além do fato de que você ficou explosiva que nem a sua mãe. Uma vez vocês duas discutindo fizeram Lola desmaiar, lembra?

Ela abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, apontou o dedo para a cara dele e gesticulou várias ameaças, sem falar nada concreto.

-Vamos, Gina. Sobre os quilos a mais eu estava brincando, você continua linda, embora mais cheinha. –ela continuou com raiva apontando o dedo, mas ele segurou o dedo dela e a puxou para perto de si- Para que brigar, quando você sabe que ao longos dos anos ninguém permanece o mesmo? Os defeitos vão aparecendo com a idade, Gina, fofinhos só os bebês, as pessoas são cheias de erros. Eu errei, você errou, mas se nós estivermos dispostos a corrigir tudo... Ainda há tempo.

Ele aproveitou que ela parou de fazer resistência e a beijou, e ela não o afastou, como havia o risco de ela fazer. As pessoas em volta sorriram, e algumas mulheres limparam o canto dos olhos.

-Vem para casa comigo? –perguntou ele.

-Só se você esperar eu arrumar as malas –sorriu ela.

-Eu espero, se esses guardas não me expulsarem daqui antes –gracejou ele, apontando com os olhos para o lado.

Gina somente olhou para os guardas e eles se afastaram. Amélie se aproximou dele.

-Vamos, meu filho, vamos ali na cozinha arranjar alguma coisa para você comer enquanto ela ajeita tudo. Você está um caco.

-É melhor levá-lo na enfermaria também, Sra. Pordue –sugeriu Gina, então olhou para ele- Como você se machucou tanto?

-Caí da vassoura –disse ele, rindo de si.

-Vá, menina, vá arrumar suas coisas. Eu cuido dele –falou Amélie, fazendo um gesto para que Gina se apressasse.

Gina ficou para sorrindo feita boba, olhando a senhora Pordue sair com Harry pelo braço. Amélie devolveu a varinha dele, e Gina ainda ouviu a voz de Harry dizer "E você pensando que ela me daria um fora...". Gina riu e balançou a cabeça, dando uma volta e enfim encarando a todas as pessoas que ainda estavam paradas ali.

-Hum, er, me desculpem pelo transtorno –pediu, sem jeito, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Uma garota jovem deu uma gargalhada e saiu andando para seu quarto. As outras pessoas também sorriram para ela, algumas a cumprimentaram com um tapinha no ombro, então cada um foi voltando para seus respectivos quartos.

Gina foi andando calmamente para o seu quarto, tinha ficado exausta emocionalmente para conseguir correr. Quando entrou no seu quarto suas malas já estavam todas prontas, e a diretora estava sentada em sua cama, com o rosto sereno.

-Eu falei que a sua permanência nesse curso era duvidosa –disse ela, com um sorriso enigmático.

Gina sorriu amarelo e sentou-se ao lado da mulher.

-Eu sei de tudo o que acontece no meu castelo, Ginevra –voltou a mulher a falar- E eu vi o exato momento em que as barreiras contra invasões através de vassouras jogaram o seu ex esposo no chão. Eu poderia tê-lo achado num instante e retirado ele do meu castelo, mas eu sabia que se eu fizesse isso, eu poderia agravar a sua situação.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? –perguntou Gina.

-Que os boatos inevitavelmente iriam correr, todos iriam saber que teve um invasor. E você poderia começar a sonhar que poderia ser o seu ex vindo buscar você, mesmo que racionalmente acreditasse que isso não era possível. Ora, eu sei que você ligou para ele, e sei que depois o telefone foi destruído, embora até ainda há pouco eu não soubesse que tinha sido uma mulher a atender ao telefone dele. Há uma central dos telefones no meu escritório –acrescentou ela, respondendo uma pergunta silenciosa de Gina.

Gina olhou para os seus joelhos sorrindo, era inevitável não se sentir uma tola adolescente nesse momento. Mas a verdade é que sempre quando o assunto era Harry, ela sempre acabava agindo como uma adolescente, uma tola adolescente.

-Muito obrigada por arrumar as minhas malas –disse a ruiva- Eu espero que isso seja um presente, ao invés de uma expulsão.

-É um presente sim –sorriu a mulher- Você não está expulsa, pode voltar num outro momento, quando estiver preparada. Se quiser, é claro.

-Agradeço a oferta, mas acho que tenho muito que fazer por enquanto.

Gina levantou-se e fez as malas levitarem. Já saía do quarto quando a mulher voltou a falar.

-Eu sabia que você não continuaria nesse curso, Ginevra. Sua filha mais nova parece saber muitas coisas também. Quando ela estiver mais velha, mande-a para cá conversar comigo.

Gina ficou parada por um tempo somente encarando a mulher, até que entendeu perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer.

-Mandarei Hilde para cá, se ela quiser. Mas você já deve saber se ela virá ou não...

-Esse é um futuro muito distante... Ainda não posso ver. Mas se a filha for tão talentosa quanto à mãe, torcerei para que ela venha.

Gina sorriu e deu um tchau para a mulher, despedindo-se. Tinha que pegar Harry na cozinha e ir. Tinham muito que conversar.

--------------------------------------------

N/A: Sim, dessa vez o próximo capítulo realmente é o último, não dá mais para adiar. Só falta um epílogo, para não ficar tudo assim no ar. E agora, aê, podem comemorar, finalmente os dois estão juntos para sempre! Demorou mais aconteceu, e mesmo que o Harry tenha sido bem lento ao longo da fic, ele conseguiu!rsrsrs Bom, se você está satisfeito com a fic (e depois disso tudo eu espero que esteja...) deixe uma resenha e entre na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz". Bjusss, Asuka.

Lisa Black:Desculpa, mas vc não me assustou!rsrs Mas valeu a intenção... Mas vc está certa, eu realmente sou cruel e má, rsrsr me divirto mto toda vez q alguém escreve "como vc pôde terminar o cap assim?" rsrsr Mas fica feliz, a fic tem mais graça assim e afinal, vc faz o mesmo! Eu tinha pensado em colocar mais memórias, mas a minha vida social acabou não deixando, hehe, aí ficou assim mesmo! Mas eu não deixei d escrever nada do q eu tinha em mente, só não coloquei a mais. E brigada pela inspiração, vou precisar d muita para o último cap! Aproveite enquanto a fic não acaba! rsrs Bjusss

miaka: Sim, a Gina se enganou legal achando que continuaria no curso. Mulher precipitada dá nisso. E a Lola vai ficar bem, ela só tava a muito tempo sem se alimentar. Espero q tenha gostado do Harry aprontando na Finlândia! Aproveite o cap! Bjusss

barbie30: Para matar o seu despero de curiosidade tá aí o novo cap, sem demora nenhuma! Aproveita aí, e só pra lembra, dessa vez eles vão aproveitar a terceira chance que têm d ficar juntos! rsrs Até q enfim...rsrs Bjusss

Mirtoca: Ah, tem q acabar o cap na melhor parte, pra dar um gostinho d quero mais, hehe E como vc vê eu não demorei a postar, fui uma boa menina! Só não esquece da resenha, viu?rsrs Aproveite o cap! Bjusss

Lyla Evans Higurashi: A Lola foi privilegiada nessa história, teve acesso a todo o passado do pai e da mãe, investigou total!rs Quanto ao Lew eu t garanto q vai ficar bem, já o curso, bom, ela perdeu mesmo, mas é a vida. E q bom q vc gostou da música do Jota Quest, ela tinha muita cara d uma fic, é linda demais. rsrs Aproveita o cap e as confusões do Harry, pq elas estão acabando!rsrs Bjusss

Darklokura: A Tonks é tranquila, não tinha como ela ficar muito brava por muito tempo... Ainda mais numa situação dessas! Sobre as lembranças eu queria justamente mostrar o lado fofo da relação que havia se perdido com o tempo, acho que deu pra passar um pouquinho disso! Espero q tenha gostado desse cap! Bjusss

Mah Potter: Aff d e-mail lazarento! rsrsr Atualizei com tanto amor e ele não avisou, mas espero q isso não se repita! rsrsr E q bom q vc gostou das memórias, como eu falei pra darklokura, a intenção era mostrar como as coisas fofas e simples da relação tinham se perdido, acho q deu pra entender um poukinho.E Harry decidido é esse nesse cap, já tinha saído do castelo mas voltou pra terminar o q começou! Assim q é bom, rsrsrs Bom, aproveite o cap! Bjusss

JulyBlack: PQP!rsrs Eu nunca saio dessa lista! rsrsr Devo contratar os seguranças? rsrs Bom, cumpri minha funcão direitinho e aí tá o novo cap, bem fresquinho e sem demora. Espero q vc goste muuuuuuuuuuuito e q depois disso eu possa dormir sem uma ameaça terrrorista pairando sobre a minha cabeça! rsrsr Bjusss

Gabiii: Bom, de certo modo vc acertou! Ele foi até a Gina, eles brigaram, ele disse aquelas palavras e pumba, eles estão juntos d novo! rsrsr A graça é saber como acontece...rsrs Espero q tenha gostado do cap! Bjusss

Rk-chan: Não, ele não cantou a noite é nossa para a Gina, rsrsr Não assim, na frente de todo mundo... Quando eles chegarem na inglaterra quem sabe! rsrsrs E quem é vc pra falar d tortura! Escreveu dois maravilhosos caps d Prólogo do céu (e eu tenho q confessar q deixei a resenha errada, troquei com d outra fic! rsrsr Sorry...) e depois nunca mais postou! Coisa feia d se fazer...rsrs Anyway, tá aí o novo cap! Aproveite! Bjusss


	16. Apenas Começamos

**Capítulo 16- Apenas começamos**

_"E nossa história não estará_  
_Pelo avesso assim_  
_Sem final feliz_  
_Teremos coisas bonitas pra contar..."_

Lola fechou o malão ansiosa.

-Vamos logo, Meíssa! –gritou para a amiga, já saindo do quarto.

A morena passou pelo quarto da irmã e bateu à porta. Sem esperar uma resposta já foi entrando.

-Hilde? Está pronta? –perguntou, mas ao olhar não havia ninguém no quarto- Hilde?

Uma amiga da irmã entrou no quarto e a cumprimentou.

-Onde está Hilde, Beatrice? –perguntou Lola.

Antes que a garota precisasse responder, Hilde entrou no quarto massageando a cabeça. Ela estava um pouco pálida e sua expressão não era das melhores. Lola ficou aparavorada.

-Hilde? Você está bem? O que aconteceu? Onde você estava?

A ruivinha riu e afastou a irmã que lhe observava de perto.

-Estou bem, Lola. Só fui buscar um brinco que havia emprestado –respondeu ela, dando às costas para a irmã e terminando de fechar seu malão.

-Mas você me parece pálida... –disse Lola delicadamente, sem querer aborrecer a irmã.

-É só porque não tenho tomado muito sol... Ando evitando os jardins, por motivos óbvios –e deu uma olhada enfática para a irmã, que entendeu e se calou.

-Eu já estou descendo, então. Precisa de ajuda?

A menina simplesmente balançou a cabeça. Lola saiu do quarto dando uma última espiada para ver se a irmã não estava mentindo.

"Ela não brincaria com isso" pensou, tranqüilizando-se "Hilde sabe que esse é um assunto sério. Não me esconderia nada de importante". Quando chegou ao Salão Principal o lugar já estava cheio. Muitos estudantes estavam indo para casa passar o Natal e o Ano Novo, embora o castelo nem de longe fosse ficar vazio.

Sentou-se à mesa e algumas pessoas ficaram observando-a. Merlim, isso nunca terminaria? Antes ela era assunto por ser a filha estranha de Harry Potter, agora que deixara de ser estranha aos olhos de todos, ainda assim ela sempre era um ótimo assunto para se comentar. Não que Hilde ficasse atrás, mas... Hilde parecia não se importar.

-Você não esperava que as pessoas ficassem quietas, esperava? –perguntou Joshua, sentando-se ao lado dela. Seu malão também pronto.

-Eu esperava ter paz ao menos uma vez na vida –disse ela, sorrindo.

-Não acho que a sua família se dá muito bem com o que as pessoas normais entendem por "paz" –respondeu ele, sorrindo também- E Hilde?

-Está descendo –disse franzindo o cenho- Quando ela chegar veja se ela está estranha ou se eu estou imaginando coisas.

Ele engoliu uma torrada e deu um riso de escárnio.

-Hilde sempre está estranha, Lola.

A morena ficou séria, mas diante do sorriso maroto dele acabou rindo também.

-Veja se ela não está _mais_ estranha, então –completou.

-Aposto que ela está bem... –resmungou ele.

Ela não respondeu nada, e em pouco tempo apareceu a irmã conversando e rindo com a amiga e um outro colega primeiranista. Joshua olhou para menina e revirou os olhos.

-Ela me parece normal –resmungou.

-Não está muito pálida? –preocupou-se Lola- Ela disse que não tem tomado sol, mas...

-Se Hilde diz que está bem, então está bem –cortou ele- Pare de sufocar sua irmã.

Lola calou-se e engoliu o resto do seu café sem falar nada. Céus, estava prestes a ter um ataque.

-O jornal chegou –debochou Joshua- Quer ler a manchete?

-Não, obrigada –resmungou ela, de mau-humor.

-Ora, a foto é tão bonita...

Lola pegou o jornal de mau-humor. Uma foto dos seus pais figurava a manchete, a qual ela não leu. Passou os olhos pelo jornal irritada então jogou-o para o lado.

-Eles estão tentando descobrir detalhes não divulgados. Semana passada conseguiram descobrir qual é o buffet e as comidas que serão servidas... Patético. –desdenhou- Olhe essa foto, os dois só estão namorando no jardim! Será que eles não têm nenhum assunto mais importante?

Joshua riu e pegou o jornal de volta, tentando ler a matéria.

-Ora, Lola, certamente existe algo mais importante. Só que isso é mais _interessante_. Quem precisa saber do preço da safra do salgueiro-doce quando "o casal mais famoso desde Ernest Feleti e Celestina Warbeck" vai casar novamente?

Ela bufou e não respondeu nada. Terminou de comer e saiu sendo observada por todos. Deixou que comentassem livremente, não ia deixar um bando de fofoqueiros estragar a sua felicidade.  
-------------------------------

Entrou n'A Toca e seu estômago revirou, não agüentava mais o cheiro de doce. Olhou para a pilha de doces já prontos e suspirou cansada.

-Um casamento para 500 pessoas, mamãe, nós podíamos muito bem ter encomendado os doces, assim como nós fizemos com a comida... –resmungou Gina.

Molly nem deu atenção ao comentário da filha, continuou mexendo a varinha e comandando as várias panelas e doces ao mesmo tempo. Por mais que Gina reclamasse, Molly estava contente como nunca.

-Eu sempre soube, Gina. Sempre. E nem precisava ter poder especial que nem Hilde, era simplesmente olhar e entender. Vocês foram feitos um para o outro... E pensar que a primeira vez que vocês se viram foi na estação, ele estava tão perdido, lembra?

Gina revirou os olhos, mas Hilary sorriu. A sobrinha, filha de Gui e Fleur, estava de licença médica no trabalho e resolvera ajudar. A loura olhou para Gina e sibilou um encanto que Gina não entendeu. Enquanto a avó estava de costas, Hilary pegou sua varinha e escreveu no ar um encanto. Gina a olhou sem entender nada, mas Hilary fez um gesto, incentivando-a. A ruiva ainda ficou receosa, mas executou o feitiço. Na mesma hora parou de sentir o cheiro de doce.

-Ahhh, que alívio –suspirou ela, jogando-se numa cadeira.

Molly olhou para ela e levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Descongestionante –disse ela, apontando para o nariz- Estava entupido.

Hilary riu e continuou mexendo a varinha, fazendo com que os doces se enrolassem. Gina olhou para a mesa e pegou o jornal de mau-humor.

-É a terceira manchete essa semana. Eles não se cansam?

-Não mesmo –respondeu Hilary- E digo mais: aposto que estão provocando para ver se, aborrecidos, vocês dizem algo mais.

Gina começou a ler a matéria de má vontade, até que voltou a falar, irritada.

-Veja só, mamãe, eles dizem aqui que "seria ótimo ter um convite da festa para poder fazer uma cobertura ampla, de forma que todo o público que não é convidado possa saber o que aconteceu no casamento mais badalado do ano"! Aff, isso é um desaforo!

Molly acompanhou a neta e riu, para raiva de Gina.

-E olha essa coluna aqui... –revoltou-se a ruiva- Diz que uma série de casamentos de famosos já foram marcados para o início do ano, porque eles não querem ficarem atrás de Harry Potter e Gina Weasley! Céus, essa gente não tem mais o que fazer?

-Ah, isso é verdade –interrompeu Hilary- Saiu na Faces dessa semana que Adélia House e o noivo bonitão dela pretendiam se casar de surpresa essa semana, mas resolveram esperar mais um pouco, porque senão a mídia não daria cobertura nenhuma ao fato.

Gina bufou e continuou folheando o jornal, em busca de alguma outra porcaria que tivessem publicado a seu respeito. Ela ainda passava as folhas com violência quando Harry entrou.

-Olá, meu amor –disse, dando um beijo nela- Olá, Hilary. Bom dia Sra. Weasley.

-'dia –respondeu Hilary.

-Oh, Harry querido, nós precisamos conversar sobre o seu terno. –apressou-se Molly- E temos que ensaiar a entrada de vocês na igreja e temos...

-Mamãe –interrompeu Gina, mais irritada que antes- Esse tipo de recado sou eu que dou.

Molly inflou e colocou a mão na cintura, mas antes que ela começasse a falar, Harry deu uma risada e pegou o jornal das mãos de Gina.

-Novidades?

-Nenhuma –resmungou ela- Só bobagens sobre o nosso casamento. Sabe, Harry, eu meu pergunto: porque eu quis um casamento grande assim?

-Para ter certeza que eu havia parado de me esconder –respondeu ele, meio entediado- Agora agüente, foi você que quis assim –ela não respondeu nada, e ele continuou a falar- Sabe, eu até que estou gostando.

Ela o encarou surpresa, mas ele continuou sorrindo.

-Ora, nunca tive uma festa grande assim. E, além do mais, é o nosso casamento!

-No _segundo_ casamento, Harry –debochou ela.

-Que seja. Se fizermos um terceiro casamento, então chamaremos mil pessoas! –riu ele.

Ela riu e ele se levantou.

-Passei aqui só para vê-la. Vou buscar as meninas, devem estar chegando de trem.

Ele já saía quando voltou e, sem falar nada, pegou o jornal das mãos de Gina e o jogou no lixo.

-Pare de ler isso, ou você terá um colapso.  
------------------------------------------------

O natal da família Weasley foi mais calmo do que costumava ser nos anos anteriores. Sempre se convidavam os amigos da família com seus respectivos esposos, esposas e filhos, por isso o natal ali era sempre agitado, mas nesse ano havia somente a família. Dentro de dois dias haveria uma festa grande demais, por isso, pela primeira vez em vários anos, o natal ali foi uma festa mais quieta.

Quando o sol raiou na manhã do dia 27 de dezembro, A Toca se transformou num caos. Todos os homens foram expulsos da casa, indo para outro canto para se arrumarem. As mulheres se voltaram todas para Gina.

Mãos, pés, pele, cabelo... Elas estavam cuidando de tudo o que era possível. A casa havia se transformado num verdadeiro salão de beleza. Por toda a casa, as mulheres andavam de rolinhos no cabelo ou máscara no rosto. E ainda tinham que cuidar das crianças que havia ficado lá. Sara e Tina, filhas de Carlinhos, estavam brincando junto com Paul, filho de Fred, e Eleanor e Robert, filhos gêmeos de Jorge. Era confusão demais para uma casa só.

-Chega! Chega! CHEGA! Eu não agüento essa confusão. –exasperou-se Gina, começando a chorar de nervosismo- Eu preciso de _paz_...

Ela sentou-se chorando na cadeira e Hermione se aproximou da amiga, enquanto fazia sinal para que as outras saíssem.

-Shh, calma, Gina. Está tudo bem –disse a morena delicadamente, dando uns tapinhas amigáveis nas costas da amiga.

-Eu não agüento, Mione, tem mulher demais nessa casa! Todas essas mulheres estão me deixando doida.

Gina secou as lágrimas e ficou respirando fundo por alguns minutos para se acalmar. Quando sentiu-se melhor, Mione a olhou ansiosa e ela sorriu.

-Sim, pode trazê-las de volta –sorriu a ruiva.

O casamento era às nove da noite, e já quase às oito todas as mulheres estavam prontas, só faltando cada uma colocar o seu respectivo vestido.

-Não é bom a gente lanchar agora? –indagou Lola- Todas nós estamos com fome e comer com os vestidos pode acabar em tragédia...

A sugestão da morena foi bem-vinda, e a mesa foi levada lá para fora, onde se serviram e conversaram tranqüilamente, pela primeira vez no dia.

-Como está, mamãe? –perguntou Lola.

Gina suspirou e deu um beijo na filha.

-Bem, eu acho. Enquanto eu não estiver naquele salão, não vou ficar tranqüila totalmente. Acho que sempre pode ter alguma coisa a dar errado.

Várias mulheres ouviram a última frase de Gina e o que se ouviu foi um coro de três batidas na mesa. A ruiva riu.

-O que você nos diz, Hilde? –perguntou Patrícia, mulher de Carlinhos- O casamento sai ou não sai?

Hilde ficou séria e encarou a mãe.

-Desculpe, mas... O carro vai furar o pneu na estrada e depois vai começar a chover. Você vai chegar com três horas de atraso.

Gina engasgou e olhou desesperada para a filha, de boca aberta. Então Hilde deu uma gargalhada marota e pegou um biscoito.

-Ora, deixe de ser tola, mamãe. Sabe que meus poderes estão bloqueados. Eu não vejo nada.

-Pirralha! –xingou Lola, beliscando a irmã.

Gina ainda levou segundos para se recuperar do susto. Tinha ficado pálida.

-Ora, vamos, Gina –animou Mione- Hilde só estava brincando.

-É, eu sei... –disse ela, parecendo um pouco melhor.

A mesa toda riu da expressão de Gina, até que ela própria riu de si mesma.

-Ok, eu só estou nervosa... –então mexeu a varinha- Vamos rir um pouco então, vamos ver o que está escrito nesse lixo de jornal.

-Eu posso adivinhar que vocês são a manchete –brincou Hilde, arrancando alguns risos.

Mesmo Gina estava rindo quando pegou o jornal, mas quando bateu os olhos nele ficou branca novamente.

-Quem de vocês viu esse jornal hoje? -perguntou ela, com um fio de voz.

Toda a mesa ficou calada. Com toda a correria do dia, não havia sido possível parar para ler o que o Profeta Diário publicara sobre o casamento.

-Mamãe, o que eles publicaram? –perguntou Lola, receosa.

Gina ainda encarou o jornal por um segundo, então virou para que todos vissem.

-O meu vestido de noiva –respondeu a ruiva.

O silêncio dominou a mesa até que Molly arrancou o jornal das mãos da filha, e inflou de raiva ao ver a foto. Uma a uma, cada pessoa da mesa foi pegando o jornal da outra e vendo a foto. Gina estava arrasada.

-Como...? –indagou Rebeca, mulher de Jorge.

Mione arrancou o jornal das mãos da con-cunhada e olhou o nome de quem havia batido a foto. Ela deu sorriso amargo e olhou para Gina.

-Rita Skeeter.

Gina balançou a cabeça sem conseguir falar nada. Então abaixou a cabeça, prestes a chorar.

-NÃÃÃO! –berraram todas as mulheres da mesa.

-Gina, querida, pare com isso! –exigiu Molly- Pare com isso ou a sua maquiagem vai borrar!

-Essa vaca –choramingou Gina- Ela é uma animaga ilegal... É um besouro. Deve ter vigiado a casa durante todos esses dias, e ontem deve ter fotografado quando eu coloquei o vestido para os últimos ajustes.

-Nós prrrocessarrremos –inflou Fleur.

-O que adianta processar agora? –perguntou Márcia, mulher de Fred- Mesmo que a gente ganhe, o estrago já foi feito.

Lola olhou para o rosto desolado da mãe e então para a foto onde ela provava o vestido, toda contente.

-Não mesmo –disse ela, levantando-se- Você não vai entrar mais com esse vestido. Vamos, vamos achar um outro.

Gina olhou para a filha e então ficou séria, determinada.

-Você está certa. Eu não vou entrar com esse vestido –então olhou para todas as mulheres da mesa- Vão se vestir logo. Eu sairei da loja direto para o salão, todas têm que estar prontas.

Foi uma total correria. Todas correram para dentro da casa, vestindo seus vestidos em segundos e saindo de novo da casa, para receber as ordens de Gina.

-Márcia, Fleur, Patrícia e Rebeca, vocês já vão para o salão com as crianças, caso eu atrase, controlem a situação! Mione e mamãe vêm comigo –então olhou para as filhas- Como vocês não sabem aparatar, é melhor que vão com as suas tias.

As filhas concordaram, assim como todas as outras mulheres. Todas, exceto Fleur.

-E entendo de moda, Ginevrra! –protestou a francesa- Eu deferia ir com focês.

Gina revirou os olhos, impaciente.

-Ok, Fleur, você vêm. As outras vão para o salão, por favor.

As mulheres foram pegar o carro quando Gina, Mione, Molly e Fleur aparataram no Beco Diagonal. As poucas pessoas que estavam ali tomaram um susto ao ver as quatro mulheres arrumadas, maquiadas e de cabelos arrumados, sendo que três estavam com trajes de gala. Gina correu o mais rápido que seu penteado permitia, e ficou desolada ao ver que todas as lojas de roupa do Beco já haviam fechado.

-Nós arrombamos? –perguntou Mione.

-Não –respondeu Gina- Vamos procurar no mundo trouxa, os shoppings ficam abertos até às 10. Sei uma loja aqui no centro de Londres que é muito famosa.

Saíram as quatro bruxas no centro trouxa de Londres. Para não infringir as Leis da Magia, foram obrigadas a tomar um táxi ao invés de aparatar, mas causaram espanto quando saíram do táxi deixando como pagamento um monte de moedas prata. Gina e Mione entraram na frente, acostumadas com o mundo trouxa, mas Fleur e Molly olhavam as escadas rolantes com assombro e curiosidade.

-Por favor –ofegou Gina, abordando uma vendedora- Preciso de um vestido de noiva!

-O que aconteceu com o seu? –perguntou a vendedora, curiosa com a noiva já maquiada e desesperada que entrara na loja.

-Mancha no vestido –respondeu Gina.

-Rasgou a renda –disse Mione.

A vendedora olhou para as duas sem entender, então Mione deu um sorriso amarelo.

-Rasgou a renda quando fomos tentar limpar a mancha.

A mulher pareceu não acreditar, mas não fez nenhuma outra pergunta.

-Venha comigo, por favor.

Gina seguiu a mulher de imediato, mas Mione teve que voltar um pouco para puxar Molly e Fleur, que estavam se distraindo com bobeiras trouxas. Quando as três voltaram, Gina já tinha colocado o primeiro vestido.

-Ele lhe deixa gorda –disse Molly.

-É brrrega! –resmungou Fleur.

Gina olhou para Mione e a amiga deu um sorriso simpático, como se dissesse "se não houver nada melhor...". A ruiva voltou para o provador. Saiu de lá com um vestido rosa claro pouco bordado e delicado.

-Focê parrece um borrão ferrrmelho... –opinou Fleur.

-É lindo esse! –sorriu Molly.

Sogra e nora se encararam fazendo cara feia uma para outra, Gina olhou para Mione.

-Fleur está certa –disse a morena baixinho, para Molly não ouvir.

Gina vestiu um tomara-que-caia branco e já saiu fazendo careta. Os comentários foram simpáticos, mas era melhor provar outro. A ruiva experimentou mais dois vestidos, sem que as três acompanhantes suas chegassem a um consenso. Quando estava no sexto vestido não aprovado, ela deixou-se cair numa cadeira, dessa vez realmente chorando.

-Não vai dar certo –chorou- Não dar vai dar tempo. Harry vai cansar de me esperar e vai embora, os convidados vão embora... Tá tudo errado.

As três se abaixaram ao redor de Gina, secando as lágrimas dela com cuidado para que a maquiagem não borrasse.

-Calma, Gina, nós já vamos encontrar um que fique bem.

-Vamos, minha filha, levante-se. Você ainda tem que casar...

-Ginevrrra, fai darrr tudo cerrto.

Mas a ruiva não parava de chorar, estava largada no banco de uma loja de noivas, vestida com um vestido não aprovado, sabendo que seu noivo já estava à sua espera.

-Eu acho que este deve ficar bom... –disse uma voz feminina.

Todas elas olharam para cima esperando que fosse uma vendedora apiedada da situação dela, mas era uma outra cliente. Fleur e Molly crentes de que não a conheciam, Mione ainda estreitava os olhos, tentando reconhecer a mulher, mas Gina ficou tão surpresa que parou de chorar.

-Meu Deus –exclamou a ruiva.

A mulher deu um sorriso para Gina, como se estivesse acostumada a essa reação das pessoas, então voltou a falar.

-Vamos, vista esse –sorriu ela.

Gina pegou o vestido sorridente e entrou no provador. Fleur e Molly olhavam sem entender nada, até que Mione exclamou.

-Jennifer Aniston! –comemorou- Eu sabia que conhecia você de algum lugar.

Jennifer sorriu, acostumada com o assédio dos fãs.

-Você a conhece? –perguntou Molly, confusa.

-Ela é uma atriz famosa no mundo trouxa –respondeu Mione, calmamente.

Jennifer não entendeu o que aquela morena quis dizer com "mundo trouxa", mas resolveu nem perguntar. Aquelas pessoas pareciam meio estranhas.

Quando Gina saiu do provador, as quatro concordaram imediatamente que ela estava perfeita.

-É só retocar um pouco a maquiagem –recomendou Jennifer- Ela saiu só um pouquinho. Ali naquele balcão há uma atendente que pode te maquiar.

-Como focê sabia que ficarria tão bom? –perguntou Fleur.

-Durante muito tempo um personagem meu mexia com moda –respondeu a loura- Interessei muito pelo assunto. Eu bato o olho e já sei o que a pessoa quer... A personagem me ajudou muito nisso.

-Rachel Green –completou Gina.

Aniston somente sorriu e Gina sorriu em agradecimento.

-Muito obrigada –disse ela. Já era puxada pela mãe e pelas cunhadas quando voltou-se novamente para a atriz- Eu sinto muito pela sua separação com o Brad Pitt. Eu achava vocês um casal muito lindo.

Jennifer deu um sorriso maroto, seguido de uma gargalhada.

-Não precisa sentir muito. Digamos que eu botei uma certa Lara Croft para correr... –respondeu a loura, olhando então enfaticamente para a loja.

Gina entendeu o recado e sorriu, agradecendo-a novamente, indo retocar sua maquiagem. Afinal, ainda tinha um casamento para comparecer.  
-------------------------------------------

Ela chegou no salão e estava totalmente lotado. As 500 pessoas já acomodadas, a espera da noiva. Lola estava na entrada, esperando a mãe.

-Demorei muito? –perguntou desesperada.

-Só dez minutos –sorriu a filha- Boa escolha, mamãe, o vestido é lindo.

Gina deu uma gargalhada e passou a mão na cabeça da filha.

-Nem te conto quem escolheu...

Lola não perguntou nada. Junto com Fleur terminou de ajeitar a cauda e a grinalda de Gina, enquanto Mione ajeitava os sobrinhos todos, que entrariam a frente da noiva. Hilde estava sentada num banco ao lado, era a porta-alianças e entraria depois.

Ela foi levada ao altar de braço dado com seu pai, e era meio estranho pensar que estava fazendo isso pela segunda vez, para ser entregue a mesma pessoa. Assim que Arthur a entregou a Harry, ela o olhou enternecida. "Será que era necessário todo esse tormento ao longo dos anos antes que a gente pudesse ficar em paz?" pensou ela. Bom, essa era uma resposta que nunca teria.

O tabelião celebrou uma cerimônia não muito demorada, permitindo até mesmo uma gracinha e outra no meio. Os olhos de ambos estavam cheios de lágrimas quando tiveram que trocar alianças novamente. Assim que Hilde as trouxe, Gina bateu o olho e as reconheceu.

-São as mesmas... –sussurrou ela para Harry.

Ele afirmou com a cabeça.

-Guardei porque achei que um dia podíamos precisar delas novamente.

Ela sorriu e o tabelião perguntou:

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, aceita Harry James Potter como seu esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?

-Sim, eu aceito –disse ela, sorrindo.

-Harry James Potter, Ginevra Molly Weasley aceita como sua esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?

-Com certeza –respondeu ele, olhando no fundo dos olhos dela.

-Então, oficialmente, vocês são marido e mulher.

Ele ainda a encarou profundamente antes de beijá-la.

-Para sempre? –perguntou ele, ansioso.

-Para sempre –respondeu ela, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo.

Então ele sorriu também e a tomou nos braços, dando um beijo oficial para sela o casamento.

Eles assinaram o livro de casamento, sendo seguido pelos padrinhos. Enquanto isso, o salão se transformou. Mesas decoradas apareceram e as cadeiras já existentes se reorganizaram em torno dessas mesas. A música começou a tocar e no meio do salão apareceu uma pista de dança. Os garçons começaram a circular, servindo comida e bebida. A festa começara.

Harry e Gina estavam recebendo os cumprimentos e Lola se aproximou dos pais.

-Esse sempre foi o meu sonho, ver vocês juntos novamente. E é incrível como eu nunca imaginei que isso realmente pudesse acontecer –disse ela, com os olhos marejados.

Harry abraçou a filha e lhe deu um beijo no topo da cabeça.

-Devia acreditar mais em seus sonhos e em si mesma, Lola –disse ele.

-É um bom conselho –sorriu ela.

-Agora por que você não vai dançar? –perguntou Gina- Eu acho que tem alguém ali que está doido para convidá-la.

Lola olhou para trás e viu Joshua, olhando para ela, sentado numa mesa junto com seus pais e um irmão mais velho. Ela sorriu e começou a andar na direção dele. Joshua não esperou ela chegar até a mesa, levantou-se e a encontrou no meio do caminho.

-Quer dançar, Lola? –pediu ele, oferecendo a mão gentilmente.

-Seria um prazer –sorriu ela.

Harry e Gina foram para o meio da pista e começou a tocar uma valsa. No início dançaram sozinhos, mas aos poucos outros casais foram se juntando a eles. Lola e Joshua dançavam juntos quando Tonks os abordou.

-Foi uma cerimônia linda, Lola –disse a mulher, que dançava acompanhada do marido, Remo Lupin.

-Obrigada, a família toda se esforçou para isso.

-Eu só tenho uma dúvida... É impressão minha ou eu vi o Snape por aqui?

Lola balançou a cabeça e riu.

-Não, não é impressão sua. Papai acha que as relações entre mim e o Snape não podem ser cortadas, e convidá-lo para o casamento foi uma forma de eu me desculpar pelo transtorno que eu causei.

-Faz sentido –riu Lupin.

Tonks riu também, mas ainda fazia uma cara confusa.

-Eu realmente não entendo porque você jogou tudo para o alto, Lola. Você sabe, isso deu muito trabalho para você –disse com uma voz enfática, lembrando-lhe que tudo havia sido criado por causa dela.

A menina ficou pensativa um segundo, olhou para Joshua que lhe encarava curioso também, então sorriu e respondeu.

-Eu era jovem demais, afinal. –disse, então olhou para Joshua com um sorriso maroto- Além disso, dizem que ele já era chato como professor de Hogwarts... Imagina em um curso desses.

Joshua deu uma gargalhada e olhou para Tonks.

-É isso que eu falei...

Tonks se deu por satisfeita e voltou a dançar em paz com Lupin. Lola olhou para Joshua meio corada.

-Bom, eu também desisti do curso por outro motivo... –disse, baixando os olhos e corando um pouco mais.

-Que é...? –perguntou ele, ansioso.

-Eu não ia ter tempo para fazer as coisas que eu realmente quero fazer agora... –respondeu ainda sem encará-lo direito, e com o rosto cada vez mais vermelho.

O coração dele estava tão disparado quanto o dela, mas ainda assim ele precisava ter certeza do que ela estava falando.

-Você não quer me dizer o que seria isso?

Ela levantou os olhos e o encarou num sorriso meio maroto, meio envergonhado.

-Eu que lhe pergunto: você não quer me dizer nada?

-Não –respondeu ele, sério.

Ela murchou o sorriso e ficou sem graça, então ele passou a mão pela cabeça dela e segurou sua nuca, beijando-a. O beijo acabou junto com a valsa, e ambos se encararam sorrindo.

-Eu acho que já lhe disse o que eu queria dizer –então puxou a memória pela lembrança- Bom, quase disse, mas você entendeu. Agora eu fiz o que eu queria fazer.

Ela não respondeu nada, aconchegou-se nele e continuou a dançar a nova música lenta que começava.  
--------------------------------------

Hilde observava tudo sentada numa mesa com seus primos, comendo doces e rindo um pouco. Era engraçado ver aquela festa, sendo que tantas vezes sonhara com ela, sem saber se era uma visão ou simplesmente um sonho. Agora sabia que era um sonho, pois a festa que sempre via ficava muito aquém dessa que estava no momento.

"Ter a Visão não é sinal de certeza, afinal" penou ela sorridente, olhando em redor de toda a festa que acontecia.

-Você havia previsto isso tudo, Hilde? –perguntou Ben, seu primo mais velho, filho de Gui.

-Não, não. Muitas vezes eu sonhei com uma festa de casamento dos meus pais, mas sempre era n'A Toca, com muito menos gente do que tem aqui... No final, era só um sonho mesmo.

-E como estão seus poderes? –perguntou Doug, seu primo filho de Rony.

-Vê esse terceiro olho aqui? –perguntou ela, apontando para um ponto no intervalo entre os seus olhos- É um bloqueador. Isso impede que eu fique vendo coisas a todo instante, sobre pessoas que eu nem conheço. Passei mal em Hogwarts porque, como havia muitas pessoas lá, o fluxo de informações que eu recebia era superior ao que eu podia suportar. Além do fato de que eu estava me esforçando muito tentando canalizar meus poderes para descobrir sobre os meus pais.

-Então você nunca mais vai usar seus poderes? –perguntou Hilary, irmã de Ben.

-Vou sim. Está vendo aquela mulher ali? –perguntou ela, apontando para uma mulher alta, morena, com roupas bem coloridas que conversava com Moody em outra mesa- Ela é uma professora particular que eu tenho. Ela tem permissão de ir uma vez por semana a Hogwarts, me ajudar. Eu faço exercícios e estudo com ela sobre a Adivinhação.

-Hey Hilde, se você tirar essa coisa da cabeça, você pode prever o meu futuro? –perguntou Doug, animado.

-Eu não tenho certeza se você deve descobrir tão cedo o azar que te espera –disse ela sombriamente.

A mesa parou por um instante, então começou a rir. Só Doug que não havia achado graça na brincadeira.

-Mas você, mesmo se tirar isso, vai poder prever o seu futuro? –perguntou Sara.

-Não, e essa é a ironia de todo vidente. Vê a vida dos outros, mas não pode ver a sua própria. –respondeu ela- Mas quer saber, acho que é melhor assim... –ela parou e pensou em toda a trajetória do amor dos pais, e o quanto aprenderam com cada obstáculo- É muito melhor você não saber de nada, e deixar a vida te surpreender.

Hilary e Ben se entreolharam, achando graça da pequena menina que falava como gente grande. Mas Hilde não deu atenção a isso, ficou vendo o pai entrar numa sala reservada no outro canto do salão.  
---------------------------------------------

Harry entrou devagar e em silêncio chegando por trás de Gina e assustando-a.

-O que faz aqui? –perguntou ele, com a voz grossa.

Ela tomou um susto e olhou para trás brava, dando um tapa no ombro dele.

-Não faça isso. Só estava aqui espionando os nossos presentes –assumiu ela, olhando marota para outro lado.

-E ia abrir tudo sem mim? –perguntou ele, fingindo-se ofendido.

-Tudo não –respondeu ela fazendo biquinho- Só alguns.

Ele riu e a abraçou.

-Ora, deixe isso aí. Amanhã nós abrimos tudo e vemos o que tem aí...

Ele a puxou pela mão, mas parou antes de sair da sala.

-Gina, esses presentes...

-O que tem?

Ele ficou sério e olhou para os diversos embrulhos no chão. Alguns grandes, outros bem pequenos. Uns embrulhados com papéis bem estampados, e outros com papéis lisos.

-O que tem os presente, Harry? –perguntou ela, sem entender a atitude do marido.

-Eles não vão ficar esquecidos numa caixa no sótão, vão? –perguntou ele, muito sério.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

-Não, meu amor –sorriu ela, passando a mão pelo rosto dele- Dessa vez não.

-Mesmo que entre os nossos presentes tenha uma panela de fazer fondue?

Ela fez uma careta, mas então concordou com a cabeça.

-Que seja. Prometo que nós vamos usar todos os nossos presentes. Não vou deixá-los de lado, como eu fiz uma vez.

Ele se deu por satisfeito e sorriu, puxando-a para fora da sala. Mas dessa vez quem interrompeu foi ela. Aparentemente o questionamento de Harry havia deixado-a insegura.

-Harry... Será que dessa vez nós ficaremos juntos e felizes para sempre?

Ele sorriu e a abraçou.

-Ora, claro que vamos! A não ser nas noites que você brigar comigo e eu me ver forçado a dormir no sofá...

Ela riu e deu mais um tapa no ombro dele.

-Pare de brincar, eu estou falando sério!

-Eu também –respondeu ele. Ela o encarou no fundos dos olhos e viu que ele realmente estava sério. Então ele voltou a falar- Ouça, Gina, não é porque passamos por tudo que passamos que a nossa vida vai ser um conto de fadas aqui pra frente. Nós ainda temos defeitos, lembra? Mas nós resolvemos corrigi-los juntos e é isso que importa. Talvez haja dias que um de nós faça o outro chorar, ou que o deixe com tanta raiva que a casa exploda, mas... Mas vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver.

Ela limpou o canto do olho e sorriu.

-E se eu deixar de te amar de novo? –perguntou ela, fazendo uma cara de desafio.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e fingiu estar pensando muito.

-Aí eu arranjo um jeito de te encantar outra vez.

Ela sorriu e ela a beijou profundamente, ficando abraçados por algum tempo.

-Agora vamos, eu quero lhe mostrar que eu aprendi a dançar –chamou ele, puxando-a pela mão.

Eles voltaram para a festa, deixando a sala vazia com os presentes e com um futuro que ainda era desconhecido, mas certamente era encantador.

_"E até lá vamos viver_  
_Temos muito ainda por fazer_  
_Não olhe pra trás_  
_Apenas começamos_  
_O mundo começa agora_  
_Apenas começamos" (Metal contra as nuvens, Legião Urbana)_

Fim  
-------------------------------------------

N/A: Ah, eu não acredito que chegou ao fim! Eu estou tão feliz por ter terminado a fic direitinho, mas ao mesmo tempo muito triste porque acabou! Aff, é a vida! Bom, como vocês viram, a Hilde vai ficar bem, a Lola então...rsrs E sobre a Jennifer Aniston, tá certo que ela não voltou e provavelmente nem volte para o Brad Pitt, mas a fic é minha e pelo menos aqui o meu desejo se realiza!rsrs Vamos fingir que é verdade...rs  
Bom, nessa fic eu fico por aqui de vez, mas certamente não deixo de escrever. Semana que vem eu começo a postar minha nova fic H/G: ABSINTO. Nem tão fofinha como essa, um romance meio angst... Espero ver vocês lá! Bom, e se você chegou até aqui depois de tanto tempo, não faça feio e entre na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz"! Resenhas são muito importantes agora que eu me despeço dessa fic... É isso aí, e até a próxima fic! Bjusss, Asuka

N/A2: Um abraço especial para todos que resenharam essa fic de uma forma ou outra.

miaka, barbie30 (Barbie Weasley), Gabiii, Lyla Evans Higurashi, Mah Potter, Michelle Granger, Cathy Forthery, Rk-chan, JulyBlack, Darklokura, Mirtoca, Lisa Black, Kate-Ns, Lee Brito, Geia, Camila Carvalho, Tichha Potter, renata hirschle, biazinhaaa, Izabelle Malfoy, tuty, Arika T Weasley, Pulcher, Matheus Chucri, Miss.H.Granger, Nyx Black, Thalita, aNGeLa.xD, -Nay Black-, carlos bert, Aline(Lily), mariana weasley e leticia.weasley. Bjusss

miaka: Como a gente sempre constata, esperteza não é o forte do Harry. Tanto é que ele só reconquistou a Gina quando parou de fazer planos e resolveu ser sincero!rsrs Mas se ele tivesse feito tudo certo, bom, não seria o Harry, rsrsr Então a gente perdoa, até a Gina perdoou!rsrs Bom, espero que tenha gostado da fic e se divertido com ela! Bjusss

barbie30: O seu argumento foi mais do que justo, mas eu juro que não teria mais o que escrever! rsrsr Mas, fike feliz, semana que vem começo outra fic H/G q, ao contrario dessa, eles vão ter muitos momentos juntos!rsrs Espero que tenha gostado da fic e do final! Bjusss

Gabiii: Q bom q vc gostou do cap anterior, espero q tenha gostado da fic toda. Mas, infelizmente esse realmente é o final! Tomara q tenha curtido! Bjusss

Lyla Evans Higurashi: Ah, eu tb já estou sentindo saudades dessa fic. Muitas saudades da Lola, principalmente, foi emocionante desenvolver essa personagem, mas... Todo carnaval tem seu fim, como já diria os Los Hermanos!rsrs E esse carnaval termina aqui, mas eu estou na ativa de novo semana que vem, espero vc lá! Espero q tenha gostado da fic e do final! Bjusss

Mah Potter: Ah, eu tb estou triste q a fic acabou, mas, as suas esperanças se confirmaram! Semana q vem já estou de volta com outra fic... Menos fofa q essa, mas pelo menos em Absinto o Harry e Gina passarão muito mais tempo juntos!rsrs Obrigado por todos os elogios!rsrs Espero q tenha gostado da fic toda! Bjusss

Michelle Granger: Com a reconciliação eu não chorei, mas escrever as últimas frases me arrancou lágrimas!rs É triste, mas é a vida! A fic não vai ter continuação, mas vc pode se envolver em outra história minha a partir d semana q vem, afinal, Absinto vem aí! Espero vc lá e espero q tenha gostado da fic! Bjusss

Cathy Forthery: Ah, nem me fale em provas...rsrs Vcs ficaram sem atualização um tempo justamente por causa disso, mas espero q vc tenha se saído bem.E nem liga pra demora em comentar, o importante é q vc acompanhou a fic até o fim. E falando em fim, é triste, mas é verdade. Obrigada por todos os elogios, as resenhas maravilhosas! Mas espero q vc apareça em Absinto, q eu começo a publicar semana q vem! Espero q tenha gostado da fic e do final! Bjusss


End file.
